la caida de Kuroinu
by victorarte19
Summary: Un experimento fallido, un echizo fallido, dos fallas que colocan las cosa en una situacion muy alocada para cierto shinigami sustituto, y tal vez, la salvacion de las princesas guerreras de su oscuro destino. bleach-post arco guerra de 1000 años, ichigo con todos sus poderes despiertos, es decir semejante a dios, este es un fic crossover con un h-ntai :)
1. Chapter 1

hola, como estan, espero que bien, esta en una fanfic raro, ya que es bleach con Kuroinu, un anime h, o hentai, como llego a esta idea es atravez de mi imaginacion y cuestionandome, necesutaba un poco de inspiracion para mi otra historia y pedi que me recomendaran un hentai, bueno llego a mi ese hentai llamdo Kuroinu- no se que, ni me importa, cinceramente la historia y trama de ese hentai no me gusto para nada, pero debo decir que las animaciones y el diseño de personajes es excelente y de alta calidad, como pocos de los que existen o he visto, los diseños de las mujeres asi como las caracteristicas y personalidades son distintos y unicos, que lamentablemente a mi pareser fueron mal utilizados, por ejemplo, tienen a 2 elfas que... que calidad de diseño, entoces me pregunte ¿que hubiera pasado si tenia otros generos? ¿como seria si alguien las salvaba? ¿y si alguien impidio que Vaults lograra sus objetivos? ¿como se integraria ichigo Kurosaki a una histria de este tipo? mi mente corria a mil por hora y termine escribiendo este capitulo diganme que piensan

no soy dueño de Bleach no del hentai y/o erogame Kuroinu... disfrutenlo

* * *

Tapa. 1

Las cosas para el reino de los elfos oscuros no podían ir peor, un nuevo grupo armado apareció en la escena de la guerra entre los humanos y los elfos oscuros, esta nueva facción era un grupo de mercenarios, bandidos, toda clase de escoria de la sociedad, no serían un problema por si solos, pero de alguna manera lograron aliarse con los infames monstruos de los bosques encantados, ogros, duendes, diablos, ciclopes, minotauros, lobos, orcos, etc. Esa combinación fue la gran amenaza, con ayuda de algunos elfos oscuros traidores, el ejército **Kuroinu** logro rápidamente tomar el control de las tierras de los elfos oscuros, su líder un guerrero traidor de los humanos, llamado Vault, tenía un deseo codicioso y despreciable, su meta era conquistar los territorios de los humanos y elfos por igual, eso sonaría normal, pero su deseo iba mucho más profundo y retorcido

Él quería someter a todas las princesas guerreras, volverlas esclavas sexuales de la sociedad y los monstruos por igual, quería formar una nación donde las mujeres estuvieran obligadas a satisfacer los deseos sexuales de cualquiera, sin posibilidad de negarse, esto también era parte de su venganza personal contra las líderes de los pueblos, quería verlas humilladas implorando por más, su primer objetivo los elfos oscuros fue alcanzado con mucha facilidad, la ayuda de los monstruos, y un par de elfos oscuros

Conseguir su ayuda fue muy fácil, prometerle mucho sexo con las mujeres más bellas de los reinos era algo muy tentador y cumplió su objetivo, los elfos tentados por poder someter a su reina fue como prometerle un dulce a un niño

La batalla no duro mucho, los elfos oscuros fieles a su reina, lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para protegerla, pero al ser traicionados por sus propios hombres se les fue las cosas de las manos, una masacre unilateral, los fieles elfos oscuros fueron asesinados sin misericordia, sin demorar un segundo los elfos traidores abusaron de sus mujeres, las hermanas, madres, novias, esposas e hijas, no les importo quien fuera todas fueron tratadas de las misma manera, mostrando un poco de misericordia asía las mujeres de su especie, después de ser usadas como esclavas sexuales fueron eliminadas, los elfos oscuros quisieron también someter a su reina y su mano derecha Chloe, pero el líder de Kuroinu tenía otros planes para ellas, los rebeldes elfos oscuros quisieron protestar pero fueron asesinados por los miembros de Kuroinu sin piedad, después de todo ese era el plan desde el inicio

-"vamos, llevemos a estad putas al palacio, hay que enseñarles una lección" Vault declaro con una sonrisa torcida, los hombres de Kuroinu estallaron en euforia por la implicación de sus palabras, las 2 elfas oscuras fueron arrastradas por cuerdas tiradas por caballos, asía un destino oscuro, Olga discordia se le fue permitido llevar su báculo, ya que Vault no creía que ella fuera una amenaza en su castillo anti magia, y solo la haría más desesperada al enterarse de que sus últimas esperanzas eran inexistentes

-" _espero que funcione… es mi última esperanza, el hechizo de invocación divina_ " Olga discordia pensó, ella sabía que las cosa que la esperaban serian horribles si no lograba hacerlo correctamente

\- **Ciudad de Karakura** -

-"Kisuke ¿Por qué… ¡mierda me secuestras cada vez que quieres algo¡?, tch, sabes si llamas yo talvez venga" Ichigo grito muy molesto por la situación, cabe destacar que se encontraba amarrado a una silla de pies y manos, con una bolsa sobre su cabeza y cinta adhesiva en sus piernas

-"¿y dónde está la diversión en eso?" el dueño de la tienda le pregunto de manera retorica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que saco más de quicio al adolescente de cabello anaranjado "pero yendo a lo que de verdad importa, creo que acabo de inventar una píldora para que los shinigamis puedan usar sus poderes en los gigais" el excapitán shinigami le informo alegremente sus logros

-"espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con que _crees_ que has descubierto eso?" Ichigo le pregunto con disgusto por la situación " _tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que esta mierda_ " él pensó para sus adentros, ahora con 18 años de edad, la preparatoria terminada, él estaba en búsqueda de otro trabajo de medio tiempo, ya que Ikumi no lo dejaría libre ni aunque el renunciara

-"¿no es obvio? Tengo que probarla en alguien" el tendedero le dijo con alegría mientras escondía su sonrisa detrás de su abanico al ver la reacción del Shinigami peli naranja, quien estaba tratando de liberarse desesperadamente "calma, mi joven discípulo, doy fe que este experimento será un éxito… talvez" Urahara trato de calmar los ánimos, pero su expresión boba decía todo lo contrario

-"suéltame maldita sea, no seré su puto conejillo de indias otra vez" el joven shinigami grito claramente molesto "la última vez estuve encerrado en una sub-dimensión por 5 horas, eso no fue el gran problema ¡el puto problema fue que estaba allí con un ejército de cosas raras que querían comerme¡" Urahara solo movió la mano con desdén como restándole importancia al temo, lo cual enojo más a Ichigo "aaarrrggg… cuando me suelte te voy a partir la…mmphmhm" Ichigo fue silenciado cuando Kisuke apareció delante de él y le introdujo la píldora en la boca, para que no pudiera escupirla el excapitán le tapó la boca y la nariz obligándolo a tragarla, cosa que no demoro mucho tiempo en suceder, el sonido audible del adolescente tragando el invento de Kisuke le dio la indicación de poder liberarlo para que respire

-"¿ves?, no era tan difícil" Kisuke le dijo con su típico tono burlón, Ichigo solo permaneció en silencio dándole una mirada de muerte "bueno… ahora, a esperar que los efectos aparezcan" comento de manera casual, mientras se sentaba en un taburete y sacaba una revista de entre sus ropas, varias venas palpitantes comenzaron a aparecer en la frente de Ichigo al darse cuenta de que él seguiría atado a la silla hasta que Kisuke obtuviera lo que quiera

-"mierda, te juro que si…" Ichigo se atraganto con sus palabras al sentir su riatsu incrementar incontrolablemente, Urahara dejo de leer su revista y miro directamente a Ichigo quien estaba envuelto por una gran llamarada de energía espiritual, el proceso duro un minuto más o menos, en las últimas instancias Kisuke tuvo que llevar su energía espiritual al máximo para poder mantenerse consiente y en forma, el tendedero agradeció haber puesto las barreras alrededor de la tienda, sino ya tendría a toda la sociedad de almas en el lugar, cuando la anergia se disipo Ichigo se encontraba libre de sus ataduras con una mirada desconcertada, pero seguía vistiendo de la misma manera que antes, y supresión espiritual seguía estando en el mismo nivel que antes de comenzar el experimento

-"ven, Zangetsu" Ichigo murmuro en voz baja, su cuerpo fue iluminado por una llamarada de riatsu azul perdiéndose de vista, un momento después Ichigo se encontraba vistiendo su manto blanco que cubría el resto de su atuendo y ocultaba la Quincy Zangetsu de la vista, una tela del mismo color estaba envuelta alrededor de su cabeza que tenía la función de un turbante, Hollow Zangetsu descansaba en su espalda, aunque solo se podía apreciar la empuñadura envuelta en vendas, ya que la Zanpakuto estaba debajo del manto igual que la otra Zangetsu, su presión espiritual también fue disparada por los cielos, haciendo que el aire a su alrededor pareciera mucho más denso y pesado

-"wow, parece que si funciono" Urahara dijo extasiado porque su experimento fue un éxito, el no tuvo tiempo de fanfarronear de su logro ya que se encontraba volando asía una pared cortesía de Ichigo, el cuerpo de Kisuke choco contra la pared con tal fuerza que se quedó incrustado en el lugar "mooo, eso no es amable Kurosaki-san" él se quejó pero Ichigo lo ignoro olímpicamente

-"¡hey Urahara¡ parece que hiciste una cosa bien" Ichigo lo felicito, aunque fue más como un insulto, pero eso no desamino al tendedero que parecía más de buen humor por las palabras de Ichigo "¿ _ahora como vuelvo a mi cuerpo humano?_ " Ichigo pensó distraídamente, ignorando en lo que Kisuke estaba trabajando a sus espaldas

-" **¡solo siéntelo¡ maldito idiota** " Hollow Zangetsu cortésmente contesto su pregunta

-"en otras palabras solo deséalo, que tus instintos te guíen" Quincy Zangetsu le informo más detalladamente

-"gracias… Zangetsu" el shinigami sustituto mentalmente le agradeció a sus espíritus Zanpakuto, un sonido de entendimiento fue lo único que recibió a cambio, siguiendo lo que le habían dicho Ichigo logro volver a su atuendo anterior que consistía en un pantalón jean negro, con una pequeña cadena colgando en su costado, también tenía un cinturón negro con una hebilla metálica de color plateada, la cual tenía diseño de un cráneo humano, una camisa de manga corta del mismo color negro que el pantalón, la camisa tenía 3 botones desprendidos los cuales daban un buen vistazo a su pecho musculoso, unas botas cortas de estilo militar de color negro a juego con el resto de su atuendo, un colgante Quincy alrededor de su cuello completaba el atuendo

-"ku-ro-sa-ki-san" Urahara lo llamo cantarinamente, el nombrado giro sobre sus pies en la dirección en la cual la voz de Kisuke provenía, dándole una ceja curiosa por la actitud muy alegre que desprendía, cosa que siempre terminaba mal "¿Por qué llevas esa ropa? Acaso decidiste decirle a todos que eras un emo" el le pidió alegremente lo que le valió un puñetazo en el rostro

-"cállate, que molestia, si no te acuerdas hoy se supone que trabajaría como escolta de seguridad para un empresario, y si Ikumi-san cree que voy desprolijo me va a hacer ponerme algún atuendo raro, y eso sería un dolor en el culo" Ichigo le dijo con leve molestia al recordar lo que paso la última vez que recibió un encargo de ese tipo

-"entonces no voy a tomar mucho tiempo de su apretada agenda, solo quiero ayuda para probar el últimos de mis experimentos" Urahara le dijo alegremente

-"bueno suerte con eso" el adolescente peli naranja le comento mientras se iba de la habitación, pero no llego muy lejos ya que la barrera defensiva le impidió la salida

-"bueno, tenemos esto y aquello, creo que estamos listos" él científico de cuestionable salud mental hablo en voz alta, mientras revisaba un viejo baúl, tirando todo tipo de artefactos por los aires, los cuales se esparcieron por el suelo de la habitación "¿dónde lo deje?" el dueño de la tienda murmuro mientras seguía buscando en el baúl, él se detuvo de repente y con un rápido movimiento saco lo que parecía una pistola futurística "¡aja¡ ya lo encontré" él dijo alegremente

-"¿y que se supone que es eso?" Ichigo le interrogo aunque no tenía la menor intención de escuchar lo que era

-"es mi rastreador de experimentos, con esto puedo encontrar mi último invento" Kisuke explico, Ichigo casi se cae de espaldas al escucharlo, Urahara comenzó a apuntar a todas direcciones con su arma tratando de encontrar su objeto perdido, Ichigo por su parte comenzó a mirar los aparatos esparcidos a su alrededor, justo noto lo que parecía una esfera de color blanco junto a su pie, tomándola con cuidado entre sus manos el peli naranja la miro con curiosidad, parecía solo una esfera de vidrio blanco, pero tratándose del loco de Kisuke todo era otra cosa, el sonido de la pistola detectar su objetivo, una sensación de que todo le iba a ir mal invadió su cuerpo

-"Kurosaki-san, creo que desea dejar eso o…" se vio interrumpido cuando una luz blanca cegadora ilumino la habitación perdiendo de vista a Ichigo, quien en ese preciso momento se dedicó a insultar al científico shinigami de distintas maneras, pero su voz se fue alejándose poco a poco hasta que ya no se escuchó más, cuando la luz se calmó, Ichigo ya no se encontraba en la habitación, en su lugar yacía el orbe cristalino, pero su existencia duro poco ya que estallo en pequeños pedazos "mooo, todavía me faltaba ajustarlo" el excapitán shinigami se quejó infantilmente, luego su semblante cambio a uno serio "espero que Kurosaki-san este bien, él es poderoso pero no se sabe que hay allí afuera… de esta dimensión" suspirando con resignación el disipo las barreras que rodeaban el cuarto "tendré que crear otra esfera-salto-multi-dimensional" se quejo

 **-continente de Serenusu: Lugar desconocido: base de Kuroinu-**

Las cosas para las elfas no pudieron ir muy bien, esas serian palabras cortas, eran lo peor que les podía pasar, en especial para Chloe quien fue brutalmente violada por una pandilla de ogros, su mente fue llevada al estado de la perdida de cordura, degradada a nada más que un simple juguete sexual para los ogros, Vault simplemente disfruto del espectáculo que estaba sucediendo delante de él, su asistente quien estaba a su derecha simplemente sonrió ante la escena de la mujer humano-elfo, tirada en el suelo casi inerte yacía Chloe, la mujer guerrero y mano derecha de la reina de los elfos oscuros y líder del ejercito maligno el cual luchaba contra la humanidad, Olga discordia fue llevada por 4 mercenarios pertenecientes a Vault, se le quito su báculo para que no pudiera agredir a nadie con él

Al llegar a la sala del trono donde se encontraba Vault su ira creció enormemente, pero en el exterior mantuvo su mirada inmutable, caminando lentamente hasta quedar delante del líder de los mercenarios, quien sonrió de manera arrogante por su presencia, levantándose de su trono, Vault miro con superioridad a la reina de los elfos oscuros

-"te he llamo aquí para preguntarte algo… hay algo que siempre he querido saber" el mercenario líder comento su sonrisa creciendo más y más a cada palabra "me pregunto si una elfa oscura puede quedar embarazada de un humano" Vault termino la última parte casi como un grito, los otros mercenarios aullaron de alegría al escuchar las palabras de su líder, Olga discordia apretó fuertemente las manos en la ira, ella estaba muy enojada, quería matarlos, quería masacrarlos por lo que le hicieron a Chloe, y atreverse a insultarla de tal manera

Los ogros la comenzaron a rodear, sus miradas llenas de lujuria y maldad, baba se les caía de la boca al ver a la reina de los elfos oscuros, una ligera risa atrajo la atención de los ocupantes de la habitación, ellos fueron confundidos al escuchar a la mujer que desde su perspectiva claramente que no tenía escapatoria "nunca me rendiré ante un montón de gusanos como ustedes" aplicando un poco de magia ella logro traer su báculo a su mano, esa acción sorprendió a los presentes "recupero esto de nuevo" ella dijo en voz alta, un momento después comenzó a cargar mucha energía en su báculo, los ogros que la rodeaban fueron claramente asustados por tal acción, pero Vault no ya que él sabía lo que ellos no, con un movimiento de su báculo mágico ella descargo la energía contra los presentes, la habitación fue iluminada por los rayos que despedía el artefacto mágico

Cuando la luz se disipo, los humanos fueron sorprendidos de encontrar que estaban sanos, pero por otro lado los ogros yacían muertos en el suelo, su piel fue chamuscada por el ataque de la reina de los elfos oscuros, pero que los sorprendió más fue ver a la misma reina en el suelo jadeando pesadamente, su báculo tirado cerca de ella, Vault camino hasta estar frente a ella con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

-"muy bien, eso fue un gran fracaso ¿no es así, reina?" él le pregunto con arrogancia "este castillo fue creado para que la magia de los elfos oscuros no funcione aquí, más precisamente no puedes atacar a los humanos, pero fue algo sorpresivo que lograras matar a esos ogros, seguro que es porque la magia oscura afecta a los habitantes de los bosques oscuros" Vault dijo con regocijo por la situación, Olga discordia apretó los dientes fuertemente por lo que estaba pasando, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer y era su última esperanza

-"tú que habitas en el más allá, tu quien creció en la guerra y derroto a los monstruos, tú el que se llevó la victoria de forma solitaria contra los más grandes enemigos, escucha mi llamado y pido que dejes tu pedestal divino para socorrer a esta plegaria, el héroe entre los héroes, el hombre de todas las razas, ruego que escuches mi llamado" la energía mágica violeta envolvió el cuerpo de la reina de los elfos oscuros, un gran círculo mágico apareció delante de ella, Vault retrocedió cuando sintió el poder del encantamiento "yo Olga discordia, emperadora de los elfos, pido tu divina presencia en mi ayuda" ella termino de cantar el hechizo, pero el círculo mágico desapareció, haciendo que los ojos de la reina se abran ampliamente, el líder de los mercenarios volvió a poner su sonrisa arrogante al darse cuenta de lo sucedido

-"¿qué has hecho? te lo dije no funciona tu magia" el líder de Kuroinu hablo con arrogancia, una lagrima comenzó a formarse en los ojos de la reina elfo, su última esperanza acaba de desaparecer delante de sus ojos

-"al parecer era algún tipo de hechizo de invocación, pero como yo lo preví, nada puede traspasar mi anulador de magia" el ayudante de Vault dijo con igual arrogancia y malicia que su líder, él era un hombre delgado, con ropas de noble y una capa azul, que se prendía por un botón a la altura del cuello, sus rasgos más destacables eran su cabello ondulado de color castaño claro y los lentes sobre sus ojos verdes, aunque su apariencia parecía la de alguien inocente, su aura era todo lo contrario

-"vez, te lo dije, estas en mi territorio, no eres nada más que una belleza virgen, que enseguida va a dejar de serlo, por todos lados" Vault dijo con malicia, Olga discordia miro horrorizada lo que iba a ocurrir

-"por favor ayúdame" ella murmuro en voz baja casi sonó un susurro, aunque sean casi inaudibles el deseo y la desesperación que cargaban era enorme, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla dándole un destello brillante a su piel bronceada

Como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas una ráfaga de fuego blanco estallo delante de Olga discordia interponiéndose entre ella y Vault, quien retrocedió hasta su trono no sabía lo que estaba pensando y eso lo enfurecía, Olga discordia sintió que sus esperanzas volvían a ella, tal vez su destino no era tan oscuro, poco a poco las llamas blancas fue calmándose, todos se pusieron en guardia por el peligro que pudiera aparecer, las llamas siguieron desapareciendo hasta que una figura fue visible entre las llamas blancas

Varios mercenarios aparecieron en la sala del trono por el alboroto ocurrido, ahora había cerca de 50 hombres contando a Vault, un grupo de ogros también llego a la escena, todos estaban armados con sus armas, poco a poco la figura fue revelándose, a simple vista era de aspecto humano, el fuego blanco exploto asía los exteriores despejándolo de la figura, ahora la figura era claramente visible, si era un humano normal a simple vista, incluso estaba desarmado, él era joven, el más joven de los hombres en las sala, era alto y delgado, pero de físico musculoso, vestía una extraña variación de la vestimenta noble normal, toda era de color negro, las cosas más destacables de su vestimenta eran la calavera en la hebilla de su cinto, y el extraño colgante que tenía, pero lo que más destacaba era su cabello, un naranja brillante desordenado, y su ceño constantemente fruncido, los mercenarios parecían desconcertados por la aparición de la persona extraña, el no parecía mucho mejor, tenía una mirada perdida en su rostro mientras miraba los alrededores

-"buenooo… Ichigo cálmate, podrás matar a Urahara cuando estés devuelta en tu dimensión, trata de parecer normal" Ichigo pensó mientras examinaba la habitación, varias cosas llamaron su atención, la primera fue la pila de monstruos humanoides de gran tamaño chamuscados en el suelo, posiblemente muertos, la otra es que parecían estar en la época medieval o algo así, si la construcción rustica era lo que indicaba, otra cosa fue el gran charco de un líquido espeso de color blanco en el suelo, cambiando su mirada a otro lugar vio a la gran multitud de hombres y otra vez esos monstruos, los cuales lo miraban de manera desconcertada, el cambio nuevamente la dirección de su visión asía el suelo, al instante su rostro se ruborizo fuertemente, y contuvo con toda su fuerza de voluntad una hemorragia nasal, delante de él había una mujer, con orejas alargadas, si no se equivocaba ella era una elfo, pero eso no era importante, era hermoso en buen uso de la palabra, su piel morena y suave, su cabello negro y brillante que le llegaba hasta los talones, sus ojos de color ámbar, sus suaves y pequeños labios, pero algo llamo mucho su atención, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente llenos de ansiedad, esperanzas, miedo, desesperación, necesidad de ayuda, muchas emociones mescladas, él noto también que parecían haber llorado, su mirada se desvió un poco asía abajo y al instante se fue mucho más rojo que antes si eso era posible, el perfectamente podía ver sus pezones rosados, sus grandes pechos, básicamente podía ver casi todo su cuerpo, ya que su ropa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, si a eso se le podía llamar ropa, era más lencería que otra cosa según su punto de vista

-"¿Quién eres?" una voz rotunda y fuerte sonó a sus espaldas, moviéndose en dirección a la voz Ichigo se dio cuenta del hombre con armadura, lo miraba de manera arrogante y analítica, eso ya no le gusto, parecía alrededor de los 30 a 40 años, tenía el cabellos corto de color marrón, una cicatriz en su ceja izquierda, era de mentón cuadrado, muy musculoso, tenía ojos de color rojos

-"antes de preguntar a alguien su nombre deberías decir el tuyo" Ichigo le dijo de manera despreocupada, el hombre entrecerró los ojos por su declaración, pero no obstante lo hizo

-"me llamo Vault, soy el líder de Kuroinu, y próximo emperador de la nación del servicio" el declaro con orgullo, cosa que el adolescente ignoro

-"yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo" el shinigami dijo de manera despreocupada

-"te llamas fresa ¿eres el dios de las fresas?" el hombre corpulento le pregunto, un momento después todo estallo en risas, incluso los monstruos de gran tamaño parecían reír, varias venas le sobresalieron por la frente y el cuello del enojo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar el líder de volvió a hablar "eso no importa ahora, como muestra de respeto a una deidad, te dejare ser el segundo en follarte a la perra elfo" el hombre dijo de manera casual, pero el significado hizo que los ojos de Ichigo se abrieran, y el rubor en su rostro desapareciera por completo para su color normal, sus ojos tan rápido como se abrieron se estrecharon de forma peligrosa, su ceño aumento de tamaño considerablemente

-"¿Qué has dicho?" el shinigami sustituto le pregunto de forma peligrosa, cosa que el hombre ignoro

-"lo que dije, no escuchaste dios de las fresas, puedes ser el segundo en violar a esta perra, claro que primero debo ir yo y quedarme con su virginidad, después de todo me costó capturarla, no voy a decir que agujero usar, puedes usar la parte del cuerpo que quieras, pero no demores mucho, ya que los muchachos también deben tener su turno" el hombre declaro con una sonrisa torcida, las manos de Ichigo se apretaron fuertemente casi al punto de hacerse daño, él le dio una rápida mirada a ella quien parecía estremecerse en la desesperación por las palabras del hombre de armadura, cosa que lo enfureció, de un rápido movimiento saco la placa de shinigami sustituto de un bolsillo, todos se tensaron al verlo hacer la acción repentina, y algo en la calavera dibujada en ese pedazo de madera no le daba buen augurio, en un instante todos abrieron sus ojos ampliamente, del pedazo de madera empezaron a salir líneas blancas que comenzaron a envolver a Ichigo, en un instante el chico anaranjado tenía una armadura ligera de color blanco y un fondo negro, el pedazo de madera se transformó en una espada de tamaño medio, la cual coloco en su espalda, pero eso no fue tan sorprendente como su aura se volvió mortalmente peligrosa, sus ojos se posaron en Vault quien lo miro sin temor "¿Quién eres?" volvió a preguntar con un tono peligroso

-"kurosaki Ichigo… shinigami" varios dieron un paso atrás en la revelación, pero la cantidad numérica les daba algo de confianza, incluso Vault miro de manera sorprendida a Ichigo

-"eres un mocoso, de verdad te crees que puedes venir y decir esa mierda" el líder de Kuroinu dijo de manera agitada, por la rabia "yo te iba a dejar ponérsela porque pensé que eras un hombre, pero ahora morirás sin poder hacerlo" el declaro, con una señal de manos todos los mercenarios saltaron asía Ichigo, quien los miro de una manera fría, todos creían tener la victoria asegurada cuando el peli naranja no se movió del lugar, pero unos instantes antes de que pudieran llegar a él, desapareció de su línea de visión, dejando atrás un destello verde, decir que eso fue una sorpresa era un eufemismo, prácticamente sus ojos salieron de las cuencas oculares, Vault maldijo internamente lo sucedido esto era un grave problema para sus planes, estaba seguro que necesitaría recabar más información de este individuo antes de finalmente luchar contra él, hacerlo ahora solo lo llevaría a una derrota segura, aprovechando el desorden él se escabullo fuera de la sala, ya que todos seguían mirando la zona donde Ichigo había estado

-"¿Por qué siguen mirando allí?" fue la pregunta que le erizo los pelos de la nuca, ya que venía de detrás del grupo, ellos sabían él no era alguien a quien desafiar locamente "yo iba simplemente a vencerlos y dejarlos vivos, pero saber lo que le iban a hacer a ella fue su sentencia de muerte, se llaman hombres, y son simplemente bestias asquerosas, un verdadero hombre nunca haría tal cosa ruin" el adolescente de cabello anaranjado dijo, y les dio una mirada que los congelo, sus ojos reflejaban puro instinto asesino, volvió a desaparecer solo para aparecer a unos metros de ellos, cosa que los horrorizo, sus espadas quisieron cortarlo pero no podían conectaron con su cuerpo, los ogros al sentir la amenaza quisieron huir pero no lo lograrían ya que él estaba justo en frente de ellos, los ogros comenzaron a temblar de miedo y miraron a sus espaldas solo para ver el grupo de hombres todo ensangrentados en el suelo, muy probablemente muertos, cuando quisieron luchar ya era demasiado tarde ya que sus cuerpos fueron cortados en varios lugares en un instante, lo único que lograron hacer es caer al piso muertos, el ayudante de Vault estaba petrificado, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, un gran grupo de hombres y ogros simplemente fueron vencidos como nada, el trato de mirar a su líder solo para ver que no estaba allí, el miedo creció por todo su cuerpo, y que Ichigo posara la atención en el hizo que se orinara literalmente del puro terror

-"por favor no me hagas nada, yo era un hombre que fue capturada por Vault si, si, si, si, eso, yo soy inocente, yo solo quería vivir en paz" el hombre imploro, Ichigo lo siguió mirando con los ojos fríos sin inmutarse por sus palabras, el asistente de Vault creyó haberse salvado cuando Ichigo enfundo su espada, pero estaba muy equivocado, ya que el adolescente levanto una de las espadas caídas del suelo

-"Zangetsu no me perdonaría si lo ensuciara con sangre como la tuya" desesperado el hombre quiso buscar cualquier cosa útil entre sus ropas, pero antes de que pudiera sacar algo su cuerpo fue engullido por decenas de espadas, pero todas eran la misma, ya que unos segundos después se disiparon en energía azul, dejando sola la que estaba incrustada en su garganta ya que era la original, eso no quiere decir que las otras no hubieran hecho daño, las heridas infligidas por las copias de energía eran muy reales, su cuerpo cayó al suelo muerto en un alboroto de sangre

-"tch, siempre me meto en este tipo de situaciones" Ichigo se quejó mientras disipaba su fullburing, Olga discordia quien había sido testigo de tal acción miro sumamente sorprendida, su hechizo había funcionado, tenía delante a un dios de la muerte, y sus acciones reflejaron su título "¡hey¡ ¿estás bien, te hicieron daño?" ella fue traída a la realidad por la pregunta del peli naranja, ella no pudo contestar al principio por no comprender del todo la pregunta ya que seguía media distraída, ella fue sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que esos ojos marrones la miraban con mucha preocupación por su bienestar, algo que extrañamente le dio una sensación de calor, ella solo se limitó a asentir como respuesta "bueno creo que debemos buscar su ropa" elle dijo, haciendo que ella le diera una mirada confusa, que fue recibida por una a cambio

-"ya tengo puesta mi ropa" ella le informo, esta declaración parecía alterar a Ichigo enormemente, ya que sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes tu ropa? si tienes tu ropa interior, pero yo digo la ropa que va por arriba, ya sabes, camisetas, pantalones, faldas, abrigos, esas cosas" Ichigo le dijo, pero ella solo lo miraba con confusión

-"mi respuesta fue clara, esta es mi ropa" la reina le volvió a decir, esto horrorizo a Ichigo enormemente, ya que prácticamente perdió el color de su cara

-"¿Qué carajos quieres decir que esa es tu ropa normalmente? Eso dudo que se clasificara como ropa, incluso como ropa interior tendría sus problemas para ser nombrada ropa, no puedes ir por la visa vistiendo así, después te preguntas porque hay una parda de pervertidos tratando de violarte, deberías ponerte ropa de verdad, un maldito pantalón y una blusa, incluso un falda si quisieras pero no andes con las minis bragas como si fueran ropa" Ichigo la reprendió, cosa que la sorprendió astronómicamente, pero el significado de tal acción la hizo muy desconcertada, él, un hombre que apenas la conocía estaba honestamente preocupado por ella, su corazón fue cubierto por una gran sensación de calor y protección que no había sentido antes "ha, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?" él le dijo con un gesto amable, ella no pudo evitar perderse un momento en sus ojos marrones

-"Olga discordia, reina de los elfos oscuros" ella le dijo con un tono respetuoso, el simplemente asintió y le tendió la mano

-"Kurosaki Ichigo, un gusto, ha y no significa fresa, es el que protege" él le dijo con una mueca que trataba de parecer intimidante como para dar punto a no equivocarse de significado, ella acepto la mano y el la ayudo a ponerse de pie, Ichigo le dio una mueca desaprobatoria con un rubor en su rostro mientras otra vez miraba su atuendo, un destello azul llamo la atención de la reina elfo, en sus manos había un manto blanco con capucha, tenía botones con el mismo símbolo que su colgante, él se lo ofreció, ella tuvo que aceptar ya que él había dejado muy claro que sus ropas no eran de su estilo "creo que debemos salir de este lugar" él le informo, Ichigo iba a comenzar a buscar una salida pero ella lo detuvo tirando de su camisa negra

-"sé que es osado de mi parte pedirte algo pero ¿podemos salvar a una persona preciada para mí? Ella no tuvo tanta suerte como yo, ella debe estar dañada ahora mismo, pero no puedo dejarla" ella le dijo en un tono suplicante, pero la información cabo en lo más profundo de Ichigo, hubo otra antes de que él llegara, alguien que fue violada por esos despreciables sujetos, su corazón se inundó con la ira, el odio, varios deseos vengativos, pero eso no era lo importante aquí, él la salvaría, no importa si estaba rota, él la repararía, si no quería vivir, él le daría razones para hacerlo, el respondió afirmativo la petición de Olga discordia, la cual asintió con gratitud

Los dos rápidamente se desplazaron por el castillo, Ichigo era guiado por la elfo oscura quien tenía algo de conocimiento del lugar ya que también estuvo recluida aquí, ellos llegaron con facilidad a los calabozos del lugar, la imagen que vio Ichigo lo asqueo, delante de él estaba la mujer que Olga discordia buscaba, pero las condiciones no eran las mejores, estaba desnuda, cubierta de semen, la mirada vacía y perdida, casi inerte, Olga rápidamente se trasladó junto a ella, y trato de hacerla reaccionar pero no hubo respuesta, Ichigo se acercó y con lo poco que sabía de Kido curación trato de aliviar el dolor que debería estar sintiendo, la respuesta no se hizo esperar ya que ella se quedó dormida, Ichigo hizo aparecer otro manto blanco y lo coloco a su alrededor, cargándola al estilo nupcial los tres salieron de los calabozos

-"vamos, hay que salir de aquí" Ichigo dijo en voz baja, Olga discordia asintió como respuesta "vamos, que tengo que matar a un hombre despreciable" Ichigo dijo la última parte llena de veneno, la reina de los elfos oscuros no podía estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras

* * *

espero que lo disfrutaran, como yo lo hice escribendo

saludos, y no crean que abandone mi otro fic para hacer este, el cap de dmem sera publicadodentro de poco,


	2. Chapter 2

buenas, les traigo otro capitulo de este fic Bleach-Kuroinu dekanoseque, espero que lo disfruten como se dice no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes o serie que se emplea en este fic, disfrutenlo dejen su comentario XD

* * *

Tapa. 2

Chloe abrió lentamente los ojos, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de su decisión, cuando los rayos del sol parecían querer quemárselos, ella tardo unos instantes en acostumbrarse al brillo del día, lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, ignorando las ganas que sentía por cerrarlos de vuelta, Chloe parpadeo varias veces para ajustar su visón, cuando por fin lo logro ella se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en el calabozo de Vault como ella hubiera esperado, en su lugar se encontraba en algún bosque, por el color de la vegetación y el aura del lugar, ellas supo que no era ningún bosque del norte, la guerrera de los elfos oscuros intento moverse, solo para recibir a cambio una onda de dolor a través de su cuerpo, entonces ella lo recordó, la causa de su dolor, entonces las escenas de su pesadilla viviente llegaron a su cabeza como bombas de dolor, Chloe se agarró fuertemente la cabeza en un inútil intento de controlar el dolor, cada recuerdo parecía aumentar su malestar, las imágenes de su violación por los ogros la hicieron regurgitar lo que tenía su estómago, ella apretó con tanta fuerza sus manos que se hizo heridas cuando las uñas cavaron en su propia carne, tenía ganas de suicidarse, acabar con su calvario, las últimas imágenes antes que perdiera el conocimiento llegaron a su mente, el sentimiento de auto-eliminarse fue remplazado por preocupación, ya que ella recordó que su señora Olga discordia también fue llevada a esa sala, el lugar donde la mancharon y humillaron, si su reina estaba allí, seguramente también iba a tener el mismo destino, mirando a los alrededores con desesperación tratando de encontrar a su reina, fue en ese momento que la aparición de dos individuos llamo su atención, de inmediato ella se tensó, la primera figura era un humano joven, con el cabello anaranjado y desordenado, vestido de una manera extraña y totalmente de negro, la segunda figura estaba cubierta por un manto con capucha de color blanco y botones dorados que le impedía ver cualquier cosa sobre su persona, excepto que era una mujer ya que había 2 montículos que resaltaban a la altura del pecho, ella se puso en posición de lucha aunque su cuerpo le gritar a no moverse, fue en ese momento que noto que ella también tenía el mismo manto de color blanco con botones dorados, su dolor de cabeza se intensifico por la confusión que su mente tenia

Fue en ese momento que la segunda figura levanto sus brazos a la altura de la capucha, la guerrera humano-elfo oscuro se preparó para cualquier tipo de ataque, pero en su lugar la figura encapuchado descubrió su rostro, los ojos de Chloe abrieron ampliamente los ojos al ver el rostro de la persona del manto, sus orejas puntiagudas y con aretes, los ojos de color ámbar, el cabello negro liso, su piel morena, esta persona no era otra que su señora, Olga discordia, reina de los elfos oscuros, emperadora de los bosques del norte y su salvadora

-"me alegra que despertaras" dijo la reina de los elfos oscuros con algo de alivio, Chloe no podía apartar la vista de su señora, sentía que si lo hacia ella otra vez iba ser llevada a los oscuros calabozos de Vault

-"Origa-sama" Chloe pronuncio con vacilación, la emperadora de los bosques del norte se acercó lentamente a su mano derecha y guardián personal con una sonrisa reconfortante

-"si Chloe, soy yo, tranquila estamos a salvo, ahora nadie puede hacernos daño" Olga discordia le dijo con un tono tranquilizador, Chloe al escucharla callo de rodillas con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, la reina de los elfos oscuros al ver esto se agacho hasta su altura y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza de manera fraternal "shhh, está bien, cálmate, ya paso esa pesadilla, ahora estamos protegidas" ella le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, Chloe quiso tocar a su señora pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que no podía, Olga discordia al ver esto intento abrazarla pero Chloe se apartó de ella bruscamente

-"no pude Origa-sama, no puedo tocarla, alguien sucio como yo no tiene el derecho de tocarla" Chloe le dijo a su señora, su tono connotaba clara tristeza y agonía por lo sucedido, la reina al ver esto miro con pesar a su guerrera

-"pensé que te llamabas Olga discordia" la otra figura dijo distraídamente, las otras 2 figuras lo miraron, Chloe se tensó un poco y Olga discordia lo miro con confusión

-"Origa es Olga, pero Origa es como lo pronuncian los elfos oscuros, Olga es como se pronuncia mi nombre para los humanos" la reina de los elfos le respondió a su pregunta totalmente fuera de ambiente, ella noto que Chloe estaba tensa por la presencia de Ichigo "tranquila, él está de nuestro lado" Origa le informo

-"¿Quién es él? No, ¿Cómo estamos aquí, y que son estas ropas?" Chloe le pregunto con ansiedad y desconcierto

-"bueno, él es quien nos salvó, yo lo invoque a través del hechizo de invocación divina" Olga discordia le dijo haciendo que los ojos de Chloe se abran ampliamente, ese chico de cabello naranja era una deidad

-"¿está diciendo que ese humano es un dios?" Chloe le pregunto incrédula, Origa fue a responder pero él se le adelanto

-"no, no lo soy" Ichigo le respondió "soy un humano, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo" el shinigami le dijo, tanto Chloe y Origa fueron desconcertadas por la declaración de su raza

-"tú en el salón de Vault dijiste que eran un Shinigami, yo lo escuche claramente" Origa discordia le replico, Ichigo solo se encogió de hombros

-"soy un humano y un Shinigami" Ichigo dijo con indiferencia, ambas miraron sorprendías por su declaración

-"eres un semidiós" Chloe dijo con asombro, Ichigo miro con cara de palo por su declaración, desde cierto punto tenia lógica, mucha lógica, después de todo él era hijo de un dios de la muerte

-"ya veo, después de todo, el hechizo de invocación divina es una magia de invocación que atrae a un ser con presencia de clase celestial, un semidiós es un humano con poderes celestiales así que el hechizo funciono en ti" Origa discordia razono, Ichigo iba a decirle que llego a esa dimensión por un experimento fallido, pero sería muy tedioso explicar así que dejo que creyeran lo que quieran "por eso llegaste cuando active el hechizo y nos salvaste de los malditos de Kuroinu" ella dijo con veneno el nombre de la organización de los mercenarios

-"ya veo, debo estar eternamente agradecida por salvar a mi señora pero ¡¿Por qué me salvaste a mí?¡ Yo estoy manchada, sucia, degradada, ya no soy digna de estar en la presencia de Origa-sama, debieron dejarme morir allí, alguien que fue degradada a menos que un animal no debería estar cerca de ustedes, yo no…" Chloe detuvo su arrebato cuando dos brazos musculosos la abrazaron con fuerza, ella de inmediato se tensó, cada musculo de su cuerpo se puso rígido por el contacto repentino

-"shhh, tranquila, no estas manchada, estas bien, no importa lo que pienses, tú no estás manchada, no pienses nunca que no eres digna de estar con nosotros por algo que un bastardo te hizo, no pienso mal de ti porque te hallan hecho algo tan ruin, no fue tu culpa, no tienes que cargar con el peso tu sola, yo no dejare que cargues eso" Ichigo le dijo con un tono suave que solo lo utiliza son sus hermanas cuando se sentían de esa manera, Chloe al escuchar sus palabras de inmediato se aferró con fuerza a él, ella ya no pudo aguantar más y lloro con todas sus fuerzas aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello

-"yo… yo… yo no debería de ser tratada así… yo solo… debería…" ella no pudo expresarse correctamente ya que su llanto se lo dificultaba, Ichigo la abrazo con más fuerza sosteniéndola contra su pecho, el shinigami acaricio suavemente su cabello rubio de forma cariñosa, ella se calmó un poco bajo el suave tacto del peli naranja, era reconfortante de cierta manera, le daba una sensación de alivio y protección que solo sentía cuando estaba con su señora, era raro, pero agradable, después de unos minutos cuando por fin Chloe se había tranquilizado, el adolescente de pelo naranja se separó suavemente de su agarre, la guerrera mitad elfo levanto la vista y vio más de cerca el rostro del peli naranja, ella se sonrojo ligeramente ya que estuvo en sus brazos, no podía negar que era muy guapo, y lo que más le gusto fueron sus ojos, ese color marrón era tan cálido y poderoso, le daba un sensación de que todo estaría bien

-"creo que deberíamos tomar un tiempo para que nos refresquemos" Origa discordia comento al ver a los dos separarse, Ichigo asintió y se puso de pie, él le tendió la mano a Chloe que dudo un momento antes que una mirada tranquilizadora de Ichigo le dio la confianza para hacerlo, el adolescente de pelo naranja comenzó a alejarse dejando a las dos solas para que pudieran tomarse su tiempo "vamos, ahí un rio cerca, ahí podremos bañarnos" la reina le dijo, la elfo de cabello rubio simplemente asintió

-"pero no tengo ropa, las que tenía fueron…" ella se quedó callada no queriendo pronunciar esas palabras, la reina de los elfos oscuros entendió, fue en ese momento que Origa saco las ropas de Chloe de debajo de su manto

-"las recupere antes de que saliéramos" la elfo oscuro le dijo a la medio elfo oscuro

-"¿por qué tú también llevas esta capa?" Chloe le pregunto tratando de olvidar el otro asunto

-"él dijo que nuestras ropas eran desvergonzadas, que una mujer debe vestirse con ropa de verdad y no lencería provocadora" ella inconscientemente sonrió al recordarlo darle un discurso de por qué una mujer no debe de vestir de esa forma, Chloe miro con confusión la expresión de su señora, al darse cuenta de esto la reina de los elfos oscuros cambio su expresión rápidamente pero se notaba un leve sonrojo de vergüenza en su cara "creo que deberíamos ir ahora, el tiempo es preciado" ella comento, las dos marcharon en dirección al rio, como Origa había dicho no muy lejos se encontraba un pequeño rio con agua cristalina, ellas se despojaron de sus mantos, Chloe ya que se encontraba desnuda debajo del manto se metió al agua sin pensarlo dos veces, Origa se deshizo de sus _ropas_ antes de entrar al agua junto a su guerrera, amabas comenzaron a limpiarse la suciedad de sus cuerpos, Origa noto que Chloe se fregaba con mucha dureza hasta el punto de hacerse daño, acercándose a donde la elfo oscuro de cabello rubio se encontraba, Origa la tomo de los brazos sorprendiéndola

-"¿Origa-sama?" ella le pregunto con confusión

-"te estas lastimando, déjame hacerlo por ti" ella le respondió con suavidad, sus palabras sorprendieron a Chloe quien la miro incrédula

-"pero señora, yo soy un simple sirviente, ni siquiera soy un verdadero elfo oscuro, solo soy un mestizo, mi padre era un elfo oscuro y mi madre una humana, no merezco ser tocada por la reina de los elfos oscuros" ella le replico a su reina, la cual simplemente la abrazo suavemente con cariño cosa que sorprendió a Chloe

-"no digas tonterías, tu eres mucho más especial para mí, que cualquiera de los demás miembros de nuestra raza, no me importa si eres parte humana o cualquier otra raza, eres la persona más cercana que tengo o tuve, tu siempre me cuidaste y atendiste todos mis problemas, te preocupaste por mi más que cualquiera de los otros elfos oscuros de las familias nobles o los concejeros, eres la persona que me acompaño todo ese tiempo sim pedir nada a cambio, algo como esto no es nada comparado a todo lo que has hecho por mí, así que déjame hacerlo" Olga discordia le pidió, Chloe aflojo su postura al escuchar las palabras de su señora

-"está bien señora, si es su deseo" la medio elfo le dijo con un ligero atisbo de felicidad

-15 minutos después-

Ichigo se encontraba recostado en un árbol esperando la llegada de las dos elfas oscuras, mientras tanto el shinigami se tomaba su tiempo para pensar las cosas acerca de este mundo, al parecer era un mundo de fantasía, tenía la existencia de muchas clases de seres míticos, Olga discordia también le conto que su raza había estado en guerra con los humanos desde hace 100 años, pero en estos últimos años la energía mágica de los bosques del norte se vio deteriorada, lo cual los humanos aprovecharon y contrataron mercenarios para acabar con ellos, eso le molesto un poco ya que era desleal y sucio usar ese tipo de tácticas para la guerra, aunque ya sabía que en las guerras así funcionaban las cosas, después de todo Aizen uso a los arrancar y Hollow como peones y manipulo a toda la sociedad de almas, después estaba Yhwach el uso a sus propios hombre como carnadas y después los elimino, y ambos tenían en común que usaban a otros para hacer el trabajo sucio, el suspiro con pesadez, termino en un mundo con una constante guerra, el hombre más despreciable que jamás conoció, prefería que existan más Aizen y Yhwach que más personas como Vault, él no tenía problema con lidiar con alguien así, ya que la fuerza de ese hombre no era nada contra la suya, lo acabaría de un solo golpe sin que se diera cuenta, pero ese no era el problema, el problema de su existencia era su personalidad, alguien sumamente despreciable, a él no le importaría matar a sus propios hombres solo por diversión, o volver a todas las mujeres del país simplemente objetos sexuales, bueno, ese era su plan después de todo

-"haaaa… solo yo me meto en esta clase de líos, bueno siempre se puede salvar el mundo una vez más" Ichigo dijo con cansancio "aunque esta vez va a ser más fácil, ya que no hay personas con el poder de destruir ciudades o crearlas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" el comento con sarcasmo, aunque verdaderamente él no podía simplemente irse ahora que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en este mundo, ya que si lo hiciera no se sentiría bien consigo mismo, y mucho menos no saber si el plan de Vault se cumplió, esa era la verdadera razón por la que quería ayudar a este mundo, Ichigo tomo este asunto personal en el momento que se enteró de lo que le hicieron a Chloe, y al enterarse de lo que Vault tenía planeado hacer, hizo su ira crecer tanto como un volcán en erupción, necesitaba descargarla y la persona receptora de su ira no iba a ser otro que el mismo líder de Kuroinu, el suspiro con cansancio otra vez, pensar en este tipo de cosas siempre le daba jaqueca "me pregunto si habrá gente fuerte en esta dimensión" Ichigo pensó en voz alta, fue en ese momento que las dos elfos oscuros entraron en la zona que Ichigo descansaba

-"ya estamos listas" Olga discordia le dijo al peli naranja cuando lo vio, Ichigo las miro en ese mismo instante e desvió la mirada con el rostro de color rojo, la razón, ellas no llevaban el manto que él les dio, en su lugar llevaban sus típicos atuendos, que cabe decir muy muy reveladores para el gusto de Ichigo, Chloe miro a Ichigo con confusión al verlo evitar mirarlas, cosa que le parecía demasiado rara, ya que es un hombre y todos los hombres que ella conocía eran unos puercos pervertidos, era extraño su comportamiento

-"¡¿Por qué están vistiendo eso?¡" Ichigo les pregunto exaltado con la cara muy roja

-"yo no le veo el problema a nuestra vestimenta" Chloe dijo simplemente "además, esas capas no me ayudarían a luchar si es necesario" ella replico, Ichigo refunfuño por sus palabras claramente indicando que ella tenía planeado vestir de ese modo

-"sinceramente no veo el problema de mi atuendo, ya que siempre lo he usado, es normal por aquí" la reina de los elfos oscuros agrego

-"normal mis polainas" Ichigo le dijo con molestia "no pueden ir vestidas de esa manera por el mundo, es inmoral y pervertido, es como si no llevaran nada" el shinigami se quejó, las dos mujeres elfos suspiraron con cansancio, él era terco y obstinado

-"que dices, si claramente llevamos ropa, cualquiera podría decir lo mismo, tus palabras son tontas" Chloe le replico al shinigami

-"tu ropa es tonta… y pervertida, se necesita más tela para que sea ropa" Ichigo volvió a protestar

-"tu argumento es ilógico" Chloe contrarresto

-"los pantalones son lógicos, y tú no los tienes" el peli naranja declaro con la mayor naturalidad

-"está bien, llevaremos esos mantos" Chloe cedió, Origa asintió, en ese mismo instante recordaron algo "ho, los dejamos en el rio" La guerrera elfo, Ichigo suspiro con molestia antes que un destello azul apareciera a su lado y dos nuevos mantos blancos iguales a los otros aparecieron en el lugar "increíble… ¿puedes crear ropa de la nada?" Chloe dijo con asombro

-"no, solo puedo hacer pocas cosas, estas capas son algo que aprendí hace un tiempo, ya que no tienen muchos detalles fue lo primero que logre crear con mis poderes Quincy, pero una vez que sabes cómo se forma y lo recuerdas es simple, solo unes reishi molecular, es como tejer" él les comento, pero esa simple pieza de información era muy asombrosa, ósea que él podía crear lo que quería si sabe cómo se compone

-"tu creaste las espadas en aquel entonces en un instante" Origa le dijo con un poco de curiosidad ya que él solo vio esa espada por un momento antes de copiarlas

-"eran copias imperfectas, utilice un poco de mi blut dinge para saber su composición y crearlas, pero no duran mucho, ya que su composición es inestable por como las cree

-"ya veo, de verdad eres poderoso, digno de un semidiós" Origa comento, Ichigo dolo movió la mano con desdén como respuesta, las dos mujeres elfo tomaron los mantos y se los pusieron, Ichigo suspiro de alivio cosa que no pasó inadvertido por las otras dos integrantes

-"¿eres gay?" la guerrera medio elfo le pregunto con asombro, Ichigo de inmediato se congelo, su color abandono su cuerpo por completo, Ichigo la miro con horror por sus palabras

-"¿por qué mierda piensas eso?, acaso te parezco gay" Ichigo le grito con fastidio

-"bueno… eres el primero hombre que veo el cual prefiere que estemos cubiertas que desnudas, te volviste rojo cuando nos viste con nuestro atuendo habitual y no intentaste ligarte a Origa-sama" Chloe le respondió, las cejas de Ichigo comenzaron a temblar por el fastidio

-"que clases de tontas razones son esas, ni que fuera un pervertido, no por ser hombre tengo que comportarme como un cerdo, y además es como si quisieras que hiciera esas cosas" Ichigo replico con fastidio, Chloe se quedó muda por su arrebato

-"lo siento" la guerrera elfo oscura le dijo, Ichigo le dio una mirada confusa "lo siento por lo que dije antes, es que eres el primer hombre veo que actúa de esa manera en torno a una mujer, por eso pensé que tal vez te gustaran los hombres, lo siento por eso… pero tu comportamiento es raro por este lugar, pero no pienso que sea algo malo… me gusta, me hace sentir cómoda de cierta manera" Chloe le dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas "digo es que…"

-"y… ya cállate" Ichigo pidió, Chloe lo miro con los ojos incrédulos, al hacerlo una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, él estaba totalmente sonrojado, hasta parecía que vapor salía de sus oídos, él era un lio de vergüenza "e… esta b… bien, ya entendí lo que tratas de decir" el shinigami trato de salir del tema

-"creo que es mejor que empecemos a movernos, Kuroinu no esperara a que los alcancemos para empezar a llevar a cabo su plan" la reina de los elfos oscuros dijo, Ichigo exhalo varias veces para poder controlar su rubor

-"¿A dónde vamos? Pensé que íbamos a volver a los bosques del norte" Chloe le s pregunto

-"nos estamos moviendo asía el castillo del este, según lo que unos guardias nos dijeron es que el próximo objetivo de Vault era ese reino, ahí residen dos de las princesas guerreras y seguramente él tenga puesto sus ojos en ellas" Olga discordia le informo, Chloe se tensó visiblemente por la información, Ichigo noto el cambio repentino de la guerrera elfo, después de todo era comprensible

-"no te preocupes, yo las protegeré no dejare que les hagan daño, lo juro" Ichigo declaro, las dos elfos oscuros miraron con asombro por la determinación de sus palabras, pero lo que más las impresiono fue que sus ojos brillaban de azul por el poder que contenían, de cierta manera las hizo sentir muy seguras, como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerles daño "vamos, Origa tiene razón no podemos perder tiempo, no dejare que ellos hagan lo que se les antoje, los detendré y si es necesario los matare a todos" sus últimas palabras cargaban tanta intención asesina que las dos mujeres retrocedieron un poco "Origa, guíame" la reina de los elfos oscuros asintió, los tres de pusieron en marcha asía el territorio del este con un claro objetivo en mente

 **-castillo del este, oficina de la capitana de la guardia real-**

 **-** "¿qué es esta mierda? Esto es imperdonable" Alicia rugió con odia, su hermana Prim quien se encontraba en la habitación con ella miro con preocupación a su hermana mayor

-"¿Alicia-onee-sama?" Prim dijo con preocupación

-"lo siento por alzar la voz Prim, es que esto es demasiado… es imperdonable" Alicia apretó los dientes al recordar el contenido de la carta, pero su conversación no duro mucho ya que una explosión que hizo vibrar todo el suelo les atrajo la atención "qué diablos" la guerrera de cabello rubio dijo con Confucio, otra explosión volvió a sacudir la tierra haciendo que las dos hermanas tropezaran y cayeran de rodillas, otra explosión volvió a ocurrir haciendo temblar los muros, cuando las vibración es se detuvieron Alicia miro a su hermana menor con preocupación "¿estás bien, Prim?" ella le pregunto

-"sí, estoy bien pero… tengo miedo" la princesa de cabello rosa le respondió a su hermana "¿pero que fue eso?" la hermana menor pregunto, su respuesta no se hizo esperar cuando varios gritos llenaron el aire, luego el sonido de acero chocando contra acero invadió el aire

-"¡Kuroinu está atacando¡ envíen a las mujeres y niños a la iglesia" se escuchó el grito que invadió el aire, Alicia al escuchar tal cosa abrió ampliamente los ojos, para que un segundo después cambiaran a una mirada peligrosa, sus manos se apretaron con fuerza

-"quédate aquí Prim, iré a ver la situación" Alicia le dijo a su hermana quien miro con preocupación "tranquila estaré bien, cuando me valla, cierra la puerta" Prim simplemente asintió a las órdenes de su hermana, la guerrera de cabello rubio Salió de la oficina con prisa asía la torre de vigilancia, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a la ubicación deseada, lo primero que vio hizo su ira crecer, sus hombres estaban siendo superados fácilmente por los miembros de Kuroinu, varios soldados llegaron a su lado

-"nuestras fuerzas se están debilitando en los bosques del este, envíen refuerzos de inmediato" ella les dio órdenes a sus soldados, todos rugieron un si afirmativo antes de correr a cumplir sus órdenes "no permitan que sigan pasando nuestras líneas de defensa" ella ordeno en voz alta, cuando los soldados salieron de su vista ella no pudo evitar maldecir " _como están las cosas, seguramente enviaran refuerzos sorpresas, este es el momento crucial_ " ella pensó para sí misma "por favor, resistan" Alicia pidió en voz baja, fue en ese momento que 2 de sus mejores guerreras llegaron corriendo asía su ubicación

-"Alicia-sama, pésimas noticias" una de las guerreras le dijo con preocupación

-"¿qué ha pasado?" Alicia les pidió con preocupación

-"los refuerzos de los reinos del oeste fueron masacrados, descubrieron la ruta secreta y los emboscaron" La guerrera de cabello castaño le dijo

-"eso no es lo peor, las monjas que estaban ayudando a evacuar a las mujeres fueron capturadas… y los soldados que envió a los bosques del este también" la guerrera de cabello negro azulado le dijo

-"¡que¡ ¿dices que todos fueron capturados?" Alicia pregunto incrédulo

-"no es solo eso ellos… ellos… esos bastardos planean violarlas en frente a la iglesia" la guerrera de cabello castaño agrego, su voz cargaba mucha ira por lo que implicaban sus palabras, Alicia al escuchar eso corrió al lugar donde las monjas estaban atrapadas "Alicia-sama tenga cuidada, es peligroso" ella le grito con preocupación a su líder, Alicia apretó los dientes ante la situación de lo que estaba sucediendo, las cosas se estaban yendo al infierno en cuestión de minutos, las dos guerreras corrieron detrás de su líder preocupadas por su bienestar

 **-a unos kilómetros del castillos del este-**

Ichigo y las dos elfas oscuras caminaban por los bosques en dirección al castillo del este, llevaban un paso apresurado ya que querían llegar lo más rápido posible, las cosas iban a ponerse feas para los ciudadanos de ese reino si no llegaban a tiempo y se pondrían mucho peor para los mercenarios si llegaban antes que Ichigo

-"estaremos en el reino del este dentro de 3 horas si mantenemos este paso" Origa comento, Chloe seguía algo reacia a ayudar a las princesas, después de todo estuvieron en guerra por 100 años, Ichigo se detuvo por completo y su ceño aumento drásticamente, al ver esto sus dos acompañantes también se detuvieron a ver lo que sucedía

-"Ichigo-sama ¿algo malo?" Chloe le pregunto con un poco de preocupación al ver su ceño tan fruncido, claro que se dio cuenta que el siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido pero na a tal grado

-"si, algo muy malo" él dijo en tono frio, cosa que las sorprendió "el reiatsu de adelante está siendo sobrepasado por el poder oscuro de los monstruos, debemos darnos prisa la cantidad de almas ha disminuido significativamente" Ichigo dijo con la mirada ensombrecida

-"es imposible ir más rápido, si correros solo nos cansaríamos al llegar a la ciudad, y sería más difícil luchar" Chloe le dijo con ligera amargura en su voz, Ichigo suspiro con pesadez antes de mirar asía ellas con determinación

-"por favor retrocedan, voy a entrar en mi forma de shinigami" las 2 elfos se miraron entre si antes de dar varios pasos asía atrás, Ichigo suspiro largamente antes de mirar asía adelante, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con el color azul, energía de color azul comenzó a salir de su cuerpo como vapor

-"ven, ¡Zangetsu¡" el shinigami de cabello naranja grito, el vapor estallo en un torrente de energía azul, la onda de energía mando a Origa y Chloe a varios metros asía atrás, ellas chocaron contra el suelo y abrieron ampliamente sus ojos al ver la energía crecer cada vez más, ellas no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, el torrente de energía pura subía hasta el cielo tanto que parecía no tener fin, el suelo que rodeaba al adolescente de pelo naranja fue prácticamente evaporizado, un peso enorme callo en sus cuerpos aplastándolas contra el suelo, era como ser aplastadas por un océano, los vientos comenzaron a rugir como si fuera una tormenta, volando tierra, plantas e árboles, el torrente de energía exploto asía el exterior mandando una oleada de energía cruda barrio todo a su alrededor, cuando el polvo se calmó tanto Origa como Chloe no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, en un cráter de aproximadamente 100 metros de diámetro y 10 de profundidad, Ichigo se encontraba parado en el medio como si nada hubiera ocurrido, lo primero que notaron fue que ahora sus ropas eran distintas, llevaba un gran manto blanco de cuello alto doblado asía abajo, tenía diseño floral en el interior del manto, una tela negra alrededor de su cuello como una bufanda, un turbante del mismo color que el manto, que ocultaba su cabello naranja, dejando solo un poco de su cabello visto en la parte delantera, un Shihakushō de color negro también era visible debajo del manto, el mango de una espada era visible en su espalda pero el manto blanco impedía ver más del arma, el saco una mano del interior del manto revelando que también portaba guantes de color blanco y otra arma corta estaba en su cadera derecha, al igual que la otra espada tenía el mango envuelto en vendas blancas, el suspiro y calmo su presión espiritual hasta un nivel capaz de no presionar a un humano, Ichigo miro en la dirección que las dos elfas oscuras se encontraban, el tubo que suprimir una risita al ver la cara con la que lo estaban mirando

-"vengan aquí, no podemos perder tiempo" las dos alfas de piel morena se miraron entre si antes de salir de su estupor, las dos chicas se acercaron al shinigami peli naranja

-"este es el verdadero poder de un dios… asombroso" Chloe murmuro sus ojos fijos en Ichigo

-"nunca creí ver algo así" Olga discordia dijo en el mismo tono que su Guerrera, cuando las dos elfas llegaron a su lugar Ichigo extendió los brazos como si esperara un abrazo, al ver tal acción las dos mujeres elfo miraron vacilante, no obstante ellas se acercaron con ligeros rubores en las mejillas y lo abrazaron, de inmediato el adolescente de pelo naranja salió disparado asía atrás con el rostro de color rojo brillante

-"¡¿qué demonios crees que hacen?¡" él les pregunto en un tono agitado, las dos elfos se miraron entre so con confusión

-"¿no pediste que te abrazáramos?" Origa le pregunto de manera confundida, Chloe asintió

-"¡claro que no¡ yo solo les dije que se agarraran de mi para que pueda cargarlas" Ichigo replico con el rostro de color rojo, tanto Chloe como Origa se ruborizaron por esa información "vamos vengan, no podemos perder tiempo" Ichigo les dijo en voz baja con la mirada desviada con un rubor todavía presente en su rostro pero de menor intensidad, las dos elfas oscuras se acercaron al shinigami y se pararon en sus respectivos lados, Ichigo las toma por la cintura, esta acción hizo que las dos se ruborizaran y bajaran la mirada " vamos, no tenemos todo el día" Ichigo les dijo con un tono indiferente pero algo avergonzado, ellas se ruborizaron más que antes, pero no obstante envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de Ichigo, Olga discordia los envolvió alrededor de su cuello, mientras que Chloe lo hizo en su torso, ahora los tres tenían el rostro muy ruborizados "sosténganse con fuerza, no quiero que salgan volando por la velocidad" ella lo miraron con confusión, pero su respuesta fue respondida cuando Ichigo salió volando a una velocidad inimaginable, en ese preciso momento ellas se sujetaron con mucha fuerza de él " _me van a asfixiar_ " el shinigami pensó al sentir la fuerza con la que lo sostenían, el manto de los tres se movía salvajemente por la fuerza del viento

 **-castillo del este-**

Alice apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que fue un milagro que no se rompieran, la escena delante de ella le hacía hervir la sangre, los Ogros estaban sosteniendo a las monjas cautivas evitando que se escapen, mientras que delante de ellas había un grupo de duendes demonios y un diablo, claramente no tenían intensiones santas con estas jóvenes santas, les habían expuesto los pechos para darle más fuerza a sus intenciones perversas

-"malditos, déjenlas libres, cobardes" Alicia rugió con ira, los monstruos solo se rieron por sus palabras

-"jajaja, dices cosas graciosas princesa, hablas como si te importaran estas monjas que abandonaste" el diablo grito alegremente, Alicia lo miro con odio puro

-"malditos los matare" Alicia rugió con ira, eso solo hizo a los monstruos reír más alto

-"jajaja, sabes cómo estamos de buen humor, te propongo un trato ¿Qué tal si vienes tu aquí y ocupas su lugar?" el diablo le pregunto con humor, Alicia apretó las manos con fuerza al igual que sus dientes "decida rápido princesa, ellos quieren divertirse" el diablo dijo con su típico humor, el hizo una señal y los duendes demonios se comenzaron a trepar por el cuerpo de las monjas con claras intenciones maléficas

-"¡alto¡ deténganse, está bien, lo haré" la princesa Alicia dijo en tono derrotado, las guerreras a su espalda miraron horrorizadas, las monjas al escuchar eso también miraron de la misma manera

-"deténgase princesa, nosotros no importamos, pero usted es importante para la batalla" una de las monjas grito con preocupación

-"maldición" Alicia rugió con odio por la situación en la cual se encontraban

-"Alicia-sama, los mercenarios están intentando entrar a la iglesia" la guerrera de cabello castaño grito al ver a los mercenarios de Kuroinu tratando de ingresar a la iglesia donde las mujeres y niños estaban resguardados

-"maldición… ¿por qué tiene que pasar esto?" Alicia rugió con ira

-"por favor Kami-sama ayúdanos" una monja de cabello negro con anteojos imploro mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, fue en ese preciso momento que un poder abrumador se hizo sentir por todo el pueblo deteniendo la acción de todos, los monstruos comenzaron a sudar balas por la cantidad de fuerza, la monja que había hecho el llamado miro con ojos esperanzados los acontecimientos inesperados "Kami-sama" ella pronuncio en voz baja

-"que mierda es esto" el diablo rugió con desesperación, su típico tono divertido ya no existía, en su lugar era una expresión de nervios, los duendes demonio fueron mirando a todas direcciones con miedo en sus caras, los ogros estaban tan asustados que temblaban

-"¡hey¡ ¿dónde están mirando?" una voz sonó desde el cielo, todos miraron asía arriba asiendo que sus ojos se abran ampliamente, especialmente el de la monja de cabello negro y anteojos, encima de ellos, parado literalmente en el aire estaba un hombre alto, llevaba un extraño atuendo, que parecía de estilo oriental, lo más notable era su manto de color blanco, que ondeaba con el viento tranquilamente, desde su punto de vista podían ver sus sandalias de tabi, y su pantalón hakama negro, pero el resto era muy poco distinguible por su manto blanca, en un parpadeo el desapareció de la vista, esa acción hizo que los ojos de todos casi se salieron de sus cuencas "¡hey¡ ¿Dónde están mirando?" el hizo la misma pregunta con un toque de humor esta vez, de inmediato todos pusieron sus ojos en la dirección donde la voz provenía que era en el suelo cerca del grupo de monstruos

-"¿quién mierda eres?" el diablo le pregunto en un tono que trataba de parecer superior, pero sus hombros ligeramente temblando le causaron risa a Ichigo "de que te ríes, maldito" el diablo dijo con enojo pero sus ojos reflejaban miedo

-"es que es gracioso, que intentes hacerte el fuerte cuando estas temblando de miedo, literalmente" Ichigo le dijo con burla, el diablo apretó los dientes por sus palabras y con un arranque de valentía o estupidez corrió asía Ichigo con claras intenciones de matarlo

-"vamos, matémoslo, es solo uno, somos más" el rugió mientras cargaba contra el peli naranja, los duendes demonios y los ogros titubearon pero decidieron cumplir con las ordenes, Ichigo solo negó con la cabeza por sus acciones

-"ufff… sabes es normal sentir miedo… y es más normal hacerlo cuando estas frente a un… ¡Shinigami¡" Ichigo rugió todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos por las palabras, en especial las monjas ya que un shinigami es una deidad conocida del oriente, el diablo al escuchar las palabras del peli naranja quiso detenerse pero ya era demasiado tarde, el desapareció devuelta y reapareció atrás del grupo de monstruos, ni un segundo después cada monstruo fue cortado al medio, el diablo, los duendes demonios y los ogros todos fueron divididos al medio, fue una lluvia de sangre que salpico todo a su alrededor, pero no logro ni poner una mancha en el manto de Ichigo que siguió de su color blanco, era como si estuviera protegido, las monjas estaban realmente sin palabras por lo que vieron, la primera en salir de su trance fue la monja de cabello negro con anteojos

-"Kami-sama" ella lloro, Ichigo fue sorprendido por lo repentino y como comenzó a llorar de la nada "Kami-sama, gracias Kami-sama, gracias por salvarnos de esos monstruos, yo estaba tan asustada, Kami-sama, tenía tanto miedo" ella le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ichigo suspiro antes de darle una sonrisa amable, el camino hasta ella y la desato de sus ataduras, él no esperaba que ella en el momento que fue liberada de inmediato lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello, pasaron un minuto más o menos en esa posición, la monja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se alejó con un sonrojo muy intenso "lo siento Kami-sama, disculpe mis acciones tan irrespetuosas" ella le dijo desde su posición de rodillas al estilo de plegaria

-"está bien, no es necesario que te disculpes, levántate es vergonzoso" Ichigo le dijo con algo de pena, la monja de inmediato se levantó y lo miro con una mirada desconcertada, él tenía un pequeño sonrojo visible en sus mejillas, era desconcertado para ella ver a una deidad actuar de esa manera, nunca lo imagino "creo que debo desatar a las demás, deben tener frio" el desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y volvió a aparecer al otro lado del muro donde las monjas estaban atadas, como si fuera arte de magia todas sus ataduras se desataron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las monjas ahora libre se acercaron rápidamente a Ichigo quien se volvió de color rojo en un instante al ver el balanceo de sus senos, todas ellas inclinaron de manera respetuosa

-"Shinigami-Sama gracias por salvarnos" ellas dijeron al unísono, Ichigo retrocedió varios pasos

-" _¡todas las personas de por aquí están jodidamente locas_ ¡" Ichigo pensó, las monjas siguieron dándole las gracias, cosa que le pareció innecesario, ya que es algo que el haría de todos modos "¡ya deténganse y cúbranse, puedo verle sus cosas¡" Ichigo grito muy exaltado, las monjas de inmediato chillaron femeninamente y se cubrieron como pudieron, ahora era el turno de ellas para volverse de color rojo brillante, Ichigo tuvo que pensar en la ironía

-"si no es mucho pedir ¿puedes voltear?" una monja de pelo rubio corto le pregunto con vergüenza, Ichigo de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojo más que antes, en menos de un segundo el ya estaba mirando al lado opuesto en el cual se encontraban las monjas, unos segundos después que ellas ya habían acomodado sus atuendos el shinigami recién pudo voltear, las monjas ahora estaban muy avergonzadas para mirarlo a la cara por haberle mostrarles esas partes a lo que ellas creen que es _un dios_

-"¡hey, ya pueden salir¡" Ichigo grito, las monjas se desconcertaron por su grito, ya que la primera vez que lo vieron estaba solo, como si su respuesta fuera contestada 2 personas cubiertas por un manto blanco salieron de un edificio y se posicionaron a los lados de Ichigo, el shinigami levanto una ceja porque sus 2 compañeras de viaje ahora tenían la capucha puesta cosa que impedía que vieran su rostro "¿Por qué llevan la capucha?" él les pregunto con curiosidad

-"bueno… no hace mucho éramos enemigos… ya sabes" Chloe murmuro en voz baja, lo suficiente para que solo Ichigo lo escuche, fue en ese momento que el ruido de pasos llamo la atención del pequeño grupo, Ichigo y las dos elfas oscuras voltearon a la dirección de donde provenían los pasos, solo para encontrar a una joven de cabello rubio claro con una vincha metálica y dos adornos redondos como moños de color plata, tenía ojos azules claros, llevaba una armadura, si es así como se le puede llamar a su vestimenta, lo cierto es que dejaba mucho desprotegido como para llamarse armadura y tenía varias partes de metal como para ser ropa normal, la armadura tenia hombreras de color blanco con bordes de oro, al igual que sus coderas, sus guarda brazos, sus grebas, escarpes, rodilleras y manoplas todas esas partes eran de color blanco con detalles en dorado, tenía guantes negros, las piezas que cubrían su pecho eran de color azul con bordes dorados, del mismo color era la tela que colgaba de su cintura como si fuera una falda, llevaba medias largas hasta el muslo o eso es lo que parecían, una tela blanca más larga estaba debajo de la azul dándole un aspecto falda con volado, lo que Ichigo noto fue la espada occidental de doble hoja que descansaba en su cintura, la empuñadura era blanca, la guarda era una media luna de color dorado con una joya roja incrustado al medio de la misma, ella se detuvo a unos pasos de Ichigo y las hembras elfos oscuras, al instante de detenerse ella se inclinó ante Ichigo

-"gracias por tu ayuda, realmente nos salvaste" ella le dijo con respeto y honestidad, Ichigo suspiro con cansancio, al parecer se volvió algo muy normal que la gente le agradezca de este modo, ella se enderezo y se quedó mirando sus ojos marrones por lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque fueron unos segundos

-"sabes es algo descortés quedarse mirando tan fijamente a alguien" Ichigo le dijo con fastidio, la princesa guerrera de inmediato se sonrojo y se disculpó avergonzadamente "bhha, no importa lo importante es que estén bien, Kurosaki Ichigo" el shinigami le dijo mientras le extendía la mano, Alicia parecía algo desconcertada, pero unos segundos después su cerebro se re conecto y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-"llll… lo siento… mi nombre es Alicia Arcturus, Capitana de la guardia real del reino del este" Alicia le dijo con apuro, Ichigo sudo una gota por su comportamiento, se suponía que era una capitana, ella miro con ligera desconfianza a las figuras que se mantenían ocultas con los mantos "si no es mucho pedir ¿podrían quitarse las capas?" la princesa guerrera les dijo con respeto, la figura de menor tamaño se tensó visiblemente, pero la otra pareció sin cambio alguno, o eso parecía, ya que la capa impedía ver cualquier cosa

-"está bien no es como si las fueran atacar" Ichigo dijo de manera despreocupada, en ese momento las dos personas bajaron su capucha revelando sus rostros, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron significativamente por la revelación, sus pieles morenas, sus orejas alargadas y puntiagudas, la tiara sobre la cabeza de la figura de cabello negro, y el color rubio atado en una cola de caballo, no eran otras que…

-"Olga discordia y Chloe Kuroe, la reina de los elfos oscuros y su Guardia personal" Alicia dijo en tono incrédulo, en menos de un segundo ella desenvaino su espada y quiso atacarlas solo para que su espada sea detenida por el dedo índice de Ichigo, quien la miraba con cansancio "¿Qué haces? Ellas son el enemigo, atacaron a los reinos humanos por más de 100 años" Alicia rugió con ira, la respuesta de Ichigo fue simplemente resoplar con fastidio

-"yo pensé que eras un poco cool, por venir a la batalla a salvar a tus compañeros, incluso si eso significaba no terminar de ponerte tu armadura, pero veo que me equivocaba" Ichigo dijo con fastidio

-"claro que estas equivocado, tengo mi armadura completa" Alicia le espeto

-"bueno, lo que trato de decir es que viniste a luchar sin ponerte los pantalones o tu camisa" Ichigo le dijo, ella solo lo miro como si otra cabeza le hubiera salido

-"¿de qué hablas?" ella le dijo con confusión, esta vez Ichigo la miro de forma extraño

-"ya sabes pantalones, son esas cosas de tela que cubren las piernas y la cintura, suelen ser acompañados por cinturones, van debajo de una armadura o pueden usarse solos, aunque es raro que te pusieras la armadura primero, ya que sería difícil ponerse pantalones con una armadura puesta" Ichigo le explico, ella lo miro como si fuera un completo idiota

-"claro que sé que son pantalones, pero no escuchas, estoy completamente vestida" ella le replico, en ese mismo instante Ichigo miro con horror, cosa que la sorprendió, Chloe y Origa suspiraron con desdén, sabiendo lo que venia

-"qué clase de armadura es esa, ni siquiera debería llamarse armadura, eso no protege nada, incluso se te vi las bragas sin querer, no puedes ir por ahí peleando con eso, es avergonzó… no espera, tal vez vestir así es tu estrategia para la batalla, ¡ya se¡ cuando luchas tus enemigos se distaren viendo tus bragas y Zass… no, aunque eso sería un truco muy bajo, no lo puedo creer… que clase de persona usaría tales trucos sucios" Ichigo dijo en tono desaprobatoria e indignado, Alicia ahora se encontraba rojo entre la vergüenza y la ira, Chloe tuvo que reprimir sus risas "bueno… aunque no es tan desvergonzado como el de ellas" Ichigo le dijo, la reacción no se hizo esperar, ya que las elfos oscuros, lo comenzaron a recriminar por sus palabras, lo cual termino en Ichigo discutiendo con ellas en lo que él define como ropa, Las monjas y Alicia vieron la escena con una gran gota, La infame reina de los elfos oscuros y un dios de la muerte discutiendo por la modestia de la ropa, esto era muy bizarro desde cualquier punto de vista

-"¡YA CALLENSE¡" Alicia rugió, su acción cumplió el objetivo ya que los tres dejaron de discutir y la miraron con los ojos abiertos

-"si ya cállense, son molestos" una voz dijo de la nada, todos los presentes miraron en dirección donde la voz vino solo para encontrar un gran grupo de mercenarios, Alicia abrió ampliamente los ojos al reconocer a alguien delante del grupo, sostenida por un hombre de piel morena y calvo, el hombre tenía una espada en el cuello de la niña, las monjas al ver a los mercenarios de inmediato se escudaron detrás de Ichigo "tengo que reconocer que tienen buenas puertas, esa maldita iglesia no abrió no importa lo que hiciéramos" el mercenario se quejó, pero eso no le importaba a Alicia

-"¡Prim¡" Alicia grito con preocupación al ver a su hermana retenida por los mercenarios de Kuroinu

-"Alicia-onee-sama" ella grito con un tono temeroso, Ichigo entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente mientras analizaba la situación, la niña de cabello rosa, no parecía ser mayor que él, tal vez tuviera la misma edad que sus hermanas, y desde su perspectiva le habían robado sus pantalones, dejándole las bragas de color rosa a la vista, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer

-"Ríndase o a ella le pasaran cosas malas… o talvez buenas, depende de donde se las vean… lo que si serán placenteras para nosotros" los mercenarios comenzaron a reír de forma perversa, Alicia apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza, esta situación estaba ocurriendo devuelta "¡ríndanse, o mejor no, ya que lo pasaremos bien con esta pequeña zorra" el mercenario dijo con malicia, el hombre fue a tocarle uno de sus pechos con su mano libre… pero, ya no tenía su mano libre… mejor dicho no tenías sus manos, ni ante brazos y tampoco tenía a Prim, los ojos del hombre se abrieron tan grandes que parecía que dañaría sus rostro, los demás también miraron de esa manera, ya que en un instante el tenían a la princesa y al otro ya no tenía manos, rápidamente dirigieron su mirada al grupo, lo que hizo que tragaran duro, la princesa Prim ahora estaba en los brazos del hombre con manto blanco y cabello naranja, el resto también fue sumamente sorprendido por esta acción ya que ni lo sintieron moverse, ni se enteraron, Ichigo soltó a la princesa dejándola suavemente en el suelo a su lado, el levanto su mano izquierda y apunto un dedo asía ellos, su mirada era sombría y no prometía nada bueno

-"de verdad desprecio a las personas como ustedes… se supone que un Shinigami no debe interferir con el balance de las almas, pero siempre se puede hacer una excepción" Ichigo dijo en voz monótona carente de emoción, para sorpresa de todos una ballesta de energía azul apareció en su mano "licht regen" él dijo en voz baja, una literal lluvia de flechas de energía azul salió disparada asía los mercenarios a una velocidad increíble, los miembros de Kuroinu ni siquiera pudieron parpadear, ya que fueron engullidos en la lluvia de flechas, ni siquiera hubo gritos, cuando el polvo se calmó, revelo que todos fueron como queso suizo, estaban llenos de agujeros en sus cuerpos, la escena era muy grotesca, fue un suelo lleno de cadáveres masacrados, Ichigo frunció el ceño, nunca había usado ese poder contra humanos y se dio cuenta de por qué, era aterradoramente mortal, las monjas fueron perturbadas por la escena "hado 54: haien" Ichigo murmuro e hizo un movimiento con su mano asía la pila de cuerpos, una bola de energía morada salió disparada asía los cuerpos, al impactar tos los cuerpos fueron incinerados en una cuestión de segundos despejando la vista de cualquier cuerpo muerto

 **-Oficina del ministro Sir John Mandeville-**

Dicho hombre se encontraba furioso, sus planes se habían ido a la basura tan fácilmente por la aparición del peli naranja, él había esperado esta oportunidad hace mucho tiempo, sacrifico a su pueblo por este momento, él no iba a dejar que todo se echara a perder, el anciano apretó con tanta fuerza su bastón que casi lo parte, el no vendió a su ejército y pueblo a Vault por nada, él lo conseguiría no importa que, el hombre de edad tomo un frasco de píldoras azules que se encontraban en su escritorio, él puso una mueca de preocupación fingida y Salió de la habitación rumbo a donde Ichigo estaba

-" _no importa quien seas, o lo fuerte que seas, nadie puede impedirme hacer lo que quiero_ " el anciano pensó con ira, él tenía un claro objetivo en mente

- **ubicación de Ichigo y las demás-**

Ichigo otra vez fue agradecido por sus acciones, en cierto punto se sentía bien, pero ya lo estaba molestando, después, el miro a Prim quien se encogió un poco por su mirada, el shinigami le dio una mirada tranquilizadora

-"¿estás bien?" él le pregunto como lo haría con una de sus hermanas, la chica de inmediato se sonrojo por el tono y asintió ya que no creía poder hablar sin tartamudear "pero igual, debo estar un poco preocupado después de todo esos desgraciados le robaron su pantalón" Ichigo dijo en tono indignado, Origa y Chloe suspiraron nuevamente, Prim le dio una mirada desconcertada

-"pero si yo…mmmmhhh" ella fue a responder pero su hermana le tapó la boca, impidiéndole contestar

-"si, esos desgraciados, pagaron por lo que le hicieron a Prim, como osan robar los pantalones de una dama" Alicia agrego en un tono de enojo fingido, Prim le dio una mirada desconcertada, después de todo siempre vestía así, Ichigo asintió en acuerdo por sus palabras, una nueva persona llego a la escena, un viejo de aproximadamente 70 años, vestía al estilo noble tradicional de color rojo, tenía un bastón de madera, el caminaba con una mueca de preocupación asía las hermanas

-"hoo, me alegra que estén a salvo, esos malditos de Kuroinu están haciendo lo que se les plazca" el viejo dijo con disgusto, Ichigo levanto una ceja por el comportamiento del hombre, después de todo haber sido engañado varias veces lo había vuelto precavido y esta persona no le agradaba, el viejo se paró al lado de Prim y puso una mano en su hombro "ho estaba tan preocupado que una de las princesas tuviera problemas" él dijo con preocupación

-"ministro, no tiene que preocuparse por nosotras, somos más fuerte de lo que aparentamos" Alicia le dijo de un modo respetuoso, Prim asintió con la cabeza

-"gracias joven por rescatar a mi pueblo de las malvadas garras de esos mercenarios" el anciano le dijo a Ichigo, el shinigami entrecerró los ojos un poco por su tono, claramente fingido "ahora por favor si es tan amable de… ¡no entrometerse¡" el viejo ministro grito con rabia, el saco un puñal y lo sostuvo contra la garganta de Prim, Alicia y las monjas jadearon al ver esto

-"¿ministro?" Alicia le pregunto insegura, entonces algo golpeo su mente, lo cual hizo que abriera mucho los ojos y mirara incrédula al ministro "fuiste tú el que coloco las bombas en las entradas y les dio la ruta de socorro a los mercenarios" Alicia dijo incrédula, las monjas al igual que Prim abrieron ampliamente los ojos por esa revelación

-"perceptiva como siempre princesa Alicia, si fui yo" el viejo confirmo las palabras de Alicia, esto hizo que las monjas y Prim lo miraran estupefactos, la guerrera de cabello rubio apretó las manos con ira

-"maldito, usted vendió a su propio pueblo, no sabe cuántas vidas se perdieron en esta batalla, esta batalla no se podía perder ¿y todo por qué?" Alicia grito con ira, el viejo solo sonrió

-"yo ya estoy en mi lecho de muerte, podría importarme menos la gente de esta ciudad, no me importa un bledo asía donde va la guerra, a mi lo único que me importa es tomar tu virginidad" el ministro Sir John Mandeville declaro, esas palabras hicieron a muchos horrorizados, en especial Alicia, Ichigo lo miro con asco, como si fuera la cosa más fea del universo "desde hace mucho quiero tomar tu virginidad, siempre sueño con el momento cuando te hago una mujer, siempre me toco pensando en tu cuerpo… mmm… estaba a tan poco, pero ese mocoso tuvo que intervenir y salvarles el culo, maldito, Yo no vendí mi ciudad a Vault a cambio de nada, yo voy a tomar la virginidad de Alicia cueste lo que cueste, te voy a hacer gozar, vas a clamar por más, ven y dejare a Prim libre, yo no voy a morir sin antes romperte el himen, vamos ven, el afrodisiaco que compre para tener una erección actuara dentro de poco tiempo" el viejo hablo, Ichigo tenía una mirada ensombrecida en su cara, el viejo al ver esto apunto con el puñal a Ichigo "tú no te muevas o…" enseguida se dio cuenta de su error, él trato de volver a poner el puñal en el cuello de Prim pero ya era tarde, su brazo ahora estaba sostenida con fuerza por la mano de Ichigo, antes que pudiera hacer nada un ruido horrible se escuchó ya que su brazo fue roto en un ángulo muy antinatural, Prim se escapó de su agarre, el ministro quiso atraparla con su brazo libre solo para que este también fuera roto de forma grotesca, el anciano cayó al suelo con una mirada de odio "maldito quien te crees, yo soy el que va a tomar la vir…" sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando Ichigo le dio un puñetazo en la cara destrozándole todos los dientes

-"cállate" Ichigo le dijo en voz fría, el hombre de avanzada edad miro horrorizado al shinigami, él quiso hablar pero solo salieron sonidos inentendibles, el trato de moverse solo para que su pierna sea empalada por la espada de Alicia

-"gggghhhhhaaaaaa" fue el sonido agónico que se escuchó por todo el pueblo, los pájaros huyeron al escuchar tal cosa

* * *

gracias, por leerlo, siempre es bueno saber si a alguien le gusta tu historia


	3. Chapter 3

holaaa, bueno espero que les guste el cap, comenten, este capitulo es más como un relleno, ya que el hentai solo tiene 4 capitulos y para hacerlo un poco más largo voy a agregar capitulos como este, no muchos, ya que no me gusta mucho el relleno, no quiero volverme naruto, XD

busque informacion sobre el nombre de los personajes secundarios, como las monjas y las dos guerreras, pero no encontre nada, así que les puse nombre, al parecer aparecer en una escena siendo ***** por un monton de enanos rojos con cara de demonios de pelicula de niños, no te amerita a tener un nombre

ninigunos de los personajes usados son mios, o son de Bleach o de Kuroinu dekanoseque, no se olviden de decirme que piensas, despues de todo, eso mantiene vivo a un fic y que el escritor no se deprima, disfrutenlo

* * *

Tapa. 3

 **-subsuelo del castillo del este, calabozos-**

Los fríos y desoldaos calabozos ahora se encontraban con el único sonido de un grito agónico, esa persona que gritaba de dolor no era otra que el ministro del reino del este, otra serie de gritos placo el aire, los demás presos no se atrevían a hablar, temiendo tener la misma suerte que el ministro, decir que fueron sorprendidos cuando el ministro fue arrastrado a este lugar era un eufemismo, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a la reina de los elfos oscuros con ellos, el ministro fue llevado allí por un joven de cabello naranja que vestía de negro, a simple vista pensaron que era un verdugo por sus ropas, pero cuando tuvieron un buen vistazo de su atuendo desecharon esa ideas, sus ropas eran de estilo noble, pero algo extrañas, aunque la hebilla de su cinturón les hizo re pensar si no era un verdugo, ya que era muy poco común llevar el diseño de una calavera en su cinturón, unos momentos después que el hombre y las elfas oscuras se perdieron de vista, Alicia la princesa caballero apareció y también fue en su dirección

Unos minutos después los gritos comenzaron, eran tan aterradores que les helaba la sangre, ellos reconocieron que la persona que gritaba era el mismo ministro, eso los desconcertó mucho, pero no tenían ganas ni las agallas para cuestionar lo que sucedía, los gritos cada vez se volvían más lamentables, a los demás presos hasta les llego a dar algo de pena el hombre viejo

-"esperen por favor… esperen… ya no más por favor, ya no…" el ministro imploro, sus brazos rotos en ángulos grotescos fueron atados con cadenas a una silla, sus piernas también estaban encadenadas a la silla, actualmente el hombre se encontraba sin ropa con solo un taparrabo ocultando sus cositas, el viejo tenía varios cortes en su torso al igual que sus piernas, una cantidad incontable de moretones y otros diversos tipos de heridas, el ministro había sido renuente a dar información acerca de Kuroinu o Vault, lo que consiguió fue ser llevado a una tenue celda y ser torturado por Chloe e Ichigo, habían pasado cerca de diez minutos hasta que el anciano ya no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar como una niña, aunque eso no le sirvió de mucho ya que siguió sin decir nada útil, otra sesión de tortura y su viejo cuerpo ya casi estaba al límite "ya no más… por favor… no más… no más" el ministro rogo, era una imagen muy lamentable, Alicia miro toda la escena sin emociones, su mueca nunca cambio ni vario, era inmutable

-"entonces di de una vez lo que queremos escuchar" Ichigo le dijo en tono serio, el ministro lo miro con ojos llorosos, pero eso no conmovió a Ichigo ni a una célula de su cuerpo, el ministro sonrió de forma perversa seguramente porque por fin perdió la cordura por completo

-"Alicia entrégame tu virginidad y diré todo lo que se… por que no diré nada de otra forma" él se rio de forma demente, Ichigo escupió con asco, este hombre solo pensaba en eso, le daba nauseas esa persona, el suspiro con cansancio

-"ya no nos sirve de nada vivo" Ichigo dijo en tono monótono, el ministro miro horrorizado por sus palabras, Alicia y las dos elfos oscuros miraron con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por su comentario

-"espera, yo necesito tomar la virgini…da" el ministro fue silenciado cuando su cuerpo fue abruptamente incrustado por varias flechas de energía espiritual, las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio, ya que el ministro murió sin decir nada, solo les mostro su lado más lamentable, el silencio duro unos segundos hasta que la guerrera de cabello rubio se acercó a el shinigami, cuando Alicia fue a hablar un abrupto acenso en la energía que rodeaba Ichigo la interrumpió, de la nada apareció una cadena en su mano izquierda, el dio un tirón a la cadena y como por arte de magia el ministro volvió a aparecer, los ojos de las tres mujeres se abrieron ampliamente por lo que vieron, el desconcierto se escribió en sus caras al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo del ministro se encontraba todavía atado en la silla claramente muerto, y ahora estaba el otro ministro completamente sano con una cadena en su pecho la cual era sostenida por Ichigo

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Chloe le pregunto incrédula, los ojos del ministro con la cadena en el pecho se abrieron ampliamente al escuchar la voz de la guerrera medio elfo

-"dije que ya no nos servía vivo, yo nunca dije que te iba a dejar libre sin responder mis preguntas" Ichigo le dijo con voz fría, el viejo comenzó a sudar balas por sus palabras "pensaste que la muerte era una salida, debo de romper esas ilusiones, después de todo yo soy un shinigami, yo convivo con la muerte día a día" Ichigo le dijo en tono serio, el fantasma del ministro trago audiblemente "bien… ahora comencemos" Ichigo dijo en tono oscuro

-"¡noooooooooooo¡" el ministro grito con terror

 **-5 minutos después-**

Decir que el ministro conto todo lo que sabía era decir poco, él les conto de todo, desde los planes de Kuroinu hasta los deseos de Vault, el trato por la virginidad de Alicia y Prim, esta parte casi hace que su cabeza sea cortada cortesía de Alicia, pero al ser un espíritu no le hizo nada un arma humana normal, solo el susto de ser decapitado, el ministro pensó que estaba a libre cuando Ichigo libero su cadena pero en lugar de eso su cuerpo fue engullido por varias cadenas negras, unas puertas de estilo demoniaco aparecieron en la celda y las cadenas lo tiraron al interior de la misma, él fue al infierno

Las personas salieron de la celda con dirección a la oficina de Alicia, Origa y Chloe iban tranquilamente después de todo nadie se atrevía a hacerles nada, ya que estaban en compaña de Ichigo, y en cuestión de nada, él ya había ganado una reputación, varis personas comenzaron a construir pedestales con su nombre, la iglesia de donde las monjas eran residentes fue reformada en cuestión de segundos solo para rendir tributo al shinigami sustituto

Ichigo al enterarse eso prácticamente le dio un ataque al corazón, él había pensado que este lugar era medio loco, pero eso cambio su opinión ahora sabía que este mundo era completamente loco y desquiciado, aunque solo haya conocido a las monjas, Alicia, Prim y el ministro desde que llego a este pueblo, sabía que los otros también estaban completamente locos, las cuatro personas caminaron por los pasillos vacíos del castillo, seguramente ya que sus soldados estaban dispersos por el pueblo ayudando a los civiles

-"tengo curiosidad por saber cómo hiciste eso de sacar el fantasma del ministro para interrogarlo y las puertas demoniacas" Alicia le dijo con clara curiosidad en su cara, Origa y Chloe asintieron, eso no es algo que se ve todos los días ni siquiera en varias vidas "después de todo dijiste que eras un humano con poderes de shinigami, como funciona exactamente eso"

-"yo soy único, desde cualquier punto de vista, los Shinigamis son almas que tienen el trabajo de guiar las almas de los muertos al más allá, pero también tienen que tratar con las almas descarriadas, o mejor conocidos como huecos" Ichigo les explico

-"¿huecos?" Chloe le pregunto confusa

-"si huecos, son almas de personas que se quedaron atascadas en el mundo humano por mucho tiempo, se convierten en algo como monstruos sedientos de poder, ellos devoran a otras almas o devoran a las los humanos, al hacerlo se vuelven más fuertes, por eso los shinigamis deben de exorcizar sus almas, y para hacer eso deben de volverse más fuertes que las almas corruptas" Ichigo les dijo, ellas parecían sorprendidas por la información, criaturas que devoraban almas era simplemente aterrador

-"tú eres muy poderoso ¿hay criaturas con ese tipo de poder?" Origa le pregunto con curiosidad

-"si, aunque son muy pocas, criaturas con el mismo nivel de poder que yo son aún más raras, son casi inexistentes pero las hay" Ichigo les dijo recordando a Ulquiorra y su segunda forma, las tres parecían sumamente sorprendidas por saber que tal cosa era posible "pero volviendo al tema, yo soy único, ya estoy vivo, lo que quiero decir es que soy un humano con poderes de shinigami, ósea que los puedo usare todavía estando vivo, ya que los verdaderos shinigamis son espíritus, como dije antes yo soy el hijo de un verdadero Shinigami y uno de los más poderosos, mi madre era una Quincy" el shinigami hibrido les dijo

-"¿Quincy?" Alicia le pregunto con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada asía un lado

-"los Quincy se podrían decir que son una raza de humanos con poderes, por ejemplo, la ballesta y las flechas son poderes básicos de los Quincy, un Quincy más avanzado puedo crear cosas con energía espiritual, como los mantos de Chloe y Origa, ellos están hechos con poderes Quincy más avanzados, el antiguo rey de los Quincy incluso pudo crear un mundo en un instante y vivo por más de 1000 años" Ichigo les conto, las tres mujeres abrieron muy ampliamente los ojos, eso realmente era el poder de un dios

-"¿y que paso con él? Ya que dijiste que era el antiguo" Olga discordia le pregunto con asombro y curiosidad

-"lo mate" fue la respuesta corta de Ichigo, las tres mujeres miraron boquiabiertas, en serio acaba de revelar que mato a un hombre que creo un mundo en un instante, Ichigo al ver sus caras suspiro con cansancio "los Quincy y los Shinigamis no se llevaban muy bien, bueno básicamente eran enemigos, hace más de 1000 años hubo una guerra que los Quincy perdieron y fueron aniquilados por los shinigamis, el rey de los Quincy fue sellado y los Quincy sobrevivientes desarmados, pero el rey quería venganza así que comenzó a planear su regreso y eso sucedió hace poco, hubo una guerra que puso en peligro a todo el universo, los Quincy invadieron el territorio de los shinigamis y comenzó una masacre sin sentido, los shinigamis entraron en la refriega pero no fue suficiente, entonces yo fui llevado a entrenar al palacio del rey espiritual, él sería lo más cercano a lo que los católicos creen que es dios, es un ser omnipotente que conoce el futuro y el pasado, el controla los mundos desde su palacio, los quincys querían asesinarlo para tomar su lugar, pero si moría todo sería destruido, así que los Shinigamis tendrían que detenerlos y para eso había que matar a su Rey de una vez por todas" él les narro, los chicas miraron incrédulas, era muy increíble y fantástico

-"¿Por qué te llevaron a ti a ese palacio de dios, si eres un medio Shinigami" Alicia le pregunto con curiosidad

-"no existe tan cosa como medio Shinigami, eres un shinigami o no, en todo caso serias un hibrido, a los humanos con poderes de shinigami se los conoce como shinigami sustituto, aunque son humanos con poderes de shinigamis, yo soy más especial ya que tengo poderes Quincy, Shinigami y huecos, soy un hibrido perfecto, ya que una persona por el simple hecho de tener poderes Quincys y shinigamis moriría, ya que son opuestos y no conviven entre sí, lucharían hasta la muerte por el dominio y eso destrozaría a la persona, y sucede lo mismo si se pone poderes Quincy y huecos, ya que el poder hueco es venenoso para los Quincys, el resultado es obvio, moriría, por eso soy el hibrido perfecto, tengo los tres tipos de poderes conviviendo entre si ya que también tengo una porción de humano normal, lo que actúa como una balanza equilibrando las cosas" Ichigo les dijo, las tres mujeres prácticamente tenían sus mandíbulas por el suelo, era algo sumamente increíble, seguramente si no hubieran sido testigos con sus propios ojos no lo creerían, aun así sería difícil de creer aunque lo vean con los ojos,

-"dijiste que tienes poderes huecos ¿alguna vez los usaste desde que llegaste aquí?" Origa le dijo con curiosidad, él les había mostrado una gama de poderes, pero era difícil distinguirlos, más aun cuando no sabes ni que son

-"no use los poderes huecos, use algo parecido, la armadura que use en la base de Vault era hecha de poder hueco, pero en un porcentaje muy menor, no use mis poderes huecos ya que son muy destructivos, podría destruir una ciudad con un ataque, así que use mi fullburing, que son poderes huecos en mucho menor tamaño" Ichigo les dijo, esta vez ellas no se sorprendieron mucho, después de todo lo que les había contado, algo como destruir una ciudad con un ataque no parecía mucho, algo despertó la curiosidad de la reina de los elfos oscuros

-"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta acerca de tus poderes?" ella le pidió, Ichigo asintió simplemente

-"¿son heredables?" Olga discordia le dijo con curiosidad, el rostro de Ichigo se fue de inmediato a rojo, Chloe y Alicia la miraron sorprendidas por su pedido, por otro lado Ichigo comenzó a tartamudear tratando de llegar a una respuesta, fue en ese justo momento que los 4 llegaron a la oficina de Alicia, Ichigo suspiro de alivio, las 3 chicas suspiraron también pero con resignación, Chloe y Alicia también querían escuchar la respuesta, la princesa guerrera de cabello rubio le abrió la puerta al resto, las hembras elfo oscuro ingresaron seguidas por Ichigo, Alicia cerró la puerta cuando entro a la habitación, Prim los había estado esperando allí porque Alicia no quería que viera lo que iba a pasar con el ministro

-"héroe-sama" Prim lo saludo alegremente, Ichigo levanto una ceja por como lo llamo, pero decidió ignorarlo sonaba mejor que ser llamado un dios, él le dio una sonrisa suave que rápidamente cambio a una mueca desaprobatoria al ver sus bragas, Prim retrocedió un poco al ver su expresión cambiar tan de repente "¿Por qué no te has puesto los pantalones todavía?" Ichigo le pregunto, Prim lo miro confundida por un momento, Alicia, Origa y Chloe suspiraron en resignación esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano

-"es que yo ya estoy…" Prim fue interrumpida por Ichigo

-"bha… no importa porque, toma" el adolescente de pelo naranja extendió una mano, un destello azul se formó alrededor de la mano de Ichigo, cuando la luz se calmó Ichigo sostenía una falda corta con volantes de color rosa con bordes en blanco, él se la ofreció a Prim quien miro sorprendida por su acto, ella miro al rostro del shinigami solo para ver que evitaba verla a los ojos y tenía un rubor sobre sus mejillas, entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y también se sonrojo, después de todo era un regalo, Alicia, Origa y Chloe miraron la escena con diversas reacciones y pensamientos

-" _él le dio un regalo, pero no es su cumpleaños, tampoco es una fecha festiva, en el único caso cuando una dama recibe un regalo fuera de fechas festivas es cuando le interesa de una manera romántica_ " Alicia pensó a mil por hora, ella abrió los ojos por lo que estaba pensando " _entonces él está interesado en Prim de manera romántica, bueno él es un hombre después de todo y Prim es bella, es un candidato perfecto desde muchos puntos de vista, espera… espera, no pienses de esa manera, tal vez solo es un acto sin ningún tipo de interés, si es eso es lo más probable, digo, después de todo el viajo con la reina de los elfos oscuros y su guerrera, y debo admitir que son mujeres muy atractivas… incluso yo ya estoy en la edad de contraer esposo… espera, porque estoy pensando en esto_ " la mente de la princesa Alicia era un desorden completo de pensamientos

-" _míralo ahí actuando tan familiar con una de esas humanas, yo lo invoque, además por que a ella le da esa cosa y a nosotras estas cosas, no sé ni por qué lo dejo hacer lo que quiera, es cierto que quiero matar a Vault, pero hacerse amigo de los humanos no es lo mismo"_ la reina de los elfos pensó con fastidio al ver el shinigami regalarle una prenda a la princesa Prim

Chloe por otro lado no tenía pensamientos acerca de las acciones del shinigami, en su lugar ella tenía un pensamiento acerca de los poderes del peli naranja, la medio elfo en realidad tenía un deseo que pedirle a Ichigo

-"gracias por el regalo, Héroe-sama" Prim le dijo con un ligero rosa en sus mejillas

-"no es nada, no puedo permitirme que una mujer ande por ahí mostrando las bragas… ha solo llámame Ichigo ¿está bien?, no me gusta mucho los títulos honoríficos" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fraternal, la princesa de cabello rosa se sonrojo más que antes por el gesto del shinigami

-"no puedo hacer eso, sería una falta de respeto para con una persona de su alto nivel, alguien como usted una persona con poder divino, un hijo de los dioses, no puedo darme el lujo de hablar tan familiarmente, héroe-sama" Prim le dijo de manera avergonzada, Ichigo suspiro con exasperación, porque todo el mundo de este lugar lo trataba como un dios, era molesto, sin duda había una gran diferencia entre ellos y sus amigos de Karakura, después de todo solo lo conocían por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero el seguía siendo un humano después de todo

-"solo llámame Ichigo, por favor" Ichigo le replico

-"pero no puedo héroe-samayayaya ay ay ay, por favor deje mi nariz héroe-sama ay ay ay" Prim se quejó de dolor ya que Ichigo le sujeto la nariz

-"llame solo Ichigo y te dejare libre" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa

-"pero no puedo ay ay ay, me vas a sacar la nariz" Prim le dijo con los ojos lloros, Ichigo le movió las cejas sugestivamente "está bien, deja mi nariz… héro… I… Ichigo" Prim al final accedió Ichigo le sonrió

-"ves no era tan difícil" Ichigo le dijo, Prim solo le dio mala cara mientras se frotaba la nariz adolorida

-"Ichigo-sama… digo Ichigo" Chloe quien le hablo rápidamente se retractó al ver Ichigo señalarle su nariz, después de todo no quería que el shinigami sustituto le alargara su nariz "¿puedo pedirte algo?" ella le pregunto de forma insegura, Ichigo le dio una mirada curiosa pero no obstante asintió a la petición "puedes crear armas con tus poderes ¿cierto?" Chloe le pregunto

-"si, si puedo crear armas, si se cómo es su estructura lo puedo hacer" Ichigo se encogió de hombros

-"¿puedes crear un par de armas para mí? Claro, si no es mucho pedir" la guerrera elfo oscura le pregunto con los ojos llenos de esperanzas, ella se acercó un poco más de lo necesario invadiendo el espacio personal del adolescente de cabeza anaranjada, quien retrocedió un poco por ser tan abruptamente abordado

-"bu… bueno puedo, pero no sé qué tipo de arma usas ni cómo te gustaría que fuera, solo si me mostraras como te gustaría tal vez, pero igual no es como si la creara a la perfección" Ichigo le dijo

-"¿ósea que no puedes?" ella le dijo un poco desilusionada, Ichigo frunció el ceño ligeramente por su estado de animo

-"nunca dije que no podía, solo dije que necesitaba que me dieras la información de cómo te gustaría, aunque no te prometo que sean como los deseaste" Ichigo le dijo, ña cara de Chloe se ilumino visiblemente, de cierta forma le recordaba a una niña pequeña cuando recibía un regalo "bien ahora necesito que me muestres como te gustaría" el shinigami le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza, Chloe se puso a pensar como describir las armas que ella quería a Ichigo, era difícil describirlas como le gustaría, luego ella se acordó de un método que se utilizaba entre los elfos oscuros para pasar información, eso la hizo sonrojar

-"hay un método de mostrar lo que quiero sin usar palabras, pero si usa la boca" Chloe le dijo en voz baja, Ichigo de inmediato se alejó ya que solo un tono no entendería el significado, pero la reacción hizo algo inesperado en Chloe quien bajo la mirada con una cara sombría "lo siento, por decir tal cosa, es más que claro que alguien manchada como yo no sería digna de tener ese contacto tan intimó" Ichigo abrió ampliamente los ojos por sus palabras, después de todo era obvio que ella no estaría del todo sanada de ese horrible incidente, Ichigo la miro con pesar había abierto una herida desagradable, un par de lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Chloe "después de todo un semidiós no besaría los mismos labios que un ogro f…" Chloe fue silenciado cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Ichigo sobre los de ella, sus ojos de color rojo se abrieron ampliamente por tal acción repentina, un grito silencioso de asombro fue lo único que los otros pudieron hacer, ellas también tenían los ojos bien abiertos por la acción osada de Ichigo, aunque Origa era la única que sabía por qué Ichigo lo había hecho tan de repente, el beso no duro mucho ya que Ichigo se separó con un rubor en su rostro

-"no vi nada ¿estas segura que el método funciona?" Ichigo le pregunto con un rubor, Chloe parpadeo un par de veces por su pregunta, una pequeña sonrisa afectuosa cruzo sus labios

-"idiota" ella le dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa "si las dos personas no están listas, es un simple beso" Ichigo solo se sonrojo más por sus palabras "ahora, si estás listo, podemos hacerlo" Ichigo solo resoplo con fastidio falso, él se inclinó asía adelante en dirección a los labios de la medio elfo oscuro, Chloe se puso de puntitas de pie y conecto sus labios a los del Shinigami, esta vez varias imágenes de Chloe cargando dos puñales negro invadieron la mente de Ichigo, la forma, el peso, la tamaño, la dureza, el filo, etc., Ichigo podía sentir todas esas cosas sobre el arma de Chloe, Ichigo fue sacado de ese trance cuando Chloe separo sus labios, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada avergonzada

-"wow… nunca había experimentado algo así" Ichigo dijo con asombro, él se tocó los labios, esa simple acción hizo que la guerrera elfo oscuro se sonrojara más

-"meborium traspari" Olga discordia comento el nombre de la técnica "una magia básica entre los elfos oscuros, pero muy poco usada ya que requiere la confianza de las dos partes para que funcione" la reina de los elfos oscuros le explico

-"es increíble… pero desvergonzada, bueno ahora Chloe necesito que vengas aquí" el shinigami le indico, tal como se le dijo la guerrera medio elfo se acercó al dios de la muerte, Ichigo se avergonzó "necesito que utilices esa técnica de nuevo" él le dijo, las mejillas de Chloe se encendieron de color rosa

-"p… pe… pero pensé que ya la viste" Chloe tartamudeo, al darse cuenta de que su lengua se trabo inmediatamente se sonrojo más intenso, Ichigo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada avergonzado, el murmuro algo pero ella no logro escucharlo "¿he? No te escuche" ella le dijo, el shinigami se rasco la nuca avergonzada

-"bueno… es que se me olvido… ya que… nada, solo hazlo" Ichigo se quejó de manera avergonzada, Chloe murmuro un _dios_ _inútil_ , los dos volvieron a conectar sus labios, otra vez la misma sensación que antes lo invadió los recuerdos, las sensaciones, las otras ocupantes de la habitación miraron con asombro como de repente las venas de Chloe comenzaron a iluminarse de color azul, poco a poco el color azul llego hasta sus manos, las cueles comenzaron a iluminarse del mismo color, entonces el mismo color azul comenzó a tomar forma, poco a poco la forma de dos sai de 50 cm aproximadamente empezaron a aparecer en las manos de la guerrera elfo, cuando el beso se terminó al mismo tiempo lo hizo la luz, las armas fueron reveladas y tal como se esperaba eran un par de Sai de color negro reluciente, el filo medía 35 centímetros mientras que los filos exteriores median 15 centímetros al igual que la empuñadura, la cual tenía diseño espiral negro con líneas rojas, Chloe miro con asombro infantil las armas, la guerrera de piel morena se detuvo frente a Ichigo y se inclinó de manera respetuosa "mis más sinceras gracias, Ichigo" ella le dijo, su tono derrochaba honestidad y sinceridad

-"levántate, no es nada en realidad… y ya está comenzando a ser molesto que la gente se incline ante mí, ni que fuera una iglesia" el shinigami se quejó por la atención que le daban "además somos compañeros" el peli naranja le dio una suave sonrisa que hizo que la cara de Chloe se volviera de color rojo y su corazón se acelerara a un ritmo alarmante

-"cof cof… Ichigo" Origa llamo la atención del shinigami, él la miro y le levanto una ceja con curiosidad "siento interrumpir tu charla con Chloe, pero creo que hay algo que debe ser tratado" la reina de los elfos oscuros le dijo

-"cierto… debemos tratar el tema de Kuroinu y Vault, aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo así que seremos breves" el tono serio del shinigami les hizo también cambiar a un semblante serio "el ministro amablemente decidió decir todo lo que sabía sobre el tema" Prim les dio una mirada confusa

-"Ichigo lo torturo hasta después de la muerte, literalmente" Alicia le respondió secamente, Prim miro temerosa a Ichigo quien solo le dio una sonrisa boba al estilo de Urahara

-"bueno… eso son detalles menores… además vos lo quisiste decapitar" el peli naranja le dijo de manera acusatoria la princesa de cabello rubio solo resoplo con disgusto "cambiando de tema, según el viejo pervertido ese, Vault esta tras todas las princesas guerreras y la _rencarnación de dios_ " el shinigami dijo la última parte con un poco de sarcasmo, Prim y Alicia le dieron miradas severas, bueno…. Prim era más una mueca adorable que severa

-"el piensa crear una nación de servicio" la reina de los elfos dijo con asco, Chloe inconscientemente comenzó a liberar instinto asesino en gran medida, ella fue sacada del trance cuando Ichigo le acaricio la cabeza suavemente, entonces la medio elfo se dio cuenta que todos la estaban mirando

-"lo siento" Chloe se disculpo

-"no hay porque, pero volviendo al tema, según el ministro Vault necesita conquistar o debilitar los otros reinos antes de atacar a la princesa Celestine Lucullus, la rencarnación de dios, el reino de Levantain, donde la princesa Claudia vive va a ser el último territorio tomado, ya que Vault tiene que ajustar los planes con el traidor de esa zona, el ministro no dijo quién era, al igual que aquí debe de ser alguien importante, a lo que queremos llegar es que se le envié un mensaje privado solo a las princesas caballeras para advertirles de la situación" Ichigo les informo

-"tengo una pregunta que no ha sido contestada ¿Por qué llegaste a esta ciudad primero? Y ¿Por qué viajabas junto a la reina de los elfos oscuros?" Alicia le pregunto en tono serio

-"al primer lugar que llegue fue a la guardia de Vault, Ahí se encontraban Origa y Chloe presas, Vault tenía planeado hacerlas esclavas sexuales para sus mercenarios, luche contra sus guardias y los mate, también mate a su asistente o eso creo que era pero Vault logró escapar en medio del disturbio, cuando salíamos de la base, un guardia amablemente nos dio la información sobre parte de los planes de Vault y cuál era su primer objetivo" el shinigami les dijo

-"¿eso no responde por que estabas allí?" Alicia presiono un poco más, Olga discordia suspiro

-"yo lo invoque mediante un hechizo" Origa les dijo

-" _eso es lo que ella cree, bueno, no lastima a nadie que piensen que fue ella, y además me ahorra el dolor de trasero de tener que explicar de dónde soy_ " el adolescente peli naranja pensó

-"¡¿Qué?¡ ¡eso es posible¡" Alicia le grito alarmada, ella sabía que la reina de los elfos oscuros era fuerte con su magia, pero que pueda invocar a un dios era otra cosa

-"si, pero se necesita una cantidad de magia increíble, además existe la posibilidad que el dios invocado sea un dios desquiciado, o que tome tu alma como pago de su presencia, por eso es un hechizo prohibido, lo use como último recurso" la reina de los elfos oscuros dijo con su habitual calma

-"entonces ¿tú tienes poder sobre el?" Alicia le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, Origa resoplo con disgusto por la actitud de la princesa de cabellera rubia

-"aunque sea una reina, nadie puede gobernar a las deidades, puedes pedirle ayuda y protección, pero no puedes subyugarlos, lo viste ¿no? su poder, crees que puedas subyugar alguien con tal poder, dudo que exista una persona en este mundo con ese poder, aunque lo haya invocado desgraciadamente no tengo derechos sobre él" Origa le dijo sin inmutarse

-"saben, yo estoy aquí, no hablen de mi como si fuera una mascota" el shinigami dijo molesto por ser ignorado durante su charla

-"estoy segura que ellas no quisieron tener esa intención" Prim trato de calmar la situación, ya que el ambiente se estaba caldeando rápidamente, después de todo una guerra de 100 años no se olvida fácilmente

-"estoy segura de eso Ichigo" Chloe le dijo mientras le daba pulgares arriba, Ichigo suspiro con desdén

-"no hay tiempo que perder en disputas infantiles" Ichigo se quejó atrayendo la atención de Alicia y Origa "tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra, Vault está allí afuera planeando violar a todo un pueblo, ¿pueden dejar de actuar como niñas?" Ichigo les pregunto en tono frio, tanto Alicia como Origa se estremecieron por el tono, ya que nunca lo había usado con ellas, pero definitivamente no querían volver a experimentar la sensación que les dio

-"si tienes razón, Ichigo, debemos prepararnos para nuestra partida" Alicia le dijo al shinigami

\- "Él?" Ichigo

\- "Él?" Origa

-"¡¿heeeee?¡" Chloe grito sorprendida "¿Cómo, que _nuestra_ partida?" la medio elfo le pregunto a la princesa Alicia

-"¿no pensaran que pueden irse sin nosotras?" Alicia dijo mientras se señalaba a ella y a Prim "claro que vamos a ir con ustedes" ella se jacto

-"¿de que estas hablando? Tienes que cuidar de tu pueblo" Ichigo le replico, Alicia solo resoplo

-"no podemos quedarnos aquí" Alicia dijo de manera sombría "este territorio era de ese maldito del viejo, lo heredara su hijo, quien actualmente se encuentra en el extranjero, ese miserable es más retorcido que su padre, no pienso quedarme en sus tierras, las tierras de nuestra familia están al sur, junto a las de Celestine, además yo también quiero ayudar a las otras princesas, mi deber como caballero no me dejara vivir en paz si me culto aquí" Alicia le dijo con determinación, Ichigo parpadeo un par de veces le pareció ver un destello azul en los ojos de la princesa, seguramente fue un reflejo de la luz sobre sus ojos de color azul

-"está bien, pueden venir" Ichigo suspiro en derrota, Prim le sonrió alegremente por su respuesta, fue en ese momento que el shinigami noto que ella se había puesto la falda que él le obsequio "te queda bien" él le dijo, la princesa de cabello rosa bajo la mirada avergonzada por el cumplido

-"tendré lista los caballos, llamare a mis dos tenientes" Alicia les dijo, la princesa se acercó a la ventana y pego un grito llamando a alguien "ellas estarán aquí en breve" la rubia les dijo

-"no lo dudo" el peli naranja comento con sarcasmo, eso le valió una mirada molesta de la Princesa Alicia, el solo agito la mano con desdén

-"volviendo al tema, el ministro dijo que Kuroinu planea atacar a tres territorios dentro de poco, el territorio del oeste, donde la princesa guerrera Maia está actualmente, el otro territorio al suroeste donde vive la princesa Luu Luu, y por último el templo del brillo, donde la princesa sacerdotisa Kaguya reside" Alicia les informo "el más cercano es el templo del brillo, esta muy al este casi al oeste, por eso es ahí donde Vault atacara, él necesita nuevos aliados, después de todo Ichigo acabo con todo un batallón, y en los bosques cercanos a el templo hay varias criaturas oscuras que apoyarían su podrida causa, los mercenarios no cuentan con caballos así que les tomara más tiempo llegar al templo, si partimos ahora con el uso de caballos llegaremos antes que ellos al templo" la princesa guerrera de pelo rubio les informo el plan

-"ya veo, aunque nos llevara mucho más tiempo que viajar con la híper velocidad de Ichigo, después de todo él solo tiene 2 brazos" Origa comento

-"si quieren viajar a alta velocidad tengo un método, pero será varias veces más lento que el shumpo que use para venir aquí" el shinigami les comunico "heiliger Boden, es una de las técnicas Quincy más avanzadas, te permite manipular el Reiatsu para crear una plataforma de energía espiritual, la cual se usa para transportar cosas o varias personas al mismo tiempo, es mucho más rápida que un caballo pero más lenta que el shumpo básico, creo que si queremos velocidad esta sería una mejor manera" el resto de las personas se pusieron a pensar en la idea, no sonaba mal, seguro le daba una gran ventaja contra las fuerzas de Vault

-"con esa técnica tuya, ¿cuantas personas se pueden transportar?" Alicia le pregunto, Ichigo parecía reconsiderar la pregunta por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros

-"sinceramente no lo sé, nunca la use para transportar más de 6 personas, pero la puedo hacer más grande" el shinigami sustituto le respondió con indiferencia, Alicia le iba a hacer otra pregunta pero golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron, la capitana de la guardia les indico que podían entrar, las personas que estaban afuera abrieron la puerta, al igual que los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de un tamaño ridículamente grandes, su cara se volvió tan roja que parecía iluminar la habitación, su mandíbula se estrelló contra el suelo, vapor comenzó a salirle por los oídos como si fuera una tetera hirviendo, la causa de su estado actual eran las dos guerreras que entraron a la habitación, o mejor dicho sus uniformes o lo que se suponía que eran, básicamente consistía en un par de hombreras de metal de color blanco con dorado, una pieza de metal del mismo diseño alrededor del cuello como un collar, guarda brazos del mismo diseño de blanco y de bordes dorados, botas de color blanco, rodilleras del mismo diseño que las hombreras con los mismos colores blanco y dorado, medias negras largas hasta el muslo y guantes largos negros, eso no era nada fuera de lo normal, el resto del traje o la ausencia del mismo era lo que altero al adolescente peli naranja, básicamente una pieza de metal de color dorado cubría su feminidad, la pieza tenía 3 puntas una que cubría su condición de mujer, luego subía por su trasero hasta la cintura donde se una con las otras 2 puntas, las cuales rodeaban su cintura y terminando en su vientre, las 3 puntas no se tocaban en el frente, lo cual mostraba mucha piel, la parte de arriba no era muy diferente, eran un par de piezas de metal que salía desde su espalda, rodeaba su torso y terminaba sobre los pechos, mejor dicho sobre el pezón, ya que era lo único que cubría

-"cuáles son sus órdenes, Alicia-sama" la guerrera de cabello castaño claro le dijo con respeto

-"necesito que apronten 4 caballos y la carrosa del ministro con 2 caballos, carguen suministros en la carrosa, quiero que sea lo más rápido posible Seraphine" la guerrera de cabello castaño asintió con la cabeza "Amelia, quiero que envíes mensajeros a los castillos de Claudia, Celestine, Luu Luu y Maia, solo ellas mismas pueden recibir el mensaje, nadie más, que sean hombres preferiblemente, no quiero imaginar si una mujer cae en manos de un traidor, después reúnete con Seraphine y ayúdala con los preparativos" la princesa Alicia les dijo, la guerrera de Cabello negro azulado asintió, fue en ese momento que todos se dieron cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el shinigami "ho, me olvide de eso" Alicia dijo casualmente

-"qu.. qu.. qu.. qu.. qu.. qu…" el shinigami tartamudeo tratando de formar una palabra, claramente en su estado actual no podía decir una frase coherente, la guerrera de cabello castaño nombrado como Seraphine se acercó al shinigami con una mueca de preocupación

-"¿ocurre algo malo, shinigami-sama?" ella le pidió con preocupación

-"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SON ESAS COSAS?¡" Ichigo grito con la cara completamente roja, Seraphine cayó sobre su trasero por ser sorprendida por el arrebato repentino del adolescente de cabellera naranja, Amelia retrocedió varios pasos hasta que la pared la detuvo de ir más atrás, el resto de las chicas simplemente miro en blanco la escena, excepto Prim quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara

-"son las armaduras de los miembros de la guardia" Alicia comento simplemente sin darle mucha importancia, ya que las 2 guerreras todavía seguían sorprendidas por la actitud del shinigami

-"¡¿Cómo, que armaduras?¡ que tiene esa cosa de armadura, es mucho peor que el tuyo" el shinigami replico

-"¡lo siento que seas un mojigato¡ nunca recibimos quejas de ellos, solo tú, un mojigato de toda la extensión de la palabra" ahora era el turo de Alicia de enojarse y replicar

-"claro que no iban a recibir quejas si prácticamente todos los hombres de por aquí son unos pervertidos, a que pervertido no le gustaría ver a una mujer vestida de esa forma… bha, que digo vestida si prácticamente están desnudas" el shinigami protesto con molestia

-"si claro, no me vengas con eso, que muy bien las estuviste mirando de forma indecente, pervertido" Alicia le dijo, varias venas comenzaron a palpitarle en la frente del shinigami, Prim miraba toda la escena con la sonrisa más forzada y nerviosa que podía tener, Origa simplemente miraba por la ventana, las 2 guerreras miraban entre Alicia e Ichigo, Chloe por otro lado estaba limpiando las nuevas armas que Ichigo le dio, ignorando completamente la escena

-"¡¿a quien llamas pervertido?¡, de seguro tu eres la pervertida, por vestir de esa forma, porque mejor no envías a tus soldados con una hoja en sus partes asía el campo de batalla" Ichigo le contesto, Alicia lo miro incrédula por un momento antes que varias marcas de tic aparecieran en su frente

-"¿a quién llamas pervertido? Cabeza de zanahoria, deja de quejarte por la vestimenta de cada mujer que ves, será que tu… hoo, entonces actúas así porque era homosexual" Alicia le dijo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano en claro estado de shock, las venas de Ichigo se hincharon tanto que parecía que iban a estallar, los ojos de las dos guerreras prácticamente se salían de sus cuencas mientras observaban la discusión

-"¿por qué pones esa cara? además ahora porque no soy un pervertido, se supone que soy gay, que clase de pensamiento infantil es ese" Ichigo se quejó con fastidio "de seguro tu eres lesbiana, por eso le haces usar ese traje a tus guerreras, pervertida" él le replico

-"ahora quien se supone que está siendo infantil, además esas armaduras ya estaban antes de que yo tomara el cargo de capitana, además son ideales para el campo de batalla, están hechas de acero templado, te permiten una mayor cantidad de movimientos y son fáciles de poner" la princesa Alicia se jacto

-"claro que son fáciles de poner, después de todo no hay que ponerse nada, si prácticamente se les puede ver sus, sus… cosas" Ichigo replico la última parte con vergüenza

-"¿ _cosas_? ¿Qué tienes, 5 años?" la caballera de cabello rubio le pregunto con burla, entonces su mente fue iluminada, lo cual hizo que mirara al shinigami sustituto con incredulidad "¿acaso tu…?" Alicia dijo incrédula

-"acaso ¿qué?" el shinigami le dijo con fastidio

-"¿acaso tu… tu eres virgen?" Alicia dijo en tono incrédulo, en ese mismo ínstate Ichigo se avergonzó hasta los codos, y todos los ojos se posaron sobre Ichigo, Chloe quien había ignorado la discusión hasta el momento al escuchar la pregunta clavo los ojos sobre el shinigami, Origa dejo de mirar por la ventana y miro fijamente al shinigami, Prim miro al suelo avergonzada pero también le daba rápidas miradas al peli naranja, las dos guerreras lo miraron fijamente en estado de Shock

Ichigo comenzó a balbucear incoherencias tratando de formar una frase, él estaba tan avergonzado en este momento, que deseaba recibir otro cero a quemarropa de Ulquiorra en el pecho, o varios ceros de Aizen en su forma simio-mariposa de tres ojos, y no le ayudaba que todas las miradas de la habitación estaban dirigidas asía él, y lo miraban de forma expectante como esperando la respuesta

-"¡¿Qué tiene de malo ser virgen?¡" el shinigami grito avergonzado, él no se esperaba que todas lo miraran con los ojos abiertos en la incredulidad, esto le hizo pensar seriamente en desaparecer en un shumpo e ir a esconderse en una cueva hasta que Kisuke lo lleve devuelta a Karakura "¿Por qué me miran así? No es como si fuera tan extraño que alguien de mie edad sea virgen, además tú sigues siendo virgen Alicia" el peli naranja trato de defenderse, ahora era el turno de Alicia de mirar avergonzada

-"bueno… es algo normal que una chica espere para perder su virginidad con su marido o el chico que le guste, y por otro lado los hombres pierden la virginidad alrededor de los 15 años, ya que se considera varonil tener experiencia para complacer a tu esposa en la noche de bodas" Alicia le dijo de manera tímida y avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices, Ichigo desvió la mirada al suelo con un resoplido

-"bueno… yo también quiero, que cuando pierda mi virginidad sea en una ocasión especial, y no algo de un rato, por eso espero hasta encontrar la persona indicada, para darle mi primera vez, ya que es algo que solo sucede una vez y nunca más, por eso no quiero solo tener sexo por tenerlo" Ichigo le dijo de igual manera que Alicia, las mejillas de las princesas, Origa, Chloe y las guerreas se volvieron de color rosa por sus palabras

-"aaawww… eso fue tan tierno" Seraphine comento con una mirada soñadora

-"por eso sigue virgen" Chloe comento casualmente

-"¡nadie pidió tu opinión¡" Ichigo le grito de manera avergonzada, esto hizo que la guerrera medio elfo oscuro se empezara a reír de manera nerviosa "¡hey¡ ¿no tenemos trabajo que hacer? en lugar de hablar de mi virginidad" Ichigo les pregunto con fastidio

-"ay, es tan lindo, trata de cambiar de tema" Amelia comento en un tono soñador, Ichigo solo miro asía el suelo avergonzado

-"si, tenemos cosas que hacer, Amelia, Seraphine ya saben lo que tienen que hacer" Alicia dijo tratando de parecer Seria, pero el sonrojo todavía presente en sus mejillas le quitaba valor a su seriedad, las guerreras asintieron y estaban a punto de marcharse pero un par de capas cayendo sobre sus cabezas les impidió seguir caminando, ellas rápidamente dirigieron su mirada a Ichigo quien parecía haber sido el responsable

-"es para que no vallan por ahí con esa cosa nada más" él les dijo de manera indiferente pero al igual que Alicia todavía se encontraba sonrojado lo cual le quitaba puntos a su seriedad, ellas alegremente se lo pusieron ya que ellas no lo dirían delante de la capitana pero les daba mucho asco las miradas que recibían de los hombres del pueblo, las guerreras les dieron las gracias antes de marcharse

-"bueno creo que ya todo quedo dicho… y algunas otras cosas también" Alicia murmuro la última parte solo para ella "bueno, Prim y yo nos vamos a preparar para marchar, nos vemos en la entrada principal dentro de 1 hora" la princesa caballera rubia les dijo, Ichigo y las dos elfas oscuras asintieron

-"¿te refieres al gran agujero en el muro cerca de aquí?" Ichigo le pregunto, Alicia suspiro de manera deprimida

-"si, ese mismo" ella le respondió con una nube negra sobre su cabeza

 **-1 hora después, entrada principal-**

Ichigo actualmente se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los muchos escombros de la entrada principal, sin nada que hacer, ya que Origa había ido a refrescarse antes de salir otra vez y Chloe la acompaño, actualmente se encontraba mirando al cielo sin nada mejor que hacer que pensar

-" _mierda, este lugar es una puta locura, haaa, prefiero pasar toda una semana otra vez en aquella sub dimensión y luchar contra los monstruos de tentáculos, que tener que pasar por otro momento como ese_ " Ichigo pensó para sí mismo

-" **ya cállate, te estas comportando como un estúpido niñito** " su amable espíritu Zanpakuto le dijo

-" _ho, mira quien se digo a hablar, aunque hubiera preferido que te quedaras callado_ " Ichigo le respondió mentalmente con fastidio

-" **sabes que una distorsión espacio-tiempo, no es suficiente para hacer algo contra mi fabulosidad** " el Hollow espíritu Zanpakuto declaro con arrogancia, Ichigo suspiro internamente **"¿y que pasa con esa actitud cobarde que estas teniendo? ¿Acaso no puedes ver un par de pechos sin ponerte como un tomate sobre madurado? Puedes ver las entrañas de una persona sin inmutarte, pero no puedes ver sus otras entrañas sin ponerte como todo marica** " Hollow Zangetsu le dijo con tono sugestivo, Ichigo solo resoplo con disgusto

-" _cállate, no hables como si estuvieras en mi lugar_ " Ichigo le replico

-" **cállate tu, imbécil, yo soy una parte de ti, no es como si fuéramos dos personas separadas, yo sé muy bien lo que sientes cuando ves a una mujer, después de todo están jodidamente calientes, y no intentes negar, que ya se que las miraste como si fueran un pedazo de carne, está bien, después de todo estas en la adolescencia, es natural que quieras rellenar sus huecos con tu Zanpakuto de carne** " la contraparte albina de Ichigo declaro de manera natural, Ichigo se avergonzó ante las imágenes amablemente proporcionadas por su espíritu Zanpakuto, las cuales consistían en él y las diversas chicas en momentos de lujuria carnal, rápidamente se tapó la nariz para impedir que su sangrado nasal sea libre

-" _mierda, no salgo virgen de esta_ " Ichigo pensó con sarcasmo

-" **te parece malo eso, jajajaja, mentiroso, si te mueres por hacérselo a alguna de esas mujeres, jajaja, deja te quejarte, estas rodeado de chicas que parecen cosplayer de una serie hentai, que más podrías pedir, matar a ese insecto de Vault, jajajaja, estaría muerto si lo quieras, pero tú, la verdad quieres mostrarle la diferencia de poder, humillarlo, destruirlo, por eso dejas que haga su plan, así aplastas sus esperanzas poco a poco, hasta que finalmente lo mates, eres terrible, jajajaja** " Hollow Zangetsu declaro con su típico tono altanero

-"cállate, no hables como si yo fuera tú, aunque seamos los mismos, somos diferente" el peli naranja le respondió con enfado

-" **si claro, lo que tú digas, rey, después de todo, solo hay un rey, y por algo un rey es rey, es porque tu inconscientemente estas buscando la forma de demostrar quién es el verdadero rey aquí, derrotaste a todos tus oponentes de forma solitaria, derrotaste a los más fuertes, solo, rompiste las reglas que se te impusieron, ¿sabes por qué?, porque eres el rey, un rey no permite que se le diga que hacer, un rey va y lo hace, nadie puede encadenarte, porque nadie encadena al rey, el rey vence a los más fuertes, porque el rey es el único que tiene derecho a ser el más fuerte, lo sabes ¿no? Aizen, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yhwach, Ginjo, Zaraki, sigo la lista, ¿sabes qué hay de igual en ellos? que todos quisieron ser más fuerte que el rey, y el rey les demostró quien era el verdadero rey, así que cállate y actúa como un rey, toma a tus reinas y trae a los príncipes más fuertes de la existencia** " Hollow Zangetsu le dijo la última parte con diversión " **creo que la charla acabo, las reinas están llegando** " con eso la comunicación se corto

-"bastardo" Ichigo murmuro en voz baja, tal y como su espíritu Zanpakuto había dicho, Alicia y Prim llegaron al lugar donde Ichigo estaba sentado, no mucho después Origa y Chloe hicieron su aparición, unos minutos después las guerreras que Alicia había hablado llegaron con 4 caballos, atrás de ellas venia un gran carruaje tirado por 2 caballos, Ichigo suspiro con desdén, no había escuchado nada de lo que Alicia había dicho, lo que más lo sorprendió fue que dentro del carruaje estaban las 6 monjas que había salvado antes, ellas al verlo rápidamente comenzaron a hacer reverencias asía su persona "¿Por qué están ellas aquí?" Ichigo le pregunto a Alicia quien se encogió de hombros

-"pidieron para venir y les dije que si" ella respondió con indiferencia

-"¡no decidas eso por ti sola¡" el shinigami sustituto le recrimino con fastidio, el carruaje se detuvo delante de Ichigo para su disgusto, y sin un instante él ya tenía a las monjas enfrente suyo, ellas se inclinaron de manera respetuosa

-"gracias por dejarnos viajar con ustedes, shinigami-sama" las mujeres de dios dijeron al unísono

-"sí, claro" Ichigo comento derrochando sarcasmo "llámenme Ichigo por favor, es molesto que me llamen saí, y no me doy bien con los honoríficos" el adolescente de pelo naranja les dijo, ellas asintieron a su pedido

-"muy bien, como quieras, Ichigo-sama" el sustituto suspiro con fastidio

-"mi nombre es Christin, desde ahora soy una fiel seguidora de usted, Kami-sama" la monja de pelo negro y ojos negros grisáceos le dijo con alegría

-"yo soy Diane, otra integrante de sus fieles creyentes" la monja de pelo largo lacio de color castaño claro y ojos marrones le dijo con respeto y tranquilidad

-"soy maría, su fiel seguidora" la monja de pelo castaño corto y ojos azules le dijo con un reverencia

-"mi nombre es Amber, una más de sus seguidoras, Shinigami-sama" la monja de ojos arrones y cabello castaño rojizo claro le hablo con suavidad y calma

-"mi nombre es Ángela, encantada de conocer a una divinidad y ser parte de sus seguidores" la monja de pelo rubio corto y ojos azules le dijo con un poco de nervios

-"y por ultimo estoy yo, mi nombre es Magdalena, un gusto viajar con usted Ichigo-sama" la monja de cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño oscuro, ella tenía ojos azules, Ichigo la miro detenidamente, ella tenía cierto parecido a su madre, su cabello principalmente

-"¿una pregunta?" él dijo en tono cansado "¿desde cuando tengo un grupo de monjas como seguidoras de no sé qué?" el shinigami dijo con fastidio

-"desde que nos salvaste y supimos que eras una deidad" Christin la monja de cabello negro y anteojos alegremente respondió

-"eso fueron menos de 3 horas" Ichigo se quejo

-"somos un pueblo chico" ella replico sin dejar de sonreírle, Ichigo suspiro en derrota

-"bueno, nos vamos" el adolescente de pelo naranja dijo con desdén, casi inmediatamente todos lo rodearon, caballos, carruaje, guerreras, monjas, elfas oscuras, princesas, suspirando con pesadez, el shinigami hibrido comento a reunir energía debajo de sus pies, las monjas y las dos guerreras miraron asombradas lo que estaba ocurriendo, poco a poco la energía fue ganando tamaño hasta tener 6 metros de diámetro, abarcando a todos, un chillido femenino salió de la boca de Prim cuando la plataforma de energía comenzó a elevarse sobre el aire, en cuestión de segundos la plataforma de energía ya se encontraba volando por los aires asía el oeste "bien, templo del brillo allá voy, Vault espero que estés ahí" Ichigo pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto escribirlo, el proximo capitulo se va a demorar más ya que tengo que avanzar con mi otro fic, no quiero medio-abandonarlo. hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

les pido disculpas si demore mucho, pero estoy escribiendolos dos capitulos al mismo tiempo, y las clases ya comenzaron así que tengo menos tiempo para escribir

no soy dueño de bleach ni de Kuroinu..., espero que les guste el cap de hoy, disfruten y dejen su comentario

* * *

Tapa. 4

Ichigo y el grupo de mujeres viajaban a una rápida velocidad por los aires del reino del este, si alguna persona miraba al cielo no los hubiera notado, ya que el azul de la plataforma de reishi se confundía con el color del cielo, los caballos estuvieron un poco inquietos al principio, al igual que el resto de las mujeres, a excepción de las dos elfas oscuras, que ya habían experimentado una sensación similar pero mucho más fuerte, las guerreras de las monjas del este casi sufrieron un ataque al ver la altura en la que viajaban, Prim, Origa y las monjas viajaban dentro del carruaje, eso evito que Prim se desmayara o las monjas al ver tal escena, de cierta manera fue algo sumamente increíble, en apenas unos minutos ya habían avanzado lo que les tomaría horas si usaban caballos, poco a poco la velocidad fue disminuyendo, hasta el punto que era la velocidad de un caballo a galope

-"¿Por qué disminuimos la velocidad?" Alicia le pregunto desde encima de su caballo, Ichigo que estaba de pie sobre la plataforma, la miro por encima de su hombro, la princesa guerrera fue ligeramente sorprendida al ver un par de gotas de sudor bajar por su rostro, definitivamente de haber sentido el cansancio de usar esa técnica "so estás cansado podemos descansar, ya cubrimos lo suficiente como para ir a caballo" la princesa de cabellera rubia le dijo

-"no es eso, ya estamos llegando" el shinigami sustituto le respondió, los ojos de Alicia se ampliaron ligeramente ante esas palabras, la princesa rubia dirigió su mirada asía el horizonte, y tal como Ichigo le había dicho delante de ellos no muy lejos se podía apreciar el templo del brillo, la plataforma de reishi empezó a descender advirtiendo a los demás, Origa salió del carruaje tranquilamente, a diferencia de las demás, que prácticamente salieron arrastrándose del interior del carruaje, en el mismo instante todas se sentaron en el suelo claramente no queriendo caminar por la superficie hecha de energía "saben, esta coas no se va a romper si la pisan" Ichigo les comento con una gota rodando por su nuca, ellas simplemente ignoraron sus palabras, claramente ninguna tenía la intención de moverse de su posición

-"Ichigo, debo admitir que es una gran vista" Origa comento desde su lado, ella se había posicionado a su lado en el extremo de la plataforma, los dos miraron la templo a lo lejos, los bosques que lo rodeaban y el pequeño pueblo que estaba en las cercanías, desde su posición en el cielo, podían apreciar todo lo que rodeaba al templo del brillo, el descenso fue lento y cada vez más a medida que se acercaban a donde la Princesa sacerdotisa estaba

-"wow, nunca pensé que podría vivir tal cosa en mi vida" Seraphine comento con asombro, la capa que Ichigo le había dado se mecía velozmente con el viento, la guerrera de cabello castaño rojizo se encontraba con una ligera excitación por la experiencia única de viajar por los aires, su compañera Amelia simplemente asintió ya que se encontraba en el mismo estado, nunca en sus sueños más locos se hubieran imaginado que tal cosa era posible, ni los magos expertos podían hacer una técnica como esa, la plataforma descendió tanto, que ahora se encontraban a cien metros del suelo, ellas fueron sacadas de su trance cuando su capitana Alicia les hablo

-"prepárense, estamos llegando" ella les dijo en tono serio, las dos guerreras de inmediato cambiaron sus rostros de asombro a un semblante serio "ustedes regresen al carruaje, no queremos ser sorprendidos por cualquier cosa en los alrededores, no sabemos dónde está ahora mismo el ejercito de Kuroinu" Alicia les dijo a las monjas y Prim, sin discutir en lo absoluto, ellas acataron las ordenes y se subieron a gatas al transporte

-"tranquilízate, no hay miembros de Kuroinu cerca, pero en los bosques hay varias firmas oscuras, seguramente de monstruos, pero están alejadas del templo y de nosotros" Ichigo le dijo despreocupadamente a Alicia quien simplemente resoplo u miro a otro lado

-"no está de más ser precavida" ella le dijo con molestia por cuestionar sus órdenes, el adolescente peli naranja simplemente se encogió de hombros con desdén como respuesta, aumentando la molestia de Alicia " _arrrggg… ¿Quién se cree que es, para mostrar tal falta de respeto? Solo porque tiene la sangre de un dios no lo hace tan increíble… bueno, es súper increíble, poderoso, listo, caballeroso, guapo… espera ¡¿Qué?¡… ¿qué estoy pensando?, no hay ninguna posibilidad que lo encuentre guapo… tal vez sí, no definitivamente no, solo míralo, ese estúpido pelo naranja… sedoso, brillante, es tan hermoso… ¡espera¡ yo no pienso eso, arrrggg… ¿Qué me está pasando? No es como si tuviera ningún tipo de afecto por Ichigo, solo agradecimiento por salvarnos, pero nada más_ " la mente de Alicia era un gran alboroto, ella nunca estuvo en un estado igual, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sobre el adolescente peli naranja, desde que el shinigami había salvado a su hermana y a las monjas sin pedir nada a cambio, sin ningún tipo de interés, ella había comenzado a sentirse rara cerca de él, el tiene el honor de un caballero y la actitud de un guerrero, era una mezcla rara, pero muy atractiva, ella siempre soñó con ser alguien como él, pero que sea tan despreocupado la molestaba y a la vez confundía su corazón de una manera que nunca sintió antes

-"¡hey¡ Alicia, llamado de la tierra… bueno, casi en la tierra" Ichigo la llamo, la princesa guerrera miro distraída al adolescente peli naranja "tierra llamando a Alicia, Tierra llaman… ¡idiota, ya casi llegamos¡" esta vez Alicia fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el grito molesto del shinigami, ella parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que casi estaban en el suelo del bosque, fue entonces que su mente comenzó a volver a la normalidad, lo que hizo que su ceja temblara en la irritación

-"¿a quién llamas idiota? imbécil" ella le pregunto con enojo

-"a ti, a quien más, solo tú estabas perdida en las nubes, y no me llames imbécil, idiota" el shinigami replico con fastidio por la actitud de la princesa Alicia, ella no respondió, en cambio miro en otra dirección con disgusto _"¿Qué le pasa a esa loca? Es bipolar o algo por el estilo, arrrggg, nunca entenderé a las mujeres_ " Ichigo pensó con fastidio

-" **es muy fácil, ella quiere que la muestres como la dominas** " su siempre amable y educada contra parte albina le dijo con un claro tono de doble intención

-" _¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría luchar? Si es muy obvio que no puede derrotarme, a menos que quiera probar su fuerza contra alguien mucho más fuerte_ " Ichigo le dijo de forma desconcertada a su espíritu Hollow Zanpakuto, Ichigo habría jurado que su Hollow Zanpakuto se golpeó la cara con la palma, después de un murmullo

-" **imbécil, la única pelea que ella quiere, es la de tu espada con su funda** " Zangetsu Hollow respondió con irritación por la actitud de su portador, esas palabras solo hicieron que Ichigo se confunda más

-" _eso sería estúpido, que clase de idiota lucha con su funda, además la rompería fácilmente si uso mi espada, que clase de estúpidas ideas tienes, entiendes menos a las mujeres que yo y tratas de darme concejos_ " Ichigo se burló por las palabras de su espíritu Zanpakuto

-" **arrgg, estúpido rey, lo que ella quiere es…** " en el mismo instante que las palabras de Zangetsu Hollow llegaron a su mente, la cara de Ichigo se puso totalmente roja por la vergüenza **"… y después de eso ella será tan cariñosa como Hime** " su Hollow Zanpakuto le dijo con alegría, Ichigo actualmente se encontraba incapaz de responder o mirar a cualquiera de las mujeres a su alrededor

-"¿Ichigo? Tienes la cara completamente roja" Origa le dijo con un poco de preocupación por el bienestar del adolescente

-"debe ser por la presión de la altura, la gravedad, todo eso… si eso es, se me pasara dentro de poco" Ichigo comenzó a reiré de forma nerviosa, lo que hizo que la reina de los elfos oscuros lo mirara con curiosidad, claramente no creyó en las palabras del shinigami, Origa suspiro con resignación, ella igual no tenía la intensión de presionar sobre el tema, la plataforma de energía espiritual ya estaba a poca distancia de la entrada del templo

 **-templo del brillo, habitación de la sacerdotisa-**

Kaguya se despertó de golpe de su siesta, ella estaba sudando notablemente, su respiración era errática, la princesa sacerdotisa miro en todas direcciones, como si tratara de ver algo que no estaba allí, le tardo unos momentos calmarse completamente, la Miko salió de su futon y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala principal, desde hace unos minutos la princesa sacerdotisa había estado sintiendo una presencia extraña, no, desde hace un par de horas había sentido la presencia extraña aparecer en los alrededores, pero recientemente esa sensación se aproximaba a un ritmo alarmante, al principio desecho la idea de su mente, pero desde que empezó a correr en su dirección, no podía sacar la sensación extraña de su mente

-"es raro" ella murmuro para sí misma, sus ojos se posaron en la puerta principal como un búho observando los alrededores " _es muy extraño, esa presencia… es tan poderosa, tan fuerte, llena cada poro de mi cuerpo_ " Kaguya se estremeció al pensar en eso " _su aura es tan feroz y a la vez tan pacifica, tan bondadosa y tan maligna, tiene tanta vida… pero, su sensación es la de la muerte, cada vez se acerca más y más se siente que tengo la muerte a mi espalda_ " ella pensó con ligero temor y asombro, aunque en el exterior mantenía su cara seria, sin inmutarse de nada " _está muy cerca… tan cerca que siento que está encima mío_ " la sacerdotisa Kaguya se estremeció al sentir un cosquilleo extraño en su parte inferior, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más fuerte e insoportable, su cuerpo se sacudió como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente en incredulidad, Kaguya rápidamente miro a su entre pierna para confirmar sus sospechas, lo cual hizo que sus ojos se abran más que antes

Efectivamente su sello de la pureza ya no estaba, el ardor que había sentido en esa zona fue el sello desapareciendo " _imposible, esto no puede estar pasando, es imposible, el sello fue creado para que nuestra pureza solo sea entregada a dios_ " la miko pensó con preocupación, el sello que protegía su virginidad fue hecho por los más poderosos espiritualistas, se rumorea que solo los dioses pueden deshacerlo, varias generaciones de princesas sacerdotisas lo usaron, y nunca hubo un caso donde el sello se desactivara, incluso hubo varias personas que intentaron desactivarlo, pero todo terminó en fracaso, la única persona que logro sacarlo fue la que se considera la rencarnación de dios, ella hubiera seguido metida en sus pensamientos, pero la sensación se apodero totalmente de su concentración, ahora la sentía más que nunca, era tan clara y contundente, era indiscutiblemente la presencia de la muerte " _siento como si tuviera a la misma muerte a mi lado, es la primera vez desde que esta sensación apareció que siento tal cosa_ " Kaguya pensó con temor, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frio por la sensación que tenía, la princesa sacerdotisa trago un nudo en su garganta con dificultad, ella comenzó a respirar con dificultad, su corazón se aceleró de forma drástica, casi al punto que sintió que iba a salir de su pecho

-"¡hay alguien en casa¡" el grito repentino de un hombre casi la hizo saltar de su posición, ella había estado tan metida en su trance que no logro percibir si alguien se acercaba al templo, Kaguya escucho los murmullos de lo que parecía ser una discusión en el exterior del templo, la sacerdotisa del templo del brillo quiso escuchar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo y decidió acercarse, pero antes de que pudiera colocar el pie en el suelo, las puertas del templo fueron abruptamente abiertas, o mejor dicho casi mandadas a volar, la fuerza envió una oleada de viento que hizo su túnica rosa transparente se agitara ferozmente con el aire, la sacerdotisa logro poner su mirada en la persona que abrió las puerta, lo único que logro ver la hipnotizo, delante de ella estaba un hombre, mejor dicho un adolescente, si su figura y rostro lo indicaba, él era alto, aproximadamente 1.85, lo más llamativo era su color de cabello, un naranja brillante y desordenado, un ceño fruncido pero parecía tan natural en su rostro, sus ojos marrones la miraban en blanco, pero a la vez parecían examinar su alma, sus extrañas ropas negras a juego con su atuendo, la hebilla de su cinturón era un poco tenebrosa, todo su atuendo se ajustaba al cuerpo con perfección, remarcando su musculoso pecho, todo eso sumado a que la luz del sol le daba un fondo de color blanco brillante, esa escena parecía sacada de una manifestación divina, pero eso no fue lo que la dejo en un trance, fue su aura, era la misma que había estado sintiendo recientemente, el aura de la muerte pero ahora se sentía segura, como si un escudo la protegiera de todos los peligros

-"idiota, te dije que no abrieras la puerta" fue el grito molesto que logro sacarlos del trance, Kaguya parpadeo un par de veces, ahora veía claramente lo que estaba en el exterior, y la persona quien grito con molestia hizo que sus ojos se abran ligeramente por la sorpresa, ya que fue la Princesa Alicia del reino del este, ella tenía una mueca de enojo mientras miraba al joven de pelo naranja, el muchacho de cabellera naranja miro sobre su hombro a la princesa rubia

-"¡hey¡ yo llame a la puerta, pero nadie contesto ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Abrir la puerta era lo normal a seguir en estas situaciones" Ichigo le dijo con fastidio, claramente disgustado por la actitud de Alicia

-"abrirla estaba bien, pero no destruirlas" la princesa caballero le reprocho, el peli naranja bufo con molestia

-"¡deja de quejarte¡ viste que las puertas parecían pesadas, tal vez me excedí un poco pero se abrieron al final" Ichigo replico con fastidio, Alicia parecía querer quemarlo con la mirada por sus palabras

-"¿ _excedí_? Casi mandas las puertas a volar al otro extremo del templo" ella le grito con enojo, Ichigo movió la mano con desdén mientras miraba a otro lado, la princesa Alicia apretó los dientes con furia por la actitud que puso el peli naranja

-"etto… ¿Princesa Alicia-dono?" Kaguya pregunto un tanto insegura sobre la situación, las dos personas dejaron de discutir y posaron su mirada sobre ella, la sacerdotisa se estremeció un poco bajo la mirada del adolescente peli naranja

-"¿quién ere…" ella fue interrumpida cuando el adolescente hablo, él la miraba en blanco pero con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas

-"aclárame una cosa ¿yo no te interrumpí mientras salías del baño y nada de eso, y eso en realidad es como normalmente vistes?" el shinigami le pregunto inexpresivo, ella lo miro totalmente confundida por su pregunta, Alicia miraba del mismo modo a Ichigo por su pregunta

-"no me interrumpió en absoluto, y si, éste es el clásico atuendo de las sacerdotisas del templo del brillo, permíteme presentarme, yo soy la actual sacerdotisa del templo, Kaguya, un placer conocerlo" la Miko le dijo a Ichigo en tono amable y cortes, ella se inclinó de manera respetuosa ante él

-"el placer es mío Kaguya-san, kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami" él se quedó en silencio cuando Kaguya repentinamente se trasladó a gran velocidad asía la parte más lejana de la habitación, ahora ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca abierta y ligeramente temblando "¿estás bien?" él le pregunto mientras le daba una mirada de preocupación

-"mentira, es imposible, un dios de la muerte en la tierra de los mortales, mentira" ella balbuceo incrédula, sus ojos fijos en el shinigami, Ichigo suspiro con desdén, no era una reacción tan rara

-"si quieres te muestro mi forma de shinigami" el peli naranja le dijo con un encogimientos de hombros, ella fue a responder pero una voz se le adelanto, una voz la cual no reconocía pero era evidentemente que era de carácter noble socialmente

-"no creo que sea buena idea, liberar tal cantidad de poder destruiría el templo por completo" la voz dijo, el tono que uso era tranquilo y seguro, los ojos de la sacerdotisa Kaguya se abrieron de par en par hasta no dar más, esta reacción se debió a la propietaria de la voz, el un manto blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo, parecía moverse con elegancia mientras caminaba asía el interior del santuario, aunque su cuerpo ente oculto por la prenda de vestir, su rostro era claramente visible, sus orejas de elfo, su piel morena, la corona de plata, el largo pelo negro hasta los talones, ojos de color ámbar y uno era cubierto por su flequillo, ese rostro era claramente el de la suprema líder de los bosques del norte, Olga discordia, reina de los elfos oscuros, y ella estaba parada tranquilamente al lado de la princesa Alicia, cada vez se confundía más y más

-"¿qué está pasando?" la princesa sacerdotisa pregunto con claro tono de desconcierto, Alicia negó con la cabeza en la dirección de Ichigo, él solo le dio una mirada molesta

-"lo siento por la confusión Kaguya-dono, como veras, él es realmente un shinigami, mejor dicho es un semidiós, hijo de un dios de la muerte y una mujer que pertenece a una excepcional raza de guerreros con poderes únicos, él fue convocado por Olga discordia cuando fue capturada por las fuerzas de Kuroinu, ella ya no tiene una lucha contra nosotros, su pueblo fue destruido por los mercenarios de Kuroinu, ahora su único deseo es matar a Vault, gracias a que Ichigo apareció en nuestro reino fuimos capaces de derrotar a los mercenarios que nos atacaban, en realidad, Ichigo los derroto a todos en un instante, puedo dar fe que sus poderes son una cosa que nunca he visto antes, y creo al cien por ciento en su palabra, Ichigo no tiene motivos para engañarnos, ni para ayudarnos, pero igual nos salvó, es por eso que estamos aquí, vinimos a salvarte" Alicia le explico sobre la situación, Kaguya tenía mucha información que digerir, era algo increíble y fantástico, cualquiera persona tendría problemas para creer en algo así

-" _si es un verdadero dios de la muerte, eso explica lo del sello y su aura_ " Kaguya pensó uniendo los cabos " _pero nunca supe de algo así, es inaudito, yo confió en las demás princesas y sé que puedo confiar en ellas, si Alicia-dono cree tan firmemente en él, yo debo confiar en él_ " la princesa sacerdotisa después de analizar y pensar sobre las cosas, ella decidió confiar en el shinigami, la princesa miko se acercó al adolescente peli naranja y se inclinó "lo siento por mi actitud de recién, es la primera vez que conozco a un shinigami-sama" ella le dijo con respeto "eso explica lo de su aura" la princesa le comento, Ichigo levanto una ceja por su comentario

-"¿mi aura?" él le pregunto con curiosidad

-"si, su aura desprende la esencia de la muerte, es lo más fuerte que sentí en toda mi vida, lo primero que sentí fue hace aproximadamente unas 4 horas, y hace media hora más o menos la sensación se volvió más intensa" ella le explico, Ichigo la miro apagado por un momento antes de que el la miro fijamente con asombro

-"wow… sentiste mi presencia desde tan lejos, sé que mi reiatsu es enorme y aterrador, pero a esta distancia le sería imposible a alguien con habilidades sensitivas rastrearme, incluso sentirme, tus habilidades sensitivas son realmente increíbles, es normal sentir la sensación de muerte en mi poder, después de todo soy un shinigami, pero una vez que te acostumbras a la esencia de mi poder, ya no te molesta la sensación de muerte" el shinigami le dijo, la princesa sacerdotisa asintió en la comprensión, en ese momento otro grupo de personas entro en el templo, fue un poco sorprendente ver a ese grupo en particular, ya que había guerreras, monjas y la Princesa Prim, las monjas se posaron detrás del shinigami como si fuera su líder

-"Kaguya-sama, es un honor conocer en persona a tal prestigiosa mujer" ellas dijeron al unísono, las seis monjas se inclinaron cortésmente como saludo "somos las fieles seguidoras de Ichigo-sama" ellas volvieron a declarar con orgullo, Kaguya miro a Ichigo confundida

-"ni yo lo sé, ellas solo aparecieron y dijeron que son mis seguidoras, incluso si yo no las quería" Ichigo contesto con desdén

-"mooooo, no digas cosas feas Ichigo-sama" una moja de pelo negro con anteojos se quejó, ella le dio una mueca molesta pero a la vez era linda, Ichigo solo agito la mano con desdén, restándole importancia a su comentario

-"cambiando de tema, el pueblo y el templo serán atacados dentro de poco por las fuerzas de Kuroinu" Ichigo le dijo en tono serio, Kaguya miro en shock por un momento antes de recuperar la compostura "ellos atacaron el reino del este con la ayuda del ministro, no creo que necesiten un ministro pervertido en esta ocasión, el pueblo no cuenta con muchos guardias, ni tiene un perímetro defensivo, es un lugar que no necesita un traidor para ayudarles" Ichigo comento, Kaguya frunció ligeramente el ceño por esa declaración, en otras palabras era un blanco fácil

-"ya veo, no voy a decir que no me esperaba que esto pudiera suceder, pero es un poco alarmante que Kuroinu piense atacar a el templo del brillo" ella comento con cierto pesar en su voz

-"no te preocupes, por eso vine" Ichigo declaro con una sonrisa de confianza, ella parpadeo un par de veces por la reacción del shinigami

-"si, por eso vinimos, no hay de qué preocuparse Kaguya-dono" Alicia comento con confianza y determinación

-"si, por eso vine" Ichigo volvió a repetir ignorando las palabras de la princesa Alicia, lo cual hizo que su ceja temblara en ira

-"hey no me ignores, no solo tu viniste, por algo vine yo también" ella le recrimino con ira

-"viniste por molesta, yo iba a venir solo pero te sumaste como una sanguijuela" él le respondió monótonamente, la princesa de cabello rubio parecía a punto de explotar como un volcán, Kaguya involuntariamente retrocedió un paso, el shinigami suspiro con resignación "cálmate, ahora que viniste, te dejare matar a algunos" Ichigo le dijo

-"ese no es el punto, estas insultando mi formación como caballero y mis habilidades" ella le dijo con exasperación por su actitud despreocupada

-"lo siento, si eso es lo que piensas que hago, debo corregir mis errores, no planeo insultar tus habilidades ni nada de eso, tú tienes mucho potencial, y yo de verdad creo que eres fuerte, pero no se me da bien dejar que mis amigos luchen por sus vidas" Ichigo le dijo en sincero tono de disculpas, la cara de Alicia se sonrojo ligeramente al ser considerada una de sus amigos

-"acepto tus disculpas, si de verdad son sinceras" ella le dijo con una pequeñas sonrisa, la cual paso inadvertida por el peli naranja "cambiando de tema a los más importante, debemos aprontarnos para la batalla, Prim y las monjas deberán quedarse en este lugar a resguardo" la princesa caballera dijo con seriedad, Prim que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio se acercó a su hermana mayor

-"Alicia-onee-sama, yo también querría luchar" la princesa de cabello rosa dijo con timidez, Alicia se sorprendió por su pedido

-"Prim, sé que has aprendido algo de magia, pero en tu nivel actual no serias un gran problema para el enemigo" Alicia le dijo en tono serio, Prim bajo la cabeza por las palabras de su hermana, Ichigo tuvo que estar de acuerdo con las palabras de la princesa rubia, después de todo él hubiera hecho lo mismo, Prim se alejó de su hermana, la cual la miraba con preocupación

-"no te preocupes ella lo entenderá, pero la próxima vez déjala luchar, será necesario que crezca" Ichigo le dijo con comprensión, Alicia miro al suelo por las palabras del shinigami, ella no quería que Prim conociera lo horrores de la batalla, pero ahora él llega y le dice que debe verlos para crecer, la princesa Alicia no quería que eso pasara nunca, pero de cierta manera escucharlo de la boca de Ichigo le dio la sensación que era algo necesario, ella todavía quería negarse pero no pudo, algo le decía que no lo hiciera

-"ya lo sé" ella le dijo al shinigami, Alicia fue sumamente sorprendida por las palabras que salieron de su propia boca, Ichigo decidió presionar más sobre el tema, él cambio su mirada a la reina de los elfos oscuros, la cual seguía parada tranquilamente cerca de la entrada, detrás de ella de manera protectora estaba Chloe un poco tensa, ya que a ella no le gustaba estar en territorio desconocido

-"Origa, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí también, sé que tus reservas de energía todavía no están recuperadas" la reina de los elfos oscuros lo miro sorprendida por su pedido, ella quería cuestionarlo pero la mirada que le estaba dando se lo impidió, el shinigami realmente parecía preocupado por ella, eso hizo que ella se sintiera rara, no como la última vez, está vez ella no pudo comprenderlo, nunca lo había sentido antes, era raro, pero de alguna manera le gusto ese sentimiento

-"está bien, parece que no puedo negarme a tu pedido, Ichigo" ella le respondió con un ligero tono suave, lo cual sorprendió al shinigami e hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ligeramente

-"tú también Chloe, debes proteger a tu reina después de todo" la guerrera medio elfo le dio una sonrisa de compresión como respuesta, en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos ella pudo averiguar cuanto se preocupaba por las personas cercanas "Kaguya-san, usted también debería quedarse aquí, es el lugar más seguro en estos momentos" la princesa sacerdotisa simplemente asintió

-"entonces debo llamar a las guardias del templo" ella comento, Ichigo asintió

-"Kaguya-dono, usted debería pedirle a los civiles del pueblo que se resguarden en el templo, con eso Ichigo pude pelear libremente sin preocuparse por las personas del pueblo" la princesa Alicia le pidió, la princesa Kaguya asintió, la miko se dirigió a una cuerda que colgaba en una pared, Ichigo miro la escena con curiosidad, la princesa de pelo negro turo de la cuerda haciendo que una campana sonara, no paso mucho tiempo antes que un grupo de 6 mujeres entraran por la puerta del templo, las 6 mujeres vestían del mismo modo que Kaguya, excepto que no tenían una túnica y en lugar de la corona dorada, tenían una venda de color rojo sobre sus frentes, todas ellas tenían lanzas largas de un filo, las 6 se posicionaron de manera defensiva alrededor de Kaguya

-"tranquilas, no son enemigos, son aliados" la miko les dijo a sus guardias en tono tranquilizador, sorprendentemente las 6 mujeres obedecieron las ordenes sin pestañar "tengo un pedido que hacerles, quiero que corran la voz de que el pueblo va a ser atacado, que los civiles se resguarden en el templo" Kaguya les pidió, las seis guerreras del templo parecían impactadas por la revelación

-"Kaguya-sama, como se enteró de eso, ¿fue en una visión divina?" una de las guerreras le pregunto, la princesa sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza

-"no, shinigami-sama me lo dijo" la princesa miko les dijo con honestidad, las seis guerreras abrieron ampliamente los ojos por sus palabras, acaba de decir que el dios de la muerte le hablo, ellas iban a preguntarle más acerca del terma pero una vos con fastidio las interrumpió

-"¡hey¡ llámame Ichigo, no me gustan esa mierda de los títulos y honoríficos" Ichigo le dijo a la miko con fastidio por ser llamado por ese sobrenombre otra vez, las seis guerreras miraron a Ichigo con los ojos entrecerrados, ellas no habían escuchado bien sus palabras, pero no les gusto que interrumpiera a Kaguya

-"bastardo, como te atreves a habar tan informalmente a Kaguya-sama" una de la guerreras del templo le dijo con disgusto, los ocupantes de la habitación que sabían de Ichigo miraron horrorizados por las palabras de la mujer, pero Ichigo solo sonrió, ese tipo de reacción era más natural para él, pero las cosas no podían quedarse así, así que las monjas seguidoras de Ichigo saltaron a la escena

-"tu, como te atreves a insultar a Ichigo-sama, mejor que te retractes de tus palabras" Christin la monja de pelo negro y anteojos dijo con enojo por las palabras asía su salvador

-"quien eres tu maldita y además ¿qué hace una simple monja en un templo sagrado como esté?" la guerrera le volvió a preguntar con enojo, las cosas se volvieron visiblemente tensas, Ichigo suspiro con cansancio

-"yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie más que a Kami-sama" ella le replico, la guerrera del brillo apretó el agarre de su lanza con fuerza, lo cual hizo que Christine se tensara visiblemente "ahora recurrirás a la violencia, no importa, defenderemos la vida de nuestro salvador con la nuestra" el resto de las monjas se posicionaron alrededor de Ichigo en lo que se suponía que era una posición defensiva, sus posturas de lucha eran simplemente horribles, tenían tantas aberturas y temblaban visiblemente "tal vez no seamos buenas peleadoras, ya que se nos enseñó a ser amables con los demás, pero ahora que seguimos a un verdadero dios de la muerte, no tenemos problema en cambiar nuestras enseñanzas para serles útiles, desde el momento que él salvo nuestras vidas, nuestras vidas son ahora de él, por eso lo protegeremos y haremos cualquier cosa por su bien o su capricho, así que lo defenderemos de una bruja como tú" Christin dijo con determinación, las otras monjas asintieron de acuerdo por sus palabras, Ichigo sonrió débilmente por sus palabras, eran halagadoras pero totalmente equivocadas a lo que él desea

-"está bien tú lo pediste" la guardiana de la sacerdotisa dijo, en ese momento ella iba a caminar asía el grupo de monjas pero una fuerza aplastante tiro a todos de rodillas, rápidamente el sudor frio comenzó a bajar por sus rostros, las guerreras y Kaguya comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar quien nacía tal cosa, la mirada de reproche que Origa y Chloe le dirigían al peli naranja, indico quien era el culpable, y era el único que seguía de pie como si nada, él tenía una mueca de molestia en la cara, las guerreras, Kaguya, Alicia, Prim y las monjas miraron con los ojos muy abiertos a Ichigo, el poder que desprendía les hizo inclinarse ante el cómo simples seres inferiores

-"tch… siempre tienen que hacer cosas fastidiosas, tenemos a los enemigos prácticamente mordiéndonos el culo, pueden dejar de pelear por una vez, ahora no importa que religión o cualquier cosa en lo que crean, simplemente deben unirse y sobrevivir, si se pelean así de fácil entre ustedes, el enemigo podrá destruirlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cálmense, que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer" Ichigo los reprendió con fastidio por su actitud, tan pronto como el poder llego se fue, ahora podían volver a pararse

-"pero kami-sama, ella lo insulto, no puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar kami-sama, usted nos salvó, no puedo…" Christin fue interrumpida cuando Ichigo le acaricio la cabeza de manera reconfortante, él le dedico una amable sonrisa sincera

-"está bien, pero no debes tomar las cosas tan a pecho, yo puedo cuidarme solo" Ichigo le dijo con amabilidad, luego su rostro se transformó a uno de molestia fingida "¿y que te dije de llamarme así?" él le pregunto con molestia, la monja de pelo negro miro avergonzada por ser reprendida

-"lo siento… Ichigo-sama" ella se disculpó ligeramente avergonzada, y Ichigo empeoro su estado cuando le acaricio la cabeza como lo haría con un niño pequeño, las guerreras del templo que habían estado escuchando miraron con los ojos tan abiertos como su fisionomía se los permitía, según lo que comprendieron, él era la persona que las monjas llamaban su nuevo dios, y o cualquiera, el dios de la muerte, y también que la sacerdotisa les haya dicho que el mismo dios de la muerte le dijo la información, dos más dos y tenían un increíble resultado, a mejor dicho un divino resultado, un silencio de muerte se apodero del templo, irónicamente

-"mmm… sé que el problema entre las distintas religiones es algo muy molesto que lleva varios siglos de historia, pero ¿no están exagerando un poco?, digo, en una situación extrema las rivalidades deben quedarse a un lado y unir fuerzas, no deben ponerse a pelear por cosas inútiles como la religión y las clases sociales, actualmente a este lugar se dirige un grupo de mercenarios de Kuroinu, si ellos llegan a este lugar harán las cosas más atroces que un humano puede hacer, violaran a las mujeres, mataran a los hombres, liberaran a los criminales, robaran sus tierras, destruirán sus esperanzas hasta volverlas simples objetos de placer, arrasaran con todo, no lo pueden entender, si no unen fuerzas con otros, si pelean solos no van a ganar, no los estoy despreciando, sé que ustedes tienen mucho entrenamiento con esas lanzas, pero ellos no vendrán a una batalla, vendrán a masacrarlos, no tendrán remordimiento en eliminar cualquier cosa que este en su camino ¿entienden verdad?, ¿están dispuestas a dejar esas tonterías de lado y cooperar con nosotros?" el shinigami les pidió con seriedad, Ichigo les ofreció una mano, las mujeres guerreras del templo del brillo, se quedaron observando al adolescente peli naranja con asombro, sus palabras habían calado hondo en sus almas, el hecho de que la personas que las monjas identificaron como un dios les estuviera hablando como si fueran sus iguales, realmente las sorprendió hasta la medula, incluso la sacerdotisa Kaguya le había nombrado dios de la muerte, no podría ser una simple coincidencia

Sin un instante de vacilación las guerreras pusieron una rodilla al suelo, sus lanzas se quedaron a su lado mirando asía el cielo, ellas bajaron la cabeza de forma respetuosa, como alguien lo haría ante un rey, Ichigo se apartó un poco por lo repentino del cambio de actitud de las guerreras "nuestras más sinceras disculpas por nuestra falta de respeto asía su persona, shinigami-sama, úsenos a su parecer, será un honor servirle a un dios" ellas dijeron al unísono, Ichigo se preguntó si habían practicado ese oración antes, Kaguya miro ligeramente sorprendida por la actitud de sus guerreros, Alicia y Prim fueron confundías al máximo, en cambio Chloe, Origa y las monjas miraban en shock las palabras de las mujeres del templo

-" _ofrecidas_ " Origa pensó con disgusto por la actitud de las mujeres del templo del brillo, ella ya no quería tener que soportar más mujeres acercándose alrededor del shinigami, ella se quedó congelada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿estaba un poco celosa de las mujeres que se acercaban a Ichigo? ¿O simplemente era un acto inconsciente por su estatus de reina y considerar a Ichigo parte de su grupo y no de los humanos? Otra vez la reina de los elfos oscuros se volvió a llenar de pensamientos enredados sobre la relación con el shinigami

-"Ichigo-sama ya tiene súbditos, no necesita más" Christine declaro con arrogancia impropia de ella, de inmediato las guerreras que estaban arrodilladas delante del shinigami le dieron una mirada de fastidio, incluso Ichigo le dio una mirada de fastidio que hizo que ella volviera a su actitud tranquila habitual "lo siento, fue inconscientemente" ella se disculpó con vergüenza por su arranque de posesivo, el resto de las monjas tuvieron pensamientos similares pero decidieron tragárselos, al parecer Christin se había vuelto la líder no nombrada del grupo de seguidoras de Ichigo

-"bueno… olvidando eso… creo que deberían apresurarse, hay muchas firmas de Reiatsu acercándose a este lugar, puedo identificar por lo menos cien humanos, y varias firmas de monstruos junto a ellos, tardaran en llegar alrededor de una hora" el peli naranja les informo, aunque intentaran parecer serios Ichigo noto que sus músculos se tensaron , era indiscutible que ellas tenían mucho preocupación por la batalla que se avecinaba "no se preocupen" el hablo atrayendo la atención de las mujeres dentro del templo "no deben preocuparse, su motivo para luchar es endeble y patético, en cambio su deseo no es de luchar por algo tan sucio, ustedes tienen el deseo de proteger, no existe mayor poder para luchar que cuando deseas proteger a algo, por eso quiero que se queden aquí protegiendo el templo, y yo protegeré la ciudad" Ichigo les dijo en tono serio, las guerreras iban a protestar pero Ichigo las interrumpió "se lo que están pensando, pero déjenme decirles, que no, su deber es proteger el templo y a Kaguya, el pueblo es solo tierra y madera, algo que se puede reconstruir, por eso yo les pido que se queden aquí" ellas después de un rato de silencio asintieron al pedido del shinigami sustituto

 **-50 minutos después-**

Las guerreras del templo con la ayuda de las monjas evacuaron a las personas a los alrededores del templo, el pueblo actualmente se encontraba vacío… casi vacío, a excepción de una persona de cabellera naranja, el cual se encontraba sentado en el techo de una de las tantas casas del pueblo, él de vez en cuando le daba una ojeada al templo del brillo, a esta altura ya estaba cerrado, las princesas y el resto de las mujeres que conoció estaban en la sala principal del trono, mientras que los civiles estaban en los templos aledaños

-"tch… vienen por dos flancos, uno va directamente al templo, el otro viene de frente directamente al pueblo, el grupo mayor viene asía acá, parece que tendré que acabarlos antes de lleguen a la ciudad" Ichigo pensó en voz alta, el comenzó a escuchar las voces a la lejanía de los mercenarios, el suspiro con cansancio, matar personas se estaba haciendo mucho más frecuente de lo que le gustaría, el saco su pase de combate y la armadura de su fullburing comenzó a formarse en su cuerpo, las placas blancas y el trasfondo negro cubrió su cuerpo "espero no demorar mucho, otra tropa se dirige a el reino del oeste, con un destello de luz verde el shinigami hibrido desapareció del techo de la vivienda

 **-a las afueras del pueblo-**

Un gran número de mercenarios se dirigían al pueblo, ninguno de ellos estaba en una postura alerta, mejor dicho, todos ellos caminaban despreocupados y con arrogancia, el grupo era de unos 90 hombres y varios monstruos, ogros, demonios, un par de ciclopes, en total serian un grupo de 140, pero ninguno de ellos estaba preocupado o alerta, parecían felices, como si no fueran a un campo de batalla, nadie noto una figura que apareció en el cielo sobre ellos, él los estaba analizando con sus ojos, como un búho

-"jajaja, escuche que la princesa sacerdotisa de ese pueblo está muy atractiva, jajaja, ya me imagino cuando pueda ponerles las manos arriba, voy a hacerla gritar de placer" uno de los mercenarios comento con perversidad, los otros comenzaron a reír por sus palabras

-"no te emociones tanto, somos muchos y todos vamos a hacérselo, lord Vault dijo que acabáramos hasta que no podamos más, no solo serás tú, todos nosotros también ya queremos ponerle una cubierta de blanco por todo su cuerpo, jajaja, pero debemos hacerlo antes que los ogros, ellos le arruinaran sus huecos con sus monstruosas cosas, jajaja" otro mercenario grito con diversión perversa, los ogros que se encontraban delante de los humanos comenzaron a reírse también, pronto todos los monstruos y humanos estaban en un mar de carcajadas, incluso cuando Ichigo libero un poco de instinto asesino al escuchar sus palabras, ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta

-"ja… solo están hablando sobre la miko, pero sus guerreras también están muy buenas, escuche que todas son vírgenes ya que es una regla del templo, jajaja… y la mayoría de los ciudadanos son mujeres jóvenes, yo prefiero tomar a una perra de esas como mi esclava, claro que antes hay que darle la bendición de semen a la miko, jajaja" un mercenario dijo con lujuria, las charlas entre los miembros de Kuroinu siguieron hasta que estaban a una pequeña distancia de la entrada, ellos se detuvieron en ese lugar y sus semblantes despreocupados cambiaron a uno de seriedad

-"esto es raro…" hablo un mercenario con seriedad mientras miraba asía el pueblo, varios gruñeron con el mismo pensamiento "parece que no hay nadie en el pueblo, esto es raro" el mismo hombre dijo con seriedad

-"esto me está dando mala espina, se suponía que el pueblo es siempre activo, y hoy no es un día especial" otro mercenario dijo con preocupación, los monstruos comenzaron a inquietarse ya que sus instintos se estaban llenando de advertencias de peligro

-"esto no me gusta, Vault-sama dijo que el ataque estaba perfectamente coordinado para que les caigamos de sorpresa, incluso dijo que vendría cuando hayamos tomado el pueblo" un mercenario comento con seriedad, inconscientemente agarro la empuñadura de su espada, todos copiaron su acción

-"tal vez deberíamos retirarnos, escuche que los que fueron a el reino del este fueron todos muertos, no me gusta nada esto, no hay nadie en el pueblo, es muy extraño, como si ya nos estuvieran esperando ¿tal vez es una emboscada¡" grito con preocupación a sus camaradas, varios estuvieron de acuerdo con irse

-"¡cálmense mierda¡ no se desesperen, somos más que las guerreras de este estúpido pueblo,

Cuando las hayamos vencido las follaremos hasta que queden inconscientes, no se acobarden ahora, es solo un grupo de mujeres, somos hombres, podemos tenerlas cuando queramos, vamos,

Destruyamos ese pueblo, violemos a las mujeres y matemos a los hombres cobardes que no quieran unírsenos" alguien de los mercenarios decidió motivar a sus compañeros "piensen en todas esas tetas, esos culos y vaginas esperando por ser usados" ese discurso pareció funcionar, ya que los mercenarios se llenaron de valor, Ichigo escupió con asco por su actitud, pervertidos motivados por la lujuria, antes de que pudieran reanudar su camino, Ichigo desapareció y reapareció delante del grupo

-"lo siento, pero no van a poder tener sexo hoy… no nunca más" el shinigami dijo en tono sombrío, varios mercenarios que habían sido sorprendidos por su aparición se burlaron de sus palabras, hasta que uno de los mercenarios se puso de rodillas con la cabeza en el suelo mientras imploraba por perdón, sus camaradas fueron desconcertados por la actitud de su compañero

-"¡hey¡ ¿Qué te pasa, hombre?" uno de sus compañeros le pregunto con fastidio, el mercenario solo siguió pidiendo perdón por su vida "¿Qué demonios te pasa imbécil?" volvió a preguntarle con ira por ser ignorado

-"él es quien mato a todos en la torre de Vault, su armadura que parece estar echa de hueso, su espada mediana en la espalda, su cabello naranja, no hay duda es él, el que mato a todos en la torre, el vino a matarnos, es un shinigami, no lo ven por eso el pueblo está vacío, él nos estaba esperando, es nuestro fin" el mercenario grito con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, los mercenarios miraron a su compañero en shock por sus palabras

-"mmm… que raro, pensé que mate a todos los bastardos de allí" Ichigo comento en tono pensativo, los mercenarios miraron con los ojos abiertos a Ichigo por sus palabras, el mercenario que había estado implorando por su vida lo miro con terror cuando Ichigo clavo sus ojos en el "dime ¿Cómo supiste de mí?" el shinigami le pregunto con curiosidad

-"yoo… me lo dijo uno de los mercenarios que interrogaste, cuando llegue allí él estaba casi muerto… pero logro decirme como te veías y lo que había pasado… yo pensé que era una broma, delirios de una persona moribunda… perdóname la vida por favor" el mercenario rogo, Ichigo suspiro con cansancio

-"está bien, tu vete" Ichigo le dijo con fastidio, sin dudarlo un momento el hombre salió corriendo a toda velocidad, los otros mercenarios siguieron mirando a Ichigo con temor "ustedes no" el shinigami declaro en tono frio, los miembros de Kuroinu sintieron el terror recorrer todo su cuerpo, sacando lo poco de valentía que les quedaba, ellos cargaron asía Ichigo a toda velocidad, el adolescente no se inmuto por su número y solo siguió mirándolos impasibles, el desapareció con en un destello verde en sus pies, el ruido de la carne siendo cortada lleno el aire, los gritos de agonía empezaron a helar la sangre de los demás miembros, los monstruos que trataron de huir, ya que sus instintos se los gritaban, fueron diezmados por una lluvia de flechas, los cuerpos muertos comenzaron a llenar el suelo

-"¡mierda¡ es solo uno ¿Por qué demonios no podemos matarlo?" un mercenario grito con frustración y miedo, sus compañeros caían muertos a un ritmo alarmante, él quiso moverse para atacar pero su cabeza fue separada del resto de su cuerpo, Ichigo apareció a su lado con su espada fullburing goteando sangre

-"son demasiado débiles… quieren violar a todas las mujeres que vean, pero no son lo suficientemente hombres para luchar contra mi" el peli naranja comento con tono oscuro, sus ojos habían perdido cualquier brillo, ahora eran oscuros, sin sentimientos, el volvió a desaparecer y más gritos de dolor se escucharon, el shinigami se movía a velocidades imperceptibles para el ojo humano, su espada atravesó la carne de otro miembro de Kuroinu, quien cayó al suelo sin vida, con un profundo corte en su pecho que iba de lado a lado, un mercenario prenso que tenía la oportunidad de vencer, cuando Ichigo estaba de espaldas mirando en otra dirección, su esperanzas desaparecieron al igual que su vida, cuando Ichigo sin mirar en su dirección le dio una patada en el cuello, la fuerza aplasto la nuez de adán y su laringe, al igual que astillo su cráneo, su cuerpo muerto se fue volando por los aires antes de chocar contra el suelo varias veces

-"que mierda, donde está el mag…" no pudo completar su frase ya que su boca fue destruida por una patada voladora del shinigami, antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, fue atravesado varias veces por la espada de Ichigo, en apenas unos minutos el grupo de mercenarios fue diezmado hasta que solo quedaban una docena, los cuales se agruparon y miraron a Ichigo con el terror más puro que su ser pudo reunir

-"perdo…" el mercenario fue interrumpido cuando la espada de Ichigo comenzaba a brillar de azul, antes de que pudieran volver a hablar Ichigo con un swing de su espada disparo una medialuna de energía azul, la velocidad era tan alta que no pudieron ni soltar una letra, la medialuna arraso con el grupo de mercenarios desintegrándolos completamente

-"tch… escoria" Ichigo gruño con fastidio, el encendió su energía espiritual vaporizando la sangre que mancho su armadura, el shinigami cerró los ojos y comenzó analizar su entorno, Ichigo frunció el ceño cuando sintió energía de monstruos tratando de entrar al templo, su ceño aumento cuando sintió una energía alta, no tan alta como la de un shinigami, pero lo suficiente como para darles problemas a las demás

 **-templo del brillo-**

Las mujeres del templo estaban en posición de batalla, las puertas del templo estaban siendo azotadas con fuerza, en cualquier momento iban a ceder, los golpes retumbaban por todo el templo, las chicas estaban demasiado tensas, los golpes sin duda eran de ogros, y Chloe lo sabía, ella estaba demasiado tensa, su agarre sobre las armas que Ichigo le regalo, ella casi salto cuando la mano de Olga discordia se apoyó sobre su hombro

-"cálmate Chloe, tu puedes vencerlos fácilmente, entrenaste por mucho tiempo, ellos son presas fáciles" la reina de los elfos oscuros le dijo con serenidad, Chloe exhalo tratando de controlarse, ella respiro tratando de suprimir sus nervios

-"¡ahí vienen¡" Alicia grito, ella desenvaino su espada y se puso en postura de batalla, Chloe también se entró en su postura, las guerreras del templo y las subordinadas de Alicia rápidamente se pusieron en posición de defensiva, protegiendo a Kaguya, Prim y las monjas, las puertas comenzaron a agrietarse por la fuerza de los golpes, las paredes aledañas comenzaron agrietarse también, un gran golpe rotundo hizo temblar todo el templo, las puertas cedieron y cayeron al suelo levantando una cortina de polvo, un silencio de muerte cubrió el ambiente, poco a poco el polvo se fue calmando, varias figuras de enorme tamaño se vieron detrás de la nube de polvo "¡estén listos, están aquí¡" la princesa rubia grito, como si su grito fuera la señal, varios ogros entraron al templo, ellos llevaban grandes troncos como armas, cuando el enemigo estuvo a la vista Alicia corrió asía ellos lista para atacar, Chloe se congelo por un segundo antes que el odio puro invadiera todo su ser, el instinto asesino que estaba lanzando a su alrededor hizo que Alicia se detuviera y retrocediera, los ogros fueron sumamente intimidados por el aura de muerte

-"bastardos, los de su asquerosa raza deben ser exterminados" la guerrera elfo oscuro escupió con odio, sin un momento de vacilación ella se deshizo del manto que Ichigo le dio y se lanzó contra el grupo de ogros, el primero al verla atacar quiso defenderse solo para que su tronco sea destrozado por las armas de la guerrero elfo oscuro, la medio elfo rubia di un giro en el aire, y clavo las dos armas en el pecho del monstruo antes de descenderlas hasta su abdomen generando una enorme herida, la sangre roció todo el suelo junto con el cuerpo muerto del ogro, ella dio un salto y esquivo un ataque entrante de otro ogro, con un giro de su cuerpo de manera vertical, ella le dio una patada de hacha en la cabeza, la fuerza fue tal que la cabeza del ogro se hundió entre sus hombros, el ogro escupió sangre entes de tambalearse y caer muerto, Chloe al ver esto uso el cuerpo muerto como escudo para detener el golpe de otro ogro, el ogro se detuvo al ver a su compañero pero ya era tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, su cabeza ya había sido corta de manera limpia, el cuerpo sin cabeza del ogro cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, sangre se salpico por todas las paredes, Chloe siguió sus brutales ataques contra los ogros, sin armas cortaban sin piedad la carne de los monstruos, en un par de minutos los ogros yacían en el suelo muertos junto a un mar de sangre

-"wow" fue lo único que se escapó de los labios de Alicia al ver tal demostración de poder y habilidad, ella hubiera seguido en su transe si no fuera porque un grupo de demonios rojos entro en el templo, Chloe retrocedió jadeando, matar tan indiscriminadamente la había agotada, la princesa rubia se puso delante de ella de manera protectora, cosa que la sorprendió mucho a igual que a Origa "no te preocupes, estos bastardos son míos, descansa" la Princesa Alicia le dijo con determinación, ates de que la guerrera medio elfo pudiera dar una respuesta, Alicia se lanzó a toda velocidad contra los demonios rojos, ella elevo su espada sobre su cabeza lista para atacar, el demonio delante del grupo al verla venir también levanto su arma pero de manera defensiva, eso no le importo a Alicia quien descendió su ataque con una fuerza bruta que corto atreves de la espada del demonio con mucha facilidad antes de dividirlo al medio, los otros demonios al ver esto quisieron atacar a Alicia a la vez, pero ella salto sobre ellos, girando en el aire de forma horizontal ella decapito a otro demonio, cayendo con la gracia de un gato ella les dio una mirada de muerte "seres como ustedes, deben morir" la princesa rubia declaro con tono frio, los restantes demonios estaban listos para atacar, pero sus cuerpos fueron atravesados por las lanzas de las guerreras del templo

-"ella no es el único de sus rivales, sucios demonios como ustedes no deberían pisar territorio sagrado" la guerrera del templo del brillo dijo en tono sombrío, los restantes demonios se vieron superados en número e intentaron escapar, pero las guerreras del templo del brillo lanzaron sus armas empalándolas en el pecho de los demonios, un demonio que sobrevivo al ataque quiso arrastrarse fuera del templo, pero su camino fue cortado por Alicia, quien lo miraba de forma oscura, antes de que el monstruo de color rojo pudiera hacer algo, su cabeza fue desprendida por de su cuerpo por la espada de la princesa Alicia, antes de que pidieran reaccionar todas se quedaron congeladas en su lugar, esta vez no era como cuando Ichigo las hizo arrodillarse por su poder, simplemente se sentía como si sus extremidades estuvieran siendo agarradas por una fuerza invisible

-"no me esperaba este resultado" una persona comento mientras entraba en el templo, todas la miradas se dirigieron a la persona que hablo, la persona que hablo, llevaba un manto negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero se podía ver que tenía todo el cuerpo vendado, ya que sus brazos, manos, cabeza y pies estaban totalmente vendados, otro rasgo distintivo fue las orejas elficas que llevaba, y por el color de su piel, era un elfo oscuro, lo cual hizo entre cerrar los ojos a la reían de los elfos oscuros, Kaguya lo miro con los ojos ligeramente abiertos ya que reconocía a esta persona

-"¿Shamuhaze, que significa esto?" Ella le grito con indignación, el mago elfo oscuro solo la miro con superioridad

-"es obvio, el camino que elegí, el camino para matar a dios" el respondió de manera oscura, varios jadeos se escucharon por sus palabras, todo hasta que cierta monja de pelo negro y anteojo se burló de sus palabras

-"¿dices que mataras a dios? Ja, nunca podrías hacerlo, Ichigo es muy fuerte, él te dará una paliza" ella declaro con condición, las mujeres le dieron miradas desconcertadas, al igual que el mago elfo oscuro

-"¿Qué tiene que ver Ichigo con esto?" Chloe le pregunto con confusión

-"él dijo que iba a matar a dios, ósea que él quiere matar a Ichigo, después de todo él es un dios de la muerte" la monja declaro con total naturalidad, todas las mujeres le estaban dando miradas en blanco por sus palabras, es cierto que tenía un buen punto pero caramente no era la persona la cual se refería el mago oscuro, por otro lado el mago elfo oscuro la miro de manera analítica a Christin

-"¿dices que conoces a el dios de la muerte?" Shamuhaze le pregunto con seriedad, la monja solo volvió a burlarse de sus palabras, algo que desconcertó a las demás, la influencia de Ichigo sobre ella estaba mostrando sus efectos

-"claro que si, después de todo soy su seguidora número uno ¿verdad chicas?" ella le pregunto al otro grupo de monjas quienes solo suspirar en resignación, y asintieron "Ves, y alguien tan débil como tú, no puede hacer nada contra él" ella declaro con orgullo, antes de que pudieran seguir hablando una fuerza familiar se sintió en el templo

-"aunque tengo ligeros desacuerdos con las palabras de Christin, debo admitir que si tiene razón cuando dice que no puedes vencerme" Ichigo le dijo con desdén, su postura también parecía burlarse del mago oscuro, el elfo oscuro hizo señas y un dos ogros entraron en la escena, estos eran diferentes del resto, uno era rojo y el otro azul, al igual que los dos parecían estar en buena forma, no como los otros

-"los ogros del crepúsculo, son los únicos en su especie y nacen cada 100 años, su poder es extremadamente raro, ellos pueden anular sellos divinos, ahora con su ayuda y la del insecto anti dios puedo matar a un dios" el mago oscuro declaro con tranquilidad, Ichigo levanto una ceja por sus palabras, los dos ogros salieron disparados asía Ichigo a gran velocidad, el adolescente shinigami solo negó con la cabeza, una fuerza sofocante hizo que ellos se detuvieran, la fuerza invisible creció más y más dejando a los ogros y al mago oscuro en el suelo jadeando por falta de aire, de entre las ropas del mago elfo oscuro salió un insecto azul, parecía una araña combinada con una mosca, el insecto trato de moverse pero las fuerza lo estaba triturando contra el suelo, el mago oscuro miro con temor como el insecto anti dios era aplastado contra el suelo por la presión de Ichigo

-"hablas de matar a dios, hablas mucho, pero mírate tirado en el suelo sin poder moverte, tus ogros del crepúsculo al igual que tu feo bicho, ni si quiera pueden permanecer consientes" el shinigami le dijo en tono frio, tal como él dijo los dos ogros estaban con los ojos en blanco y espuma saliendo de su boca, Ichigo camino lentamente hasta el bicho, Shamuhaze miro con horror como Ichigo levanto su pierna sobre su insecto "realmente no me gustan los bichos" el shinigami comento antes de descender su pie sobre el insecto anti dios aplastándolo completamente, con un ruido asqueroso los fluidos del insecto se esparcieron por el suelo "qué asco… por eso odio a los bichos, bueno, ahora siguen esos grandulones" el mago oscuro estaba horrorizado por lo que veía, el adolescente con la extraña armadura simplemente mato al insecto que podía crear al verdadero anti dios, pero por eso necesitaba a Kaguya, un vientre humano con gran poder espiritual era necesario para crear a la criatura, pero ahora no tenía una parte fundamental de su plan, tenía que salvar a los ogros si quería volver a intentar el plan, el mago oscuro intento levantarse pero al fuerza desconocida impidió todos sus movimientos

-" _mierda debo moverme, mis planes de matar a dios_ " el mago oscuro pensó con desesperación, él fue sacado de su trance cuando algo tibio salpico su cara, sus ojos rápidamente cambiaron a la dirección de Ichigo, para su horror ya era demasiado tarde para salvar su plan, a los pies de Ichigo se encontraba el ogro de color rojo, con un drástico cambio en su imagen, su cabeza y también parte del tórax estaban inexistentes, el culpable claramente era el adolescente peli naranja quien señalaba un dedo asía esa parte desmembrada del cuerpo, el mago oscuro miro con horror como Ichigo apunto con el dedo al otro ogro, la electricidad pareció acumularse alrededor del dedo del adolescente peli naranja

-"hado numero 4: byakurai" el shinigami murmuro, la electricidad salió disparada como un rayo asía el cuerpo del ogro azul, el rayo de energía perforo el cuerpo del monstruo, un instante después la energía rodeo el cuerpo de logro, el rayo se volvió más intenso y la cabeza del ogro azul exploto junto con la mitad superior de su cuerpo, fue una escena muy grotesca "tch, no sabía que los ogros fueran tan conductivos de electricidad, cuando me dispararon uno de estos solo me perforo el hombro" Ichigo comento sin emociones, el mago oscuro se quedó sin aliento cuando los ojos sin emociones de Ichigo se posaron en él, al instante que se posaron en él la fuerza que lo mantenía en el suelo desapareció, sin dudarlo un segundo él se puso de pie y trato de correr, pero un paso antes de que pudiera salir del templo, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, sus ojos viajaron lentamente hasta poder mirar su pecho, ahí pudo ver la punta de la espada de Ichigo sobre salir de su pecho

-"ghhaa… maldito… ¿Quién… eres?" el mago elfo oscuro pregunto, el escupió una gran cantidad de sangre

-"pensé que te lo habían dicho" Ichigo le dijo confundido "soy Ichigo, kurosaki Ichigo, en shinigami" los ojos del mago oscuro se abrieron en incredulidad, el mago comenzó a sentir el fuego creándose a su espalda

-"tal diferencia de poder… que iluso fui" el mago oscuro pensó, antes que su cuerpo fue consumido por una llamarada de fuego azul, el shinigami que se encontraba parado en la puerta del templo deshizo su fullburing, quedando con su ropa común, el peli naranja suspiro con melancolía, el brillo en sus ojos volvió a aparecer

-"Ichigo ¿estás bien?" Origa le pregunto con preocupación mientras se acercaba al adolescente, Ichigo suspiro antes de cambiar su visión a la reina de los elfos oscuros, él le dio una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud por su preocupación

-"si, lo siento si te preocupo, no tengo tiempo para ponerme sentimental" el shinigami dijo con cansancio, tal vez no estaba cansado físicamente pero emocionalmente solo se seguía cansando, más y más, pero no se recuperaba, solo se seguía agotando mentalmente

-"creo que debes descansar mientras nos aprontamos para ir al oeste" Alicia le dijo con seriedad, pero sus ojos tenían ligera preocupación por el bienestar del shinigami, Prim quien había estado escondida salió de su escondite y se acercó rápidamente al shinigami

-"Ichigo ¿estás bien?" ella le pregunto con clara preocupación en su rostro, de algina manera ella le había dado una ligera sensación de alivio al hablarle con su suavidad, le recordaba a Yuzu, el shinigami se acercó a la princesa Prim y le desordeno el cabello con ternura, las mejillas de Prim de inmediato se fueron al rojo intenso, Ichigo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo también se sonrojo pero levemente

-"lo siento, me perdí en las nubes, pero gracias" Ichigo le dijo con suavidad, el shinigami volvió la vista a la entrada del templo antes de cambiar su rostro a uno serio "lo siento, nos tenemos que separar aquí, pero no será por mucho, nos encontraremos en el reino del oeste, en donde se encuentra la princesa Luu Luu, yo iré a donde está la princesa Maia, las fuerzas de Kuroinu se están moviendo más rápido de lo que el ministro nos dijo, por eso debo irme ahora para llegar antes de la invasión, ustedes deben ir al castillo de Luu Luu, los mercenarios están muy lejos de llegar a ese lugar, por eso ustedes llegaran más rápido si van ahora, en cambio ya están prácticamente en la ciudad de Maia, por eso debo apurarme" Ichigo les dijo sin mirarlas, las mujeres que se encontraban a su espalda lo miraron con preocupación "vayan a donde se encuentra Luu Luu, yo también iré, llevare a Maia conmigo, nos vemos" antes de que pudieran protestar Ichigo desapareció en un destello de luz verde

-"tch… idiota, haces que nos preocupes" Origa susurro mientras observaba el lugar donde Ichigo había estado, suspirando con resignación, la reina de los elfos cambio su mirada al resto del grupo "bien… ya sabemos que hacer, no demoren mucho, mientras más rápido salgamos más rápido llegaremos" Olga discordia les dijo a las demás, ella junto a Chloe salieron del templo en dirección a donde dejaron los caballos

-" _¿Por qué no nos dices que te molesta… maldito cabeza de zanahoria_ " Alicia pensó con malestar mientras caminaba asía la puerta donde Origa se había ido "ya escucharon… nos vamos" la princesa rubia con seriedad, el resto de las mujeres asintieron antes de seguir a la princesa Alicia

-"ya escucharon, nos vamos con ellos" Kaguya declaro con su habitual tono calmado, las guerreras asintieron en entendimiento "vamos a necesitar todas las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra Kuroinu" la princesa sacerdotisa le dijo sus guerreras, quienes asintieron de acuerdo a sus palabras "bien… liberen a los aldeanos y reunámonos con las demás" las guerreras rápidamente corrieron a cumplir las órdenes de su Princesa sacerdotisa "¿qué es lo que pasa por tu mente Shinigami-sama?" Kaguya pregunto de manera pensativa

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, no olviden de dejar su comentario :), hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

hola, tanto tiempo, aqui les traigo otro cap más de mi fanfic bleach-Kuroinu, quiero pedir disculpas por la demora de subir este capitulo, tuve que hacer un viaje por cuestiones familiares y no tube tiempo de escribir

aclaracion: no soy dueño de bleach ni de Kuroinu... lo que sea, con eso dicho disfruten del capitulo y dejen su comentario :)

Pd: dejen su comentario

* * *

capitulo. 5

Ichigo volaba sobre los aires de los bosques a una velocidad supersónica, su objetivo actual era el reino del noroeste donde residía la princesa Maia, su ceño estaba fruncido mucho más de lo habitual, su mente estaba atormentada por los pensamientos sobre las vidas que tomo, desde que llego a esta dimensión había matado a más gente de lo que hubiera imaginado, el simple pensamiento sobre esto le hacía apretar los dientes con rabia

-" _cálmate Ichigo, estás haciendo que llueva torrencialmente_ " una voz calma hablo dentro de su mente, el shinigami se detuvo en seco al oír la voz

-"¿viejo Zangetsu?" el adolescente peli naranja murmuro incrédulo

-" _si Ichigo, soy yo_ " la voz respondió con calma " _parece que estas teniendo tiempos difíciles_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo con un ligero tono reconfortante

-"¿tiempos difíciles?" Ichigo pregunto con ira "no me jodas, tiempos difíciles mis pelotas, me convertí en un asesino, mate a tanta gente sin piedad, a eso le dices tiempos difíciles" el shinigami grito con ira, de repente sintió su cuerpo ser siendo rociado por el agua fría lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos y cuando abrió los ojos, él se encontraba en su mundo interior, su mirada rápidamente se dirigió a el lugar donde uno de sus espíritus Zanpakuto siempre estaba, tal como se esperaba allí estaba su espíritu Quincy

-" _cálmate Ichigo, siempre observo todo lo que haces no es necesario que me lo digas_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo con calma, Ichigo apretó los dientes con fuerza

-"como quieres que me calme, si viste lo que hice sabes cómo me siento, mis manos están derramando sangre y me dices que me calme" Ichigo el replico con furia a su espíritu Zanpakuto Quincy

-" _es por eso que detuve tu viaje, no puedes seguir viajando con esos sentimientos en tu mente_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo con un largo suspiro cansado " _no debes tener esos sentimientos de desesperación asolando tu alma, ellos no merecen tener tal privilegio, escoria como esa no puede atormentarte de esa manera, Ichigo, debes deshacerte de esos pensamientos, no quiero que en este lugar siga lloviendo_ " Zangetsu Quincy le pidió, Ichigo aparto la mirada con frustración

-"¿Cómo quieres que haga eso, que deje de pensar y ya? No me jodas, ni siquiera puedo recordar cuantas personas mate" Ichigo contrarresto con frustración y rabia, pero rápidamente tuvo que saltar asía un costado para esquivar una gran espada de color blanco

-" **¡hey¡ maldito cobarde ¿Por qué lo esquivaste?"** su versión albina le pregunto con arrogancia, Ichigo lo miro con ira, lo cual Hollow Zangetsu se burló " **mírate actuando todo debilucho, que asco me das, yo había creído que ya estabas creciendo pero fue solo una ilusión, que débil rey** " Zangetsu Hollow se burló con desprecio, Ichigo apretó los dientes con fuerza por sus palabras

-"cállate maldito, obvio que tu no tendrías problemas en matar a cientos como si nada" Ichigo le dijo con rabia, su Zanpakuto Hollow solo le dio una sonrisa burlona antes de volver a arremeter contra el peli naranja

-" **dices estupideces ¿he, rey?, hablas como si supieras de mí, cuando yo soy tú y tú eres yo, claro que podemos matar a cientos sin sentir nada, entonces por que estas comportándote todo sentimental, cobarde** , **me das pena** " la versión blanca de Ichigo ataco sin cesar a su portador, el agarre de su Zangetsu Hollow negra se estaba endureciendo cada vez más " **jajaja. Maldito rey cobarde, crees que puedes vencerme con esa determinación tan débil, mataste a un par de hijos de puta y te sientes como mierda, piensas en sus muertes y no en lo que conseguiste al hacerlo** " sus ataques se volvieron cada vez más despiadados y viciosos, Ichigo tuvo que desenvainar su otra Zanpakuto cuando Zangetsu Quincy se unió a la lucha, el shinigami apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando los dos ataques no tenían piedad

-" _él tiene razón Ichigo, si tú nos lo hubieras detenido ellos hubieran hecho actos imperdonables, lo sabes y no lo quieres ver, esa escoria no merece existir en el mundo, tu salvaste a esas mujeres de ser violadas hasta la muerte, deja de quejarte por la muerte de unos humanos que son peores que los Hollow_ " Zangetsu Quincy le dijo con disgusto, Ichigo logró zafarse de los ataques de sus espíritus Zanpakuto

-"ya pueden callarse, dejen de decir cosas…" Ichigo no pudo terminar ya que los dos espíritus Zanpakuto se lanzaron a la lucha con fuerza desgarradora

-" _el que debe callarse esta vez eres tú, Ichigo_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo con seriedad, el shinigami peli naranja le dio una mirada incrédula, pero rápidamente tuvo que salir de su estado por las espadas asechándolo con furia

-" **si, el viejo tiene razón, deja de hablar sobre escoria como esa, tu divides la cabeza de Hollow todos los días sin inmutarte e incluso lo disfrutas, entonces no actúes tan sentimental con esta escoria, son peores que los Hollow y lo sabes, que sean humanos no importa un carajo, se merecen la muerte y tú se las diste, no pensaste en cuantas mujeres ya habrán violado antes de que los mataras, no hiciste mal en matarlos, deja de actuar tan débil y cobarde, tu nunca te pones deprimido después de destruirle la cabeza a un Hollow, entonces no te deprimas por matar a humanos con almas podridas** " la versión albina de Ichigo le replico, el shinigami sustituto se agacho para evitar un swing combinado de los dos espíritus, que posiblemente lo decapitaria

-" _si no entiendes con palabras lo harás a la fuerza, no dejes que tu mente sea abrumada por los sentimientos negativos, si no puedes matar gente, entonces solo piensa que son como simples Hollow, ellos no se merecen que te perturbes por sus muertes_ " el viejo le dijo, Ichigo escupió un poco de sangre cuando su Hollow Zanpakuto le dio una patada al estomago

-" **deja de comportarte tan idiota, si no te diste cuenta estas haciendo que las reinas se preocupen, idiota** " su versión albina le dijo con disgusto, el espíritu Hollow salto asía atrás para poder esquivar la espada mayor de Ichigo

-"dije que ya cierren la boca, ya entendí, no es necesario que sigan soltando palabrería, ya escuche suficiente, déjenme salir tengo gente que salvar y unos bastardos que eliminar" Ichigo les dijo con determinación, sus ojos brillaban de color azul y un ligero manto de color azul lo rodeaba, los dos espíritus Zanpakuto sonrieron al ver esto, uno más demencial que otro, la lluvia que asolaba el mundo interno de Ichigo se disipo dejando el cielo libre de nubes

-" **ese es el rey al que respeto** " Hollow Zangetsu dijo con su sonrisa inhumana " **getsuga tenshou** " el albino grito, su gran espada blanca envió una colosal medialuna de energía asía el shinigami sustito, el adolescente peli naranja al ver esto uso shumpo para salir del camino de la arrasadora media luna, la onda de energía destruyo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso antes de ascender asía el cielo y perderse de vista

-"¿qué carajos te pasa? Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado las cosas" Ichigo le grito a su blanco espíritu Zanpakuto

-" **si ¿y eso que? Hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea, cállate y demuestra de lo fuerte que te has vuelto** " Zangetsu Hollow rugió mientras cargaba asía Ichigo, el shinigami negó con la cabeza con fastidio antes de hacer dos cortes en el aire con sus zanpakuto

-"getsuga juujishou" el adolescente peli naranja grito, una cruz colosal de energía azul salió disparada desde su posición, Hollow Zangetsu al ver esto sonrió de forma sádica, el hizo una un swing vertical en el aire, disparando una medialuna del mismo tamaño que el ataque de Ichigo, los dos ataques chocaron entre sí, una batalla por el dominio de la otra masa de energía se llevó a cabo, poco a poco el ataque con forma de cruz de Ichigo fue superando al de Hollow Zangetsu

-" **mierda"** la versión albina de Ichigo murmuro cuando el getsuga juujishou sobrepaso el getsuga tenshou y se dirigió asía él, el ataque alcanzo su blanco generando una enorme explosión, todo lo que estaba en un radio de 1 kilómetro fue destruido, Ichigo y el viejo Zangetsu miraron desde una posición segura como los edificios del ligar se destruían y caían a pedazos

-"me sobre pase un poco" Ichigo comento monótonamente mientras miraba la destrucción de su ataque, Quincy Zangetsu negó con cansancio las palabras del shinigami

-" _creo que es hora de que continúes con tu viaje, tus habilidades Quincy han mejorado pero todavía no alcanzas la velocidad de tus poderes de shinigami, él estará fuera de servicio por un par de horas_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo mientras señalaba a los edificios humeantes

-"gracias por la ayuda viejo, entonces me voy" el adolescente peli naranja le agradeció con sinceridad, su Quincy Zanpakuto solo desestimo la acción, el cuerpo de Ichigo desapareció en pequeñas partículas de energía azul, el viejo Quincy miro asía el cielo despejado con una mirada nostálgica

-" _has madurado Ichigo, pero todavía te falta dar el gran paso asía la hombría, ya sobrepasaste el límite de lo que un niño debe aprender, ahora solo te toca convertirte en un hombre con todas las letras, eso calmaría tu joven corazón_ " el viejo Zangetsu pensó en voz alta, su mirada nunca dejo mirar asía el cielo calmo del mundo interior

 **-fuera del mundo interior, bosques del oeste-**

Ichigo abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, concentrándose en detectar la energía espiritual a su alrededor, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño más de lo habitual

-"tch… pase demasiado tiempo en mi mundo interior, los bastardos ya casi están en las puertas de la ciudad, debo darme prisa antes de que las cosas se les salgan de las manos" Ichigo pensó en voz alta, con una explosión de velocidad el comenzó a recorrer su camino asía el reino del noroeste, con cada segundo que pasaba su velocidad se incrementaba considerablemente, los bosques debajo de él eran como simplemente un manchón verde nubloso, un destello azul estallo debajo de sus pies incrementando su velocidad ridículamente

 **-reino del noroeste- oficina de Maia-**

Una bella mujer joven, de cabello corto rojizo se encontraba sentada en su oficina firmando algunos papeles, ella tenía una figura de grandes curvas, su atuendo tampoco hacia mucho para ocultar sus dotes, sus ojos rojos miraban con cansancio las hojas encima del escritorio, ella soltó un largo bostezo amargo antes de estirar sus brazos adoloridos, lo cual hizo que la tela roja que ya era justa a su cuerpo, se ajustara más aun contra su cuerpo, volviéndola casi una segunda piel, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios mientras miraba asía la ventana con anhelo

-"Vault ¿en qué te has convertido?" ella le pregunto al aire, como si sus pensamientos fueran contestados un gran alboroto comenzó a sonar en el aire, el ruido de pasos corriendo asía su oficina la hizo mirar en la dirección de la puerta, tal y como pensó un soldado abrió la puerta con urgencia

-"Maia-sama, urgente, los mercenarios de Kuroinu están tratando de invadir el pueblo" el soldado le dijo con temor, los ojos de la princesa peli roja se abrieron ampliamente

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?" ella le pregunto incrédula por sus palabras, el soldado le dio una mirada desconcertada, después de todo sus palabras fueron claras

-"lo que dije, es que los mercenarios de Kuroinu están atacando la ciudad" el soldado volvió a repetir, Maia negó con la cabeza sin creerlo totalmente

-"¿Cómo sabes que son los mercenarios de Kuroinu?" la princesa Maia le pregunto tratando de evitar la realidad

-"todos los mercenarios actúan bajo el mando de Vault, desde que creo Kuroinu todos los mercenarios se unen a ese grupo, y llevan la marca del perro negro en su vestimenta" el soldado le respondió, Maia apretó los dientes y las manos con fuerza, ella quiso hablar devuelta pero una explosión que sacudió el piso la hizo detenerse

-"manden refuerzos a la puerta oeste, también quiero un grupo que vigile la entrada norte, no dejen que ningún bastardo entre a la ciudad" ella le dijo al soldado, el hombre asintió rápidamente antes de salir a toda prisa a comunicar las ordenes "tch… maldición, Vault es hora de ajustar cuentas" ella pensó en voz alta, la princesa Maia tomo las 2 espadas que estaban colgadas en la pared al lado de su puerta, sin meditarlo mucho ella abrió la puerta de su oficina y corrió atreves de los pasillos de su fortaleza, sus botas de cuero marrones pisaban con fuerza a través de los largos pasillos del castillo en dirección al lugar de batalla

Los gritos de la lucha comenzaron a escucharse en la lejanía, alertándola de que los mercenarios estaban ganando terreno, sus pies se forzaron a avanzar más rápido, una ventana en la pared fue la salida que necesitaba, con la agilidad de un felino ella se lanzó atreves de la abertura, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo ella reanudo su camino asía la zona del enfrentamiento, sus ojos se estrellaron peligrosamente cuando a lo lejos vio los cuerpos de sus soldados muertos, la princesa Maia tuvo que saltar asía un costado para esquivar un hacha que volaba en su dirección, con un rápido movimiento cruzado ella desenvaino sus dos armas, un grupo de mercenarios apareció en frente de su camino

-"miren quien es, la princesa Maia o debería decir nuestra excompañera" uno de los mercenarios comento con humor, la princesa pelirroja le dio una mirada sombría mientras analizaba la situación "oy, no te quedes callada, somos tus excompañeros sabes" el hombre le dijo con un poco de molestia, ella no respondió, en cambio se lanzó asía el grupo de mercenarios

-"tch… te llevaremos a la fuerza y después disfrutaremos de ese cuerpo lascivo tuyo" otro de los mercenarios le dijo con arrogancia, los miembros de Kuroinu se lanzaron también asía ella, ella no se inmuto ante el número de agresores, con un movimiento fluido ella se escabullo entre las guardias de los mercenarios, con rápidos swings ella recorto atreves de los cuerpos de los hombres enemigos "ma… maldita… a" el mercenario escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, el miembro de Kuroinu quiso atacar a la princesa pelirroja solo para que su cráneo se abruptamente empalado por una de las espadas de Maia

-"Basura… no me llamen compañera" ella dijo en tono frio, otro grupo de mercenarios apareció en la escena, sus ojos miraron con furia a la pelirroja "mphm… más basura, vengan malditos, recibirán el mismo destino" Maia les dijo con frialdad, los mercenarios se lanzaron contra ella sus ojos miraban entre ira y lujuria "solo basuras no merecen pisar este reino" la princesa pelirroja levanto sus armas y también se lanzó contra los enemigos

 **-entrada oeste de la ciudad-**

Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente por los restos de la batalla anterior, su mirada era inmutable mientras caminaba entre los cuerpos de los guerreros caídos, el shinigami comenzó a correr a velocidad humana asía los interiores de la ciudad, un grupo de mercenarios trato de interponerse en su camino solo para que su cuerpo fuera abruptamente perforado por una lluvia de flechas azules, antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo con varias perforaciones del tamaño de una pelota de tenis

-"parece que están ganando terreno, es extraño que no trajeran monstruos con ellos" el shinigami peli naranja pensó en voz alta, sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente al detectar algo en el ambiente "parece que has venido, Hoy será el día de tu muerte" el adolescente peli naranja pensó en voz alta con una mirada sombría, más mercenarios aparecieron para rodearlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus cuerpos fueron perforados por varias flechas de reishi, Ichigo desapareció con un destello verde debajo de sus pies, un borrón negro era visto por la ciudad, y por cada lugar que pasaba los mercenarios eran asesinados por extrañas flechas azules, el shinigami se trasladó a una velocidad baja para él, pero demasiada rápida para cualquier humano, el peli naranja tuvo que frenar cuando un gran número de miembros de Kuroinu rodearon a un par de soldados

-"jajaja… parece que solo quedan ustedes, es una lástima ¿no?, ustedes morirán y nosotros disfrutaremos de su querida Maia-sama, jajaja, no solo eso, sino que también de todas las mujeres de la ciudad, sus madres, hermanas, primas e incluso sus hijas" uno de los mercenarios canto en tono de burla, el soldado apretó el agarre en su espada con tanta fuerza que el metal parecía retorcerse bajo la presión "hoo… el soldadito está enojado, jajaja, no te preocupes me encargare de darle el pésame a tu familia… junto con mi esperma" todos los ,mercenarios rigieron de risa, el par de soldados temblaban de rabia, Ichigo al ver esto suspiro con pesadez, y tal como el adolescente shinigami pensó los dos guerreros cargaron contra los mercenarios, quienes sonrieron con superioridad al ver la acción, cuando las armas de los soldados chocaron con la de los dos mercenarios que estaban más cerca de ellos, otro par de mercenarios se lanzó sobre los lados vulnerables de los soldados, listos para atravesarlos con sus espadas

Pero el ataque nunca llego, lo que conmociona al resto de miembros de Kuroinu, sus ojos fueron muy abiertos cuando vieron que las filosas hojas de las espadas, ahora no eran nada más que metal sin forma ni filo, lo más sorprendente era que estaban rodeadas de un aura verde brillante, antes de que los mercenarios pudieran soltar las armas en un instante el metal sin forma se transformó en finas agujas que atravesaron el cuerpo de los mercenarios, los ojos de los otros miembros se abrieron con horror al ver como sus compañeros fueron encertados por un centenar de filosas púas que antes eran sus espadas, los cuerpos de los hombres de Kuroinu cayeron al suelo muertos con sus espaldas como si fueran las de un cuerpo Espín

-"¿q… que… mierda paso?" un hombre de Kuroinu pregunto incrédulo al ver los cuerpos muertos de sus camaradas, cuando sus espadas también comenzaron a brillar de verde no titubearon en lanzarlas al aire lejos de ellos

-"ja, idiotas" una voz se burló detrás de él grupo, todos los ojos miraron temerosos al adolescente shinigami que estaba tranquilamente recostado en la pared de una casa mirándolos, el temor en sus ojos era por el brillo verde que despedían sus manos "no puedo cambiar el alma de tantos elementos a la vez, pero no lo sabían, así que ahora están desarmados contra dos soldados con sed de sangre" los guerreros lo miraron con asombro como sus espadas también fueron revestidas por la luz verde pero en lugar de explotar en filosas púas, simplemente aumento el largo de la hoja, los mercenarios no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, ya que los dos guerreros ya estaban arriba de ellos con sus armas listas para matarlos, varios gritos de agonía se escucharon cuando los dos soldados atravesaron los cuerpos de los mercenarios, los que quisieron huir no llegaron muy lejos, ya que sus piernas fueron atravesadas por flechas de energía, solo para después ser rematados por las espadas de los guerreros, la sangre fue lentamente tiñendo el suelo y las paredes, generando una imagen muy grotesca

-"sinceramente gracias por tu ayuda" uno de los soldados dijo refiriéndose al peli naranja, como no obtuvieron respuesta miraron en la dirección donde el adolescente shinigami había estado, solo para ver el lugar vacío "una persona misteriosa y sumamente poderosa… típico de un héroe"

Actualmente el shinigami sustituto se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, su objetivo era más claro que nunca, hace un par de segundos había sentido la energía espiritual del hombre que juro matar, inconscientemente ya se había puesto su armadura fullburing, la espada rugía con ansias de pelea, algo que cualquiera pudo haber sentido, ya que ningún mercenario se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino, sus pasos resinaban con fuerza sobre el suelo del reino del noroeste, un desafortunado miembro de Kuroinu que estaba corriendo por la calle, fue abruptamente decapitado por el metal frio de la arma fullburing de Ichigo, el cual no se detuvo ni por un segundo a ver al mercenario, un destello verde apareció debajo de sus pies, desapareciendo de la escena

Ichigo reapareció en el techo de una casa cerca de la plaza principal de la ciudad, sus ojos examinaron a una gran velocidad el ambiente frente a él, sus ojos marrones miraron de forma calculadora a lo que estaba sucediendo en la plaza, frente al shinigami en el espacio público había un gran número de mercenarios armados, todos formaban una medialuna alrededor de una mujer pelirroja que tenía 2 espadas de estilo occidental de tamaño mediano, delante del grupo de mercenarios, estaba el líder de Kuroinu, los ojos del shinigami comenzaron a adquirir un brillo siniestro

-"te encontré" el adolescente peli naranja susurro de manera sombría, su espada fullbiring comenzó a formar un circulo de energía de color rojo a lo largo de su hoja, el shinigami con un swing horizontal libero los círculos de energía espiritual, los cuales avanzaron a velocidades increíbles por el aire en dirección al grupo de mercenarios, el silbido cortante del ataque de Ichigo alerto a los mercenarios, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, ya que a la mitad de girar su cuerpo fueron traspasados por los ataques circulares de Ichigo, como si se trataran de un cierra, los círculos de energía dividieron el cuerpo de los mercenarios en dos partes, sus partes superiores cayeron con un sonido de _ploch_ un segundo antes que su parte inferior, los mercenarios que sobrevivieron miraron desenfrenadamente en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al atacante, pero su respuesta llego como el sonido de chispas, rápidamente los ojos de todos se clavaron en la figura alta que apareció al lado de la Princesa Maia, la cual también lo miro con los ojos muy amplios

-"¿Quien… eres?" ella logro preguntarle en su aturdimiento, pero el peli naranja no respondió, simplemente siguió mirando fijamente asía el frente, más precisamente a Vault, quien también lo miraba fijamente con odio puro en sus ojos "¿ _qué está pasando_?" Maia se preguntó mentalmente

-"ha pasado un tiempo… no mejor dicho, solo han pasado doce horas, no ha sido ni un día y tú ya estas prácticamente muerto" Ichigo le dijo con el tono más frio que tenía, los mercenarios al escucharlo se estremecieron visiblemente, a excepción de Vault, quien siguió mirándolo con odio, si las miradas mataran Ichigo talvez hubiera muerto, pero no siendo el caso, simplemente era molesto

-"si, se podría decir, que un desafortunado menor incidente" el líder de los mercenarios le respondió con veneno, Ichigo se burló de sus palabras "tienes agallas para enfrentarte a mí, fresa, quien pensaría que alguien tan idiota como tu seguiría vivo en un mundo tan peligroso como este, deberías ir a las faldas de tu madre y dejarle a los adultos hacer sus cosas, no mejor porque no traes a tu madre a aquí y la fo… ghaaaa" Vault grito de dolor cuando una flecha de energía azul se le clavo en el brazo, sangre comenzó a correr por su brazo a gran velocidad, empapando el suelo del líquido rojo, el líder de Kuroinu miro a Ichigo con ira pero rápidamente cambio al terror cuando vio sus ojos, ahora no había nada, simplemente nada, no había brillo no sentimientos, pero por alguna razón sintió que simplemente por mirarlos seria destrozado en pequeños pedazos y quemado en el infierno hasta las cenizas

-"el que tiene agallas eres tú, hablarme de esa forma, basura, te voy a matar y luego torturar tu alma hasta el siguiente siclo de vida" su voz era del mismo tono que sus ojos, sin emociones pero tan letal, cada palabra parecía perforar el cuerpo de Vault, el shinigami levanto su mano derecha y señalo asía el líder de Kuroinu, quien tembló visiblemente de temor, el poco de valentía que le quedaba a los mercenarios, hizo que trataran de huir, pero fue su error darle la espalda al dios de la muerte, de la palma de Ichigo un flecha se comenzó a crear de la nada, cuando estuvo completa fue lanzada al aire directamente a Vault, pero antes de que pidiera tocarlo, se dividió en cientos de otras flechas, las cuales pasaron por los lados del líder de los mercenarios sin tocarlo, las flechas tenían como objetivo los mercenarios que trataron de huir, el sonido de la carne siendo atravesada fue lo que se escuchó un instante después, Vault giro lentamente el rostro en la dirección donde sus mercenarios habían estado, solo para que sus ojos se abrieran hasta un punto casi inhumano, el horror era claramente visible en sus ojos al ver los cuerpos destrozados de sus subordinados

-"q… qu… que…. Que… mi… mier… mierda" Vault balbuceo el miedo se desprendía de cada silaba que decía, Maia también miraba incrédula la escena en frente de ella, Ichigo dio un paso asía adelante que fue el sonido que interrumpió el ambiente silencioso de muerte

-"¿crees que puedes escapar de mí?, ¿crees que puedes vencerme?, ¿crees que puedes hablarme así?, ¿viste la diferencia de poder, he?, dime ¿de verdad creíste que podrías contra mí? Voy a matarte… no, voy a despedazarte, vas a experimentar el horror en vida y muerte, vas a pagar todos tus crímenes, cada persona que lastimaste te va a regresar mil veces" el shinigami le dijo con un tono helado que parecía congelar el aire, Vault trago duro tras escuchar las palabras del shinigami sustituto, Maia no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba procesando información a mil por hora, el sonido de las armas de la princesa caer al suelo distrajo al shinigami, el peli naranja miro sobre sus hombro a Maia, pero Vault aprovecho este momento para tirar una bomba explosiva sobre la princesa, loa ojos de Maia miraron incrédula como la persona que amaba le lanzo una bomba que seguramente la mataría, pero el color naranja tapo su visión, fue entonces que la explosión sucedió, una tras otra los bombas explotaron inundando de humo toda la plaza, Vault corrió a toda prisa tratando de huir del shinigami, para ocultar su camino dejo caer más explosivos, para sus suerte había un caballo suelto, sin dudarlo un segundo tomo al caballo y salió lo más rápido que pudo del reino, los instintos del líder de Kuroinu le dijeron que saliera del camino, sin dudarlo les hizo caso, y en ese mismo instante una flecha azul paso a velocidades inhumanas por su costado, incluso sus sentidos no pudieron advertirle a tiempo, ya que recibió un corte en el brazo por esa flecha de reishi, pero el objetivo era su tórax, Vault sin mirar asía atrás siguió avanzando a lo que el caballo le permitía

En la plaza principal de la ciudad el humo todavía ocultaba a las dos figuras, aunque los estragos eran visibles, ya que muchos de los edificios aledaños fueron destrozados a nada más que escombros, el viento soplo el polvo dejando ver a las dos personas en el centro de la plaza, algo muy sorprendente era que en el lugar que estaban parados era como si no hubiera pasado nada, el suelo se encontraba completamente sano, pero a los costados de su posición se notaba claramente la falta de terreno, el humo siguió soplando exiliando el polvo y humo de la plaza, ahora era claramente visible un muro transparente delante de las dos personas, el silencio fue sustituido por el rompimiento del muro cristalino

Maia abrió sus ojos desorientada mientras trataba de volver a enfocarse en su alrededor, aunque al principio tuvo inconvenientes, ya que lo único que pudo ver era todo negro " _entonces estoy muerta… que deprimente_ " ella pensó con melancolía, como si fuera un acto reflejo ella trato de caminar asía adelante pero choco contra algo sólido y cálido, inconscientemente ella se aferró a la calidez del objeto " _es extraño… pensé que la muerte era fría, pero me siento caliente y segura_ " Maia pensó con una pequeña sonrisa amarga, la princesa pelirroja se aferró con más fuerza contra el cálido objeto

-"etto… ¿podrías soltarme?" una voz sonó en sus oídos, ella parpadeo confusa ante el tono avergonzado y nervioso con el cual fueron dichas, ella rápidamente parpadeo tratando de ver a la voz, fue en ese momento que noto, que la oscuridad que cubría su visión era en realidad una camisa de color negro, ella miro frenéticamente asía arriba y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado del adolescente peli naranja, Maia entendió la causa de su vergüenza cuando miro asía abajo, solo para ver sus pechos fuertemente presionando contra el cuerpo tonificado de él, eso no era todo ella estaba firmemente aferrada a él restringiendo sus movimientos, la princesa rápidamente se separó del shinigami

-"lo siento por eso" ella le dijo con tono casual, Ichigo levanto una ceja por sus palabras, después de todo no daba la impresión de que se estuviera disculpando, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro mentalmente "debo darte las gracias por salvarme la vida" Maia le dijo de forma seria pero indiferente, Ichigo simplemente la miro con cara de palo

-" _al menos actúa que de verdad estas agradecida_ " Ichigo interiormente pensó con sarcasmo "no fue nada, es lo que cualquier hombre haría" el shinigami sustituto le dijo casualmente, ella lo miro fijamente, algo que incomodo al shinigami "¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o algo?" el adolescente peli naranja le pregunto con un poco de molestia, la princesa Maia simplemente se encogió de hombros

-"nada, solo me preguntaba como sobrevivimos a las explosiones" ella le respondió con su tono simple, Ichigo solo se encogió de hombros

-"puse un hechizo defensivo, ósea un bakudo de barrera delante de nosotros" el shinigami le respondió sin mayor importancia, pero sus palabras solo despertaban más curiosidad en la mujer pelirroja, Ichigo al ver esto hablo antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle cualquier otra cosa "no es una charla para este momento, podemos hacerlo después, ahora necesito llevarte con las demás Princesas" el peli naranja le dijo con desdén, Maia lo miro irritada por sus palabras

-"¡hey¡ no sé quién eres y ya quieres llevarme a no sé dónde" ella se quejó, Ichigo se pasó una mano con molestia por su pelo naranja

-"Kurosaki Ichigo" el shinigami sustituto le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, la princesa pelirroja resoplo con molestia por su actitud

-"Maia Fixie, Comandante de las fuerzas defensivas del imperio del oeste" ella le dijo sin mucho interés, más como un discurso memorizado que otra cosa "sin embargo, todavía no pienso ir contigo" ella le dijo

-"claro, no me importa" él le respondió simplemente, Maia fue quedada sin palabras por su respuesta, ella esperaba que insistiera o algo por el estilo

-"¿Qué?" ella le pregunto sin comprender del todo, el adolescente de pelo naranja la miro por encima de su hombro con una ceja curiosa "¿crees que te dejare ir así como si nada, tengo un montón de preguntas que necesitan respuestas y las mayoría están involucradas contigo" la princesa pelirroja le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo simplemente se agarró el puente de la nariz con molestia

-"primero, no soy ningún subordinado tuyo para hacer lo que tú quieras, segundo, ya dijiste que no vendrías conmigo así que no hay nada más que me impida permanecer aquí y por último, la capital del imperio del oeste va a ser atacada dentro de poco, no tengo tiempo que perder con una chica molesta" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo con fastidio, Maia se irritaba cada vez más con cada palabra que decía Ichigo, pero ella se detuvo de replicarle al escuchar su último punto

-"¿dices que la ciudad de Luu Luu va a ser atacada también?" Maia le pidió con un poco de preocupación por su compañera

-"si, es lo que dije, los mercenarios de Kuroinu también tienen ese objetivo, por eso no puedo perder tiempo contigo en charlas triviales, además Vault escapo, seguramente no piensa salir en un buen tiempo, tendría que sanar sus heridas y volver a aumentar sus fuerzas antes de volver a atacar" el shinigami le informo "llevarte conmigo fue un pedido de Alicia" el adolescente peli naranja se preparaba para irse pero otra vez fue detenido por la princesa pelirroja

-"dijiste que Alicia te lo pidió, ósea que ella también se dirige a la capital del oeste"

-"si, también Prim, Kaguya, Origa y Chloe, y más gente" Ichigo dijo en tono aburrido, pero cada palabra que salía de la boca del shinigami sorprendía más a Maia

-"Esperaaa… ¡¿Qué?¡" al princesa pelirroja grito incrédula, Ichigo se froto el tímpano con el meñique con una mueca molesta "¿dices que la reina de los elfos oscuros y su guardia personal viajan con tres de las princesas de la humanidad?" la pelirroja le dijo en tono agitado, el peli naranja se froto el pelo con irritación

-"¿por qué tienes que volver a preguntar lo que ya dije?, creo haber sido claro en lo que dije, no hay necesidad de volver a preguntar" el chico peli naranja suspiro con desdén, Maia simplemente lo miro como si le acabara de salir otra cabeza

-"¿enserio esperas que me crea algo así de simple?" ella le exigió en tono de clara agitación "los elfos oscuros y los humanos han estado en guerra por 100 años, crees que si dices algo así, simplemente te creerán, 100 años de guerra tratando de dominar el uno al otro y dices que ahora viajan juntas como si nunca nada haya pasado ¿Qué propósito tendría la reina de los elfos oscuros para hacer algo así?" Maia le exigió, Ichigo mantuvo una mirada inmutable sobre la princesa pelirroja

-"simple, matar a Vault" él le respondió simplemente, el shinigami miro con los ojos entrecerrados la reacción de la princesa, ella se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción pero sus ojos mostraban que estaba sorprendida "ese es el motivo, quieren matar a esa escoria, pero… ¿Por qué tu no pareces tener la misma intención?" Maia se congelo ante las palabras del adolescente peli naranja "digo, él y sus amigos mataron a tus soldados, destruyeron tu pueblo, y posiblemente hubieran violado a las mujeres si podían, tu incluida, entonces ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Esa basura intento matarte sin dudarlo un segundo" cada palabra que era pronunciada por Ichigo parecía como un cuchillo que se le incrustaba en el pecho, la princesa pelirroja se quedó en silencio, su mente corriendo a mil por hora, tratando de llegar a una respuesta para el peli naranja, en cambio Ichigo la observaba con ojos meticulosos, cada expresión que pasaba por su rostro, cada sentimiento que podía leer de sus ojos, hasta que llego a una conclusión "¿tienes sentimientos asía él?" fue la pregunta que ella no se esperaba, y su cuerpo lo reflejo, la mirada de sorpresa, su boca abierta, el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, todos esos detalles fueron la respuesta que el shinigami necesitaba "descuida, si no quieres venir no vengas, pero… Vault no va a sobrevivir a nuestro próximo encuentro, incluso si se esconde lo encontrare y lo matare de la forma más cruel posible" su voz era fría como el hielo, claramente diciendo que no había otro futuro para el líder de Kuroinu, la rabia silenciosa que cargaban esas palabras no dejaban lugar para negociaciones, en el fondo de la mente de la pelirroja ya tenía pensado pedir que se lo encarcelara, como un castigo más apropiado y duradero por sus crímenes, pero las palabras del shinigami destruyeron todas sus esperanzas, su futuro ya estaba decidido, y el adolescente peli naranja lo haría cumplir con mano de hierro

-"y… yo… yo, digo… lo que pasa es… el problema está…" Maia trato de refutar las palabras del peli naranja, pero de su boca no salía una oración completa, pero la actitud de la princesa pelirroja hizo que Ichigo suspiro

-"no es necesario que te esfuerces, no es de mi incumbencia tu vida privada es tuya, no tengo el derecho de cuestionarte, si quieres estar enamorada de un ogro, un perro, un asesino, etc., es solo tu problema, no es algo que me importe tampoco, haz tu vida como quieras" el shinigami sustituto dijo con indiferencia, Maia no sabía que responder, se encontraba sin palabras "pero es algo como una de las historias de Shakespeare, un amor trágico, sabes, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo… mi nombre es kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami, un gusto conocerte" él le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa, la princesa pelirroja parpadeo un par de veces confundida por el cambio repentino del adolescente peli naranja, no obstante ella se sentía algo aliviada que cambiaron de tema

-"Maia fixie, comandante de las fuerzas del imperio del oeste, el placer es mío Kurosaki-san" ella le devolvió el gesto amistoso "¿quién ese tal Shapeskere?" Maia le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo levanto una ceja confusa antes de darse cuenta de que seguramente en esta dimensión no existía su escritor favorita

-"es Shakespeare, un grandioso escritor, me encantan sus historias" el shinigami le respondió como si le estuviera hablando a un niño, Maia se rio un poco por la actitud cambiante del adolescente

-"¿acaso dijiste que eres un shinigami? Un dios de la muerte, una de las deidades de las creencias orientales" ella le pregunto con asombro, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-"si, pero no es momento de hablar de ese tipo de cosas, tengo que ir a reunirme con los demás" Ichigo interrumpió cualquier pregunta que ella hubiera pedido, Maia miro dudosa por un momento antes de volver a mirar al shinigami sustituto

-"yo conozco un camino secreto que conecta los dos reinos, tardaremos un tercio de tiempo si tomamos el camino regular" ella le dijo un poco dudosa, Ichigo la miro con curiosidad por sus palabras

-"pensé que dijiste que no vendrías conmigo" él le replico, Maia simplemente se encogió de hombros

-"cámbiate tu actitud de culo" ella le respondió con indiferencia, la ceja de Ichigo se crispo con molestia

-"¡hey¡ ¿que yo era el culo molesto? Si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste la molesta" el peli naranja le replico, la princesa pelirroja simplemente se burló por sus palabras "yo estaba algo agradecido que no estabas vestida tan indecente, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, solo te hace ver más pervertida" el shinigami le replico, pero sus palabras solo hicieron que Maia sonriera con suficiencia

-"¿acaso escuche que estabas mirando mi cuerpo de manera indecente? Ja, actuando tono tímido, seguro que quieres un trozo de este pastel" ella le dijo de forma sugestiva, Ichigo se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió la mirada, varias marcas de tic aparecieron sobre su frente, estaba siendo burlado otra vez, pensó que desde Yoruichi volvió a su clan estaría a salvo de ser víctima de burlas sexuales, el no perdería esta vez

-"ja, dices pastel por blando y redondo" el shinigami le replico con suficiencia, la ceja de Maia comenzó a temblar visiblemente, siempre que decía algo como eso, los hombres se volverían como animales en celo, pero éste adolescente peli naranja la llamo gorda, la princesa pelirroja no se vencería fácilmente

-"necesitas ir a un doctor, tus ojos no están viendo muy bien, acaso no puedes ver estas excelentes curvas femeninas" Maia le respondió, para darle énfasis a su punto, ella se inclinó un poco asía adelante y apretó los pechos con sus brazos, el adolescente se sonrojo furiosamente y sus ojos comenzaron a dar vueltas, en un instante él miro en otra dirección avergonzado hasta los codos " _bien, esta es mi victoria_ " ella pensó con arrogancia

-"creo que deberíamos irnos ahora" el shinigami comento tratando de apaciguar su vergüenza

-"awww, que lindo, tratando de desviar el tema" ella le dijo, la princesa Maia no pudo contener su risa al ver que el rostro del adolescente era prácticamente un farol incandescente "basta de bromas, debo alistar las cosas para que salgamos lo más rápido posible" ella declaro, Ichigo asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras

 **-a pocos kilómetros de la capital del impero del oeste-**

Un carruaje tirado por caballos era el primero en la fila, a sus lados estaban 2 caballos y dos detrás, detrás del par de caballos había otra carreta, la cual contenía a las seis guerreras del templo del brillo los equinos galopeaban a un ritmo constante por el sendero de tierra, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos chocando contra el suelo era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el exterior, pero dentro de la primera carreta las mujeres hablaban animadamente

-"yo pedí la ayuda divina a mi antiguo señor, pero en su lugar apareció Ichigo-sama con toda su gloria, por esa razón ahora él es nuestro señor" Christin la monja de lentes y cabello negro comento de forma soñadora, las otras tres monjas dentro de la carrosa también asintieron, seguramente las dos monjas que conducían la carrosa también hubieran asentido "haaa… fue tan cool, en un pestañeo el elimino a todos los monstruos del mal" ella declaro con su mirada de admiración

-"ya veo… debe ser un gran espectáculo" Kaguya comento con cierto asombro por el relato de la monja peli negra

-"no es la gran cosa, en un parpadeo él ya se encargó de los enemigos, es imposible de ver, lo único que ves es cuando sus cuerpos se dividen como si fuera magia" la reina de los elfos oscuros comento con desinterés, Kaguya miro con curiosidad a la elfo oscura

-"me sigue pareciendo algo sorprendente, que usted accediera tan fácilmente a viajar con humanos" la princesa sacerdotisa comento, Origa simplemente se dedicó a mirar el paisaje del camino sin mirar a Kaguya

-"Ichigo es tan terco como una mula, aunque hubiera insistido él seguramente se hubiera negado rotundamente" la reina de los elfos oscuros declaro con su tono desinteresado habitual "es un idiota" ella murmuro con voz casi imperceptible

-"¿será que usted está preocupada por el bienestar de Ichigo-sama?" magdalena, la moja de pelo castaño ondulado le pregunto con una mirada curiosa, la reina de los elfos oscuros se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada del resto de los ocupantes del carruaje

-"¿Quién se preocuparía por alguien como él?" Origa replico algo avergonzada por la pregunta, su sonrojo se ilumino un poco más, al darse cuenta de su tono

-"yo si estoy preocupada por Ichigo-sama" Prim comento inconscientemente, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pequeña princesa peli rosa, la cual se volvió de un rojo intenso "etto… yo…" ella balbuceo avergonzada por la atención excesiva

-"yo también me siento algo preocupada por Ichigo-sama" Christin también opino, su tono ya no contenía su alegría habitual, ahora era más bajo y un poco triste "él no se veía muy bien cuando se fue, parecía algo preocupado e infeliz" la monja de cabello negro y anteojos comento

-"tal vez el solo está triste porque está matando a todos esos mercenarios" la princesa Prim razono, Origa le dio una mirada de curiosidad por sus palabras

-"¿Por qué lo estaría? Ichigo parece que ya lo tuvo que hacer antes, no debe ser algo nuevo para él" la princesa de los elfos oscuros razono, Prim negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo con su opinión

-"no creo que sea así, él no me dio esa sensación cuando nos conocíamos, Ichigo-sama aunque parecía alguien duro, él no tenía esa sensación de haber tomado muchas vidas, yo diría que Ichigo-sama no había matado a muchas personas antes de venir aquí" Prim comento en voz baja, la reina de los elfos oscuros parecía hundida en sus pensamientos tras las palabras de la joven princesa de cabello rosado

-"concuerdo con las palabras de Prim-sama, el parece demasiado inocente como para ser una personas así" Christin comento ella también tenía la mirada dirigida asía abajo

-"pensar en esto ahora no servirá de nada, podemos saciar nuestras dudas cuando lleguemos a la capital de imperio del oeste" Kaguya tomo la palabra "si shinigami-sama es tan poderoso como ustedes dijeron, entonces él ya debe de estar yendo a la capital" la sacerdotisa comento tratando de cambiar el ambiente deprimente que se estaba formando

-"eso espero" fue le pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de varias de las mujeres dentro del carruaje

 **-camino secreto, imperio del oeste-**

Dos caballos corrían a gran velocidad por el sendero de tierra, las herraduras de las pesuñas de los caballos marcaban con fuerza el suelo, el sonar del galope alejaba a cualquier animal curioso, de vez en cuando el relinche de los caballos era el sonio que interrumpía el sonido del trote

-" **¡hey¡ rey, no crees que es algo irónico la situación actual, digo ya sabes…** " Hollow Zangetsu le dijo al shinigami con diversión en su voz, Ichigo simplemente resoplo, actualmente Ichigo estaba montando un caballo de un color blanco puro, y ojos amarillos, aunque su esclerótica era blanca a diferencia de la de su Zanpakuto hueco que era de color negro, pero eso no impidió que su siempre amigable espíritu Zanpakuto hiciera un montón de comentarios sobre la situación actual, el shinigami sustituto le había pedido cambiar de caballo con Maia, pero ella simplemente lo rechazo, diciendo que ese caballo era uno de los mejores que tenían " **vamos, contesta, es un poco aburrido que simplemente me ignores, jajaja, fue muy divertido ver como intentaste montar al caballo, jajaja** " el espíritu Hollow rio alocadamente al recordar lo sucedido hace una hora

-" _cállate_ " Ichigo le grito mentalmente, el shinigami estaba ligeramente sonrojado por recordar lo sucedido

-" **jajaja, eso fue vergonzoso hasta pera mi** " Hollow Zangetsu declaro riéndose del shinigami, Ichigo resoplo con disgusto la actitud de su Zanpakuto mas grande

-" _e…estoy seguro que a todos le pasa la primera vez_ " Ichigo replico en un desesperado intento de defenderse de las burlas, pero solo hizo que si hueco interior se riera más fuerte

-" **por supuesto rey, jajaja, pero no creo que alguien caiga más de seis veces como tú al intentar montar un caballo, digo, incluso la pelirroja no dejaba de reírte de tu culo en el suelo** " el Hollow le dijo con diversión, Ichigo apretó los dientes con fuerza por las palabras de su Zangetsu Hollow, es verdad que le tomo varias caídas al suelo poder montar el caballo y que siguiera sus órdenes, pero no era necesario que se lo recordara " **jajaja, pero en serio ¿cuantas veces puedes caerte de un caballo que está quieto?** " su espíritu Zanpakuto le pregunto de manera burlona, Ichigo simplemente murmuro un par de insultos asía su espada

-" _tu no lo montaste, esta cosa se movía cada vez que intentaba subirme_ " el shinigami le replico con irritación, la respuesta solo fue una risa burlona de su Hollow

-" **caray, no te enfades tanto, estúpido rey, cambiando de tema, mira a tu costado** " por simple curiosidad el adolescente de pelo naranja miro en esa dirección, lo cual hizo que su rostro se encendiera de color rojo, en ese lugar estaba Maia montando su caballo, pero lo que lo hizo sonrojarse eran sus atributos, con cada galope del animal parecía que estaban a punto de liberarse de sus ajustadas ropas rojas, arriba y abajo rebotaban hipnotizando al shinigami peli naranja " **si te quedas mirando por tanto tiempo ella lo notara** " su Hollow le advirtió con diversión en su tono, el rostro de Ichigo se fue a un rojo más intenso que el de antes, lo que provoco la risa de su espíritu Hollow Zanpakuto

-" _desgraciado…_ " Ichigo le dijo con claro enojo, su Hollow solo se rio con diversión

-" **cállate, no digas que no te gusto, no podías apartar la vista de esa pelirroja, o mejor dicho sus grandes pechos, joder, aunque sea un poco perra, esta jodidamente buena, yo digo que la tires en el bosque y le enseñes cual espada es más filosa, y que no pares hasta que su funda este gastada** " Hollow Zangetsu le dijo con suspicacia, Ichigo se avergonzó más y se mantuvo en silencio, no quería responder esas palabras " **aunque prefiero a la orejona morena, esas cosas son más grandes que las de hime, si no te apuras en clavarles tu Zangetsu, tomare tu cuerpo y lo hare yo mismo** " Hollow Zangetsu declaro con un poco de lujuria en su tono, Ichigo trago un poco temeroso por sus palabras, después de todo el maldito era capaz de hacer eso y más

-" _ya cállate_ " Ichigo le replico con disgusto tratando de terminar la charla, como si el destino estuviera de su lado, a lo lejos se pudo ver la ciudad capital del imperio del oeste, soltando un suspiro de alivio, lo cual atrajo la atención de la princesa pelirroja, ella le dio una mirada de curiosidad, el shinigami simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta "espero que la princesa de esa ciudad sea algo decente" Ichigo comento en voz baja

* * *

espero que les haya gustado y coemntenme cualquier cosa que quieran saber i quejarse de mi horrografia, estoy pensando en conseguir un beta, pero me da peresa

algo curioso, recien ahora me di cuenta de que al subir el capitulo algnas palabras eran cambiadas de forma misteriosa por ejemplo al principio, decia gorra. 5 wtf, asi que lo cambie y tambien el subrayado desaparece :O, hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 6

holaaaa ;P como les trata el tiempo, espero que bien, aqui les traigo otro cap más de este raro fanfic

aclaracion: no soy dueño de bleach ni del Henta.. KUroinu dekadek... algo de eso era =/

espero que les guste como a mi me gusto escribirlo :$ dejen su comentario para saber si les gusto o no

^ **(importante)** ^ dejen su coemntario :P

* * *

capitulo. 6

Ichigo se encontraba sentado, recostado contra el tronco de uno de los tantos arboles del camino a la capital del oeste, a su lado acostado sobre el suelo era el caballo de color blanco que monto hace un rato, el animal estaba sumisamente apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del shinigami, Ichigo miro asía su otro costado para ver a la princesa pelirroja usando a su caballo como una almohada, el adolescente peli naranja sintió una extraña tranquilidad mientras acariciaba el suave cabello del equino, no pudo evitar sentir que sus labios se curvaban a una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción ante la situación des estresante

-"¡hey¡ Ichigo" Maia lo saco de sus pensamientos, el adolescente peli naranja dirigió su mirada asía ella con una expresión de interrogación "¿falta mucho para que lleguen?" la pelirroja le pregunto, toda la paz que el shinigami había sentido se fue al igual que su ceja comenzó a estremecerse y varias marcas de tic aparecieron en su frente

-"¿Qué, eres un niño? Es la quinta vez que lo preguntas en menos de 5 minutos, y no, solo un par de minutos y ya llegaran, y no vuelvas a preguntar otra vez" Ichigo le dijo en tono irritado, la princesa Maia simplemente se encogió de hombres con desinterés

-"si, si, lo que sea… ¿falta mucho para que lleguen?" ella le pregunto con una sonrisa, la reacción no se hizo esperar, ya que a Ichigo varias venas comenzaron a palpitarle por el rostro, lo cual solo hizo reír a la pelirroja "ya, ya, cálmate cabeza de zanahoria, era una broma" ella le dijo con un poco de humor, Ichigo refunfuño un par de insultos como respuesta

-"muy gracioso de tu parte, cabeza de remolacha" Ichigo le dijo con fastidio, ella simplemente le sonrió con superioridad

-"eso es el mejor insulto que puedes decir, me das pena, fresa" Maia le replico con arrogancia, el ojo izquierdo de Ichigo comenzó a temblar, desde que habían pardo en el camino para esperar a las otras, ella le había tratado de avergonzarlo en varias ocasiones

-"lo que sea, ahora cállate, arruinaste la siesta de Hollow Zangetsu" Ichigo se quejó por haber despertado al caballo de su regazo

-"¿Qué clase de nombre de mierda es ese?" ella le pregunto con cara de palo

-" **si ¿qué clase de puto nombre es ese?** " cierta voz se quejó en su mente, lo cual le dio una sonrisa boba al shinigami en su pequeña broma

-"¿Por qué sonreís como un idiota?" Maia le pregunto con curiosidad al ver la sonrisa del peli naranja, Ichigo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada

-"nada, solo pensaba que si te pusieras a rodar por el camino llegarías más rápido que las demás" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, esta vez fue la frente de Maia la cual tenía venas palpitantes

-"¿a quién estas llamando gorda?" ella le dijo con irritación, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros con desinterés mientras miraba asía el otro lado

-"a la que necesito dos hombres para subir a su caballo" el shinigami respondió con desdén

-"es normal que los soldados quieran ayudar a su capitana para montar a su caballo, y tú no eres quien para hablar señor me-caigo-del-caballo-san" la princesa pelirroja le dijo con enojo por ser llamada gorda… otra vez "ya quisieras tener a una mujer como yo, con estas curvas y belleza" ella le dijo en tono seductor, en el poco tiempo desde que se conocen, ella descubrió su vergüenza ante las cosas relacionadas al sexo

-"paso, el médico me advirtió que comer demasiado pastel era malo para la salud" Ichigo le dijo con desinterés, tuvo que usar mucha de su fuerza de voluntad para suprimir su rubor, pero la princesa pelirroja no se daría por vencida fácilmente, su fuerza de voluntad cedió, cuando sintió dos grandes y suaves cosas presionar contra su espalda, la sangre se le helo, cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Maia contra su oreja

-"estas seguro, yo creo que tendrías que probar, antes de decidir" ella le susurro seductoramente, la pelirroja aprovecho y le dio un suave mordisco al lóbulo de la oreja del shinigami, Maia tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no caerse, cuando Ichigo prácticamente salió disparado asía adelante, el adolescente peli naranja estaba de un color rojo irreal, si se podía decir rojo, prácticamente era como un rojo tan oscuro que parecería marrón, su boca temblaba visiblemente y sus ojos estaban abiertos de un tamaño irreal, la princesa al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba el adolescente, empezó a reír alocadamente mientras rodaba por el suelo y lágrimas le salían de los ojos

-"maldita…" Ichigo murmuro claramente enojado por ser tomado como objeto de burlas… otra vez "debí dejarte en el pueblo" él se quejo

-"vamos, es solo una pequeña broma, no te enojes… ya se, como disculpa te invito un trago" ella le dijo tratando de suprimir su risa, Ichigo murmuro otra serie de insultos asía la pelirroja "es muy divertido ver tu cara roja" Maia logro calmarse después de unos minutos "haaa… que refrescante" ella comento con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-"De nada, es un gusto ser tu muñeco de burlas" Ichigo le dijo con sarcasmo, ella le dio una extraña sonrisa la cual lo hizo sonrojarse levemente

-"gracias, me siento aliviada cuando estoy contigo, siento que los problemas no están asfixiándome" la princesa pelirroja le agradeció sinceramente, lo cual avergonzó más al shinigami

-"no digas tonterías, idiota" Ichigo le replico con algo de vergüenza en su tono, Maia se molestó algo por su comentario, pero al ver su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa cambio su mueca

-"sabes eres…" Maia comenzó a hablar pero ella fue interrumpida cuando Ichigo hablo primero

-"mira ahí vienen" el shinigami le dijo, la princesa Maia dirigió su mirada a donde el peli naranja estaba señalando y efectivamente vio el carruaje y caballos avanzando por el camino de tierra, no tardo en identificar a la princesa Alicia cabalgando a uno de los costados del carruaje, su atuendo era único, al otro lado del carruaje estaba la guardia personal de la reina de los elfos oscuros

-"¿Por qué hay monjas con ellas?" Maia le pregunto al shinigami con curiosidad, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros

-"dicen que son mi secta o culto satánico o algo de eso…" el shinigami le respondió con desinterés por la pregunta, Maia simplemente miro en blanco al adolescente por su respuesta

-"haa… ok" fue lo único que murmuro Maia, ella volvió a mirar en dirección a las personas que se acercaban por el camino "se siente raro ver a una elfo oscura cabalgando junto a una princesa de la humanidad, sin intentar matarse" ella comento, su ceja comenzó a estremecerse al ver como las dos mujeres se enviaban miradas indiscretas de molestia "… o tal vez no" la princesa pelirroja murmuro ante la escena

-"¿dijiste algo?" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad al no haber escuchado sus palabras

-"no, nada" la pelirroja le dijo al adolescente con un encogimiento de hombros, cuando el grupo de mujeres estaba a menos de cincuenta metros, ellos se fijaron en el dúo que estaba al costado del camino, un brillo extraño cruzo los ojos de Alice y Chloe al ver al peli naranja, Maia parpadeo confundida cuando las dos mujeres aceleraron el paso de los animales, una pequeña carrera infantil se llevó a cabo en búsqueda de llegar primero al shinigami, Ichigo se quedó mirando con cara de palo como los dos caballos se abalanzaban asía el a una gran velocidad

-"etto… ¡deténganse¡… mierda" el adolescente peli naranja tuvo que tirarse a un lado ya que los caballos no se detuvieron en su competición, cuando los dos equinos llegaron donde el shinigami había estado se detuvieron con un fuerte relinche

-"ja, gane, quien dijo que los humanos eran los mejores jinetes" Chloe se jacto con arrogancia, Alice solo hizo un mphm antes de desviar la mirada asía otro lado, fue entonces que la guerrera elfo oscura se dio cuenta del adolescente tirado entre la maleza "Ichigo ¿Qué estás haciendo en ese lugar?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad

-"nada, simplemente creí que los arbustos tenían algo de interesante que decirme" el shinigami le dijo derrochando sarcasmo con cada letra

-"wow, yo no sabía que usted podía hacer esas cosas" Chloe hablo con asombro, lo cual hizo rodar los ojos del peli naranja y la pelirroja

-"hey, Chloe" Ichigo hablo, llamando su atención de dicha mujer, la cual empezó a sudar nerviosa por la atención del shinigami

-"si, Ichigo-sama" ella le dijo con la voz más inocente que pudo hacer

-"¿Por qué no llevas el manto?" el adolescente le pregunto con algo de molestia y un sonrojo muy notable sobre sus mejillas

-"bueno… es que… estaba muy sucio de sangre y me dio asquito" ella le respondió igual de inocente que antes, el adolescente peli naranja gruño como respuesta, él fue a crear otra capa Quincy pero ella lo detuvo

-"Ichigo, no es necesario, es mucho más fácil para mi luchar de esta manera" ella trato de razonar con él

-"pero… todo el mundo va a verte de manera indecente y tratara de hacer cosas pervertidas" el shinigami trato de replicar, pero sus fundamentos era muy débiles

-"no te preocupes, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarme sola, además, no es como si las miradas de las escorias humana me importaran" la guerrera medio elfo le respondió, Ichigo trato de buscar algo con lo cual convencerla pero todas sus ideas eran descartadas por la elfo oscura "me alegra" Chloe le dijo al sustituto, le cual la miro horrorizado

-"¿te alegra que puedas ir vestida así?" Ichigo le pregunto temeroso, las mejillas de Chloe se encendieron de color rosa

-"claro que no, idiota… me alegra que te preocupes por mi" Chloe murmuro, al darse cuenta de sus palabras ella se ruborizo más que antes, las mejillas de Ichigo también se volvieron de color rosa

-"claro que me preocupo por ti, tonta, después de todo eres un amigo" las mejillas de Chloe perdieron su rosa y en lugar todo su cuerpo quedo de color blanco, la guerrero medio elfo comenzó a balbucear _Amigo_ repetidamente mientras tenía una mirada abatida en su rostro, tanto Maia como Alicia miraron en blanco la escena en frente de ellas

-"es un idiota" ambas murmuraron al mismo tiempo, justo en ese momento el carruaje llego al lugar donde estaban ellos, casi inmediatamente las puertas fueron abiertas por cierta monja de pelo negro y anteojos, la cual sonrió de manera boba al ver a Ichigo

-"reportándose a Kami-sama, su fiel sirviente Christin y su orden" la monja de anteojos comento con alegría, Ichigo le envió una mirada a Maia como diciendo _te lo dije_ , la cual solo rodo los ojos como respuesta "estoy muy alegre por estar ante su presencia divina, cuando estábamos en el viaje cree un rezo para usted, ya que yo… phmp" ella fue silenciada, cuando el adolescente le puso la mano sobre la boca impidiéndole continuar con su discurso

-"definitivamente no quiero escucharlo" el shinigami le dijo en tono serio, Christin bajo la mirada por sus palabras de su nueva figura de admiración "hey, no es la gran cosa, me molestaría mucho si te deprimes por algo así, además a mí no me gusta ser el centro de atención" Ichigo trato de levantar el estado de animo de la mujer "está bien, lo voy a escuchar una vez" finalmente el peli naranja cedió, el rostro de la monja se ilumino visiblemente ante la aceptación del shinigami

-"está bien, aquí vamos… hooo, gran señor del ceño fruncido, con su hermosa cabellera igual que el cielo al atardecer, bríndanos tu protección divina con tu poder aplastante, libéranos de las garras de los ogros y los demonios, muéstrale al mal la gran espada que escondes dentro de tu ropa, mata a… phmh" ella otra vez se encontró con la boca cerrada gracias a la mano del shinigami, el cual la miraba completamente horrorizado a la monja

-"ya escuche más que necesario" él le dijo completamente serio, el sonido de algo caer al suelo atrajo la atención del shinigami, Maia se encontraba en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de obtener su risa, Alicia estaba mirando con una mirada extraña era una mescla de cara de Póker y horror, Chloe… Chloe seguía en su propio mundo

-"gracias a dios… o debería decir gracias a Ichigo, no creo poder aguantar escuchar esa aberración a la existencia otra vez" la reina de los elfos oscuros comento mientras descendía del carruaje, Ichigo suspiro de alivio que ella todavía llevaba el manto, detrás de ella descendieron Prim y Kaguya y el resto de las mujeres religiosas

-"hola Hero… Ichigo" la pequeña princesa lo saludo con alegría, Ichigo le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza en forma de saludo lo cual la hizo ruborizarse mucho, el adolescente peli naranja le dio una cálida sonrisa fraternal, esa expresión genero cierta cantidad de molestia en un par de las otras mujeres que lo rodeaban

-"bueno ahora que ya estamos todos, deberíamos de ir a reunirnos con la otra princesa, ya se está haciendo muy tarde y de verdad quiero dormir" Ichigo les dijo, para darle más fuerza a su punto él dio un largo bostezo, las mujeres asintieron a las palabras del shinigami, en menos de dos minutos el grupo ya había entrado a la ciudad capital, un grupo de guardias rápidamente los guio a donde se suponía que la princesa de esa localidad estaba, el grupo de mujeres e Ichigo fue guiado atreves de las calles principales de la ciudad, después de unos minutos ya estaban frente a su objetivo

-" _que extraño reiatsu, no se siente humano, pero definitivamente no es como el de los monstruos de antes, pero se siente similar y a la vez muy distinto_ " el shinigami sustituto pensó, desde que se habían acercado al edificio donde se suponía que estaba la otra princesa, una extraña sensación de energía espiritual lo había alertado, el adolescente tomo una respiración antes de entrar por las grandes puertas de madera, las mujeres lo siguieron rápidamente, al llegar a la oficina donde se suponía que estaba la otra princesa la sensación del extraño reiatsu fue a su máximo apogeo, advirtiéndole que la persona que tenía esa energía espiritual estaba dentro de la habitación, el adolescente golpeo la puerta llamando la atención del ocupante, después de unos segundos una voz muy infantil para su gusto les concedió el paso, tomando un par de respiraciones, el shinigami se preparó para cualquier cosa

Definitivamente lo que se esperaba del otro lado de la puerta no era nada de lo que jamás en su imaginación hubiera pensado, definitivamente esto lo supero y con creces

-"¡QUE MIERDA¡" el shinigami grito a todo pulmón, el arrebato sorpresivo había congelado completamente a la Princesa del imperio del oeste, la cual miraba con los ojos tan grandes como su anatomía lo permitía, las mujeres detrás de Ichigo se encontraban en igual estado, algunas menos que otras ya que conocían su peculiaridad acerca de la vestimenta, y las ropas de Luu Luu entraban en la categoría de pervertidas "¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS ESTAS DESNUDA.. NO, MÁS IMPORTANTE, QUIEN DIABLOS ES ESTA NIÑA Y POR QUÉ TIENE COLA?¡" Ichigo le pregunto de una manera muy exaltada

-"es la princesa Luu Luu, la joven emperatriz de las razas humanoides y heredera del imperio del oeste" Origa le informo al Shinigami de cabellera naranja, ahora Ichigo miraba con horror absoluto y vergüenza a la pequeña Princesa de cabellos castaños rizados, ella estaba vestida… bueno, llevaba puesto una capa de color verde claro larga hasta la mitad de los muslos, otra capa pequeña de color verde oscuro estaba encima de la larga, dos pompones blancos colgaban en la parte frontal del cuello de la capa, no había nada más debajo de la capa, estaba completamente desnuda, la otra cosa que cubría su modestia era un pequeño trozo de metal con adornos, medias blancas largas hasta los muslos, botas cortas de color marrón, y una muy grande boina verde con dos pompones colgando en sus costados era todo lo que consistía su atuendo, la imagen simplemente era demasiado para la joven mente del shinigami, los ojos rojos de la loli Princesa miraban atemorizadas al shinigami, su pequeña cola se contrajo dentro de sus ingles, en una clara señal de temor

-"espera… ¿me estás diciendo que esta enana pervertida es la Princesa que buscábamos?" Ichigo le pregunto con molestia, su temperamento rápidamente estaba ascendiendo

-"si, en efecto" Origa le respondió con monotonía, Ichigo suspiro largamente

-"ya veo… ¡me voy de aquí¡" Ichigo dijo exasperado, la princesa Luu Luu parpadeo confusamente varias veces mientras observaba a Ichigo tratando de salir de la habitación, pero Alicia y Chloe se lo impedían

-"etto… ¿Quién es el gritón con cabeza de calabaza?" Luu Luu le pregunto a nadie en particular, pero su elección de palabras atrajo la atención de todos en la habitación, así como la ceja de Ichigo comenzó a temblar en molestia

-"¿Qué dijiste enana pervertida?" en este momento Maia estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contener su risa, pero estaba fallando miserablemente, la joven princesa de pelo castaño ahora también estaba molesta si la mirada que le estaba dando al shinigami era lo que decía

-"¿a quién llamas enana pervertida, cabeza de zanahoria?" ella replico en el mismo tono, la pequeña cola de la princesa se movía alocadamente

-"a la que anda caminando desnuda por ahí, no me importa si eres una mocosa, debes tener algo de decencia, por el amor de dios, que clase de ropas son una jodida chapita de metal como bragas y una capa" Ichigo contrarresto con enojo, la situación se estaba acalorando rápidamente, tanto que todos dieron un paso atrás, los insultos volaron de aquí a allá entre los dos

-"¿porque debería de llevar más de esa estúpida ropa humana? No tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme y para tu información yo tengo 17 años" Luu Luu declaro con orgullo

-"no te avergüenzas, porque no tienes nada" Ichigo le replico, un silencio de muerte se instaló en el cuarto, ahora todas las mujeres miraban a Ichigo con caras de palo, una fuerte aura de muerte rodeo la habitación, la cual era proveniente de la loli princesa

-"¡están en crecimiento, idiota¡" ella le grito con lágrimas en los ojos, Ichigo sudo una gota por la actitud de la Princesa de pelo castaño

-"ha… claro" él le respondió inseguro, lo cual solo enfureció más a Luu Luu

-"te… te voy a matar" ella rugió antes de abalanzarse contra el shinigami, Ichigo al ver a la pequeña princesa lanzarse contra él, hizo lo que cualquiera en sus cabales hubiera hecho, huyo, el adolescente peli naranja corrió por el pasillo del edificio intentando escapar de una loli enfurecida, Origa y las demás simplemente observaron en blanco la persecución del adolescente

-"lo atrapo" Alicia comento, al ver la figura caída del shinigami de la cual Luu Luu se aferraba fuertemente, si los intentos del peli naranja de sacársela de encima eran ciertos

-"¡hey, deja de morderme¡" Ichigo le grito a la Princesa de pelo castaño rizado "¡me vas a pasar la rabia¡ ay ay ay" el shinigami le volvió a Gritar, pero lo único que hizo fue hacer que lo mordiera más fuerte "tú te lo buscaste" Ichigo le dijo, ahora una pelea por el dominio entre el adolescente de pelo naranja y la niña de pelo castaño rizado se estaba llevando a cabo

-"ja como si pudieras, humano, yo soy un Youkai descendiente de la línea de sangre más puraaaaa" Luu Luu termino su frase con un gemido erótico, el causante fue la mano de Ichigo el cual había agarrado la extremidad peluda de la Princesa loli, el resultado fue un Ichigo muy sonrojado y una igualmente sonrojada Luu Luu la cual tenía una expresión muy excitada en su cara

-"e… ess… ese es un punto muy sensible" la Princesa Youkai dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas, Ichigo inmediatamente se alejó como una flecha disparada al otro lado del lugar, el shinigami sustituto comenzó a balbucear incoherencias mientras trataba de llegar a una oración completa

-"n... no… no… no fue mi intención" Ichigo se disculpó nerviosamente

-" **jajaja, yo no sabía que ibas por las niñas, lolicon, jajaja, aunque no es tan ilegal con su edad, mientras enfundes tu espada, no me importa si la vaina es chica, jajaja** " Hollow Zangetsu declaro entre risas histéricas

-" _cállate maldito_ " Ichigo grito mentalmente enfurecido por el comentario de su espíritu Zanpakuto

-" **aunque hubiera preferido una gran vaina con buenas agarraderas, como la de la morena orejona o la de la rubia** " la versión blanca de Ichigo comento alegremente " **pero, si lo que quieres es enfundar tu gran Zangetsu en esa pequeña cosa, va a dolerle y mucho jajaja** " otra ronda de risas histéricas llenaron la mente de Ichigo, quien estaba con el rostro iluminantemente rojo, por las imágenes enviadas por Hollow Zangetsu, las cuales implicaban a un adolescente peli naranja con el cuerpo sudado mientras tenía su pelvis muy junta con la de la loli princesa, la cual tenía una expresión muy pervertida

-" _bastardo_ " Ichigo pensó con ira, pero la respuesta fue la risa alocada de su Hollow Zangetsu, el sonido de alguien tosiendo atrajo la atención de Ichigo otra vez a la realidad

-"si ya dejaste de acosar a Luu Luu-don, podemos seguir con lo que vinimos a hacer" Alicia le dijo al peli naranja, aunque su tono tenía algo de enojo

-" _¿ahora por qué está enojada?"_ Ichigo pensó con fastidio "yo ya me disculpe, y no fue apropósito, fue un accidente, además todo esto sucedió porque me ataco repentinamente" el shinigami se defendió, Alicia simplemente miro al otro lado con un _mphm_ , lo cual hizo la ceja de Ichigo temblar con molestia

-"creo que sería lo mejor, mantenerse despierto por más de 16 horas seguidas no es bueno para la salud" Origa Discordia comento con su típico tono neutral, Ichigo suspiro internamente de alivio, el adolescente miro en dirección donde se encontraba Luu Luu, solo para ver que ella se encontraba jugando con sus dedos de forma tímida, un color rosa en sus mejillas todavía estaba presente, lo cual hizo algo nervioso al shinigami sustituto

-"lo siento por lo de antes, soy Kurosaki Ichigo, gusto en conocerte" el peli naranja le tendió la mano a la Princesa de cabello castaño, la cual miro la extremidad por un momento antes de comenzar a levantar la suya, Ichigo se encontró muy sorprendido, cuando ninguna parte muy vulgar fue revelada, ya que ella solo llevaba una capa y su mano estaba debajo de la capa, por lo que tendría que mover la capa para dar la mano, pero de cierta forma ella no enseño nada indecente al levantar su mano

-"soy Luu Luu, el gusto es tuyo, Fresa" ella le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, la ceja de Ichigo comenzó a estremecerse por las palabras de la Loli princesa

-"no significa _fresa_ , es el que protege, enana pervertida" Ichigo replico con enojo, Luu Luu en cambio solo miro de forma altanera al adolescente de pelo naranja

-"¡hey¡ ustedes dos deténganse" Maia los regaño "si todos comienzan a burlarse de él, ya no sería divertido" la princesa pelirroja pensó con mala cara

-"wow, es la primera vez que te veo tan seria, Maia" Ichigo bromeo, Maia simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-"ya sabes, es cosa de adultos mantener el orden" ella le respondió de manera casual, pero su elección de palabras hizo que Ichigo sonriera

-"mal de mi parte, anciana" Ichigo le dijo de manera socarrona, la ceja de Maia se estremeció ante la burla del adolescente

-"¿qué dijiste, cabeza naranja? Solo tenemos un… espera ¿Cuántos años tienes? " La princesa pelirroja le pregunto con curiosidad

-"¿acaso no te dijeron que es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a una dama?... pero yo soy hombre así que no me importa, tengo 18 años" el shinigami le contesto con indiferencia

-"espera… ¿enserio?" la princesa pelirroja le volvió a preguntar, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros

-"¿Qué, algún problema con eso, A-N-C-I-A-N-A?" Ichigo le pregunto con una sonrisa, Maia simplemente le saco la lengua

-"sigo siendo joven, apenas tengo 21 años, idiota" ella replico con molestia, Ichigo le sonrió de manera arrogante, lo cual solo la enfureció más "cállate y entra" la princesa pelirroja le dijo con fastidio al ser el objeto de burlas y no al inverso como a ella le gustaría

-"está bien, ancian… auch, eso duele" Ichigo se quejó cuanto una piedra le golpe la frente, el culpable fue claramente la mujer de cabello rojo, la cual tenía una mano levantada en su dirección y una sonrisa victoriosa, un aura amenazante rodeo el cuerpo de la princesa Maia

-"vuelve a llamarme anciana y la pagaras muy caro ¿entendido I-C-H-I-G-O-chan?" ella le dijo con una sonrisa muy perturbadora, loa cual sinceramente atemorizo al shinigami sustituto, quien trago bastante duro

-"entendido, Maia" Ichigo le dijo de forma robótica, la princesa pelirroja resoplo antes de girar y entrar en la oficina de Luu Luu, Ichigo siguió rápidamente como también lo hizo la loli princesa

-" _ella da miedo_ " Luu Luu pensó mientras observaba a Maia pisar el suelo rápidamente con el ceño fruncido

-"bueno… volviendo al tema importante" Alicia empezó a hablar, ella le dirigió una mirada a Ichigo esperando que continuara, dicho adolescente simplemente suspiro en resignación

-"se están retirando, desde hace un buen rato ellos se están alejando más y más de la capital" Ichigo les informo al resto de los ocupantes de la habitación "creo que de alguna manera ellos se enteraron de lo sucedido con el pueblo de Maia y que Vault salió herido en nuestro encuentro" el adolescente peli naranja les comento, todas las miradas rápidamente se dirigieron a Ichigo

-"¿Cómo que simplemente salió herido?" Origa Discordia le pregunto con cierto tono de ira, Maia bajo la mirada al suelo al ver que todos además de ellas tenían la expresión de enojo en su rostro "con tu fuerza podrías fácilmente haberlo desintegrado de un ataque" la reina de los elfos oscuros lo increpo con enojo, Ichigo simplemente miro al suelo por un momento, era una reacción natural, después de todo esa persona elimino a todo su pueblo

-"sus hombres recibieron mi ataque, y después él uso bombas contra Maia, decidí que era más razonable salvarla a ella que matar a Vault en ese lugar" Ichigo le respondió sin inmutarse de la mirada de las demás

-"pero…" Chloe quiso protestar pero Ichigo la silencio con una mirada

-"no puedo decir que entiendo completamente tu ira, pero yo también quiero matarlo, esta es la segunda vez que siento tantas ansias por acabar con la vida de una persona, pero prefiero salvar una vida que arrebatarla, ese maldito no se escapara, él va a pagar por lo que les hizo, pero ten un poco de paciencia, es lo único que les pido" Ichigo les dijo con seriedad, Chloe apretó con fuerzas sus puños, al igual que Origa y Alicia

-"está bien, si tú lo pides, puedo esperar por un tiempo más" la guerrera elfo oscuro de cabello rubia le dijo, Ichigo sonrió con algo de alivio en la aceptación de su pedido por parte de Chloe

-"si así lo deseas, entonces no tengo ningún inconveniente, pero me gustaría estar presente cuando la muerte de ese bastardo se lleve a cabo" la reina de los elfos oscuros le dijo al shinigami, quien suspiro en resignación y acepto su pedido

-"si no hay de otra, entonces también tendré que aceptar, pero que conste que es solo porque la mayoría decido que así sea" Alicia le dijo al adolescente peli naranja quien simplemente se encogió de hombros "si todo ya está dicho, deberíamos ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde en la noche y mi cuerpo me pide descanso" la princesa de cabello rubio comentó, el resto de las personas asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Alicia, especialmente Ichigo quien parecía alegre por escuchar las palabras descanso y cama en una misma frase

-"yo ya le ordene a mis sirvientes, que prepararan cuartos para todos en el castillo" Luu Luu se jacto con superioridad "después de todo, un cuerpo necesita mucho descanso para crecer correctamente, por eso duermo 12 horas diarias" la loli princesa comento con orgullo

-"¿seguro que no estás haciendo algo mal?" Ichigo le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, Luu Luu miro de forma desconcertada al shinigami

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" ella le pregunto de forma peligrosa, Ichigo simplemente sonrió mientras las demás hicieron facepalm incluida La sacerdotisa Kaguya, quien había tratado de permanecer lo más seria posible

-"nada, nada, simplemente creí que estabas haciendo algo mal, ya que… no hay resultados" el shinigami le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, otra vez Luu Luu intento abalanzarse asía el shinigami, pero esta vez fue impedida por las otras princesas

 **-castillo de la capital del oeste, habitación de Ichigo-**

Actualmente el shinigami hibrido se encontraba recostado en la cama, una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo su cara al sentir la suavidad de su cama, Ichigo se permitió sus músculos a relajarse, estar alerta todo el tiempo llegaba a ser un poco molestos para los músculos del cuerpo, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro de alivio al sentir sus músculos desentumeciéndose y relajarse, no recordaba haber estado en una cama tan cómoda antes, incluso se preguntó su pudiera llevarse la cama para su dimensión, pero solo ancho de la misma seguramente ocuparía casi la mitad de su pequeño cuarto, dejando de lado los pensamientos de robo de propiedad privada, Ichigo poso su vista en el techo, la luz tenue de las lámparas de aceite, no asían mucho para iluminarlo completamente, lo cual despertó la curiosidad del adolescente

-"¿me pregunto si alguien estará por descubrir la electricidad?" Ichigo pensó en voz alta "tienen magia y otras cosas raras, sería más fácil para ellos crear electricidad para todos los pueblos" una sonrisa traviesa cruzo el rostro del shinigami al pensar en todas las posibilidades "si yo invento la energía eléctrica en este mundo ¿Cuántas cosas podre ganar?" los ojos de Ichigo brillaron como los de un niño pequeño que acaba de recibir su regalo soñado "podría ser multimillonario jajaja… espera, que se consideraría multimillonario en un mundo medieval como éste" su actitud volvió a la habitual

-"el bastardo de Urahara estaría feliz de crear algo así" Ichigo frunció el ceño más al recordad a su mentor "joder, el seria como un niño en un mundo que esta por ser descubierto ¿qué clase de inventos locos crearía?" el adolescente se estremeció un poco al pensar en eso, después de todo el término en esta dimensión gracias a uno de los inventos de Kisuke "ésta vez puedo perdonarle el error" Ichigo murmuro con su ceño un poco menos fruncido, pensar en las cosas horribles que Vault hubiera hecho si él no hubiera llegado le hacía hervir la sangre de manera indescriptible, tendría que agradecerle por ser un mal científico "me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora" el peli naranja le pregunto al aire

 **-ciudad de Karakura, tienda de Urahara-**

-"achoo… alguien debe estar pensando en mí en este momento" Kisuke comento con una sonrisa boba en su cara, luego su mueca cambio a una seria "espero que sea una linda chica" su actitud infantil volvió a tomar el control, actual mente el excapitán de la división 12 se encontraba sentado en el porche de su tienda mirando el cielo mientras tomaba una taza de té "haa… esto es vida" el dueño de la pequeña tienda suspiro de felicidad al probar el suave y dulce sabor de su bebida, Kisuke dejo que su sobrero verde y blanco descansara a su lado, para que la brisa del viento acariciara sus hebras rubias, fue en ese presido momento que un gato negro de ojos dorados se sentó al lado del científico

-"hey, Kisuke ¿has visto a Ichigo? No lo puedo encontrar" el gato negro conocido como Yoruichi le pregunto, el científico de salud mental dudosa, simplemente pareció sumergirse en sus pensamientos por un momento antes de responder

-"no, no le he visto desde hace un buen rato" Urahara le respondió casualmente mientras seguía tomando su te, el felino simplemente se recostó en la madera de la entrada "parece que se hizo bastante bueno en esconder su reiatsu, le enseñe bien" Kisuke comento con una sonrisa orgullosa

-"tch, era más fácil cuando era como una señal incandescente, sabias donde estaba hasta cuando estabas dormido, pero ahora tienes que concentrarte mucho, es una molestia" el felino de pelaje negro suspiro con cansancio "cuando tenga que aparecer, aparecerá" Yoruichi comento con aburrimiento mientras estiraba sus patas

 **-devuelta a la habitación donde se encontraba Ichigo-**

-"no sé por qué me dieron ganas de golpear a Urahara" Ichigo gruño al sentir un extraño sentimiento al pensar en el científico loco, el adolescente suspiro con resignación antes de volver a sus pies "merecido descanso" Ichigo dijo con voz casi alegre, el adolescente peli naranja comenzó a desvestirse para poder brindarle más comodidad a su cuerpo, su camisa de color negro se fue volando por los aires, antes de terminar desparramada en uno de los sillones de la habitación, así también hicieron su pantalón, calcetines y botas, ahora el adolescente estaba solo con sus bóxer del mismo color que el resto de su ropa, Ichigo no tardo tiempo en meterse entre las sabanas de la gran cama, después de todo la edad media no contaba con sistema de calefacción, a excepción de la pequeña chimenea, que para su mala suerte estaba apagada

-"aunque no hace mucho frio por la noche, con estas temperaturas de seguro esta dimensión se encuentra en verano o primavera, puedo decir que tengo algo de suerte, solo tengo la ropa que tenía puesta, debería ver los mercados… eso me lleva a otra pregunta ¿Qué tipo de dinero utilizan aquí? Si hago un par de trabajillos por aquí y por allá, de seguro que puedo hacer un poco de dinero" el shinigami se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de cerrar los ojos "puedo pensar en estas cosas mañana" Ichigo estaba a punto de hundirse en el mundo de la inconciencia, pero la abertura de la puerta de su habitación lo llamo a la conciencia devuelta, deseo con todo su ser no hacerlo, la razón, una medio-elfo oscuro de cabellera rubia… prácticamente desnuda, ella estaba parada nerviosamente en la entrada de la habitación, por lo menos mantenía algo de modestia, ya que se tapaba los senos con los brazos y su tanga negra no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, en resumen Ichigo estaba tan rojo como un tomate mutante radioactivo, sus ojos estaban casi fuera de órbita y de sus cuencas, su boca estaba abierta de una manera inhumana, el shinigami se encontraba señalando a la guerrera elfo oscuro mientras trataba de hablar pero solo podía balbucear incoherencias o silabas

Por otra parte Chloe se encontraba nerviosa mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo, así que no pudo ver la expresión de Ichigo, la guerrera elfo oscuro parecía querer decir algo pero no se atrevía, Chloe tomo un par de respiraciones profundas antes de tomar el coraje para poder hablar

-"Ichigo ¿puedo dormir contigo?" ella declaro de manera avergonzada con los ojos cerrados, como no recibió respuesta ella abrió los ojos y miro en dirección donde estaba Ichigo, solo para encontrarlo desmayado con la cara de un color rojo inhumano, la preocupación la invadió, la razón de la misma es que desde hace un par de meses una nueva enfermedad estaba asolando a los habitantes de todos los reinos, los síntomas eran una fiebre muy alta, temblores y dificultades para hablar, junto a otros síntomas más comunes, ella se apresuró a la cama donde Ichigo se encontraba inconsciente, en menos de un segundo ella ya estaba a su lado con una mano tocando su frente "se encuentra muy caliente, mierda, había escuchado casos de que magos poderosos también morían por esta enfermedad pero Ichigo es un semidiós, algo como esto no debe afectarlo" ella hablo con preocupación

Ichigo abrió débilmente los ojos, que para su malestar fueron obstruidos por algo grande que no lo dejaba ver más allá, el shinigami alzo una mano en un intento de quitar ese objeto de su línea de visión "es muy suave y cálido" Ichigo pensó mientras apretaba el objeto extraño, ese movimiento provoco un gemido, lo cual hizo al shinigami abrir los ojos tan ampliamente como sus parpados se lo permitían, ahora con su visión al cien por ciento el adolescente pudo identificar que su mano estaba apretando uno de los pechos de la guerrera elfo oscuro, la cual tenía un rubor rosa en sus mejillas mientras miraba en otra dirección, el color del rostro de Ichigo desapareció completamente, solo para que un gran torrente de sangre salga disparado de sus fosas nasales

-" _nunca pensé que mi fin seria así… maldición, debí dejar que Yhwach me atravesara esa flecha de reishi_ " Ichigo pensó mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba en la cama… otra vez, Chloe rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo de Ichigo

-"nooo, ya va por esta etapa de la enfermedad, debe haber algo que pueda hacer" ella dijo con urgencia, mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba tratando de alejarse de la luz blanca al final del túnel

-" **jajaja, que gay, jajajaja, me orino jajaja** " cierto espíritu Zanpakuto de color blanco grito con alegría psicópata " **jajaja, nunca pensé que podía ser tan patético, rey afeminado, jajaja, ya pasaron más de 3 años desde que viste a tu primer mujer desnuda y sigues actuando así, jajajaja, eres graciosamente patético, jajaja** " Hollow Zangetsu rugió de risa, Ichigo simplemente ignoro las palabras de su Zanpakuto, estaba demasiado aturdido para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo "sabes, si sigues actuando así, ella pensara que estás muerto y llamara a todas las demás… jajaja, sería divertido de ver" la versión blanca de Ichigo comento con humor, Ichigo se puso rígido como una tabla al escuchar esas palabras

-"ho… mierda" Ichigo murmuro con temor

-" _no te preocupes Ichigo, controlare tu sangre con el blut_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo con su forma aburrida habitual, el adolescente asintió en agradecimiento la ayuda de su otro espíritu Zanpakuto, el adolescente peli naranja tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para volver a la conciencia, Chloe fue sumamente sorprendida cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos repentinamente y la miro, antes de sentarse casi instantáneamente

-"cúbrete mujer" Ichigo le grito avergonzado, Chloe al ver el estado en el que se encontraba y como era la personalidad de Ichigo simplemente murmuro un _ho_ antes de cubrir su figura con las sabanas de la cama, el shinigami al ver a al guerrero elfo oscuro cubrirse tomo un par de respiraciones para tranquilizarse "ahora ¿Por qué viniste a mi habitación?" el adolescente le pidió con algo de molestia, pero la medio elfo oscuro sonrió al ver a Ichigo recuperado

-"me alegra que estés bien" Chloe comento repentinamente, tomando desprevenido al shinigami, la guerrera elfo oscuro se sonrojo al ver la mirada de confusión de Ichigo "es que hay una enfermedad incurable que está azotando los reinos y al verte así, pensé que te habías contagiado" ella le dijo, Ichigo levanto las cejas de manera curiosa "bueno, es que tenías el rostro rojo, y parecías tener los síntomas" Chloe le dijo respondiendo su pregunta inexistente

-"¿Qué clases de síntomas?" el shinigami le pregunto con curiosidad

-"los síntomas son fiebre muy alta, dificultades para hablar, temblores, desmayos, una tos muy fuerte y constante" Chloe le respondió, Ichigo comenzó a mirar pensativo tratando de llegar a una conclusión sobre esta enfermedad, el shinigami puso cara de póker al llegar a una conclusión

-"es gripe" el peli naranja comento monótonamente, Chloe lo miro con asombro

-"wow, también sabe de enfermedades extrañas, eres increíbles" ella le dijo con asombro, Ichigo simplemente desestimo sus palabras

-"no es la gran cosa, se podría decir que yo sé mucho sobre medicina y esas cosas, mi padre es un experto en esa área, y además soy inmune a la gripe" Ichigo le dijo, Chloe suspiro de alivio al escuchar esas palabras

-"Yo sabía que un ser divino no se podría enfermar por algo así" Chloe comento, Ichigo miro en otra dirección con cara de palo

-" _no, es porque estoy vacunado_ " Ichigo pensó con sarcasmo, el shinigami luego volvió a poner su mirada sobre Chloe "ahora responde ¿Por qué viniste aquí?" el adolescente le volvió a preguntar en tono serio, la humano-elfo oscuro desvió la mirada nerviosa, mientras jugaba de forma tímida con la sabana, lo cual hizo confuso al shinigami

-"es que, me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo" tras esas palabras todo el auto control de Ichigo y Quincy Zangetsu se fue al diablo, lo cual llevo al shinigami hibrido Hollow-Quincy a sonrojarse furiosamente

-"pp… ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así?" el adolescente peli naranja le pregunto completamente avergonzado por la petición, Chloe en cambio miro asía abajo con algo de tristeza, cosa que Ichigo noto fácilmente

-"no puedo dormir, empecé a sentir miedo de dormir sola, sentía que mi cuerpo era asfixiado" ella le dijo en voz baja, Ichigo bajo la mirada con cierta tristeza también, después de todo la guerrera elfo oscuro había pasado algo terrible antes de que él llegara "así que ¿puedo dormir contigo?" Chloe dijo casi como un susurro, pero sus palabras todavía contenían la esperanza y la desesperación, Ichigo sonrió débilmente antes de poner su mano en la cabeza de Chloe y acariciarla de manera fraternal

-"está bien, si con eso te sientes mejor" el adolescente le respondió con una sonrisa amable, antes de que su rostro pusiera una mueca de seriedad "pero te quedaras envuelta en esa sabana" el shinigami le dijo en tono serio, Chloe asintió rápidamente en acuerdo con sus palabras, el adolescente se recostó sobre la cama y fue seguido rápidamente por Chloe, Ichigo tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de salir corriendo cuando ella se acurruco junto a él

-"¿sabes? Tienes un lindo cuerpo" la guerrero elfo oscuro comento casualmente, fue en ese momento que Ichigo noto que el también solo estaba cubierto en sus partes bajas, el peli naranja se mordió el labio para reprimir una reacción involuntaria, Chloe le ofreció una sábana, la cual el rápidamente acepto solo para que un segundo después quedarse rígido como roca, al sentir un par de suaves cosas presionar contra sus costillas derechas, Chloe puso una mano sobre el abdomen del shinigami, lo cual le permitió acomodar su cabeza en el pecho musculoso de adolescente "gracias por esto, Ichigo" ella susurro con honestidad

-"de nada, Chloe, buenas noches" él le dijo con suavidad, los labios de Chloe se inclinaron a una sonrisa tranquila mientras dejaba que el sueño la invada

-"buenas noches, Ichigo" ella le devolvió el saludo, el adolescente sonrió de manera tranquila antes de dejar que sus parpados se cierren por el peso del sueño, con su última visión el color rubio de los cabellos de la guerrera

 **\- mañana siguiente-**

El sol brillante entro por la ventana como un molesto despertador natural, el cual tenía como objetivo cierta figura durmiente de cabellera naranja, el cual gruño de forma molesta por la intromisión del astro solar, Ichigo giro sobre la cama para tratar de encontrar sombra, pero la maldita bola de fuego gigante, llamada sol, parecía tener otros planes, ya que seguía al mismo ritmo los avances del shinigami, el cual siguió girando sobre la cama… hasta que ya no había más, el resultado fue un adolescente tirado en el suelo quejándose de trasero adolorido

-"tch… ríete ahora que puedes, voy a ver su te ríes cuándo te dispare un gran rey cero" Ichigo comento de formo oscura, incluso parecía que el sol retrocedió un poco para brindarle sombra sobre la superficie de la cama, la cual el shinigami rápidamente tomo, pero después de unos minutos decidió levantarse "mphm… ya perdí el sueño, un momento… ¿Chloe no estaba aquí ayer?" el adolescente se preguntó "debo estar aliviado que se fue antes de que pudiera verla desnuda otra vez" Ichigo comento con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la guerrera elfo-oscuro

-" **si te gusto la vista… también la sensación de sus tetas** " Hollow Zangetsu comento de forma burlona, lo cual hizo al adolescente peli naranja fruncir el ceño mientras su cara se transformaba a una de fastidio

-"no me arruines el día, albino, porque no puedes ser más como Hollow Zangetsu que esta estacionado en los establos" Ichigo se quejó infantilmente

-" **¿Quién dijo que podías nombrar a ese animal de ese modo? no ensucies mi nombre con un simple animal de granja, bastardo** " su contraparte albina le dijo con molestia lo cual solo hizo sonreír al shinigami

-"que buena forma de despertarse" Ichigo comento alegremente mientras estiraba su cuerpo, incluso los insultos de su espíritu Zanpakuto solo parecían alegrarlo más aun

-" **tch… bastardo ya las pagaras** " su Zanpakuto más grande le dijo de manera infantil, Ichigo simplemente se rio

-"creo que hoy iré a ver un poco de la ciudad, sinceramente despierta mi curiosidad" el shinigami comento en voz alta, después de unos momentos él se encontraba vestido "creo que necesito ir al baño… o lo que se utilice como tal" Ichigo comento mientras dejaba la habitación, él fue tomado por sorpresa cuando se encontró a la reina de los elfos oscuros afuera de su habitación "¿Origa?" Ichigo le pregunto confusamente, ella simplemente miro al suelo por un segundo antes de mirar directamente a los ojos del shinigami

-"estaba esperando que despertaras, escuche ruidos dentro, así que supuse que estabas por despertar" Origa discordia le dijo de forma tranquila, aunque ella parecía algo nerviosa "además pensé, que como tú no conoces mucho de por aquí, yo podría ayudarte en lo que pudiera" ella le dijo con algo de nerviosismo filtrándose en su tono, cosa que despertó la curiosidad del shinigami

-"no es necesario que hagas algo así por mí, yo me las puedo arreglar solo" Ichigo le dijo de manera amable, pero la expresión de derrota de la reina lo confundió más que antes

-"no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí, las humanas están teniendo algún tipo de reunión, Chloe me pidió permiso para entrenar y tus monjas salieron a conocer la ciudad y promulgar la palabra del shinigami, sinceramente no tengo nada mejor que hacer" la reina de los elfos oscuros le dijo con cierto tono esperanzador, Ichigo suspiro en derrota antes de aceptar el pedido de Origa discordia "tienes algo en mente, creo haberte escuchado hablar sobre ir a investigar la ciudad o algo por el estilo… después de haber amenazado al sol" ella él dijo con cara de palo, el adolescente desvió la mirada avergonzado por haber sido escuchado en su arrebato contra el astro central de la galaxia

-"pensé que sería bueno echar un vistazo a este lugar, me alegra de que puedas acompañarme, sinceramente creo que me perdería si iba yo solo" Ichigo le confeso mientras se frotaba la nuca de manera tímida, la reina de los elfos oscuros le dio una pequeña sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar al adolescente, ya que nunca antes la había visto sonreír de esa forma, lo cual resaltaba su belleza natural "… pero antes de eso, debo encontrar un baño" el adolescente le comento

-"al final del pasillo está el baño" ella le respondió, Ichigo le dio un gracias antes de correr por el pasillo en dirección al baño, la reina de los elfos oscuros simplemente miro en blanco la figura de Ichigo alejándose rápidamente, ella también procedió a caminar en la dirección por donde Ichigo se alejó, después de unos minutos el shinigami salió del baño con una expresión de alivio "tardaste menos de lo que creí" ella comento, sorprendiendo al shinigami ya que no la había notado todavía

-"sabes, por alguna extraña razón me siento acosado" Ichigo comento con humor, ella simplemente desvió la mirada en otra dirección

-"creo que es algo normal, esperar por la persona con la cual vas a salir" la reina de los elfos oscuros le respondió monótonamente, pero un casi imperceptible tono rosa apareció en sus mejillas

-"lo que sea, vamos, de verdad tengo curiosidad por conocer esta ciudad" Ichigo le tendió la mano, la cual ella miro antes de aceptar con una pequeña sonrisa, los dos salieron del castillo con bastante facilidad, Ichigo fue sumamente sorprendido por el ambiente que se respiraba en el lugar, había un aura tranquila ya legre rodeando el lugar, las personas caminaban tranquilamente de acá para allá, no parecían tener preocupaciones por lo sucedido a su alrededor, Ichigo miro a su alrededor tratando de ver en qué dirección seguir, un golpecito en su hombro le llamo la atención, el peli naranja miro sobre su hombro para ver a Origa señalando asía un lugar

-"aunque yo tampoco conozco esta ciudad, le pedí indicaciones a la enana bocona y me dijo que el centro de la ciudad es por ese lugar, allí también están los mercados y tiendas" la reina de los elfos oscuros le informo, Ichigo sonrió como respuesta y los dos partieron a recorrer la ciudad, el dúo camino tranquilamente por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, su primera parada fue una tienda de ropa, que para gran disgusto de Ichigo todas las ropas parecían hechas para gente afeminada en su opinión, incluso el dueño del lugar tubo el descaro de querer intercambiar las ropas del shinigami por algo de clase baja, por lo cual Ichigo se fue, no sin antes asustarlo hasta la medula, habían pasado varios minutos desde que los dos comenzaron a hablar entre sí de diversas cosas, en su mayoría, era Origa preguntándole sobre sus poderes y el límite de su fuerza, Ichigo también le pregunto sobre la magia, que en su opinión era muy similar a la energía espiritual

Varias tiendas fueron visitadas y muchos lugares de interés, Ichigo se había comportado como un niño cuando visitaron una tienda de dulces, pero se desilusiono cuando no pudo conseguir chocolate, durante ese tiempo, ella le había pedido para poder sacarse el manto, tras lo cual el shinigami acepto de manera reacia, ya que hacía mucho calor y él lo comprendió un poco, solo para que unos minutos después ella se lo vuelva a poner, ya que durante los minutos que estuvo sin el manto, un montón de hombres intento ligar con la reina de los elfos oscuros, o simplemente dijeron cometarios de forma lasciva sobre el cuerpo de Origa, tras lo cual Ichigo los golpeo hasta la inconciencia, ella para evitar que el adolescente peli naranja siguiera noqueando a cada humano que comentara de forma indecorosa su vestuario, incluso había golpeado a unos quince guardias que quisieron pasarse de listos

-"tch… bastardos ¿Cómo se atreven a hablarle así a una mujer?" Ichigo se quejó con disgusto, la reina de los elfos oscuros sonrió cálidamente por sus palabras, después de todo, Ichigo se comportaba como un caballero de los antiguos cuentos

-"Sabes que no tienes que golpear a cada humano que trata de pasarle de la raya" Origa le dijo con humor, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-"se merecían una lección, y yo se las di gratuitamente" Ichigo le respondió en tono de broma, Origa rio ligeramente lo cual llamo la atención del shinigami "wow, nunca te escuche reír… tienes una linda sonrisa" el shinigami la elogio, tras lo cual sus mejillas se encendieron de un color rosa

-"es gracias a ti, desde hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan libre ¿no combina conmigo este tipo de actitud?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, el adolescente simplemente le sonrió

-"definitivamente te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes" el rubor de la reina de los elfos oscuros se intensifico, ella miro de forma avergonzada al peli naranja

-"eres alguien especial" ella le dijo con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, tras lo cual Ichigo se ruborizo intensamente

-" _¿qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz de verla sonreír así?"_ Ichigo pensó de forma confusa, el dúo se detuvo delante de una taberna, tras lo cual el estómago de Ichigo gruño en afirmación a la idea, sin perder el tiempo, los dos se adentraron en el lugar, desde el exterior no parecía mucho, pero dentro el clima era otra cosa, parecía más un día festivo que un día normal, la gente hablaba alegremente y cantaba, las meseras iban con los pedidos por todo el bar, Ichigo en ese instante fue cautivado por el aroma de la comida, una de las tantas meseras los guio hasta una de las mesas vacías, un tiempo después apareció con una botella de vino y vasos

-"que es lo que los novios desean ordenar" la mesera alegremente les pregunto, pero rápidas miradas en dirección del shinigami despertaron los celos en Origa, ya que la mesera miraba a Ichigo son lujuria, lo cual él ignoraba completamente

-"podrías traernos el especial del día" el shinigami le dijo, él le dio una de sus raras sonrisas a la mesera, quien se volvió completamente roja y asintió rápidamente, la reina de los elfos oscuros sonrió con satisfacción al ver a la mujer alejarse

-"eres muy amable incluso con las personas que no conoces, a pesar de que eres tan fuerte no pareces interesado en abusar de ese poder" Origa comentó casualmente, tras lo cual Ichigo le dio una mirada confusa "eso me gusta de ti" ella susurro en voz baja, y gracias al ruido del lugar le fue imposible para el shinigami escuchar, la comida transcurrió con calma y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, incluso Ichigo tuvo que pedirle a la mesera que les diera otra botella de vino, aunque básicamente la reina de los elfos oscuros se tomó todo el vino, Ichigo apenas llevaba un vaso, después de comer los dos se dirigieron a la residencia donde estaban, Ichigo aludió a que ella ya se estaba poniendo borracha, después de todo, Origa había intentado pelear con las meseras del lugar por mirar a Ichigo de forma lujuriosa, el adolescente llevo a la reina de los elfos al estilo princesa, cosa por la cual ella no protesto en lo más mínimo

Después de unos minutos y u Ichigo que se perdió por lo menos tres veces lograron llegar al castillo de Luu Luu, el adolecente llevo a la reina de los elfos oscuros a la habitación que ella le indico, el shinigami fue un poco confuso de por qué esta habitación estaba tan alejada del resto de la casa, y tampoco parecía que ella hubiera estado en la misma, pero seguramente era por el estado de embriaguez de Origa, Ichigo la deposito suavemente en la cama antes de girar para alejarse, pero su mano se encontraba siendo retenida por la de ella, el adolescente le dio una mirada curiosa, en cambio ella le dio una mirada rara, que lo hizo un poco temeroso, se sentía como la presa de algún animal, antes de que pudiera reaccionar él fue arrojado en la cama, Ichigo le iba a preguntar el motivo de tal acción pero ella lo dejo mudo cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, lo cual lo puso muy nervioso

-"¿o… Origa?" Ichigo le pregunto un poco temeroso, en cambio ella no respondió, simplemente tiro su manto asía un costado revelando su hermosa figura, tras lo cual Ichigo se puso muy nervioso e intento salir, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus demandas _"¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué no puedo mover mi cuerpo?"_ Ichigo pensó confusamente, su respuesta llego cuando una risa alocada se escuchó en su mente _"maldito ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuerpo?"_ Ichigo grito mentalmente con ira, lo cual solo aumento la cantidad de risas

-" **te dije que me las pagarías, y nunca pensé que de esta manera, esto es lo mejor dos pájaros de un tiro… hablando de pájaros, tu ganso hoy va a ser desplumado por la jaula especial, jajaja** " Hollow Zangetsu declaro con lo más parecido a la alegría que él podía tener, Ichigo se congelo en el lugar, hoy va a ser violado con la ayuda de su Zanpakuto ¿entonces por qué se sentía extrañamente feliz y excitado?, el adolescente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Origa acerco su rostro al suyo

-"te amo Ichigo" ella le dijo con una sonrisa radiante antes de conectar sus labios a los del adolescente peli naranja

* * *

(sonrisa diabolica) hasta aqui llego el capitulo, el proximo va a ser entregado a ustedes dentro de... nose, más o menos la misma cantidad de tiempo :( es lo que hay, hasta la proxima (dejen su comentario con sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa, me entretengo leyendolos y es lo que me inspura a seguir escribiendo) el proximo cap lemon para la banda voy a dar mi maxima zhukulencia y rikolinidad para poder crearlo


	7. Chapter 7

hola, como estan, yo aqui, subiendo otro capitulo de este fic :)

aclaracion: no soy dueño de bleach, ni de Kuroinu... (algundia voy a buscar el nombre), espero que les guste, como a mi me gusto escribirlo, aclaracion sobre este capitulo, ichigo es un poco asexuado... yo veo algo dificil simplemnete llendo a enfundar su zanapkuto organica, por eso di tantas vueltas antes de darle de comer la tarta de chocolate :P

dejen su comentario amigos ;) espero que lo disfruten y dejen su opinion

* * *

Capitulo. 7

Ichigo se encontraba en un gran aprieto… desde su punto de vista, algunas gotas de sudor se estaban formando en su rostro, la razón… se podría decir que por su inminente violación, la culpable, la reina de los elfos oscuros, la cual se encontraba ebria, el adolescente se congelo después de escuchar las palabras, tanto que no pudo reaccionar cuando ella cerro la distancia entre los dos y sellos sus labios con los de ella, Origa continuo degustando los labios de Ichigo por lo que pareció una eternidad, después de unos minutos Ichigo volvió en sí, fue en ese momento que se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, Ichigo trato de moverse pero recordó que su espirito Zanpakuto todavía mantenía su control sobre su cuerpo, lo cual le impedía moverse

-" **jajaja, esto es tan divertido** " Hollow Zangetsu declaro con total alegría por la situación, Ichigo gruño mentalmente por las palabras de su versión albina " **oye, disfruta el momento… hoo, cierto, tengo el control sobre tu cuerpo, para que te diviertas te voy a devolver la sensibilidad de la boca y el rostro** " su espíritu Zanpakuto declaro, después de esas palabras el shinigami inmediatamente recupero el control sobre su cabeza, lo cual también llevo a que experimentara la abrumadora sensación del beso que Origa le estaba dando, el calor que le llenaba cada sentido, la suavidad y dulzura de los labios de la reina de los elfos oscuros, los sentimientos tan puros que entraban forzadamente en su alma, era demasiado, estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y esta vez por su cuenta

-" _mierda ¿Qué es esto?"_ Ichigo pensó alarmado al sentir tantas cosas distintas a la vez, pero de cierta forma no eran malas sensaciones… extrañamente le gustaba, era una sensación placentera, la reina de los elfos continuo su asalto contra los labios del adolescente peli naranja sin ningún remordimiento "se siente bien… ¡espera¡ concéntrate, no pierdas el control, esto está mal" Ichigo se amonesto mentalmente por su debilidad ante la lujuria, el shinigami intento mover su cuerpo otra vez pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, entonces recordó las palabras de su contraparte albina, el adolescente intento hablar, pero el movimiento de sus labios tuvo otro significado por parte de la elfa oscura, quien intensifico el beso, ya que pensó que el adolescente peli naranja estaba aceptando su avance

-" **jajaja, eso te sucede por rey estúpido, jajaja** " Hollow Zangetsu comento con diversión por el intento fallido del shinigami por detener su violación " **ríndete y acepta tu destino, enfunda tu espada y lanza un getsuga tenshou blanco en su interior, jajaja, ¿lo captas?, jajaja** " el espíritu Zanpakuto blanco le dijo alegremente, Ichigo solo siguió intentando comunicarse con Origa Discordia

Ichigo se quedó congelado… otra vez, cuando sintió algo cálido invadiendo su cavidad bucal, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que era, el adolescente peli naranja intento empujar la lengua de Origa fuera de su boca con la suya, pero eso solo comenzó una batalla de lenguas " _wow, nunca pensé que un beso sería tan increíble… ¡eso no importa ahora, resiste¡_ " Ichigo con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro interrumpir el beso, la reina de los elfos oscuros le dio una mirada confusa por su repentina separación

-" **aguafiestas** " Hollow Zangetsu comento con molestia porque Ichigo logro interrumpir su futura _violación,_ Ichigo respiro un poco pesado, ya que le había tomado mucho esfuerzo lograr la separación de sus labios, Origa intento volver a besar al shinigami pero él la detuvo

-"espera" Ichigo le pidió con algo de dificultades por la falta de oxígeno, la reina de los elfos oscuros miro con curiosidad al shinigami, después de unos momentos cuando el peli naranja logro recuperar el aliento, el volvió a hablar "detente, esto está mal, estas borracha, te vas a arrepentir después por hacerlo en este estado" Ichigo trato de razonar con ella, pero sus palabras hicieron que Origa frunciera el ceño y le pusiera mala cara al shinigami

-"no estoy borracha, solo tome el suficiente alcohol para apagar la cohibición natural de la consciencia" ella le dijo en tono serio, Ichigo simplemente miro con cara de palo a la reina de los elfos oscuros por sus palabras "es por este tipo de cosas que me atraes, te preocupa que pueda salir herida por mis acciones en este momento, pero te equivocas, esto es algo que quiero hacer desde el fondo de mi alma, pero por una extraña razón no podía simplemente pedírtelo, cada vez que te veía me sentía algo nerviosa e insegura, eso no me gusta para nada, así que decidí recurrir al inhibidor natural e histórico, el alcohol" la reina de los elfos oscuros termino su discurso con orgullo por su plan, Ichigo simplemente la seguía viendo con cara de póker

-"escucha Origa, si necesitas recurrir a algo como el alcohol para hacer esto, entonces no es el momento indicado" Ichigo trato de razonar otra vez con la suprema líder de los elfos oscuros "no sabes nada de mí, tengo un montón de secretos, no soy la persona a la que puedas entregarte de esta manera… yo te lastimaría ¿entiendes? Hay varias cosas que impiden que esto suceda, detengámonos ahora que podemos" Ichigo le pidió con urgencia, él no quería cometer un error irreversible y lastimar a alguien que empezó a sentir un fuerte lazo, en cambio sus palabras no fueron recibidas tan bien por parte de la reina de los elfos oscuros, quien frunció el ceño hasta que su frente no podía hacerlo más, Ichigo pensó que ella le golpearía y él no tendría problemas con eso pero en vez de eso ella comenzó a llorar y se apretó contra el pecho de Ichigo, el shinigami no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal arrebato, pensó en abrazarla y consolarla como haría con sus hermana pero actualmente él no tenía el control de su cuerpo, ahora estaba en estado de pánico por no saber cómo actuar, pero su dilema no duraría mucho, ya que Origa se levantó abruptamente con los ojos llorosos y miro directamente al shinigami

-"¿Por qué?" ella susurro débilmente, entonces su estado de ánimo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados "¡¿Por qué?¡" Origa le grito con enojo, Ichigo se encogió con temor ante la actitud cambiante de la reina de los elfos oscuros, otra vez el estado emocional de Origa cambio y ella miro con una mueca de derrota al shinigami "¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?, ¿Es porque soy una elfa oscura?, ¿Me odias por vestirme así?, ¿prefieres a una humana?" ella le pregunto en un tono derrotado que hizo el corazón de Ichigo hundirse de dolor, él no podía explicarlo pero verla así lo hacía sentir la peor basura de todo el mundo, deseaba desesperadamente abrazarla, hacerla sentir mejor, esto solo lo confundía más y más

-" **jajaja, ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes, es patético de muchas formas diferentes, jajajaja… rey, si quieres entender lo que sientes simplemente déjalo salir lo que tienes encerrado en tu corazón y no lo entiendes, seguramente ella lo entenderá** " su Hollow Zangetsu le dijo con tono de sabiduría, Ichigo se quedó en silencio, más que por las palabras de su espíritu Zanpakuto era porque es la primera vez que lo escucha hablar en ese tono, honestamente lo sorprendió hasta la medula, pero extrañamente sintió que podía confiar en esas palabras, el shinigami tomo una gran bocanada de aire y confianza antes de hablar

-"¡te equivocas¡" Ichigo le grito repentinamente, cosa que logro sorprenderla, la reina de los elfos oscuros miro con los ojos ligeramente abiertos al shinigami por la sorpresa "te equivocas, no me importan nada de esas tonterías, ¡¿Qué no eres suficiente para mí?¡ es la cosa más absurda que he escuchado, eres hermosa, inteligente, amable, noble, podría seguir diciendo cosas por una semana completa, es que yo… yo no sé, yo no sé lo que siento, no lo entiendo, yo no sé, nunca sentí antes este tipo de cosas, no sé qué hay que hacer, como responder a estos sentimientos que no conozco" Ichigo le dijo en tono de confusión, era claramente para cualquiera que él de verdad no entendía sus propios sentimientos

-"Ichigo…" Origa Discordia susurro en voz baja, ella fue sumamente sorprendida por las palabras de Ichigo

-"yo no quiero hacerte daño, sé que definitivamente sufrirás si estas cerca de mí, yo no soy para nada especial, soy alguien ordinario, no creo ser la persona que merezca tu amor, yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para tener a una mujer como tú, no creo poder llenar tus expectativas, al final tú te decepcionaras de mí, ni siquiera puedo entender mis propios sentimientos ¿qué clase de hombre soy? No te merezco, eres demasiado buena para mi" Ichigo termino con la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello _"¡¿Qué mierda acabo de decir?¡_ " el adolescente peli naranja grito mentalmente, se encontraba sumamente confundido por las palabras que salieron de su boca ¿esos eran sus sentimientos?, un millón de preguntas comenzaron a formarse en su mente, con cada pregunta salían más incógnitas sin respuesta

-"está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte" Origa le dijo atrayendo la atención del shinigami, el peli naranja miro a los ojos brillosos de la reina de piel morena "no tienes que pensar más en esas cosas… solo déjate llevar, antes habías dicho que yo dije tonterías pero ahora eres tú el que dices tonterías, eres la persona más maravillosa que he viste en el mundo, desde que tengo uso de razón nunca conocí a una persona como vos, eres amable, sincero, noble, inteligente, protector, extremadamente fuerte, astuto, tienes un millón de cualidades, no digas que eres poco para mí o que me decepcionaras, perdón, pero es estúpido que pienses eso, el hombre más magnifico que conocí o podre conocer, cualquier mujeres se arrastraría solo para poder estar contigo" la reina de los elfos oscuros le dijo con suavidad

-"no creo que sea para tanto" Ichigo comento con algo de sarcasmo

-"una mujer enamorada tiende a exagerar las cosas" Origa le respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa, las mejillas de Ichigo rápidamente se encendieron de color rojo "en éste momento no me importan tus secretos, por el momento solo déjate llevar, podemos conocernos más después, ahora empecemos por conocer nuestros cuerpos, los lugares más íntimos de nosotros, seamos uno en cuerpo y alma, Ichigo" la reina de los elfos oscuros le dijo con voz seductora, el adolescente peli naranja empezó a entrar en pánico al escuchar sus palabras

-"espera… pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto" Ichigo le dijo en estado de pánico, Origa puso mala cara por las palabras del shinigami

-"pensé que ya aviamos acordado conocer más uno del otro" ella le replico con molestia por la negativa del shinigami "ya te dije que estoy enamorada de ti, tu dijiste tus sentimientos por mí, ambos quedamos en dejarnos llevar, ya no hay nada más que discutir, déjese querer" Origa le ordeno con tono serio, Ichigo parpadeo sorprendido por las palabras de la reina de los elfos oscuros, el shinigami quiso hablar otra vez pero ella lo silencio colocando un dedo en sus labios "Ichigo, he esperado por este momento hace muchos años, una persona capaz de hacer mi corazón feliz cuando la veo, alguien que pueda hacer sentir mi cuerpo caliente sin siquiera tocarlo, Ichigo, soy una elfa oscura, la cual ha vivido por más de 100 años, al igual que tu yo… yo soy virgen" ella admitió, Ichigo fue sumamente sorprendida por su declaración, sinceramente él ni en el más loco de sus pensamientos hubiera imaginado esa posibilidad

-"¿es enserio?" Ichigo le pregunto un poco escéptico, la gran Origa Discordia se sonrojo avergonzadamente al escuchar las palabras del shinigami

-"claro que lo soy" ella le replico avergonzada "los elfos oscuros son relacionados a la libertad sobre el sexo y esas cosas, pero también hay de nosotros que buscan el amor y una familia al estilo de los cuentos de hadas, los demás podrían decir que yo me comportaba como una niña boba pero yo realmente quería tener un príncipe azul al cual entregarme en cuerpo y alma" la reina de los elfos oscuros se acostó sobre el torso del shinigami "mi madre solía contarme cuentos de príncipes y doncellas cuando era una niña, siempre soñaba en que un día encontraría un príncipe con el cual casarme y vivir por siempre" Ichigo escuchó atentamente su historia, ella seguramente seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza del shinigami "cuando mi madre murió por la lucha de poder dentro del territorio de los elfos oscuros, en ese tiempo yo era una adolescente, los que tomaron el poder quisieron reclamarme como un trofeo, yo no quería ser una muñeca para algún engreído arrogante, yo quería un príncipe azul que viniera a rescatarme pero sabía que eso era imposible, así que yo misma tome el poder a la fuerza, mate a todos los que se me opusieron y les di ayuda a todos los que me brindaron su respeto, en muy poco tiempo yo cree el imperio de los elfos oscuros del bosque del norte, pero después de todo yo solo tenía el deseo de encontrar mi alma gemela" Origa suspiro con cansancio "durante un largo tiempo yo recibí incontables cartas de otros elfos los cuales me pedían la mano en matrimonio, o cosas por el estilo, realmente me molestaba tener que escuchar a todos esos hipócritas o pervertidos sedientos de poder, pase años esperando, ya estaba por rendirme en la búsqueda de mi otra mitad, la guerra y otros conflictos estaban tomando lo mejor de mí" Origa siguió contando su historia, Ichigo simplemente se dedicó a escuchar… no tenía otra opción, ya que seguía sin tener el control de su cuerpo

-" _parece que se olvidó de lo ·otro·, es mejor así_ " Ichigo pensó ligeramente aliviado de que ella ya no quería abusar sexualmente de él

-"en ese tiempo me encontré a Chloe, ella iba a ser vendida como una esclava por ser mitad humana, yo ya había prohibido la venta de esclavos, pero había nobles que todavía se resistían a acatar mis órdenes, yo tome a Chloe como mi sirvienta personal, ella estaba muy maltratada en ese tiempo, yo misma cure sus heridas y la cuide, al principio ella era insegura y violenta, me costó un poco volverme más cercana a ella, cuando tuvo la edad suficiente la entrene para que se convierta en una guerrera, quise volverla una maga pero ella quiso ser una guerrera "el estado de Origa comenzó a elevarse poco a poco "ella era increíblemente rápida aprendiendo, se podría decir que era una genio, en poco tiempo ella alcanzo a los más fuertes guerreros de mi pueblo, y no tardó mucho en superarlos, por eso la volví mi guardia personal, básicamente porque podía confiar en ella, estar con ella me hizo recordar el tiempo que mi madre pasaba conmigo, entonces también recordé mi sueño de tener un amor como el de un cuento de hadas" el estado de animo de la reina de los elfos oscuros volvió a bajar abruptamente "algunos años después la guerra se empezó a inclinar a favor de los humanos, fue en ese entonces que mi pueblo fue masacrado y nosotras dos fuimos tomadas como prisioneras, ya tenía todas mis esperanzas de encontrar mi alma gemela destruidas, lo único que me quedaba era las esperanzas de poder escapar de las garras de esos inmundos humanos" ella escupió con asco, el adolescente peli naranja apretó los dientes ya que era lo único que podía hacer "use el hechizo de invocación para traer a una divinidad, pero entonces el círculo mágico se destruyó, en ese momento pensé que no funcionaría y seria usada como un juguete sexual para los simples humanos… entonces llegaste" el humor de Origa se eleva drásticamente "la primera vez que te vi, me quede atraída por ti, eras como un caballero que llego a rescatar a la princesa en el último momento, aunque no tenías armadura y en lugar tenías tus raras ropas pero te daban un toque misterioso" la elfa oscura hablo con algo de admiración en su voz

 _-"¿que mis ropas eran raras?"_ Ichigo pensó sarcásticamente " _no creo que ella sea quien para hablar… no mejor dicho, no creo que exista alguien que tenga el derecho de decir que mis ropas son raras, todas se visten como pornostars_ " el shinigami tuvo que interrumpir su línea de pensamientos cuando Hollow Zangetsu se quejó por tener a un portador tan denso

-"pero sabes, tenías una aura extraña, en ese momento sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes… deseo, una gran cantidad de deseo, no cualquier deseo… quería estar en tus brazos, desee aferrarme a tu cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas, era muy extraño para mí, tenía temor por esa nueva sensación… no sabía cómo actuar, entonces te enfrentaste a los mercenarios a pesar de que la propuesta que te hicieron" la reina de los elfos oscuros se apretó más fuerte contra el cuerpo del shinigami "tengo que confesarte algo… en ese momento pensé que no me importaba perder mi virginidad contigo" Origa Discordia confeso con un toque de lujuria en su voz, Ichigo se sonrojo más intenso al escuchar esas palabras "cuando nos salvaste allí, sentí mi corazón rebosando de alegría por primera vez en mucho tiempo" Ichigo se tensó considerablemente cuando sintió el aliento de ella contra su cuello "con el tiempo éste sentimiento fue creciendo fuertemente… ya no podía soportarlo" ella le dio un pequeño beso al cuello de Ichigo, algo que lo puso muy nervioso "te ansiaba, incluso llegue a fantasear con éste momento… ahora no hay nada que impida que exprese mi amor asía ti" en éste momento Ichigo sudaba balas, oiga siguió besando su cuello hasta que llego al mentón del adolescente peli naranja

-"esperaaa, todavía sigues borracha… estoy seguro de que no querrás hacer esto en el estado en el que estas, esto solo sucede una vez en la vida" Ichigo le dijo en tono serio, la reina de los elfos oscuros se volvió a sentar a horcajadas sobre él, ella comenzó a recitar un hechizo en un lenguaje extraño que el shinigami no conocía, un círculo mágico cubrió el cuerpo de la elfa oscura, un momento después ella le sonrió

-"listo, elimine todo el alcohol de mi sangre" ella le dijo alegremente "ahora… continuemos en lo que estábamos" Origa le dijo de forma seductora, el adolescente peli naranja trago duro tras sus palabras

-" _parece que no hay salida_ " Ichigo pensó en pánico, entonces algo que no esperaba sucedió, el tiempo se detuvo, el peli naranja fue profundamente confundido, no porque el tiempo se detuviera, ya que él conocía esta técnica, era la sombra Quincy, Ichigo estaba confundido porque motivo Quincy Zangetsu la uso, su respuesta llego cuando el espíritu Zanpakuto se manifestó a su costado "¿viejo?" Ichigo le pregunto confundido por su presencia

-" _si Ichigo, estoy aquí para hablar sobre lo que está a punto de suceder_ " el espíritu del padre de los Quincy declaro en tono serio, Ichigo simplemente lo miro en blanco " _Ichigo, sé que tienes tus dudas y te sientes inseguro por que no entiendes tus propios sentimientos, pero solo déjame decirte una cosa… lo has hecho bien_ " el espíritu Zanpakuto declaro con orgullo

-"ha… gracias" fue la respuesta en blanco del adolescente peli naranja, el viejo Zangetsu suspiro con cansancio antes de mirar al shinigami

-" _es el momento Ichigo_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo en tono serio, Ichigo parpadeo confundido por sus palabras " _es el gran momento en el que cruces el umbral a la adultez_ " Quincy Zangetsu le dijo con ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras bombeaba un puño al aire " _he esperado este momento por bastante tiempo, Ichigo, estoy tan feliz_ " el espíritu Zanpakuto le dijo con orgullo " _recuerda… desecha todo tu miedo, mira asía adelante, ve asía el frente, no te detengas, será demasiado tarde si retrocedes, morirás si retrocedes, ahora ve… hazte un hombre_ " el viejo Zangetsu grito con determinación, Ichigo solo pudo mirarlo en shock por su arrebato

-"no sé porque, pero esas palabras ya no me alientan tanto" Ichigo comento monótonamente

-" _eso no es importante en este momento, escucha, se cómo te sientes y lo confundido que estas en este momento pero… solo podrás clamar tus dudas si te arriesgas_ " Quincy Zangetsu le dijo con seriedad " _no tengas miedo, es normal tener dudas en un momento así pero no tienes que preocuparte, tienes una gran herramienta, un gran atractivo, solo déjate llevar yo te aconsejare en lo que pueda, ¡Ichigo¡ es el momento de demostrarle tu determinación, esta es una lucha diferente a las que has tenido pero todavía sigue siendo una lucha, quien tenga mejor resistencia y habilidad será el ganador_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo con autoridad, el adolescente simplemente siguió viéndole como si tuviera otra cabeza

-"parece que no tengo de otra" Ichigo comento, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios "gracias viejo" el shinigami le dijo a su espíritu Zanpakuto, quien simplemente le sonrió de forma fraternal

-" _y no te preocupes, con mi habilidad blut te la mantendré dura como una roca por todo el tiempo que quieras_ " Quincy Zangetsu le dijo con seriedad mientras le daba un pulgar arriba, el adolescente peli naranja decidió ignorar ese comentario por su propio bien, ni un segundo después el tiempo volvió a la normalidad

Origa seguía sonriéndole de forma seductora mientras estaba a horcajadas sobre él, el adolescente peli naranja se sorprendió al sentir su cuerpo devuelta en su control, sin dudar un momento el shinigami sustituto coloco una mano en la cintura de la elfa oscura y la otra detrás de su cuello y la atrajo asía el, ella al principio fue tomada por sorpresa pero rápidamente se dejó guiar por el adolescente peli naranja, la reina de los elfos oscuros y el dios de la muerte cerraron la distancia que los separaba lentamente, poco a poco el espacio que los dividía se fue reduciendo, sus alientos se fueron mesclando a medida que se acercaban el uno al otro, los ojos de color ámbar de Origa se encontraron con los ojos color avellana de Ichigo, ellos compartieron una larga mirada entes que los cerraran y terminaran de cerrar la brecha entre ellos, los labios rosados de Origa se conectaron suavemente con los del adolescente peli naranja, a un ritmo lento comenzaron a mover sus labios sobre los del otro, la mano de Ichigo que estaba en la cintura de Origa la presiono un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo, el rito del beso fue ascendiendo poco a poco a un ritmo constante

-" _esto se siente realmente bien_ " Ichigo pensó con extasías mientras experimentaba su primer beso oficial con la reina de los elfos oscuros, Origa envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo, los suaves labios de la elfa oscura le brindaban un placer desconocido al joven shinigami, ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, la reina de los elfos oscuros no esperaba que los labios del adolescente peli naranja fueran tan suaves, ella había esperado que los labios de un guerrero como él fueran más ásperos o secos, pero en su lugar eran suaves, muy suaves en su opinión, pero era algo que no le disgustaba la atraía más, la suavidad del beso junto al placer que se generaba cuando los labios se acariciaban mutuamente era algo muy embriagador y adictivo

-" _creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto_ … _si es con él_ " la reina de los elfos oscuros pensó con una sensación de felicidad invadiendo su ser, ella sintió un hormigueo extraño cuando el adolescente le acaricio la cintura con su mano, la reina de los elfos oscuros dejo que una de las manos que estaban rodeando el cuello del shinigami descendiera a su ropa y comenzara a desabrochar los botones de su camisa negra, el adolescente simplemente se tensó un poco pero igualmente dejo que ella continuara, en poco tiempo la camisa de Ichigo fue abierta dejando al descubierto la parte delantera de su cuerpo, la piel melocotón de Ichigo y la piel café de Origa se presionaron mutuamente, el rose de los cuerpos estaba generando una gran cantidad de calor dentro de cada uno, el calor de sus cuerpos fue aumentando rápidamente tanto que comenzó a sofocarlos, en un intento de frenar el calor ellos rompieron el beso

Ambos respiraban pesadamente mientras se miraban el uno al otro, Ichigo levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo, quedando sentado con Origa sobre su regazo, ella lo ayudo a deshacerse de su camisa, la cual fue arrojada a un rincón de la habitación, ella inconscientemente recorrió los músculos tonificados del adolescente con sus manos, algo que lo avergonzó un poco

 _-"¿Por qué se siete bien que me toque?"_ el shinigami pensó con curiosidad mientras dejaba que las nuevas sensaciones invadan su cuerpo, le parecía extraño que un simple toque pudiera generarle tal placer, el adolescente peli naranja atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo a la elfa oscura, ella fue sacada de su transe cuando él la acerco más a su cuerpo "¿estas segura?" Ichigo le susurro al lado de su oído, la reina de los elfos se estremeció un poco ante la sensación del aliento de Ichigo acariciando sus sensibles extremidades auditivas

-"¿quieres que lo vuelva a repetir?" ella le preguntó retóricamente con una sonrisa, esta vez los papeles se intervinieron y ella fue la que se encontraba acostada sobre la superficie de la cama, la reina de los elfos oscuros dejo escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando sintió la mano del peli naranja ascender lentamente por su cintura

-"de verdad tus ropas son muy lascivas" Ichigo comento con cierto tono de reproche, Origa se sonrojo de manera avergonzada y desvió la mirada del adolescente

-"incluso cuando estamos haciendo esto te quejas sobre mi ropa" ella le replico avergonzada por sus palabras, Ichigo simplemente le dio una sonrisa a cambio, una sonrisa seductora apareció en el rostro de la reina "si tanto te molestan, simplemente deshazte de ellas" ella le dijo con tono seductor, el adolescente trago un poco por sus palabras pero decidió hacerlo, después de todo ambos iban a terminar desnudos, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo ¿Cómo lo haría? Él no tenía ninguna experiencia sacando ropa interior de otra persona y mucho menos algo tan extraño como las que Origa llevaba puestas, la reina de los elfos oscuros al ver la mirada desconcertada del shinigami decidió darle un ayuda "no tiene nada raro, es una prenda que se sujeta al cuerpo atreves de un poco de poder mágico, simplemente removiéndola saldrá fácilmente, ya que no tiene resistencia" ella le informo, el adolescente se sonrojo levemente por ser descubierto

-"s… supongo que… gracias" Ichigo le dijo torpemente, no sabiendo cómo abordar la situación, ella solo negó con la cabeza con un toque de diversión

-"no hay porque agradecer, después de todo es para beneficio de ambos" Origa replico con un tono divertido, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba guiando las cosas, algo que era lo contrario al estilo del shinigami, tomando coraje el peli naranja decidió tomar las riendas de la situación, las manos del adolescente peli naranja viajaron a las dos prendas de color violeta que cubrían parte de su abdomen y los pechos, tal y como ella dijo cuándo el las removió un tipo de tenue luz color violeta aprecio sobre las prendas antes de desaparecer rápidamente, las mejillas de Ichigo rápidamente fueron pintadas de color rojo al ver los grandes pechos de Origa al aire libre, su piel café claro junto a los pezones rozados le daban un gran toque exótico y sensual, ella también tenía un rubor en su rostro mientras miraba en otra dirección, era la primera vez que dejaba que un hombre la viera de esta forma

-" _vamos Ichigo no te quedes en blanco, actúa, toma la delantera, acarícialos_ " la voz del viejo Zangetsu sonó en su mente, espantando a Ichigo de su transe, el shinigami fue ligeramente perturbado al escuchar la voz de su espíritu Zanpakuto en un momento como éste

 _-"¿estabas viendo?"_ Ichigo grito mentalmente horrorizado ante la idea de ser visto en su primera vez

- _" eso no importa ahora, siempre estoy viendo todo lo que haces, más importante… déjate guiar por tus instintos_" Quincy Zangetsu le dijo con seriedad " _Hollow… es tu hora_ " Ichigo casi al instante después de escuchar esas palabras entro en pánico "no te preocupes, solo te aconsejara un poco, cuando le agarres el ritmo el desaparecerá y no hará nada raro, ya que yo estoy aquí" el padre de los Quincy declaro con autoridad

-" **bien rey bastardo, escucha, esto es algo que te servirá para toda la vida, primero. Toma esas cosas con tus manos y amásalos suavemente, ya que es su primera vez** " Ichigo dudo un poco pero decidió seguir el consejo, tal y como su contra parte albina le había dicho, él tomo los senos de Origa con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos suavemente, la reina de los elfos oscuros comenzó a gemir eróticamente por las caricias del shinigami, ella fue tomada un poco por sorpresa por las acciones del peli naranja pero rápidamente agradeció a los cielos que tomara la iniciativa, el toque de sus manos sobre sus pechos le estaba generando cierto calor en la parte bajo, el shinigami parecía estar en un trance mientras amasaba los suaves pechos de Origa

-" _son realmente suaves, pero no son blandas, tienen firmeza_ " el adolescente peli naranja pensó con una rara admiración asía los montículos de carne de la elfa oscura, sus manos apretaron un poco más fuerte los dos grandes senos de la reina, Ichigo trago un poco duro al escuchar los sonidos lascivos que Origa estaba haciendo, una hormigueo que solo sentía en las mañanas comenzó a crecer en su parte baja " _Hey viejo, todavía no es el momento_ " Ichigo grito mentalmente al sentir su sangre despertando su herramienta

-" _yo no estoy haciendo nada, es tu biología la cual está levantando a tu muerto_ " Quincy Zangetsu le respondió con indiferencia

-" **deja de distraerte imbécil, concéntrate en sus tetas, si te distraes otra vez yo tomare tu lugar** " Hollow Zangetsu le dijo con molestia, Ichigo rápidamente asintió, definitivamente no quería que su primera vez no sea su primera vez "ahora pon tus pulgares sobre sus pezones y has un movimiento circular sobre ellos" su espíritu Hollow Zanpakuto le ordeno, Ichigo tal como se le dijo coloco sus pulgares sobre los pezones rosados de la reina de los elfos oscuros, Origa sintió una descarga eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo, cuando el adolescente peli naranja comenzó a estimular sus puntos sensibles, el cuerpo de la elfa comenzó a retorcerse bajo las caricias de Ichigo " **no lo haces mal, rey, ahora usa tu lengua para estimular uno, mientras que al otro lo frotas con tu dedo índice y pulgar, como si quisieras hacerlo una bolita** " su contraparte albina le aconsejo, Ichigo descendió lentamente su boca sobre el seno derecho de la elfa oscura, el cálido aliento de Ichigo sobre su sensible punto rosa provoco que el cuerpo de Origa comenzara a temblar ante la anticipación

-"Ichigo" ella murmuro sin aliento, la elfa oscura curvo la espalda cuando sintió la cálida y húmeda lengua de Ichigo estimular su pezón, el órgano de gustativo de Ichigo comenzó a girar en círculos sobre su aureola, los gemidos de Origa se convirtieron en más y más sonoros, el calor en la entre pierna de la reina se volvió más insoportable, ella sintió como algo cálido descendió por el interior de sus muslos asía abajo, ella se avergonzó completamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente mojada y no ayudaba que él estuviera lamiendo sus pezones

-"tienes un buen sabor" Ichigo comento mientras comenzó a succionar el pezón de la reina de los elfos, ella puso sus manos sobre la cabellera del peli naranja y la sujeto con fuerza, Ichigo le dio un ligero gruñido por la brusquedad con la cual lo trato no obstante él siguió chupando el punto sensible de su pecho

-"no… no di… no digas cosas… vergonzosas" la elfa oscura le dijo entre gemidos, Ichigo sintió una ligera sensación de vanidad al escuchar sus palabas, la piel café de Origa comenzó a calentarse rápidamente con el tarto que Ichigo le estaba dando a sus pechos

-" **lo haces bien, me impresionas rey, ahora con tu mano libre guíala hasta su zona y frótala con los dedos por encima de su ropa interior, hazlo suave pero no tan suave, que lo sienta pero no te pases** " Hollow Zangetsu le ordeno, en este punto a Ichigo no le importaba cuestionar los concejos de su espíritu Zanpakuto, la mano izquierda de Ichigo descendió lentamente por el abdomen de Origa en dirección a su zona más íntima, el shinigami pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la elfa oscura se estremecía por donde su mano pasaba, Origa dejó escapar un jadeo cuando los dedos de Ichigo comenzaron a frotar su feminidad, si no fuera por sus bragas ella estaba segura de que se hubiera corrido en el momento que sus dedos llegaron a su zona, el shinigami comenzó a mover sus dedos de arriba a abajo sobre la hendidura de la elfa oscura, la humedad de su vagina rápidamente empapo sus bragas y comenzó a mojar los dedos del adolescente pero eso no distrajo al shinigami, que siguió frotando los labios inferiores de la elfa, Origa se encontraba en completamente absorbida por el placer generado de las caricias de Ichigo, ella ya no podía contener sus gemidos, los cuales aumentaron drásticamente de volumen, sus gemidos eróticos era lo que más se escuchaba en la habitación

-"mierda… ichi… Ichigo, me… estas volviendo… loca" ella gimió eróticamente, con cada palabra que salía de su boca Ichigo sentía que su entrepierna se volvía más dura, el shinigami puso un poco más de rudeza en sus toques lo cual provoco que ella comenzara a retorcerse mientras gemía su nombre, el adolescente no pudo resistir más y movió a un lado las bragas de la elfa oscura, el calor abrasador y la gran humedad fue lo primero que Ichigo sintió cuando sus dedos tocaron la entrada de Origa, dicha elfa que al sentir el toque prácticamente había enterrado a Ichigo en su pecho, ella comenzó a jadear y gemir erráticamente mientras Ichigo froto la entrada a lo más profundo de su ser

-" _esta resbaloso y pegajoso_ " Ichigo pensó excitado mientras frotaba los labios vaginales de la elfa oscura, el adolescente peli naranja comenzó a frotar con más fuerza la zona más sensible de la reina de los elfos oscuros, esa acción hizo que todos los músculos del cuerpo de Origa se tensaran visiblemente, pero cierta parte de su anatomía comenzó a dilatarse un poco, aprovechando esa abertura Ichigo deslizo su dedo medio dentro de Origa, la cual se encorvo asía arriba sin aliento, Ichigo comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de su masturbación, mientras que sus dedos índice y anular frotaban su entrada, el dedo medio frotaba el interior de su vagina, el sudor comenzó a formarse en la piel morena de Origa dándole un toque brillante

-"Ichigo… Ichigo… Ichigo, lo quiero… quiero que seamos uno" la suprema elfa oscura le pidió con lujuria, Ichigo sintió su amigo palpitar por esas palabras, como si tuviera mente propia, él se hubiera reído por el dicho _no pensar con la cabeza de abajo_ , si no fuera porque estaba dolorosamente apretado con su ropa, él necesitaba liberarlo rápidamente

-"¡ **no tan rápido rey¡ si se la metes ahora será muy doloroso para ella, antes debes hacerle un trabajo oral para aflojar sus músculos, después de todo tienes una tamaño Zangetsu ahí abajo** " su espíritu Zanpakuto le dijo en tono serio, esta vez Ichigo quiso ignorar sus palabras pero sabía que tenía razón, Origa fue un poco desconcertada cuando Ichigo abandono sus pechos y descendió hasta su entrepierna, cuando la realización la golpeo ella se sonrojo furiosamente

-"esparaaa… es vergonzoso, no lo hagas" elle le pidió en tono temeroso, Ichigo ignoro sus palabras y coloco su rostro cerca de su feminidad, los músculos de Origa se tensaron como rocas cuando Ichigo utilizo sus pulgares para separar sus labios y tener una mejor vista de su condición de mujer, el adolescente se quedó viendo fijamente la entrada rosada de Origa, los fluidos vaginales parecían aumentar de cantidad mientras Ichigo miraba su entrepierna "no la mires fijamente, es vergonzoso, ichigooooo" ella jadeo cuando sintió la lengua de Ichigo acariciar su entrada "haaa… ichigooo… haaa… mi mente se está quedando en blanco" la reina de los elfos oscuros le dijo entre gemidos, Ichigo siguió recorriendo la hendidura de Origa con su lengua, cada milímetro de la vulva de ella fue inspeccionado por la húmeda y cálida lengua de Ichigo, el sabor y el olor de los fluidos orgásmicos de Origa inundaron sus sentidos, su lengua estaba empapada con el sabor de los líquidos vaginales de la elfa oscura, Ichigo hundió más su rostro en la entrepierna de Origa, haciendo que su nariz rosara su clítoris lo cual provoco que ella sintiera como si por su cuerpo hubiera pasado una descarga eléctrica, la cual la obligo a retorcerse de placer

-" _mirada… esto es bueno_ " Ichigo pensó extasiado mientras disgustaba los fluidos vaginales de Origa, el olor del cuerpo de Origa inundo su olfato, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en deseo y necesitaba liberarlo rápidamente, Ichigo empezó a chupar con fuerza su núcleo, lo cual le mando un escalofrió placentero a Origa

-"si sigues así… me lo vas a sacar" ella le dijo, su tono era bajo pero cargado de lujuria, algo que solo excitaba más al shinigami, el adolescente empezó a succionar su clítoris mientras introducía dos dedos en el interior de la vagina de la elfa, sus dedos se curvaron un poco mientras frotaba las suaves y calidad paredes interiores de Origa, con cada vez más fuerza Ichigo hundió sus dígitos en la feminidad de Origa "i… Ichigo… haaa… Ichigo… si sigues… así… me voy a correr" la elfa oscura le dificultosamente le dijo entre gemidos y jadeos, Ichigo estaba tan absorto en su degustación que no escucho su advertencia "ichigooo… me vengo… haaa" ella prácticamente le grito extasiada, su cuerpo se estremeció antes de que sus músculos se tensaran, las paredes vaginales de Origa se apretaron alrededor de los dedos de Ichigo, el adolescente al sentir eso miro asía la entrada de su vagina, en ese preciso momento, el cuerpo de Origa tembló un momento después un gran cantidad de fluidos orgásmicos salieron disparados de su feminidad, Ichigo fue atrapado por el acto, una gran cantidad de fluidos lo empaparon, después de unos momentos el cuerpo de Origa cayó desplomado sobre la cama, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor resaltando, su piel café brillaba por el reflejo de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, la vista era un espectáculo glorioso

-" **felicidades, has provocado tu primer orgasmo** " la voz de su espíritu Hollow aulló alegremente en su mente " **ahora está lista para que se unan definitivamente** " el tono cambio a uno serio, dando a entender que era algo importante " **escucha atentamente, ella es virgen, vas a sentir una barrera a mitad de camino, no seas ansioso, empújalo suavemente, empieza lentamente y cada vez un poco más rápido cuando creas que ya la has debilitado lo suficiente, húndete completamente, va a ser algo doloroso para ella pero tendrá que aguantar, espera unos minutos hasta que su dolor haya disminuido y se acostumbre a tu cosa en su interior, ella te va a dar algún tipo de señal para hacerte saber que esta lista para el siguiente paso** " su contraparte albina le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo asintió a sus palabras, Origa fue traída a la realidad cuando sintió algo caer sobre su vientre, los ojos de la elfa se agrandaron significativamente al ver el gran miembro de Ichigo por primera vez, ella dudo un poco si esa cosa entraría en su interior

-"espera… espera que me recupere, tu pene es muy grande" ella le dijo débilmente, Ichigo sintió su ego aumentar al escuchar esas palabras de su miembro, el siempre había pensado que ese era el tamaño promedio, ya que nunca le había dado mucha importancia a su miembro, ahora comprendía porque Keigo lloraba esa vez que fueron a las aguas termales, o las miradas de envidia de los demás estudiantes masculinos

-"lo siento, pero este es el mejor momento, tus músculos de esa zona están completamente dóciles" Ichigo se disculpó, Origa suspiro en derrota entes de abrir ampliamente sus pernas, dándole un buen espacio para que se adentrara en ella

-"está bien… si es lo que quieres, Ichigo" ella le dijo con voz suave, Ichigo alineo su miembro con la entrada húmeda de Origa

-"¿estas lista?" Ichigo le pregunto en tono suave, claramente para calmar el nerviosismo que ella sentía, Origa asintió "bien, aquí voy" Ichigo le dijo en el mismo tono que antes, la elfa oscura jadeo un poco cuando sintió el miembro caliente de Ichigo comenzando a invadir su interior, la cabeza del amigo del shinigami entro lentamente al interior de la vagina de la elfa, las paredes interiores de la reina rápidamente apretaron el cálido miembro del adolescente

-"se siente más grande de lo que creí" Origa comento sin aire al sentir el tamaño de Ichigo comenzar a estirar su vagina, el adolescente lentamente fue hundiéndose más y más en la feminidad de la elfa oscura, el shinigami metió su herramienta hasta que sintió el himen de Origa hacer contacto con su glande, la reina de los elfos oscuros gruño un poco de dolor, Ichigo al ver esto, decidió detenerme un momentáneamente, tal y como su espíritu Zanpakuto le dijo él retrocedió un poco y volvió a penetrar, el poco a poco fue debilitando la resistencia de la barrera natural, después de un poco cuando ella no parecía tan adolorida como antes por sus movimiento, el adolescente peli naranja decidió hundirse completamente, él comenzó a empujar el himen con un poco de fuerza, la elfa oscuro gruño de dolor al sentir su virginidad siendo desgarrada "duele más de lo que creí" Origa se quejó, una mueca de dolor cruzo sus características

-" **rey, para distraer su percepción el dolor de allí, muérdele suavemente la oreja, lo suficiente para que genere dolor pero no tanto como para ser llamado un caníbal o Mike Tyson** " Hollow Zangetsu le aconsejo con un poco de humor, Ichigo tal y como le dijo su amable espíritu Hollow se aproximó a la elfica oreja de Origa, la reina de los elfos oscuros fue un poco confundida porque Ichigo se acercó a su extremidad auditiva, un rubor como nunca antes apareció en las mejillas de Origa sentir a Ichigo mordisquear su oreja puntiaguda, entonces ella jadeo cuando sintió la barrera biológica siendo eliminada, la elfa oscura rápidamente rodeo el cuerpo del shinigami con sus brazos, un par de lágrimas de dolor se le escaparon de los ojos a ella

-" _joder, es más doloroso de lo que creí, me hubiera quedado virgen_ " Origa pensó con un poco de humor " _pero si me hubiera quedado virgen, el no sería mi compañero ¿no es cierto, esposo mío?_ " ella pensó con alegría, más lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos pero esta vez eran de felicidad, por otro lado Ichigo al ver a Origa llorando entro en estado de pánico

-"si te duele mucho puedo sacarlo y lo hacemos otro día" Ichigo le dijo con un poco de temor y nerviosismo, ella solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa

-"es cierto que duele como el infierno pero esta vez estoy llorando de alegría, ya que al fin soy una con la persona que amo" ella le respondió con una sonrisa radiante Ichigo sintió su corazón acelerar a todo motor al escucharla decir eso mientras sonreía de esa forma "pero todavía no te muevas, me duele un poco" ella dijo en voz bajo, pero lo suficiente para que el la escuchara

-"no me voy a mover hasta que lo digas" Ichigo le respondió con una sonrisa amable, la simple escena de Ichigo sonriendo hacia que su pecho se llenara de calor, pero no del deseo sino del calor del amor, los dos se quedaron en esa posición por un momento simplemente mirando a los ojos de la otra persona, como si estuvieran leyendo su alma, después de unos minutos Origa aflojo el agarre sobre el shinigami, y abrió las piernas, ella comenzó a moverse asía adelante y atrás, dando a entender que ya estaba lista, Ichigo capto el mensaje inmediatamente y lentamente comenzó a moverse en el interior de la elfa, las cálidas y suaves paredes interiores de Origa se frotaban contra su miembro dándole una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida o tal vez la mejor, al principio los movimientos de Ichigo eran un poco torpes y erráticos pero parecía agarrarle la mano

-" **rey, este es el último concejo… por hoy, solo relaja tus caderas, estas muy tenso, simplemente mueve tu pelvis como lo harías al bailar, un movimiento rítmico y libre, hazlo un poco asía arriba para darle una mejor sensación, si estas rígido va a ser muy monótono, abre un poco las piernas para tener una mejor base para moverte, empieza lento y luego avanza regularmente hasta encontrar el ritmo en el que te sientas cómodo, y lo más importante… disfruta, nos vemos después, rey** " Hollow Zangetsu le dijo con un toque de felicidad en su tono, Ichigo agradeció internamente a su espíritu Zanpakuto antes de proceder a seguir penetrando a la elfa oscura, el shinigami separo un poco el ángulo de sus pies y comenzó a bombear a un ritmo más firme, se sorprendió ante la diferencia de cómo se sentía a la forma que lo estaba haciendo antes, la sensación era mucho mejor a lo que esperaba

-" _esto es lo mejor, mejor que liberar mi bankai_ " Ichigo pensó extasiado por el placer que recibía cada vez que su miembro se frotaba con el interior de la feminidad de Origa, Ichigo no tenía palabras para describir la sensación de su pene adentrándose en la condición de mujer de Origa, pelvis café y pelvis color melocotón chocaban con un sonoro _plaf_ cuando sus partes de unían, Ichigo se quedó un poco hipnotizado al ver como su herramienta entrar y retroceder en los suaves labios de color rosa de Origa, la imagen simplemente parecía abducirlo, su miembro entraba y empujaba consigo un poco la entrada de Origa y al salir era como si estuvieran siendo extraída con su cosa, cada vez más su pedazo de carne brillaba más y más por los jugos vaginales de la elfa oscura, el adolescente comenzó a aumentar su ritmo rápidamente, los gemidos de Origa prácticamente tapaban cualquier otro sonido que pudiera ser escuchado

-"ichigoo… me vas a partir… me vas a partir… tu cosa caliente esta frotándose por toda mi vagina… Ichigo… tu pene está entrando y saliendo de mi… como si nada" ella comento eróticamente, una ligera línea de baba comenzó a descender por su labio, el adolescente comenzó a volver su ritmo más agresivo y rápido, algo que empezó a empujar a su límite a Origa "mierda… tu gran cosa caliente esta… está destruyendo mi interior… siento como se frota en mi interior… tu cosa caliente va a quemar mi interior… si sigues frotándola tan rápido en mi" Origa le dijo con tono lujurioso, los grandes pechos de la reina de los elfos rebotaban de arriba a abajo sin control cada vez que él la embestía, al igual que la mente de la elfa la mente de Ichigo se estaba quedando en blanco por el placer abrumador que sentían al mantener relaciones sexuales "así… así… Ichigo… así… sigue así" ella le pidió con excitación evidente en su tono

-"definitivamente esto es lo mejor" Ichigo comento, la sensación de tener seco era algo que no podía comparar, tal vez cuando activa su bankai pero la sensación en ese momento es de poder absoluto y no de placer absoluto como ahora, las caderas de Ichigo se movían a un ritmo rápido contra las de Origa discordia, los fluidos vaginales estaban siendo derramados en grandes cantidades cada vez que su pelvis choca con su pubis, el sonido de los cuerpos chocar era cada vez más fuerte, mostrando la fuerza que se empleaba para penetrar las profundidades de la reina

-"más… más rápido… Ichigo, hazlo más rápido… quiero sentir tu cosa tanto como pueda… por favor" ella le pidió entre gemidos, el adolescente aumento otra vez el ritmo de sus embestidas, generando que ella arqueara la espalda y su lengua colgara fuera de su boca, mientras tenía una expresión muy pervertida en su cara "así… así Ichigo… siento como si fueras a partirme al medio… tu cosa caliente está destrozando mi interior cuando se frota con mi vagina" la elfa oscura le dijo con voz llena de lujuria, Ichigo sentía que su miembro iba a ser exprimido por las paredes interiores de la elfa oscura, el adolescente tomo las caderas de Origa y las empujo con fuerza contra él, haciendo que su pene llegara mucho más profundo que antes

-"tienes un buen culo, es condenadamente suave y firme" Ichigo comento mientras sus manos agarraban las nalgas de la elfa, Origa hubiera hecho algún comentario si no se encontrara en completa éxtasis al sentir la herramienta de placer de Ichigo golpear la entrada de su útero

-"estas golpeando… lo más profundo de mi… tu pene está tratando de invadir mi vientre" la reina de los elfos oscuros le dijo con éxtasis, Ichigo siguió bombeando duro y parejo en su interior, una sensación extraña se apodero del cuerpo del Ichigo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que esta sensación se acercaba cada vez más a su miembro, Origa se encontraba en el mismo estado cuando sintió otra vez la sensación de algo descender de su vientre asía el exterior de su cuerpo

-"Ichigo… me vengo… me vengo otra vez… Ichigo" ella le dijo entre gemidos, Ichigo fruño en respuesta a sus palabras

-"yo también me corro" el shinigami le dijo con un poco de urgencia por lo cerca que se encontraba de eyacular

-"acaba adentro de mi… lléname con tu semilla divina" la elfa oscura le dijo con lujuria "vamos… lléname con tu semen y déjame ser la madre de tus hijos" Origa le dijo con determinación, que no combinaba con la situación, Ichigo simplemente gruño como respuesta, su orgasmo estaba casi en el límite, con una última estocada que llego a invadir el útero de Origa Ichigo gruño antes de rugir

-"me corro" ambos rugieron al unísono, una explosión de fluidos se produjo en la unión de sus cuerpos, fluidos vaginales de Origa y un poco de semen de Ichigo salió desparramado del lugar donde los dos aparatos órganos se conectaban entre sí, después de un momento ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, sus pechos bajaban y subían rápidamente en un intento de recuperar el aire perdido, Origa entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los dedos de Ichigo en un agarre de amantes, los dos se observaron mutuamente, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos en sudor, la piel café de Origa brillaba por la luz del sol en el horizonte al igual que lo hacia la piel clara de Ichigo, la elfa oscura suspiro felizmente mientras miraba al techo

-"eso fue algo… no sé cómo describirlo, solo sé que fue algo muy bueno" ella comento con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, Ichigo lo único que podía hacer era admirar su figura, su piel morena, sus grandes curvas, su pelo negro largo que estaba desparramado por toda la cama, era una imagen celestial, en ese momento Ichigo sintió la sensación del blut en su cuerpo, el miro asía abajo solo para que una mirada incrédula cruzara por su cara, en realidad el viejo Zangetsu si iba a mantener su miembro erguido como una roca, el no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

-"estas lista para el raund dos" Ichigo le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara, Origa parecía confundida por un momento antes de notar su herramienta totalmente erecta

-"creo que no hay que dejar pasar las oportunidades" ella le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, ella rápidamente se subió al regazo del shinigami "esta vez déjame probarlo de esta manera" la elfa oscura le dijo con una cara lujuriosa, Ichigo simplemente suspiro en derrota antes de sonreírle de manera traviesa

-"entonces vamos" él le dijo con una cara de depredador, ella no dudo un segundo y guio su cosa asía el centro de su feminidad, con un gran gemido ella descendió en el falo de carne del shinigami

 **-varias horas después-**

Ichigo se encontraba completamente sudado, Origa estaba durmiendo a su laso, ella había alcanzado el límite de su resistencia hace un rato, fue el raund número cinco o seis cuando ella cayo rendida por el agotamiento, el peli naranja suspiro con alivio al ver su miembro otra vez _inactivo_ , Quincy Zangetsu no mintió cuando dijo que lo mantendría duro como una roca, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron haciéndolo, ni una sola vez se le puso blando o se debilito

 **-"¿cómo estuvo su primera vez, rey?** " la voz de su espíritu Zanpakuto resonó en su mente

-" _fue realmente otra cosa, si no tengo cuidado podría volverme un adicto a esto_ " Ichigo mentalmente respondió con un toque de felicidad, su contraparte albina se rio de su respuesta " _algo me dio curiosidad ¿Cómo sabias hacer esas cosas? Después de todo yo nunca mire un video porno o algo por el estilo_ " el shinigami mentalmente le pregunto con curiosidad, hubo un silencio después de su pregunta algo que incomodo al shinigami

-" **tú ya sabes, que yo antes de estar en ti, fui un parasito que infecto a tu madre** " su Hollow le dijo con seriedad, a Ichigo no le gustaba a donde se estaba dirigiendo esto " **bueno, yo conservo algunos recuerdos de cuando estuve en tu madre como parasito… joder, tus padres sí que eran animados en ese tema** " la versión albina de Ichigo le dijo alegremente, Ichigo ahora estaba completamente horrorizado, no por el hecho de que su hueco supiera de la intimidad de su madre, fue el hecho de que el uso eso para guiarlo ¿entonces lo hizo como su padre? Un montón de preguntas, de las cuales no quería respuesta llenaron su mente " **sabes, ellos tenían una resistencia inhumana, la noche que te hicieron, tuvieron sexo por más de 8 horas** " Hollow Zangetsu declaro con asombro

-" _cállate, no quiero escuchar eso_ " Ichigo le grito mentalmente enojado por tener que escuchar ese tipo de cosas, su Hollow solo se rio como desquiciado " _viejo, dame una mano_ " el shinigami le pidió a su otro espíritu Zanpakuto pero no recibió respuesta

-" **tu madre era la mandona y tu padre el sumiso en la habitación** " otra vez su espíritu Zanpakuto comento con diversión, Ichigo mentalmente comenzó a cantar una canción con tal de no escuchar las palabras del albino " **vamos un par de secretos de tus padres no te harán daño** " su Hollow insistió, Ichigo siguió cantando ignorándolo completamente "sabes una vez tu padre se metió…"

-" _¡_ _que te calles¡ y definitivamente no quiero saber eso_ " Ichigo grito mentalmente desesperado por la situación "viejo échame una mano con él" el adolescente imploro

-" _Ichigo, yo vivo en la sangre de los Quincy, y te puedo asegurar que lo que tus padres hacían todavía se considera normal_ " el estado de ánimo del viejo Zangetsu se puso deprimente " _hay cosas de las que uno no quisiera saber… como eso puede entrar en ese agujero si ambos son hombre, ¿porque hay un perro con ustedes? ¿que es esa cosa que vibra? eso no va ahí_ " él murmuro de forma deprimente, Ichigo decidió no presionar por el tema, por su propio bien y su salud mental

-" **ves ¿qué hay de malo en saber cómo tus padres hicieron a tus hermanas?** " Hollow Zangetsu le dijo con diversión

 _-"¡no quiero escucharlo¡_ " Ichigo mentalmente grito desesperado


	8. Chapter 8

realmente lo siento mucho por la tardanza, tenia el capitulo listo para subirlo hace un par de días pero mi querido hermanito hizo algo muy inesperado, me rompió el aparato del Internet... ghhhhaaaaa, que se le va a hacer tiene solo 1 año y medio, ahora debo esperar un tiempo para que me lo reparen (no pienso comprar otro :/) pero en fin, aqui les traigo el cap, tal vez parezca que no tiene mucho avanza... en realidad no hay muchos sucesos en el cap,

aclaraciones: no soy dueño de bleach ni del hentai y/o erogame Kuroinu dekanoseque... espero que lo disfruten y dejen su comentario como a todo escritor de fanfic les gusta ver las criticas sobre su trabajo

:dejen sus opiniones :)

* * *

Capítulo 8

 **-Ciudad de Karakura- al anochecer-**

Un gato negro de ojos dorados corría a altas velocidades por los techos de las casas del barrio residencial, esta ocurrencia había sucedido por horas, Yoruichi había hecho esto por toda la ciudad de Karakura, incluso más lejos, en este preciso momento ella corría asía la tienda de Urahara, desde el atardecer había tenido una sensación que no le gustaba, el felino de pelaje negro se lanzó por la ventana abierta de la tienda como un misil, con un par de pasos ya estaba dentro de la habitación de Kisuke Urahara, el dueño de la tienda estaba plácidamente dormido mientras se aferraba a un peluche con la forma de un oso, un rastro de saliva se escurría por la comisura de su labio, Yoruichi no dudo en saltar a su cara y arañarle el rostro, la reacción fue inmediata, el científico loco se levantó de un salto mientras se agarraba la cara rasguñada, él le dio una mirada confusa a la mujer felino

-"¡dime donde esta Ichigo! Y no me digas que no sabes, porque el ultimo rastro de su reiatsu es en tu tienda, busque por toda la ciudad y las afueras pero no pude percibir su energía espiritual, siento que algo grande está pasando y no puedo presenciarlo" ella rugió, aunque la voz masculina de su forma felina lo hacía mucho menos femenino

-"ho" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de ser arrastrado por un gato fuera de su habitación, Kisuke fue llevado hasta el cuarto donde guardaba sus experimentos y creaciones, fue en ese momento que Urahara recordó algo "¡ho!" el científico dijo sorprendido, los ojos dorados se posaron sobre el esperando una respuesta "este lugares un desastre ¿Cómo pudo acabar así?" Kisuke lloro lagrimas animadas mientras recogía sus artefactos del suelo "¡hoooo!" él dijo solo que esta vez mucho más paranoico que antes

-"¿Qué es esta vez? ¿No me digas que se te rompió la máquina de hacer helados?" Yoruichi le pregunto con sarcasmo, el científico empezó a sudar nervioso

-"no la máquina de helados está bien pero mi afeitadora automática está rota… y también envíe a kurosaki-san a otra dimensión" el excapitán de la doceava división comento casualmente, los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron como platos

-"…"

-"…"

-"…"

-"etto… ¿Yoruichi-san?" Kisuke comento vacilante

-"…"

-"…"

-"¡¿Qué mierda quieres decir que enviaste a Ichigo a otra dimensión?!" Yoruichi rugió con rabia, todos los pelos de su cuerpo gatuno estaban erizados, Kisuke trago nervioso por sus palabras, el dueño de la tienda de dulces esperaba ser lanzado por las paredes y arañado hasta la muerte, en cambio un ambiente deprimente cubrió el cuarto, Urahara miro a Yoruichi quien parecía un gato moribundo en este momento "Ichigo a estas alturas ya habrá perdido la virginidad… no pude grabarlo" ella murmuro en tono abatido, Kisuke levanto una ceja con confusión, la cual fue remplazado por pánico en un instante

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" él le pregunto en pánico, Yoruichi se tumbó sobre el suelo como si fueran sus últimos momentos

-"Ichigo es como un hermano pequeño para mi… uno problemático y testarudo… hace un tiempo yo le instale un kido secreto del clan, para saber si una persona perdía su pureza, este hechizo fue echo para las personas que iban a llevar el puesto de cabeza de clan, así podría asegurarse la virginidad para su compromiso, yo se lo coloque a Ichigo para saber cuándo lo haría por primera vez y grabar ese momento, así podríamos disfrutarlo siempre que quisiéramos" elle le conto con depresión, Kisuke retrocedió un par de pasos

-"eso es ligeramente perturbador, Yoruichi-san… si es como un hermano menor, tienes un grabe complejo de brocom" Kisuke comento en voz baja, el felino ignoro su comentario

-"esta atardecer, sentí la sensación del kido desactivarse" ella le dijo con una nube depresiva cubriendo su cabeza "corrí por toda Karakura con una cámara tratando de encontrarlo y así guardar ese momento para siempre… pero no lo encontré, fui a la casa de cada una de sus compañeras, también a la de su jefa, viste todos los hotel love, le pedí a Soi Fong que me avisara si Ichigo aparecía en las sociedad de almas, le pregunte a Mayuri si Ichigo fue a hueco mundo… nada, no lo encontré, al final, ya lo habrán hecho varias veces y no pude grabar ninguna… su primera vez… no va a quedar registrada en una película" Yoruichi suspiro con depresión, Kisuke se quedó mirando la figura abatida de su amiga, hasta que se dio cuenta de un hecho que se había olvidado

-"¡nooooo! ¿Por qué?" Urahara lloro escandalosamente mientras caía de rodillas "si kurosaki-san tuvo sexo con una chica que esta fuera de la lista, Isshin sería el que ganaría la apuesta" el científico de sombrero de cubo dijo mientras ríos lagrimas caían de sus ojos "¿Por qué Orihime-san? ¿Por qué Orihime-san no lo hiciste con kurosaki-san? la hubieran pasado bien" Kisuke le grito a nadie en particular "incluso si fuera Rukia-chan no hubiera perdido mis 10.000 yenes" sus lágrimas se transformaron en lágrimas de sangre mientras pensaba en su dinero perdido, los dos se quedaron tirados en el suelo abatidos por la depresión

 **-capital del imperio del oeste- castillo de la princesa- habitación de Chloe-**

Chloe se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras abrazaba sus piernas, sus ojos tenían una mirada pérdida, sus brazos apretaron con fuerza alrededor de sus rodillas con un sentimiento incierto, su corazón se sentía pesado cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, Chloe no sabía cómo sentirse, un montón de sentimientos se cruzaban en su mente, tendría que sentirse feliz por su reina pero no podía, si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre, pero no, era él

-"¿Por qué?" ella susurro con melancolía, la media elfo oscura había llegado de su entrenamiento más temprano de lo que pensaba, las cuchillas que Ichigo le regalo eran extremadamente fáciles de usar y letales, se sentía más fuerte mientras las usaba, los troncos se cortaban con bastante facilidad por el filo de las hojas, ella sintió la presencia de su reina y la de Ichigo en el castillo, Chloe quería contarles lo emocionada que estaba por sus nuevas armas, la guerrera elfo oscura de cabello rubio no esperaba ver lo que encontró, para empezar estaban en la parte más alejada del castillo pero no le dio mucha importancia, cuando más se acercaba podía escuchar ruidos extraños, lo que despertó su curiosidad, la elfa oscura de cabello rubio camino hasta la última puerta del pasillo de donde los ruidos provenían, ella abrió un poco la puerta para ver que estaba sucediendo dentro

Lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente en la incredulidad, su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo ridículamente rápido, su respiración se entre corto, empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, su corazón se sentía apretado al punto de dolerle, lo que sus ojos color escarlata vieron fue las dos personas que más quería, se encontraban desnudos, Origa estaba sentada en su cintura mientras Ichigo estaba acostado sujetándola de la cintura, ella subía y bajaba a una gran velocidad, los ojos del peli naranja miraban fijamente como sus dos grandes senos morenos rebotaban cada vez que sus pelvis chocaban, la rubia pudo ver como el miembro de Ichigo los conectaba profundamente, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos en sudor, lo cual indicaba que lo estuvieron haciendo por un buen tiempo, Chloe por alguna razón no pudo soportarlo, quería salir corriendo, encerrarse en un lugar oscuro y llorar por horas, por esa razón estaba encerrada en su cuarto

-"Origa-sama ¿Por qué tenías que elegir a Ichigo?" ella pensó en voz alta, inconscientemente apretó con fuerza su agarre sobre las piernas, sintió una sensación de ira al pensar en ellos dos, Chloe se sentía traicionada por ellos, quería decírselos, quería insultarlos, quería golpearlos, pero no sentía como si pudiera golpearlos, solo quería preguntar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Ella también quería estar conectada con Ichigo a ese grado, ella sabía lo que sentía con respecto a él, ya lo había sentido una vez antes, por su compañero de escuadrón que era muy amable y educado con ella a pesar de ser una media elfo oscura, en ese entonces ella perdió su virginidad con él pero la relación no duro mucho, ya que él solo la quería para tener sexo casual, cuando ella se volvió la guardia personal de Origa, descubrió que él no era como pensaba, era otra persona, ahora encontraba a alguien de verdad, con la honestidad escrita en el alma, Chloe sintió el calor de su corazón después de tanto tiempo, ella quería intentarlo, quería arriesgarse, ya que no sentía como si fuera a caer si se lanzaba asía él, seguramente la atraparía en sus brazos, la cubriría con su cariño y amor, ella sabía que la humana rubia tenia sentimientos por él, pero no se esperaba que su reina estuviera tan interesada en él

Chloe sabía sobre el sueño del príncipe azul de la reina de los elfos oscuros, ella sabía que Ichigo era como un príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas pero más mojigato, los ojos de Chloe se llenaron de determinación, ella no quería perderlo, quería ser una con él, quería estar en la misma situación que su reina, ella sabía que él seguramente este acostado a esta hora, este era el momento perfecto para ir a verlo, la medio elfa oscura dudo por un momento seguramente su reina estaría con él, no, ella necesitaba verlo

Chloe se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, ella no se preocupó que todavía estaba usando su atuendo habitual de guerrera elfo oscuro, sus pies parecían poseídos mientras caminaba a gran velocidad asía los aposentos de Ichigo, no tardó mucho en llegar, la oscuridad reinaba en los pasillos del castillo, escondiendo sus movimientos, la media elfa oscura se quedó parada en la puerta tratando de sentir si su reina se encontraba allí, al no sentir su presencia entro en la habitación, no se sorprendió cuando lo encontró acostado mirando al techo, claramente hundido en sus pensamientos, la guerrera elfa oscura entro en la habitación sin vacilar, el sonido de la puerta cerrar alerto al peli naranja del visitante

-"¿Chloe?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada, la guerrera elfa oscura se le quedo mirando fijamente, ella parecía un poco indecisa, no como la primera vez, era como algo más que la incomodaba "¿Qué pasa esta vez?" el joven peli naranja le pregunto con curiosidad, ella parecía estar más insegura después de sus palabras "sabes si tienes problemas para dormir… no me importaría si quieres quedarte" Ichigo le dijo un rubor empezó a aparecer en su cara, Chloe lo miro confundida por un segundo antes que una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su cara, Chloe acepto mientras se acercaba a la cama, el rostro de Ichigo se puso completamente rojo cuando Chloe se sacó la pieza de cuero que cubría sus pechos "¿e-ee-espera que esas haciendo?" Ichigo le grito avergonzado, Chloe lo miro con confusión

-"no es obvio, es más cómodo dormir de esta manera" ella le respondió, Ichigo desvió la mirada de sus dos pechos balanceándose cada vez que caminaba, la elfo oscura de cabello rubio se subió a la cama donde Ichigo se encontraba acostado, el adolescente peli naranja al sentir el peso de la mujer subirse a la cama se volvió completamente rojo "pensé que no estarías tan avergonzado por ser la segunda vez que me ves" ella le dijo con un tono un poco seductor que hizo tragar nervioso al shinigami sustituto

-"creo que es mejor dormir ya" Ichigo comento con un poco de urgencia, el adolescente se puso del lado opuesto a Chloe y cerró los ojos con fuerza en un vano intento de conciliar el sueño rápidamente pero no duro mucho sus pobres ilusiones, ya que una mano suave recorrer su espalda desnuda lo hizo estremecerse y saltar de su lugar, Ichigo le dio una mirada de sorpresa a Chloe, la única culpable posible, la medio elfo lo miro fijamente con sus ojos rojos, ella parecía querer leer su mente con la mirada, algo que desconcertó al peli naranja, Chloe descendió de la cama y camino lentamente asía el peli naranja, sus ojos nunca dejaron de a los del peli naranja, ella se detuvo cuando estuvo enfrente del peli naranja, una mano delicada de Chloe se posó sobre el pecho musculoso del adolescente peli naranja, quien estaba visiblemente nervioso por lo que estaba sucediendo

-"dime Ichigo ¿quieres hacerlo?" la guerrera medio elfo le pregunto, había algo en la mirada de la mujer que lo ponía nervioso

-"¿hacer que?" Ichigo le pregunto temeroso, la elfo oscura de cabello rubio presiono su torso desnudo contra el del, Ichigo en este punto estaba tan avergonzado como era posible estarlo, una mano de Chloe sujeto al peli naranja por el cuello, ella se acercó un poco más asía él

-"hacer lo que hiciste con Origa-sama" ella le susurro de forma seductora, Ichigo se congelo tras eso, ella sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos… aunque sería algo lógico que alguien se haya enterado después de todo el ruido que hicieron, para ser sincero se sorprendió cuando nadie se enteró de lo sucedido pero al parecer ese no era el caso

-"¿Qué estás diciendo tonta? Es imposible" Ichigo le dijo un poco nervioso, Chloe se apartó bruscamente del shinigami sorprendiéndolo, la medio elfo escura miro al suelo con una mirada lejana, Ichigo empezó a entrar en pánico cuando vio lagrimas amenazar con caer de sus ojos "hey, Chloe ¿Qué sucede?" Ichigo le pregunto con preocupación, la guerrera medio elfo oscuro no respondió en cambio se abalanzo en dirección a la salida de la habitación, Ichigo se llenó de preocupación por el bienestar de la elfa oscura de cabello rubio, a esta altura no le importaba que ella estaba prácticamente desnuda y él igual, Ichigo se apresuró y la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca, Chloe intento salir del agarre del peli naranja pero Ichigo se resistió a dejarla ir "¿qué sucede Chloe? Háblame" él le pidió con urgencia, ella detuvo sus intentos de escapar de Ichigo tras escucharlo

-"mentiroso" Chloe murmuro demasiado bajo para que Ichigo pudiera captar sus palabras

-"no escuche lo que dijiste, podrías hablar más alto" el shinigami sustituto le pidió con voz suave

-"mentiroso" ella le grito, Ichigo la miro con los ojos bien abiertos en confusión ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-"¿Por qué soy un mentiroso?" Ichigo le pregunto inseguro, la guerrera elfo oscuro abrió la boca y la cerro como si tratara de decir algo pero no podía, ella apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada

-"eres un mentiroso porque lo eres y punto" ella le dijo con rabia, solo para que un segundo después su estado de ánimo cayera abruptamente "¿Por qué lo hiciste con Origa-sama?" ella le pregunto con tristeza, Ichigo se sorprendió por su pregunta ¿Qué tipo de respuesta tendría que dar en este tipo de situaciones? Lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada "¿por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo? ¿Es que no soy lo suficiente para ti?, ¿no te atraigo?, ¿es porque no te gusta cómo visto?, ¿es porque no soy virgen?" Ichigo se quedó de boquiabierto sin saber cómo reaccionar

-"pero que tonterías dices, esas cosas no me importan a mi" Ichigo replico con disgusto que pensara tales cosas, Chloe lo miro con ojos esperanzados antes que se quedó congelada, hubo algo en la mirada de ella que hizo a Ichigo preocuparse, Chloe lo miro con los ojos sin vida, algo que definitivamente no era bueno para nada

-" _Ichigo, tengo que advertirte que estas en una situación delicada… la decisión que tomes ahora podría arruinar su futuro, lo que digo no lo tomes a la ligera, al parecer igual que Origa ella tiene un profundo afecto por ti… pero a diferencia de Origa ella está dañada psicológicamente… aunque no lo parezca, si la rechazas ahora dañaras su orgullo como mujer permanentemente_ " Quincy Zangetsu le dijo mentalmente, Ichigo fue sumamente sorprendido por esas palabras ¿ahora como la rechazaría sin hacerle daño? " _escucha, esto talvez suene mal pero creo que lo mejor es que tengas sexo con ella_ " Ichigo se quedó congelado tras esa palabras ¿Cómo podría hacer eso así de simple?

-" **tch… escucha bastardo suertudo, a ella la violaron un montón de sucios y feos monstruos, ve a la persona que ama con la persona más importante que tiene sacándose la mierda mutuamente ¿Cómo crees que se encuentra? Ahora quiere sentirse amada por la persona que le gusta y parece que la va a rechazar a pesar de estar desnuda en frente de él… ¿eres estúpido o qué?** " su Hollow Zanpakuto declaro con tanto sarcasmo como era posible en sus palabras, Ichigo frunció el ceño con disgusto porque no podía mantenerse callado en éste momento " **escucha bien rey, sé que crees que si lo haces con ella sería como engañar a la reina orejona pero no te equivoques, ustedes solo tuvieron sexo y declararon sus sentimientos, no anunciaron una relación de lealtad y amor cursi y esas tonterías… no hay nada de malo en probar otros puertos antes de aparcar tu barco** " su sabio Hollow Zangetsu declaro, Ichigo podía sentir su sonrisa sobre humana seguramente plasmada en su blanca cara

-" _de cierta forma él tiene razón_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo, su voz se tornó seria " _Ichigo, este situación requiere que te pongas los pantalones o mejor dicho que te los bajes, Ichigo los dos sabemos cómo te sientes cerca de ella, no es como tú piensas, aunque te hayas impuesto creer que sientes lo mismo que sentiría un hermano por su hermana pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que sientes es muy parecido a lo que sientes por Origa, te sientes feliz cuando la ves sonreír, sientes calienta el pecho cuando ella te abraza, incluso te imaginaste como seria ser su novio, no te engañes Ichigo_ " Quincy Zangetsu dio un largo suspiro " _ahora una persona importante para ti está pidiéndote que le des amor, ella abrió su corazón así ti, es el momento de brindarle un cálido lugar en tu corazón_ " las sabias palabras del viejo Zangetsu tocaron hondo en el alma de Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja bajo la mirada después de eso ¿estaba bien hacerlo? ¿Lastimaría a Origa si lo hacían?

-"ya veo ¿así que es por eso?" ella le dijo con voz sin vida, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas constantemente aunque sus ojos no reflejaban ningún brillo de vida "es porque estoy sucia… machada… todo porque fui viol…" Chloe fui interrumpida sorpresivamente cuando Ichigo la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y conecto sus labios a los de ella, la guerrera elfo oscuro fue tan sorprendida que se quedó congelada en shock, su mente poco a poco fue reaccionando ante la calidez de Ichigo, sus cálidos labios acariciando los de ella, su fuerte cuerpo rozando contra el suyo, su musculoso pecho se presionó con fuerza contra los suyos, dándole una gran sensación de placer, sus ojos recuperaron el brillo de vida que habían perdido, su mejillas se sonrojaron y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró drásticamente, con un poco de dudas ella envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello del adolescente peli naranja, poco a poco sus dudas se fueron calmando a medida que sus labios se aferraban entre sí con deseo, su apasionado beso duro cerca de dos minutos antes que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, la elfa oscura de cabello rubio inmediatamente se apretó la mejilla para comprobar que lo que estaba sucediendo era real, la acción hizo que Ichigo la mirara con curiosidad

-"¿qué estás haciendo?" Ichigo le pregunto con una sonrisa, Chloe desvió la vista con vergüenza "esto no es un sueño… esto es real" Ichigo le susurro, una mano del peli naranja se posó sobre su abdomen y suavemente acaricio su piel canela, Chloe trago un poco ante el contacto del shinigami sustituto, sus ojos miraron fijamente la mano del peli naranja lentamente subir asía su pecho, la respiración de la elfa oscura rubia se aceleró con ansia como los dedos del peli naranja tocaron suavemente uno de sus pechos "¿lo sientes? Esto es real" Ichigo le dijo su mano apretó suavemente su seno haciendo que ella liberara un gemido

-"esto es real" Chloe susurro, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos haciendo que Ichigo entrara en pánico

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tus pechos son muy sensibles? ¿Lo hice muy fuerte?" Ichigo la interrogo en pánico, una sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras las lágrimas caían sin control

-"idiota, no estoy llorando por tristeza o dolor" Chloe le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con los puños "estoy feliz… muy feliz" ella le dijo, Chloe se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso con fuerza, los dos cayeron sobre la cama, los brazos de la mujer elfo oscuro se apretaron con fuerza alrededor del cuerpo del adolescente, Ichigo fue un poco incómodo por la fuerza que ella estaba aplicando, parecía algo desesperada por mantenerlo con ella, Ichigo suavemente froto su espalda de manera cariñosa, Chloe parecía rebajar la fuerza que usaba tras el contacto, su beso se volvió más suave y reconfortante, el adolescente peli naranja dejo de besar su boca y descendió a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, Chloe se estremeció ante el contacto, algunos gemidos salieron de sus labios cuando Ichigo comenzó a masajear sus senos con suavidad, sus dedos rozaron los sensibles y rosados pezones de Chloe, algo que le envío un escalofrió placentero por todo el cuerpo a la guerrera elfa oscura

-"Chloe… eres hermosa" Ichigo murmuro mientras sus labios recorrían el delicado cuello de piel canela de la elfa oscura de cabello rubio, ella sintió su pecho calentarse al escuchar esas palabras y algo más, Ichigo comenzó a frotar los pezones endurecidos con su dedo índice y pulgar, Chloe gimió eróticamente y curvo la espalda por la sensación de sus pezones siendo frotados por el shinigami

-"ichigoooo… Ichigo" ella gimió su nombre mientras temblaba bajo el toque del peli naranja, ella no era virgen pero podría dar fe que era la primera vez que se sentía de esta manera bajo el toque de un hombre, su entrepierna se sentía calentar más con cada segundo que pasaba

-"Chloe… te voy a hacer sentir bien" Ichigo comento, el adolescente peli naranja dejo de besar su cuello y la miro fijamente, los ojos rubí de Chloe brillaban con deseo, Ichigo le dio una sonrisa descarada que la hizo literalmente mojarse, el shinigami sustituto descendió sobre uno de sus pechos y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, su mano comenzó a amasar con más fuerza su otro pecho, los gemidos de la guerrera elfa oscura se intensificaron, la lengua del peli naranja estaba disfrutando del sabor del pezón de Chloe

-"Ichigo… Ichigo… Ichigo… te amo… te amo tanto" ella gimió, Ichigo se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar esas palabras, algo en él se encendió, sus caricias se volvieron más fuertes, su boca succiono con deseo el seno de la elfa oscura, Chloe se encontraba totalmente absorta por la sensación de sus pechos siendo arremetidos por Ichigo, nunca había experimentado tal sensación de placer con solo la estimulación de sus pechos, ella sentía su entrepierna arden con lujuria como nunca antes, su mente se llenó de preguntas pero no podía responder ninguna, ya que el placer que sentía no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la cálida boca de chigo chupando su pezón rosado, un bulto duro en la entrepierna de Ichigo que rozaba en su abdomen la excitaba más aun, el adolescente peli naranja dejo de succionar el pecho de Chloe y la miro fijamente a sus ojos rojos

-"Chloe… yo también te amo" Ichigo le dijo con honestidad, sus cálidos ojos marrones la miraban con cariño y deseo, Chloe sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos rojos se abrieron y lo miraron fijamente en sorpresa, Ichigo le sonrió cálidamente, el peli naranja beso su vientre y fue bajando despacio asía su pelvis, Chloe se estremeció más fuerte mientras más cerca de su zona más íntima él estaba, la guerrera elfo oscuro abrió las piernas para darle más accesibilidad a su condición de mujer, el adolescente peli naranja sonrió con picardía ante la acción de la elfa oscura de cabello rubio, Chloe se erizo cuando sintió los labios del peli naranja besar a pocos centímetros de su feminidad "déjame consentirte" Ichigo le dijo

-"está bien, Ichigo" ella le respondió en un susurro, el shinigami sustituto se deshizo de las bragas de la rubia elfo oscuro, dejando su condición de mujer al aire libre, Chloe se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento de Ichigo golpear su sensible feminidad, las mejillas de Chloe estaban ardiendo de color rojo por alguna extraña razón sentía mucha vergüenza por que Ichigo estuviera viendo su zona privada, ella estaba orgullosa de su cuerpo, por eso nunca sintió vergüenza cuando algún hombre la vio desnuda pero ahora se sentía diferente

-"luces tan linda cuando te sonrojas" Ichigo le dijo con un poco de diversión, Chloe fue a replicar pero su voz murió cuando Ichigo lamio su húmeda hendidura, un jadeo escapo de su boca cuando sintió a Ichigo recorrer con su cálida lengua a lo largo de su feminidad, sus manos apretaron con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, la respiración de Chloe se volvió entrecortada por los gemidos constantes que ella daba, ella no podía contener su excitación, cada vez que la suave lengua de Ichigo lamia su vagina ella sentía su cuerpo derretirse en el placer más puro, más fluidos vaginales se escurrió por su entrepierna y descendió en la cama, empapando con liquido orgásmico la cama "¿te gusta?" Ichigo le pregunto desde su entrepierna

-"si… no pares, dame más… Ichigo… quiero más de ti" Chloe le respondió con dificultad por su reparación errática, Ichigo sonrió ante su respuesta, el peli naranja volvió descender sobre su condición de mujer y suavemente comenzó a chupar el clítoris de Chloe, la guerrera elfo oscuro curvo la espalda cuando sintió a Ichigo arremeter contra su lugar más sensible, un gran jadeo sin aire fue lo único que salió de su boca al sentir a Ichigo morder suavemente su clítoris, su cuerpo fue invadido por la sensación abrumadora de placer, era algo inexplicable, su cuerpo se sentía cargado con una sensación de éxtasis, su cuerpo no pudo resistir más cuando el adolescente peli naranja introdujo un dedo en su interior y lo froto contra sus paredes, ella sintió que algo bajaba de su vientre junto a una sensación de eléctrica de placer recorrer por todos sus nervios "Ichigo… me corro…" ella gimió con un poco de ansiedad, aunque eso no sirvió para apaciguar su masturbación "me vengo" Chloe dijo, un momento después cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó, su espalda se cuervo, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y una gran cantidad de fluidos orgásmicos salió disparada de su feminidad, empapando a Ichigo con sus fluidos

-" _wow… sigue siendo impresionante cada vez que lo veo"_ Ichigo pensó mientras miraba la reluciente hendidura de Chloe, Ichigo se pasó la lengua por los labios al sentir algo húmedo en ellos, sus ojos se abrieron ante el sabor del líquido viscoso "es raro, no es desagradable pero tampoco es algo que diría delicioso… pero definitivamente es algo que me gustaría volver a probar" el shinigami sustituto pensó, Ichigo se acercó a la cuerpo exhausto de la elfa oscura, Chloe se encontraba respirando pesadamente, un rastro de baba se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos rojos tenían una mirada perdida, su vientre se sentía entumecido

-" _increíble… nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo así, todo mi cuerpo se siente pesado pero una gran sensación de placer todavía recorre cada fibra de mi ser_ " la guerrera elfo oscuro pensó mientras disfrutaba la sensación que cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos se dirigieron a Ichigo ya que él se había acercado a su rostro, Chloe le sonrió cálidamente "eso fue increíble" ella comento con una sonrisa tímida, Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa y toco suavemente su mejilla

-"no hay duda… tienes un sabor agradable" él le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, el rostro de la elfa oscura de cabello rubio se volvió de un rojo intenso, algo que parecía adorable ante la vista del shinigami, Ichigo se acercó más al rostro de Chloe y la beso suavemente "eres hermosa" Ichigo la volvió a besar "eres increíble" sus labios volvieron a conectarse suavemente "por eso te amo" una vez más sus bocas volvieron a unirse suavemente, los dos continuaron besándose por un tiempo, sus cuerpos brindándose calor entre sí, Chloe fue la que se separó del beso ella le dio una mirada de lujuria

-"entonces creo que es hora de devolverte el favor" ella le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, el adolescente peli naranja fue un poco confundido por su comentario pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, cuando ella lo hizo acostarse sobre la cama, quedando sobre él, la elfa oscuro descendió hasta la altura de su entrepierna, donde un gran bulto se marcaba contra su bóxer, Chloe fue un poco sorprendida por el tamaño del miembro de Ichigo, a simple vista ese bulto parcia de gran tamaño, ella saco el endurecido tubo de carne de Ichigo de las profundidades de su ropa interior, los ojos de Chloe se abrieron en sorpresa, era más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista, su longitud fácilmente podría superar los 25 centímetros y el grosor no se quedaba atrás, aunque era de un tamaño prominente ella podría decir que era lindo… algo que era raro hablando del miembro masculino de un hombre

Chloe tomo el miembro palpitante entre sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo lentamente, esta vez fue el turno de Ichigo de reprimir un sonido de placer, la elfa oscuro de cabello rubio al darse cuenta de lo sucedido precedió a lamer la longitud del pene de Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja esta vez no pudo reprimir un gemido, Chloe al escuchar el sonido erótico del shinigami sonrió un poco, ella decidió llevar las cosas un poco más profundas… la elfa oscura de cabello rubio comenzó a introducir lentamente el miembro en su boca, fue un poco difícil al principio meterla en su boca pero con un poco de esfuerzo logro introducirla hasta el fondo, Ichigo jadeo un poco cuando ella logro ponerla completamente en su boca, sentir su miembro en la boca de Chloe era una sensación nueva y excitante, el calor y la humedad del interior de su boca envolviendo su pene, era algo muy placentero, Chloe movió un poco su lengua lo cual hizo que Ichigo gimiera en voz alta, ella sentía su confianza volver cada vez que él hacia un sonido de placer

-"mierda que se siente bien" Ichigo comento con cierta excitación, Chloe comenzó a mover su cabeza asía atrás y adelante, su lengua frotaba a lo largo del miembro enviándole una gran sensación de placer al peli naranja, cada vez que su lengua frotaba su glande Ichigo sentía su cuerpo temblar por la sensación, la medio elfa oscura comenzó a subir la velocidad de su movimiento, el shinigami sustituto gruño un poco ante la acción, su pene se sentía increíble, ella comenzó a chupar con más fuerza, el adolescente peli naranja comenzó a gruñir con más fuerza cuando sintió su miembro ser prácticamente exprimido "me corro… Chloe" Ichigo le advirtió, la elfa oscura ignoro su advertencia y siguió chupándosela de la misma manera, el peli naranja jadeo al sentir su miembro a punto de eyacular "mierda Chloe me corro" Ichigo le dijo, el adolescente peli naranja intento sacarla fuera de la boca de la elfa oscura pero Chloe se lo impidió introduciéndola hasta el fondo, el shinigami gruño antes de soltar su esperma dentro de la boca de Chloe, la guerrera elfo oscuro rápidamente comenzó a tragar el blanco néctar de Ichigo

-" _es mucho… pero es el sabor de Ichigo, no voy a desperdiciarlo_ " ella pensó para sí misma mientras se esforzaba por tragar todo el esperma del adolescente peli naranja, mientras su garganta ingería grandes cantidades de semen ella tenía su mente ocupada disfrutando del sabor del líquido " _no sabe para nada mal, tiene un sabor un poco dulce… el sabor de Ichigo es único, su sabor es el único que puedo disfrutar_ " ella pensó, su boca digirió hasta la última gota del jugo blanco de Ichigo, ella libero el miembro de Ichigo de su boca con el sonido de un _plop_ , para su sorpresa todavía seguía duro como una roca "es sorprendente que siga así de erecto" ella comento con cierto asombro

-"es _gracias a la habilidad blut_ " Ichigo pensó con una sonrisa divertida "se podría decir que soy un joven muy saludable" él le dijo con un poco de diversión, Chloe simplemente miro a su miembro erecto y palpitante con asombro " _hey es incómodo que lo veas así_ " el adolescente se quejó mentalmente "creo que es hora del plato principal" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, la elfa oscura de cabello rubio también sonrió de forma lujuriosa mientras se acomodaba encima del miembro palpitante, Chloe descendió lentamente su húmeda hendidura sobre el tubo carnoso de Ichigo, el shinigami miro con un poco de ansiedad como la feminidad de Chloe se acercaba a su hombría, él ya podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su vagina, Ichigo sintió su miembro derretirse cuando comenzó a penetrar la feminidad de Chloe

-"nos estamos convirtiendo en uno" la elfa oscura de cabello rubio gimió al sentir el gran miembro de Ichigo invadiendo poco a poco su vagina, la guerrera sentía su aparto reproductor ser estirada como nunca antes, lo que le resulto raro ya que había sido violada por ogros y esas criaturas tenían un gran arsenal, fue entonces que recordó lo que le dijo Origa, la reina le había dicho que Ichigo había curado sus heridas, ahora comprendía mejor lo sucedido, él no solo le había sacado la sensación de dolor, también había _arreglado_ su condición de mujer maltratada, la guerrera elfo oscuro sintió una oleada de felicidad recorrer su cuerpo, Ichigo era más de lo que podía pedir pero de todas formas ella lo quería, nadie podía interrumpir su momento con él, ella jadeo cuando sintió el miembro llegar a lo más profundo de su feminidad, el adolescente peli naranja la tomo por la cadera y comenzó a retirarse lentamente antes de volver a introducirla, Chloe al sentir el rose entre sus paredes vaginales y el miembro de Ichigo gimió sonoramente, sus paredes se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor del pene de Ichigo, esta vez fue el adolescente peli naranja quien gimió ante la sensación de su miembro ser apretado

-"sí que estas apretada… se siente genial" Ichigo jadeo, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse casi por instinto, haciéndolo estremecer al sentir la calidez y suavidad del interior de Chloe rozar con su miembro, la elfa oscura comenzó a gemir audiblemente mientras ella también empezaba a mover sus caderas de forma inconsciente, la sensación del duro miembro hundirse en sus profundidades era algo que la hacía sentir increíble, el placer que sentía cuando sus paredes eran frotadas por el caliente miembro de Ichigo era algo que no había sentido antes, esto no era simple sexo, estaban haciendo el amor, Chloe apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Ichigo y comenzó a acelerar el movimiento de caderas, lo cual la hacía sentir un placer casi insoportable, su feminidad comenzó a liberar más fluidos orgásmicos, sus pelvis comenzaron a chocar con más fuerza, los sonidos de sus cuerpos chocando comenzaron a sonar con fuerza, Chloe comenzó a gemir con más fuerza

-"si, así… sigue así Ichigo, lléname con tu cosa caliente" ella gimió, sus pechos rebotaban con cada embestida hipnotizando al adolescente peli naranja, sus paredes vaginales apretaban con más fuerza el pene de Ichigo incrementando la sensación de placer "haaa… así, así, me encanta tu gran cosa caliente llenado mi vagina, siento cada parte de mi coño arder por ti" ella proclamo con lujuria, Ichigo sintió su hombría endurecerse más aun con su comentario, la expresión de Chloe se transformó a una de pura lujuria "más quiero más de tu pene en mi" ella le pidió, Ichigo cumplió a su pedido y aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas, Chloe jadeo cuando sintió el miembro caliente golpear la entrada de su útero

-"esto se siente increíble" Ichigo comento mientras penetraba con fuerza las partes más privadas de Chloe, las cálidas paredes internas de la elfa oscura envolvían con fuerza sobre su miembro duro, los jugos orgásmicos de Chloe servían como un gran lubricante pero de todos modos podía sentir lo estrecha de su condición de mujer, la punta de su miembro cada vez más se abría paso a lo más profundo de la elfa oscura, Ichigo sentía su glande poco a poco invadiendo el útero de Chloe, Chloe se quedó sin aire en el momento que el duro miembro de Ichigo invadió su útero pero eso no sirvió para apaciguar la dureza con la cual la penetraba

-"Ichigo… haaaa así Ichigo… haaaa Ichigo así" Chloe jadeo cada vez que el gran y duro miembro de Ichigo invadió su útero sin piedad "me… me co… me corrooo" la elfa oscura de cabello rubio gimió cuando su cuerpo fue invadido por otro gran orgasmo, sus fluidos salieron disparados de su entrepierna empapando a Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja se quedó quieto esperando que el orgasmo de Chloe se calmara, la guerrera elfo oscuro callo exhausta sobre él adolescente peli naranja, todavía conectados por el pene del adolescente peli naranja "haaa… eso se sintió genial" Chloe comento con éxtasis

-"si… pero todavía yo no llegue al final" Ichigo le dijo al oído enviándole un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, ella ahogo un gemido cuando sintió el miembro duro moverse en su interior "esta vez tú vas abajo" él le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, la guerrera elfo oscuro casi se quejó cuando sintió el cálido miembro salir de sus profundidades, el shinigami salió de debajo de la elfa oscuro de cabello rubio y se colocó detrás de ella, Ichigo tomo las cadera de Chloe y las levanto un poco alineando su hombría contra su entrada goteante, la guerrera elfo oscuro jadeo cuando sintió a Ichigo hundir su miembro de una estocada en ella, el shinigami comenzó a penetrar con dureza la hendidura sensible de Chloe, la elfa oscura de cabello rubio estaba en un estado de éxtasis completo

-"ichigooo… me vas a volver loca… mi mente se está quedando en blanco" ella jadeo con la lengua fuera de su boca, sus ojos estaban con la mirada perdida por el placer, una línea de baba salía de la comisura de sus labios, su mente solo podía registrar la sensación de su interior siendo frotado con fuerza por la dura herramienta de Ichigo, sus nalgas rebotaban con un sonoro _slap_ cada vez que la pelvis de Ichigo chocaba contra ellas, varias gotas de fluidos vaginales salían volando cada vez que sus zonas chocaban, el adolescente peli naranja sintió que estaba por eyacular

-"mierda… me voy a correr, debo sacarlo" Ichigo comentó, pero se vio Chloe se lo impidió cuando lo tomo por una muñeca

-"no… no la saques… lléname con tu semen caliente" ella le pidió entre gemidos, aunque Ichigo fuera a negarse ya era demasiado tarde para poder sacarla, su miembro fue llenado por la sensación de su esperma llegando a la salida, con una última estocada él invadió su útero

-"me corro Chloe" el shinigami le dijo antes de liberar una gran carga de su espeso semen dentro de las profundidades de la elfa oscura, la cantidad era tal que una buena cantidad se desbordo por los costados de su íntima unión, los dos amantes cayeron exhaustos sobre la superficie de la cama, sus respiraciones eran pesadas y sus cuerpos estaban todos sudados "ja… ja… eso se sintió alucinante" Ichigo le dijo con cansancio por el arduo trabajo de caderas, Chloe le sonrió cariñosamente antes de llevar una de sus manos para tocar la mejilla del peli naranja

-"si… sí que lo fue" ella le dijo con suavidad, una sonrisa tímida apareció en su cara, lo cual hizo al adolescente levantara una ceja con curiosidad "¿podemos hacerlo devuelta?" Chloe le pregunto en voz baja, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del peli naranja ante su pedido, como respuesta a su petición Ichigo miro a su entrepierna, donde su miembro ya estaba erecto como nuevo

 **-A la mañana siguiente-**

Ichigo se despertó cansado, su cadera se sentía un poco adolorida, la noche anterior fue cosa seria, Chloe literalmente había sido bañada en sus frutos blancos, sus renacuajos microscópicos habían sido esparcidos por todo el cuerpo de la elfa oscura, ella le había pedido que lo hiciera, algo que le pareció muy raro al shinigami, pero en el éxtasis del momento Ichigo cumplió sin quejas, pero todavía seguía siendo raro, después de hacerlos varias veces hasta que Ichigo se quedó sin reservas, su blut servía para la sangre no para el semen, Ichigo logro entender un poco sus motivo detrás de tal acción, durante una de las rondas que tuvieron Chloe había dicho algo como que su semen era el único que podía estar sobre su cuerpo, también algo como que su esperma le quitaba su suciedad, el adolescente peli naranja había fruncido el ceño tras escuchar esas palabras, era una clara referencia a su violación, casi se había detenido pero el aliento de sus espíritus Zanpakuto lo motivo a continuar, si ella se sentía mejor por hacer eso entonces él no se detendría, por esa razón sentía un ligero entumecimiento en su entrepierna, seguramente había hecho el triple de posiciones más que con Origa

-"mierda estoy cansado, seguramente solo dormí dos horas… tch, maldito cara de cabra y sus costumbres, ya se me hizo costumbre levantarme a esta hora" Ichigo se quejó con fastidio, un mano froto sus ojos en un intento de desvanecer la sensación de cansancio de sus ojos, tenía ganas de dormir hasta tarde y quedarse todo el día en esa suave cama

-"¿cara de cara?" una voz femenina comento con cierta curiosidad, Ichigo se congelo tras escuchar esa voz, definitivamente no lo esperaba, toda sensación de sueño se fue de su cuerpo, sus ojos giraron lentamente en la dirección de dónde provino la voz, Origa estaba sentada en el sillón de su cuerpo, sus ojos ámbar miraban a Ichigo con curiosidad… bueno el ojo que podía ver, ya que el otro lo llevaba oculto por su flequillo, aunque estuviera en un estado de pánico, Ichigo tuvo que admitir que se veía hermosa sentada en ese sillón, aunque volvió a la realidad en menos de un segundo cuando ella ladeo la cabeza esperando su respuesta

-"mierda estoy en problemas pero… se ve tan mona haciendo ese gesto" Ichigo se amonesto mentalmente por desviarse en sus pensamientos "Origa ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" el shinigami le pregunto con la voz un poco temblorosa, tras lo cual volvió a amonestarse por tener ese tono

-"no tengo ninguna razón para estar en la habitación de mi hombre por la mañana" Ichigo estaba sudando balas en este momento, claramente ella lo consideraba algo más… bueno, él también la consideraba algo más, cosa que en este momento lo hacía sentir de una manera horrible, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo la atención de los dos, Ichigo podía sentir, el alma de su alma escapándose de su cuerpo, Chloe entro a la habitación envuelta en una toalla blanca, su cabello mojado era claro indicio de que se había acabado de duchar, el adolescente peli naranja si antes estaba con algo de pánico, ahora estaba al cien por ciento en pánico

-"buenos días, Ichigo" Chloe le dijo respetuosamente, fue en ese momento que Ichigo entro en un estado total de confusión, Origa le entrego la ropa a la guerrera elfo oscuro y ella se vistió como si nada raro pasara, la reina de los elfos oscuros miro a Ichigo con una ceja levantada

-"ocurre algo Ichigo, te ves un poco… raro" ella le dijo con curiosidad, el adolescente peli naranja pestaño varias veces antes de volver a la realidad, Ichigo señalo a Chloe, la cual ya se había terminado de vestir… eso era redundante, ya que su atuendo era escaso, en varios sentidos "¿Qué pasa con ella?" Origa le pregunto con curiosidad, Chloe también le dio una mirada curiosa

-"¿no te parece raro que ella se vista en frente de mi como si nada?" Ichigo le pregunto confuso, las dos elfas oscuras se miraron entre si antes de que la reina tomara la palabra

-"no creo que sea raro, después de todo ustedes tuvieron relaciones sexuales hasta altas horas de la madrugada" Origa le respondió con su tono casual, Ichigo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, Origa al ver la cara perdida del adolescente peli naranja decidió responder a su pregunta inexistente "si, sé que lo hicieron como conejos, no te olvides que los elfos tiene una audición mucho mayor que la de los humanos" elle le dijo, Ichigo se sintió muy avergonzado y culpable por escuchar eso, pero también sentía cierto alivio, lo cual le pareció raro ¿sentía alivio porque Origa lo sabía o sentía alivio porque solo ella lo sabía? "aunque ustedes fueron tan sonoros que seguramente todo el castillo los escucho" en ese instante todo alivio que Ichigo sentía dejo de existir para ser remplazado por más vergüenza, como le daría la cara a las demás, podría preocuparse por eso después, ahora tenía otros asuntos que requerían su atención

-"¿no estas enojada por eso?" Ichigo le pregunto con cierta duda en su voz, la reina de los elfos oscuros desvió la mirada un poco antes de volver a mirarlo

-"te mentiría si te dijera que no lo estuve, al principio me sentí molesta, traicionada pero luego comprendí mejor las cosas" Origa le dijo "hable con Chloe esta mañana y comprendí sus razón, sinceramente ya había previsto que algo de este tipo sucedería, es un poco reconfortante que sea Chloe la primera en tomar la iniciativa" Ichigo seguía mirándola sin comprender del todo, tras lo cual la reina de los elfos oscuros suspiro "cuando tome la decisión de convertirnos en uno tenía presente que no era la única con sentimientos de este tipo así ti, supuse que algo así sucedería en el corto plazo… aunque sucedió más rápido de lo que espere" ella comento con cierto reproche que intento reprimir "pero en fin, estaba preparada para esta situación, como ya te dije, la raza de los elfos oscuros era de tipo liberal con temas relacionados al sexo, así que es algo común la poligamia… aunque es muy normal la poligamia en esta parte del mundo, también supuse que alguien de tu tipo tendría varias amantes y estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese tipo de relación, siempre y cuando no sea una más del montón como la mayoría de los hombres suelen hacer cuando se aburren de una mujer, tenía cierto temor por eso, pero esos temores se fueron cuando tus sentimientos se trasmitieron asía mí, comprendo que tú eras una persona que puede tener el amor más puro, pero también una persona que puede amar a varias personas de la misma manera sin preferencias, y hablar con Chloe sobre lo sucedido ayudo a calmar mis temores" Origa le dijo al adolescente peli naranja, Ichigo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos después de escuchar las palabras de la reina, Chloe en el transcurso de la conversación se había sentado al lado de Origa y se mantuvo en silencio

-"¿quieres decir que esperabas que esto sucediera y estas bien con eso?" Ichigo le pregunto un poco confundido

-"básicamente si, aunque todavía te voy a hacer indemnizarme por hacerlo sin mi consentimiento" Origa declaro con cierta malicia, el shinigami trago audiblemente ante eso, la reina de los elfos oscuros poso una mano sobre la cabeza de su guardaespaldas personal "la próxima vez tienes que avisarme antes de que quieras mantener relaciones sexuales con él" ella le dijo a su subordinada

-"entendido Origa-sama" Chloe le respondió respetuosamente, Ichigo suspiro en derrota ¿Por qué se llevaba la peor parte?, un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención, una de las criadas del castillo se inclinó respetuosamente antes de entrar

-"las princesas informan que los preparativos para viajar están listos" la mucama les informo al trio, Ichigo suspiro con exasperación, al parecer no tendría tiempo para dormir unas cuantas horas más, el adolescente peli naranja salió de los confines de su cama, en el momento que salió de sus sabanas se arrepintió por hacerlo, ya que recordó que solo estaba en ropa interior, por lo cual un vientito frio recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo erizarse, una sonrisa pícara cruzo por la cara de Origa al ver el cuerpo del adolescente peli naranja, Chloe reprimió la suya por estar en presencia de su majestad, por otro lado la mucama se quedó mirando fijamente al peli naranja con una sonrisa boba y su rostro completamente rojo, Origa tosió atrayendo la atención de la

-"creo que ya hemos captado el mensaje" la reina de los elfos oscuros comento, la mucama se sonrojo tanto como era posible y se apresuró para salir de la habitación, Ichigo se apresuró para vestirse, si las cosas estaban listas era momento de irse, aunque hubiera experimentado el amor, todavía tenía que eliminar el odio que sentía contra el líder de Kuroinu, para poder darle un poco de paz a esos reinos, tendría que eliminar a su principal enemigo

El shinigami y las dos elfas oscuras salieron de la habitación rumbo a la entrada del castillo donde sabían que las demás princesas estarían, no demoraron mucho en llegar al lugar, allí reunidos estaban Prim, Alicia, Kaguya, Ruu Ruu y Maia, para su molestia también las monjas o culto satánico como le gustaba referirse a ellas, las guerreras del templo del brillo y las guerreras de Alicia, varios caballos y tres carruajes, Ichigo se preguntó qué tan rápido se había agrandado el grupo, cuando las mujeres se dieron cuenta de la llegada del trio hubo varias reacciones, Maia le dio una sonrisa descarada, Prim no pudo mirarlo a la cara mientras sus mejillas enrojecían, Ruu Ruu tampoco le pudo mantener la mirada por mucho tiempo, por otro lado Alicia le dio una mirada sucia que decía claramente _cae en pozo y muere_ , las monjas susurraban entre si mientras miraban la entrepierna de Ichigo, Kaguya se mantuvo impasible a pesar de que lo miraba con ligera curiosidad

-" _haaa… este va a ser un viaje largo_ " Ichigo suspiro mentalmente con exasperación

* * *

eso fue todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen su opinión, de verdad me alegra leer sus comentarios, mientras más largos mejor :) hasta la proxima,


	9. Chapter 9

hola, les traigo otro capitulo para su disfrute... lamento la tardanza, es epoca de examnes y tengo que estudira para no reprobar (logica pura)

como siempre les digo, espero que dsfruten del capitulo de hoy

aclaracion : no soy dueño de bleach, ni del hentai y/o erogame Kuroinu kedakaki seijo wa hakudaku ni somaru (les traigo el nombre completo pa los interesados :V)

espero que comenten sus comentarios (genius) y disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 9

Un gran grupo se trasladaba por el camino entre los abundantes bosques del territorio del sur, el sonido del galope de los caballos sonaban por toda el área, varios caballos avanzaban en dirección a la ciudad imperial, lo que al principio era un trio de personas caminando asía su siguiente objetivo, ahora era un grupo numeroso y bien organizado, ellos eran liderados por un cierta princesa rubia malhumorada y un adolescente peli naranja con cara de fastidio, sus caballos parecían estar en una competencia ya que cuando uno avanzaba el otro lo intentaba rebasar, Ichigo frunció el ceño cada vez que esto ocurría se volvía más molesto, inclusos sus caballos parecían contrarios, mientras que el de Ichigo era de color blanco, el de Alicia era de color negro

-"¡hey! Deja de hacer eso, es molesto" Ichigo le dijo con irritación, la princesa de cabello rubio simplemente bufo mientras le dio vuelta la cara, varias venas comenzaron a palpitarle en la frente al shinigami "¿Qué demonios te pasa? Deja de actuar como una maldita niña malcriada" el adolescente peli naranja se quejó, por su parte Alicia lo ignoro completamente para gran fastidio de Ichigo

-"¿problemas en el paraíso?" una voz burlona comento desde detrás del shinigami, el adolescente peli naranja dejo que su caballo se retrase un poco para quedar al costado de Maia, la princesa pelirroja le dio una sonrisa socarrona al verlo "parece que tienes problemas con una chica celosa, bueno eso es normal cuando tienes sexo con otra mujer" la princesa pelirroja le dijo con cierto sarcasmo, el shinigami dejo que un largo suspiro se le escapara de los labios

-"sigo sin entender porque se pone de esa manera, no es como si los dos tuviéramos algo" Ichigo comento con cansancio, Maia negó con un poco de decepción por sus palabras

-"debo darte un punto por eso, pero eso no significa que ella no tuviera sentimientos por ti, demonios, incluso en su mente ya se habrá imaginado toda una vida junto a ti, ya sabes dos niños, un perro, una linda casa" Maia comento, Ichigo simplemente ladeo la cabeza con una mirada de curiosidad haciendo que la pelirroja suspire con un poco de fastidio "tenías que ser hombre" ella murmuro con un poco de desgano

-"sabes todavía te escucho" él le dijo con mala cara

-"es lo que quería, idiota" ella replico "¿Por qué actúas como un tonto cuando sabes que ella tiene sentimientos por ti?"

-"sé que ella tiene sentimientos por mi… pero de ahí a que tenga sentimientos románticos" Ichigo suspiro mientras dejaba caer sus hombros con un poco de pesadez "sonó bastante idiota lo que acabo de decir" Maia asintió en respuesta "sabes, yo nunca pensé en tener más de una mujer en mi vida" Ichigo le dijo a la princesa pelirroja, Maia lo miro ligeramente sorprendida por esa declaración ¿Qué hombre no desearía tener más de una mujer? "ahora resulta que si puedo hacerlo, incluso la mujer con la que estoy lo aprueba diciendo que eso es algo normal, ahora me siento extraño con respecto a cómo sentirme con las mujeres y sus sentimientos" Ichigo se pasó una mano sobre su cabellera naranja con una mirada en el horizonte "antes solo hubiera pensado que si tenía una chica muy cerca era porque éramos buenos amigos y ahí lo dejaría… pero ahora no sé qué pensar sobre esas personas"

-"creo que estás pensando demasiado las cosas" Maia le dijo al peli naranja con cierta simpatía "eres joven aun, ser joven también conlleva cometer errores, no te fuerces a ser perfecto… es un poco molesto verte, cuando sabes todos los errores que uno cometió" Ichigo miro de reojo a la princesa pelirroja quien suspiro pesadamente "pero me alegras que me cuentes todas estas cosas" ella le dedico una sonrisa al shinigami pero se sorprendió cuando él desvió la mirada con una mueca de seriedad

-"yo también cometió errores" Ichigo murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara, antes de que Maia pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa él acelero el ritmo de su caballo saliendo de la cercanías de la princesa pelirroja, Maia miro con un toque de nostalgia la figura del adolescente peli naranja alejarse, varios de sus compañeros los miraban de reojo con miradas de curiosidad ante lo sucedido, aunque mantenían su cara neutral exteriormente, incluso Alicia mantenía una mirada de reojo asía ellos

 **-Reino del sur-castillo de la guardia celestial-**

El grupo de las princesas e Ichigo llegaron al castillo donde residía la familia Levantine, la antigua familia que se encargaba de proteger la seguridad de la persona que contenía el alma de la diosa de ese lugar, Ichigo miro la colosal estructura medieval con ojo analítico, podía sentir el reiatsu de una persona alejarse rápidamente en la misma dirección que los mercenarios de Kuroinu habían huido, según lo que le habían explicado al shinigami, en este lugar estaba Claudia Levantine, la otra princesa guerrera, mejor conocida como la guerrera celestial, aunque Claudia no era descendiente directa de la familia Levantine, sino que era la esposa del heredero de la familia, al parecer la rencarnación de la diosa la había elegido como su guardiana, al ver eso la familia Levantine decidió hacer un contrato matrimonial con ella para que formara parte de la familia y seguir manteniendo el estatus de los guardianes de la diosa celestial, papel que muchas otras familias tenían deseado obtener desde hace mucho tiempo

Ichigo miro como las dos grandes puertas de madera se abrieron dándoles paso al grupo, Ichigo rápidamente negó con la cabeza con fastidio y un sonrojo asomándose a su cara, había un montón de mujeres vistiendo _la armadura_ pervertida, Ichigo se preguntó si fue esta familia quien las creo, sus ojos marrones inspeccionaron con rapidez los alrededores, Maia le había dicho cosas no tan importantes sobre la familia Levantine también, como que el actual líder de la familia y esposo de Claudia era impotente sexualmente, además de ser un pacifista y literario, al parecer prefería pasar más tiempo leyendo literatura a hacer cualquier cosa relacionada a la lucha, eso incluía a su esposa, ya que era la guerrera personal de Celestine, al parecer el padre del actual líder tenía problemas con la actitud de su hijo sobre su liderazgo de la familia y su falta de interés en el sexo, Ichigo decidió mantener un ojo en él por si acaso pero tenía serias dudas si un padre era capaz de traicionar a su hijo por intereses de ese tipo, pero desde que llego a esta dimensión las cosas que aprendió que la gente podía hacer por el sexo lo hacía mantener un ojo sobre él, en el pasado talvez lo hubiera ignorado pero ahora no podía hacerlo

El grupo avanzo por un largo corredor hasta la entrada principal del castillo, Ichigo y Alicia otra vez eran los que encabezaban al grupo, tan pronto como el grupo se detuvo la entrada del castillo se abrió revelando a una hermosa mujer, ella tenía un largo cabello castaño ondulado recogido en un moño, ella tenía ojos celestes, Claudia tenía una figura increíble, la cual estaba a la par con Origa en tamaño de curvas, para gran fastidio de Ichigo ella también llevaba la armadura, solo que esta era personalizado o eso creía, esta armadura contaba con más piezas de protección, y era de plata a diferencia del dorado de las otras armaduras, era extraño pero daba una sensación de una categoría más alta y a la vez más erótica, Ichigo sacudió la cabeza para sacar sus pensamientos impuros, detrás de la imponente mujer salió un señor de edad avanzada, el hombre era de complexión delgada, no muy desarrollado muscularmente, tampoco era muy alto, tenía ojos cafés, usaba lentes de vidrio grueso, él tenía un pequeño bigote, tenía el cabello gris bien peinado, aunque una gran parte era escondido por su boina, llevaba lo que Ichigo describiría como un traje ridículo, tenía un libro de tapa negra en su mano, una pregunta se plasmó en su mente ¿este señor era el esposo de ella?, el shinigami dirijo su mirada a Maia quien asintió a su pregunta mental

-"bienvenidos" la mujer les dijo con su tono estoico pero a la vez amable, Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar que le recordaba un poco a su madre pero rápidamente decidió eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente, no sería bueno que empiece a empezar en ese tipo de cosas, aunque la herida haya cicatrizado en su mayoría, todavía sentía algo por eso, la mujer de ojos celestes los examino meticulosamente aunque su rostro no haya expresado esa acción, los ojos de Claudia e Ichigo se encontraron por un instante, lo cual pareció un largo tiempo, Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ella, algo que le resultaba extraño, la guerrera celestial dio un par de pasos y se detuvo delante de la entrada "deben estar cansados por su viaje, permítanos que los sirvientes se encarguen de sus cosas, el resto puede seguirme, cuando recibí el mensaje de su llegada ordene que tuvieran listan las habitaciones, siento decirles que por su gran numero no pudimos conseguir las suficientes habitaciones, por eso tendrán que compartir la habitación, espero que eso no sea de su desagrado" ella les dijo al grupo, con cierto tono disculpa

-"nah, no te preocupes, mientras haya un techo sobre nuestras cabezas estaremos bien" Ichigo le dijo casualmente, Claudia le dio una mirada extraña por su forma de hablar pero decido ignorar eso por el momento, Alicia negó con la cabeza ante la actitud que mostraba Ichigo, es cierto que podía ser locamente poderoso y protector pero también podía ser descortés e irrespetuoso, además ¿Por qué tomaba la palabra por el resto del grupo?, la princesa rubia suspiro con cansancio, él era él y por eso le gustaba… aunque tuviera sus defectos "ah, por cierto soy Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, un gusto" el shinigami le dijo con una sonrisa amable, la mujer de prominente pecho asintió con un gesto noble

-"soy Claudia Levantain, el gusto es mío" Claudia le respondió, cuando todos terminaron de descender de sus transportes, se alinearon frente a la guerrera celestial, hubo saludos entre las princesas, una mirada desconfiada con las elfas oscuras pero saludo respetuoso al final, un saludo cortes con las monjas, el grupo entero siguió a Claudia por los pasillos del castillo, durante ese tiempo el esposo de Claudia se había mantenido en silencio, dando de vez en cuando algunos gestos o asintiendo, pero en definitiva se mantuvo callado, Ichigo de reojo lo observo mirar a escondidas el libro entre sus manos, algo que despertó la curiosidad de Ichigo, Claudia los guía hasta un gran salón, el lugar parecía ser una sala de reuniones o algo parecido, había grandes estantes con libros aquí y allá, una enorme mesa en el centro, con un gran mapa con varios sitios rayados en rojo, otros con verde y azul, Ichigo se preguntó que significaban esos símbolos, pero definitivamente era un mapa estratégico de algún tipo, Claudia se detuvo en frente de un gran ventanal, se dio la vuelta y los miro con seriedad "por favor tomen asiento" ella les indico, el grupo hizo lo que les pidió y se sentó… bueno, Ichigo se recostó contra uno de los estantes de libros

-"es cierta la información que leí en el reporte" Alicia le pregunto a la guerrera celestial, Claudia asintió, lo cual hizo a la princesa rubia frotarse las cienes con algo de molestia "tch… parece que están intentando hacer algo grande ¿Qué opinas Ichigo?" Alicia le pregunto al peli naranja, Ichigo se rasco la nuca antes de levantar la vista

-"mmm… diría que tienen miedo" el adolescente peli naranja comento, los ojos de todo los miraban con curiosidad por sus palabras "digo, me encargue personalmente de desbaratar todos sus planes… incluso aunque me dé algo de tristeza admitirlo, he matado a muchos de sus hombres, dudo que pueda afrontar una lucha a larga escala con sus números tan deteriorados… creo que están intentando reunir la mayoría posible para poder hacer un ataque a gran escala, el bastardo de Vault sabe que no puede venir a mí con un pequeño ejército" durante el tiempo que Ichigo hablaba Claudio la miraba con una mirada más calculadora que la anterior, ella estaba intentando asociar lo que había escuchado con el adolescente peli naranja, desde su perspectiva no parecía la gran cosa, además de ser guapo y tener un buen físico, no había nada que lo hiciera resaltar mucho, ni siquiera tenía una arma con él

 **-"** perdón por mi escepticismo, pero tengo mis dudas acerca de su persona" Claudia le dijo, tratando de sonar respetuosa, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros

-"es lo más normal, si alguien viniera y me dijera cosas fantásticas sobre una persona como que puede destruir un ejército en un segundo, alguien normal no lo creería" el shinigami le dijo "este tipo de cosas es algo que solo viendo con tus propios ojos podrías creer, y así todavía tendrías dudas"

-"entonces, piensas mostrarme tu poder" Claudia le pregunto con cierta curiosidad y un poco de ansiedad en su voz, el adolescente peli naranja negó con la cabeza

-"eso no será posible, no puedo simplemente ir por ahí derrochando poder como loco sin ningún sentido" Ichigo le dijo a la princesa de pelo castaño "pero por ahora solo puedo mostrarte esto" Ichigo extendió una de sus manos y la ballesta de color celeste de reishi comenzó a formarse lentamente, hubo un destello celeste y ahora Ichigo tenía una pistola, una colt M1911 cal. 45 de color metálico, aunque los otros no sabían que era el artefacto que Ichigo tenía en la mano, el adolescente peli naranja tomo una de los libros de la estantería y lo lanzo por los aires, para gran horror del esposo de Claudia, Ichigo apunto el arma y apretó el gatillo, nadie supo lo que paso pero el libro ahora estaba destrozado en pequeños pedazos y había un agujero de un diámetro de un metro en la pared frente a donde el arma apuntaba, los ojos de Claudia, Ruu Ruu y el esposo de Claudia se abrieron en completo asombro ante lo sucedido, ni siquiera había dejado rastros de escombros

-"y-ya veo, gracias por la demostración de poder, sin duda fue algo asombroso, nunca he visto algo así en mi vida" Claudia le dijo con un toque de asombro todavía en su voz, Ichigo giro el arma en su mano y mágicamente comenzó a desvanecerse en partículas celestes, Ichigo metió sus manos en el pantalón con una pose de despreocupado "bien, ahora a los que nos compete, necesitamos planear una estrategia para defendernos de su ataque, creo que lo mejor…" ella se vio interrumpida cuando Ichigo soltó una ligera risa atrayendo la atención de los demás

-"perdón, es que sonó un poco gracioso que lo dijeras como si solo pudiéramos defendernos, creo que estas equivocada ante la estrategia o el método que piensas utilizar, digo, no nos vamos a defender vamos a utilizar su ataque en su contra, vamos a atacarlos mientras ellos piensen que están atacando" el shinigami les dijo, Alicia le dio una mirada desconcertada

-"no entiendo muy bien tu estrategia, quieres que los ataquemos pero nosotros no sabemos por dónde atacaran, solo sabemos que atacaran" la princesa rubia le dijo al peli naranja, Ichigo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida, a veces olvidaba que estaba en la edad media

-"es sencillo, ellos vendrán a atacarnos, nosotros los estaremos esperando para defendernos, entonces cuando se den cuenta de que no pueden pasar y caigan en la desesperación, va a ser más fácil dañar sus filas… eso es lo que piensan ¿no?" ellas parecían algo sorprendidas por esa declaración "eso es estúpido, esperar que alguien los ataque para poder hacerle daño es una idea absurda, moriría gente innecesariamente"

-"entonces que sugieres que hagamos, shinigami-sama" Kaguya le pregunto con algo de curiosidad, la sacerdotisa quería saber qué tipo de plan tendría una deidad como él, Ichigo se sujetó el puente de la nariz con algo de fastidio por ser llamado de esa forma, pensó que ya lo habían superado

-"llámame Ichigo, es molesto ser llamado de esa forma" el peli naranja se quejó, Kaguya simplemente asintió como respuesta, algo en la expresión de la sacerdotisa solo lo hacía suponer que ella iba a ignorar su pedido "es fácil, vamos a emboscarlos" Ichigo les dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-"eso sería bueno… si supiéramos donde están y por qué lado atacarían" Claudia le espeto, Ichigo la miro fijamente algo que por alguna razón la hico detenerse

-"sabes, no soy solo poder en bruto, puedo sentir la energía espiritual de las cosas vivas a mi alrededor, en otras palabras puedo sentir por qué lado vendrán, por eso podemos rodearlos y acabarlos por completo de un solo golpe" el adolescente shinigami miro a Claudia con más seriedad que antes "el traidor ya comenzó a moverse, sentí la energía de un miembro de Kuroinu escapar por el norte cuando veníamos, el traidor de tu castillo ya está enterado de que estamos aquí e informo a los miembros de Kuroinu… pero tengo dudas si atacaron a esta fortaleza o directamente a la capital imperial, digo, usar sus fuerzas en atacar esta fortaleza solo los debilitaría si pensaran en después atacar la capital, no creo que malgasten sus soldados en atacar este castillo"

-"tienes una mente aguda, parece que hubieras nacido para hacer esto" Claudia le dijo al shinigami, el adolescente peli naranja se pasó una mano por el pelo anaranjado con algo de lejanía en su mirada "¿sucede algo, Ichigo-sama?"

-"¿he?... ah perdón, no sucede nada solo un recuerdo lejano" Ichigo se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba el mapa de los reinos "volviendo al tema, aunque tenga mis dudas si atacaran este lugar, no está demás ser precavidos, eso también servirá para identificar al traidor" Ichigo miro al esposo de Claudia que no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo en el tema, tras lo cual hizo a Ichigo negar con un poco de decepción por el hombre

-"tengo mis serias dudas sobre la existencia de un traidor en la familia Levantine, porque lo harían, estarían desfavorecidos si perdieran la bendición de la diosa" Claudia comento con cierto recelo ante la mención de un traidor en el castillo, Ichigo fue a hablar pero Origa se le adelanto

-"yo tampoco creía que los miembros de mi raza me traicionarían por un poco de sexo, no lo creí hasta que estuve encerrada en una celda rodeadas de asquerosos humanos intentando violarme" la reían de los elfos oscuros le dio una mirada fría a Claudia "no importa lo que creas, si no estás preparada perderás, al final serás usada como un simple objeto sexual sin valor, deberías agradecer y escuchar las palabras de Ichigo sin replicar, una deidad del nivel de Ichigo te está protegiendo de convertirte en un objeto" las palabras duras de Origa parecían calar hondo en la princesa Claudia, el esposo de Claudia ahora miraba de reojo la escena de las dos mujeres

-"yo no necesito ser protegida, puedo defenderme por mi misma" Claudia replico, Origa le dio una mirada desinteresada por sus comentarios

-"ja, sabes yo también creía poder defenderme si algo así sucedería, al final me di cuenta que no estaba preparada para lo que iba a suceder, estuve en guerra por varias décadas pero no pude defenderme de una traición, ¿Por qué crees que tu si podrías? No sabes cuantos traidores hay, no sabes cuándo atacaran y como lo harán, así que cállate y escucha lo que Ichigo tiene que decir" la elfa oscura le dijo con autoridad, Claudia se quedó sin habla tras esas palabras, quería replicar y defender su postura pero antes que pudieras Alicia se adelanto

-"estoy de acuerdo con Origa" Claudia se quedó sorprendida tras esa declaración "yo no estaba lista cuando el ministro nos traiciono, Prim pudo haber muerto o yo pude haber sido violada si Ichigo no estuviera ahí, perdía a muchos valientes soldados, muchas familias perdieron un padre, un hermano, un hijo, todo por la sucia ambición de un viejo asqueroso, sabes cómo me sentía al enterarme de toda esa basura… no es algo que quiera que tu experimentes" la princesa caballero le dijo a su compañera, Claudia se quedó en silencio tras las palabras de Alicia, Prim tenía la mirada gacha ante el recuerdo de ser tomada como rehén, ella apretó la falda rosada con vuelos que Ichigo le había dado, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peli rosada tras el recuerdo, pensar en la amabilidad que Ichigo mostraba le hacía calentar el corazón

-"creo que nos estamos desviando del tema, yo también le debo la vida a Ichigo-sama, por eso creo que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas en sus manos por ahora" Kaguya agrego, Claudia a hora se encontraba en una perdía total de palabra, ella miro a la pequeña princesa fauno, Ruu Ruu con solo una mirada le dio a entender que también estaba de acuerdo con Ichigo, la guerrera celestial dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía que tenía contenido

-"ya entiendo, entonces dejo mi puesto en tus manos, kami-sama, por favor encuentra al traidor y mantén seguro a la princesa Celestine" ella le dijo desde una posición en una rodilla, Ichigo negó con la cabeza algo que sorprendió a Claudia, antes que ella pudiera decir nada, Ichigo puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio, acto que sorprendió a todos los presentes

-"no es necesario que me pidas tal cosa, lo iba a hacer incluso si no me lo pedias, levántate, no es necesario que te inclines de esa manera si quieres pedirme algo, somos amigos ahora, aunque lleves esa cosa tan pervertida" Ichigo le dijo, Claudia ladeo la cabeza con confusión tras esa declaración, elle miro de reojo a las demás mujeres las cuales solo se encogieron de hombros, fue entonces que noto la falda de Prim, el manto de Origa y Chloe, la falda y chaleco de Ruu Ruu y el pantalón hakama rojo de Kaguya, ellas simplemente miraron a Ichigo como respuesta

-"él es una especie de moralista sobre como de be vestir una mujer" comento Maia con una sonrisa divertida, Ichigo simplemente ignoro su comentario, Claudia ahora entendía un poco mejor las palabras del adolescente peli naranja, el esposo de Claudia ahora tenía un poco de curiosidad por lo que estaba sucediendo con respecto al peli naranja, Ichigo levanto una mano y partículas azules estaban comenzando a formarse a su alrededor, Claudia pensó que iba a crear su extraña arma otra vez pero en su lugar un manto igual que el que llevaba Origa y Chloe "ponte esto como muestra de buena voluntad, todavía no entiendo cómo pueden pelear usando esas cosas… no más aun, como pueden usarlas cotidianamente, quien creo esas cosas debió ser un pervertido importante" Ichigo comento con cierto desagrado, Claudio se levantó en un instante

-"perdón por mi falta de respeto pero no puedo permitir que insultes la armadura creada por el antiguo líder de la familia Levantine" Claudia le dijo con cierto tono de reproche, Ichigo levanto una ceja ante el comentario

-"es broma ¿no?" el adolescente peli naranja le pregunto con cara de palo "si eso es una armadura, yo soy un físico-nuclear" él se burló, todos le dieron miradas confusas por sus palabras fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su cara mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su rostro "lo que quiero decir que es que esa cosa no entra en lo que yo considero como armadura, esa cosa no protege cas ninguna parte del cuerpo, expone casi todo el cuerpo de una manera ridículamente pervertida, porque los hombres no usan armaduras de ese tipo, porque es ridículo, lo único que se me ocurre al ver una de esas cosas es que es muy fácil de sacar, no, peor aún, que ni siquiera tengo que sacarla para poder tener sexo" toda la habitación se quedó en silencio tras esa declaración, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Ichigo eso sonaba muy cierto, ellas se pusieron a pensar sobre lo dicho… las armaduras con sellos mágicos que invento el ex líder de la familia, se suponía que brindaban una movilidad mejorada, además de al ser de muy ligero peso la velocidad y resistencia no se veía afectada, ya que constaba con sellos mágicos que hacían la piel más resistente lo cual ayudaba con la protección… pero tras las palabras de Ichigo algo las hizo repensar todo, es cierto que brindaba esos atributos pero…

-" _no puede ser, seguro que es una coincidencia_ " Claudia pensó para sí misma, desde que la armadura había sido puesta en circulación el caso de atacantes con intenciones sexuales habían aumentado, el número de guerreras que sufrieron este acto también había aumentado, entre las guerreras que lograron salir con vida de estos hechos habían declarado que los asaltantes no se molestaron en quitarles la armadura, la ente de Claudia estaba corriendo a mil por hora tratando de encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que se formaban en su mente, ella fue sacada de su trance cuando sintió un dedo tocar su rostro, ella parpadeo sorprendida fuera de su trance al sentir el contacto, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco al ver el dedo de Ichigo tocar su frente, inocentemente ella dio un paso atrás con una mirada confusa en su rostro "¿q-q-que estás haciendo?" ella le pregunto un tanto nerviosa, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de su tartamudeo _"¿Por qué estoy comportándome así?_ " ella grito mentalmente, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se sintió más avergonzada ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? Así ya varios años que no se sentía nerviosa, fue porque estaba delante de alguien de tal categoría como Ichigo, no, ella no se sentía nerviosa cuando estaba junto a Celestine

-"hey, no te distraigas, podrás pensar en esas cosas después, ahora tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, otra cosa ocupando tu mente solo te impedirá tomar las decisiones correctas, déjame el traidor a mí, tu ocúpate de alistar a las tropas ¿bien?" el shinigami le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa, la guerrera celestial asintió a su pedido, Ichigo saco el dedo de su frente y le dio un pequeño golpecito, Claudia se sorprendió por el acto tan confianzudo de Ichigo "volviendo al tema" el shinigami le dio una mirada al esposo de Claudia "creo que es mejor que te retires" él le dijo al hombre mayor, todos se sorprendieron por su comentario, incluso el esposo de Claudia parecía realmente sorprendido

-"Ichigo ¿Qué estás diciendo?, Kurausu-san es mi esposo y líder de la familia Levantine, él debe saber sobre estas cosas" Claudia le espeto con autoridad, Ichigo le dio una mirada llana a la princesa castaña

-"él no tiene importancia" Ichigo le respondió casualmente "claramente él no está interesado en estos temas, y ciertamente su presencia no es necesaria en esta situación, no confió en él, no creo que sea el traidor pero no confió en él, lo que voy a decir no quiero que salga de esta habitación, solo quiero que ustedes sepan de esto, por otro lado él no es necesario, por lo que yo entendí, tu manejas a los soldados y las armas, básicamente tu manejas todo sobre la familia Levantine, por otro lado el no parece interesado en nada de esto, escuche que él no atiende esta clase de cosas, así que no veo la razón a que este aquí, lo siento si es grosero pero la vida de gente está en juego y no puedo darme el lujo de regalar información para los traidores, por esa razón si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que te retiraras de aquí" Ichigo le pidió tan cortésmente como pudo, el esposo de Claudia que todavía seguía sorprendido asintió y salió de la habitación, la puerta se cerró tras de él dejando solo a las mujeres con Ichigo, Claudia seguía sorprendida por la actitud de Ichigo, saco al propio líder de la familia como un mero hombre más, actuaba despreocupado y sin interés por el estatus de una persona, Celestine trataba a su esposo como un igual, por otro lado Ichigo no le importaba para nada su estatus o cualquier cosa, aunque también parecía que a Ichigo tampoco le importaba su posición

-"así que, ¿Qué plan tienes en mente?" Alicia le pregunto al shinigami, Ichigo dejo de tener una competición visual con Claudia y se fijó en la princesa rubia, Alicia contuvo las ganas de inflar sus mejillas al verlo tan concentrado en Claudia

-"bueno lo que yo planeo es…"

 **-castillo de la familia Levantine y guardia militar del imperio del sur-**

Claudia se encontraba en la muralla del norte, varias guerreras estaban a sus respectivos lados, había un gran número de soldados armados fuera de la muralla esperando la llegada de los enemigos, un grupo de guerreros llego y se puso a los lados de las guerreras, acción que hizo a Claudia levantar la ceja con curiosidad, un hombre de edad avanzada se acercó a la guerrera celestial, el hombre llevaba una armadura con algunas telas sobre ella, al igual que una capa de color rojo, el hombre tenía una calva en la parte superior con pelo en los costados y atrás, también tenía una barba desaliñada

-"Otou-sama ¿Por qué traes más soldados a la muralla?" Claudia le pregunto al hombre mayor, el ex líder de la familia simplemente se puso a su lado y miro al horizonte

-"pensé que sería mejor estar preparados por si las defensas no son lo suficientemente fuertes, después de todo no entiendo porque trajiste a tan pocas guerreras contigo ¿estás subestimando a los mercenarios?" él le pregunto con curiosidad, Claudia negó con la cabeza "¿y por qué llevas esa manto?" el hombre casi calvo le pregunto con cierto tono de exigencia, la princesa castaña se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos

-"eso es un asunto referente a Ichigo-sama y Yo" Claudia le respondió formalmente, el hombre mayor apretó los dientes con disgusto tras esa respuesta, ¿quién se creía esa tal Ichigo como para darle órdenes a Claudia y pasar por su propia autoridad?, Claudia miro de reojo a su suegro, el hombre parecía impasible a simple vista pero había algo de molestia en su mirada, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de la guerrera celestial

-"¡ahí vienen!" uno de los soldados grito advirtiéndole a los demás, todos los soldados alistaron sus armas y miraron al bosque en frente de ellos, los sonidos de alguien acercándose entre los arboles atrajo la atención de la guardia imperial

-"alístense" Claudia ordeno con autoridad, las guerreras mujeres a sus lados se pusieron en posición de batalla a pesar de estar en la cima de la muralla, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el ex líder de la familia "Ahora, arqueros" la princesa de cabello castaño rugió, varios soldados que estaban escondidos en las sombras salieron con los arcos listos para disparar, el ex líder de la familia se sorprendió ante lo que ocurrió, no se había percatado de esos soldados, su ceño se frunció con fuerza ante lo que estaba pasando "esperan a que entren en la zona preseleccionada" ella les instruyo, entre los arboles ya se podía ver a un grupo de hombres acercarse, los enemigos eran solo 80 mercenarios y diez ogros, los enemigos comenzaron a avanzar despreocupados asía la muralla, al ver a los soldados apostados enfrente de la muralla solo mostraron un poco de diversión, los miembros de Kuroinu no podían ver los arqueros sobre la muralla, el señor mayor al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder se comenzó a poner nervioso

-"Claudia, ¿Por qué traes arqueros? La familia Levantine siempre ha usado espadas para luchar" el hombre mayor le dijo con algo de disgusto, la guerrera celestial miro a los hombres acercándose con una mirada de acero

-"es la estrategia de Ichigo-sama, es una forma de ganar sin desperdiciar la vida de los soldados" ella le respondió calmadamente, el hombre casi calvo apretó las manos con fuerza, su mirada desprendía furia

-"¿done esta ese tal Ichigo?" él le pregunto tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, la princesa de cabello castaño miro por encima de su hombro a su suegro con algo de curiosidad por su pregunta, ella recordó que Ichigo le pidió que no dijera donde se encontraba él o las otras princesas

-"él no se encuentra en el campo de batalla, su presencia no es necesaria, si todo sale de acuerdo a su plan no habrá ninguna baja y todos los enemigos serán aplastados sin piedad" ella le respondió sin dejar de mirar a los enemigos entusiastas correr directo a ellos, el hombre rechino los dientes con fuerza

-"es el momento, muéstrenme su voluntad" el hombre rugió, ese grito sorprendió a Claudia, la princesa lo miro con confusión

-"¿Qué estás haciendo? Yo estoy a cargo del ataque" ella le recrimino, una sonrisa descarada se formó en la cara del hombre mayor calvo, él hizo un movimiento con su mano y los hombres que había traído sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a las guerreras de Claudia, la acción repentina impido que pudieran defenderse por lo cual fueron tomadas como rehenes, la guerrera celestial miro a su suegro con ojos entrecerrados "¿Qué significa esto?" ella le exigió, el exlíder simplemente se burló de su tono

-"esto es como debería ser, la estúpida de Celestine va a caer, el ejercito de Kuroinu es más grande de lo que piensas, sus hombres tienen más motivación que cualquiera, incluso yo puedo comprender sus objetivos" el antiguo líder de la familia le dijo

-"la familia Levantine está a cargo del cuidado de la portadora de la diosa, siempre se han enorgullecido de eso ¿Por qué actúas en contra de ella ahora?" Claudia le pregunto con ira, ella no quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo, la guerrera celestial miro con angustia a su padre político "¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué nos traicionas? Responde Otou-sama" Claduia sintió sus manos apretar con fuerza su espada

-"¿por qué? Preguntas, es simple, el inútil de mi hijo está deplorando a la familia con su actitud pacifista… si no fuera porque la estúpida de Celestine eligió a alguien fuera de la familia nada de esto hubiera sucedido, no podíamos darnos el lujo de que otra familia reciba nuestra posición, así que tuvimos que hacer un contrato matrimonial y por qué yo ya estaba casado no pude ser el beneficiario, tuve que meter al debilucho de mi hijo como el líder para que pudiera traerte a la familia, incluso mate a mi esposa para poder ser quien te tuviera como esposa pero, ya no podía calificar por ser viudo, que clase de estúpida norma es esa… ese impotente de mi hijo te tuvo como esposa, y perdí mi posición de líder, tu tomaste el cargo de líder ¡mientras que ese cobarde se sentaba a leer libros en la biblioteca¡… como podía sentarme y ver lo que sucedía, ese bastardo ni siquiera estaba interesado en tener un heredero se preocupaba más por sus putos libros, estaba desperdiciando el honor de la familia y estaba desperdiciando a una hermosa mujer, ya no lo soporte, para asegurarnos de tener al próximo guardián celestial tenías que dar a luz a un heredero… pero eso no pasaba, así que decidí ser yo el padre de ese heredero, yo te dejare embarazada, te are sentir como una verdadera mujer, sé que no podía hacerlo solo, por eso ayude a Vault a invadir esta fortaleza, con eso él estará a un paso de volverse el líder de estos reinos, yo obtendría lo que quiero, él obtendría lo que quiere, ambos nos beneficiamos, incluso tú, podrías disfrutar de lo que es ser una verdadera mujer, pero para eso necesitaba deshacerme de los estorbos" las palabras que salían de la boca de ese hombre hundían más y más en la desesperación a la guerrera celestial, ella no quería creer en esto, el hombre que le enseño a usar la espada, él hombre que le dio los fundamentos de como volverse un guerrero, él la traiciono y por algo tan repugnante "ahora ríndete, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, prefiero hacértelo en buenas condiciones, hacerlo con una persona malherida no me satisfaría mucho"

-"¡cállate! A pesar de que creía en ti, solo me traicionaste, todo lo que dices esta destrozándome, Otou-sam… no, antiguo líder de la familia Levantine, declaro que hay morirás" Claudia rugio con ira, el hombre delante de ella soltó una risa ligera al verla cargando contra él

-"eres estúpida, no lo entiendes" sus espadas chocaron produciendo chispas en el aire, Claudia dio una media vuelta haciendo que su manto blanco encubriera su próxima acción, la espada de la guerrera celestial fue directamente al corazón del hombre, quien dio un paso lateral y dirigió una barra a la mano de Claudia, ella logro esquivarla a tiempo sin sufrir ningún daño, ella se abalanzo otra vez contra él "sabes, en este momento el impotente de tu marido debe estar muerto" esas palabras sin emoción hicieron que la guerrera tropezara y perdiera el equilibrio, Claudia se quedó en el suelo tratando de entender esas palabras ¿su esposo estaba muerto? "es una lástima pero es mejor así, ahora duerme por un rato, cuando despiertes ya todo habrá pasado" el ex líder de la familia fue a golpear a Claudia detrás del cuello, pero una mano lo sujeto impidiéndole cometer su acto, los ojos del viejo hombre se abrieron con sorpresa

-"nunca pensé que encontraría a una escoria como tú" una voz dijo llena de frialdad y veneno, los ojos de Claudia se abrieron al escuchar la voz, ya sabía a quién le pertenecía, por alguna razón volvió a sentir las ganas de vivir, sus ojos casi sin vida se volvieron a iluminar, ella subió la mirada para encontrar al adolescente peli naranja sosteniendo el puño del antiguo líder de la familia, su mirada era fría como el hielo y esa mirada estaba dirigida al hombre que una vez considero como su propio padre, el antiguo líder de la familia gruño un poco al sentir su mano siendo apretada a un punto doloroso, los ojos del anciano miraron con cautela alrededor solo para ver que las otras personas también estaban sorprendidas por su aparición, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los del adolescente

-"¿Quién eres?" él le pregunto con autoridad y malicia, una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del shinigami quien apretó con más fuerza su agarre tras lo cual un sonido de ruptura se escuchó, el antiguo líder de la familia Levantine apretó los dientes con fuerza al sentir los huesos de su mano siendo triturados

-"¿Quién soy?... yo soy kurosaki Ichigo, tu mayor problema" el adolescente shinigami soltó la mano del hombre momento después le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho mandándolo a volar por los aires, varios jadeos de sorpresa se escucharon al ver al viejo hombre salir disparado por el aire para que un momento después su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo con un ruido a lata "bueno, bueno… ahora que los traidores se han mostrado" su rostro cambio al de uno de frialdad, su mirada envió escalofríos a través de los soldados "es hora de sacar la basura… pueden encargarse de ellos, yo limpiare a la escoria de Kuroinu " Ichigo clamo, el adolescente peli naranja salto directamente asía donde el grupo de Kuroinu se acercaba, los soldados traidores de arriba de la muralla pensaron que esta era su oportunidad de escapar pero se dieron cuenta de su error al ver a las princesas Alicia, Ruu Ruu, Maia, Prim y Chloe tapando las salidas

-"parece que Ichigo decidió compartir las presas esta vez" Maia comento con una sonrisa torcida, sus dos sables se desenfundaron a una velocidad increíble y arremetió contra los soldados traidores, la velocidad de Maia hacia casi imposible para los pobres guerreros reaccionar a tiempo, antes que pudieran darse cuenta sus vidas ya habían expirado

-"bien, es el momento de mostrarle mi fuerza a ese idiota semidiós" Alicia declaró con determinación, su espada de doble filo barrio a través del cuello del primer soldado traidor, con un movimiento de pies la princesa rubio dio un giro haciendo que su espada decapitara a otro guerrero, con un cambio de mano ella envió una barra letal a otro soldado desprevenido

-"yo no me voy a quedar atrás" Ruu Ruu comento de manera infantil, su alabarda dorada giro en su mano antes de descender sobre la cabeza de un guerrero asustado, con un ruido asqueroso la cabeza del hombre fue dividida en dos salpicando sangre por todos lados, los otros soldados al ver eso decidieron reunir lo último de coraje que les quedaba y decidieron contratacar a las princesas

-"no te olvides de la gloriosa raza de los elfos oscuros" Chloe proclamo, sus dos armas viajaron a una velocidad increíble entre las filas de los soldados traidores, poco tenían para poder resistir a las veloces y mortíferos golpes de la guerrera elfa, un soldado logro colarse a la espalda de Chloe, el guerrero traidor descendió un fuerte y veloz golpe de espada a la espalda descubierta de la elfa oscura, cuando su espada estaba a pocos centímetros de la elfa oscura, Chloe giro su cuerpo y detuvo la espada con una de las suyas, con su mano libre ella lo apuñalo debajo del mentón al soldado provocándole la muerte del soldado

-"bien… respira, recuerda lo que Ichigo-sama te dijo… calma tu corazón, elige a tu enemigo, concéntrate y ¡derrótalo!" Prim comento, sus manos se levantaron y dos círculos mágicos de color rosado se formaron delante de sus manos "espíritus del viento, espíritus de la tierra, montañas y tormentas, cubran y purguen a mis enemigos, ¡lanzas de roca!" la princesa más joven dijo con determinación, de los círculos mágicos salieron disparados una gran cantidad de picos de roca asía los soldados traidores, como una lluvia de flechas acribillaron a sus enemigos sin piedad

-"¡hey! Claudia no te quedes ahí, levántate y lucha, ustedes también chicas, demuéstrenle a estos idiotas la fuerza de las mujeres" Maia le dijo a las guerreras, con un grito de guerra las mujeres guerreras pobremente vestidas comenzaron la refriega contra los soldados traidores, Claudia se levantó pero se quedó quieta mirando al campo de batalla donde Ichigo estaba parado, sus ojos se posaron en él, firmemente parado ante los mercenarios y los enormes monstruos, sus ojos celestes se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la mirada aterrada de los miembros de Kuroinu, ella no podía ver su cara pero juraría que él estaba haciendo una cara de miedo, Claudia jadeo cuando el adolescente peli naranja desapareció y reapareció en medio de los mercenarios, hubo un destello amarillo y varios miembros de Kuroinu estaban muertos en el piso, Ichigo volvió a desaparecer y reapareció a un lado, hubo otro destello amarillo y el resto de los miembros de Kuroinu cayeron muertos, un ogro se puso a su espada y descendió con fuerza asía el peli naranja, Claudia sintió su sangre helarse y su corazón detenerse al ver lo que iba a ocurrir, la guerrera celestial intento gritarle pero su voz no salió, para su sorpresa Ichigo levanto su mano y detuvo el ataque entrante como si no fuera nada la gran cosa, Claudia puso su mano izquierda en su pecho para sentir su corazón acelerado a un ritmo increíble

-"¿qué es esto?" ella se preguntó al sentir su pecho latir a una velocidad alarmante, ella volvió a fijar su vista en el shinigami, un sentimiento raro se apodero de su pecho al verlo esquivar sin esfuerzos los ataques berseker de los ogros, ella se aproximó más a la baranda de la muralla sin importarle que detrás de ella una gran lucha se estaba llevando acabo, sus ojos miraron con admiración como Ichigo le entregaba golpes poderosos al torso de los ogros, un ogro intento darle un golpe pero Ichigo se lanzó asía atrás y uso el puño del ogro como base para darle más potencia a su salto, el adolescente peli naranja giro en el aire para posicionarse en frente del grupo de ogros, Ichigo levanto su mano derecha y apunto asía ellos, el arma extraña que había creado antes, Claudia trago con un ansiedad esperando la próxima acción de Ichigo, ella sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo cuando el pecho de los ogros estallo en un montón de sangre, tras lo cual cayeron muertos, Claudia sintió una extraña sensación de satisfacción al ver la victoria aplastante de Ichigo sobre los miembros de Kuroinu, el adolescente shinigami se dio vuelta y la miro, una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro de Ichigo, la guerrera celestial sintió un calor extraño invadir su cuerpo, su momento duro poco ya que tuvo que saltar a un lado por un ataque entrante, Claudia derrapo un par de metros y vio a su oponente, no menos que su antiguo suegro, ella entrecerró los ojos con peligrosidad "ríndete, estas acabado, todos los traidores y los bastardos de Kuroinu fueron derrotados" la guerrera celestial le dijo con frialdad, el hombre mayor soltó una risa burlona mientras tocaba la abolladura de su armadura donde Ichigo lo había golpeado

-"ja, piensas que voy a morir sin llevarte conmigo a la tumba, eres propiedad de la familia Levantine, eres mi propiedad" el hombre mayor declaro con arrogancia, el apunto su espada a Claudia con una sonrisa maliciosa "he matado al impotente de mi hijo, he matado a la anciana de mi esposa, ahora debo llevarte a ti a la tumba, así la familia Levantine se queda en el olvido y yo como su ultimo líder" Claudia levanto su espada y se lanzó contra el hombre mayor, sus dos espadas chocaron produciendo un gran estruendo, con rápidas sucesiones de golpes sus armas arremetieron uno contra otro, una barra del hombre casi calvo paso demasiado cerca del rostro de Claudia cortándole un par de cabellos "no te resistas y muere, eres mi propiedad"

-"tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella" una voz sombría le dijo a la espalda, el anciano intento girar para conectar una barra horizontal asía el cuello del muchacho, sus ojos se agrandaron con incredulidad al ver su espada chocar contra el cuello de Ichigo pero sin lograr atravesar su carne, una sonrisa que haría orgulloso a Zangetsu Hollow apareció en el rostro de Ichigo "¿piensas que un cobarde como tu podría herirme?" el shinigami le pregunto con frialdad, sudor frio comenzó a descender por el rostro del anciano, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir volvió a atacar al adolescente peli naranja con el mismo resultado "deberías prestar más atención a tu espalda" Ichigo le dijo sin emociones

-"mierda" antes de que pudiera girar su espada, el arma de Claudia se introdujo por la abolladura que Ichigo había dejado en la armadura y traspaso toda la carne hasta salir por su espalda, una gran cantidad de sangre salió de la boca del hombre empalado "C… Claudia, tú eres… mi…"

-"no, ya no lo soy" ella le dijo con furia silenciosa, saco la espada la cual se salpico por el suelo y un poco en el manto de la guerrera celestial, el antiguo líder de la familia callo de rodillas con un gran charco de sangre formándose a su alrededor "muere bastardo" Claudia le dijo con frialdad, su espada descendió a través del cuello del hombre separando su cabeza del resto del cuerpo

* * *

espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si lo disfrutaron dejen su review somo compesacion, siempre disfruto leyendo sus comentarios, el proximo capitulo sera despues del fic "rey de todo" saludos y dejen su review (es una orden... mentira)


	10. Chapter 10

hola... ha pasado un tiempo... me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones... cuando volvi se me rompio la pc y tuve que mandarla a reparar... lo cual solo fue de mal en peor, al principio pense que era solo una falla en el windonws (ya me habia pasadp antes :V) al final... practicamente tengo una computadora completamente nueva, digo, con la mia y otra se formo una mejor... yolo jojojojoj... por eso no pude actualizar en este tiempo, como disculpas le deje una nueva imagen de portada (si la pueden ver claro... o si van a mi deviantart que tamiben es el mismo nombre que el de este usuario... soy muy vago para usar otro, es hecho a mano asi que no esperen mucho) bueno, prosigamos, espero que le guste el capitulo y que como siempre me dejen su tan amable review... tal vez (demasiado probable) tenga algunos errores (horrores) de ortografia, ya que queria subirlo rapido no le di una revision adecuada

aclaraciones legales: no soy dueño de bleach, ni de kuroinu kedakaki... bha, lo que sea tampoco sou dueño de ese hentai erogame...

espero su comentario

* * *

CAPITULO 10

El castillo de la familia Levantine se encontraba en silencio, las secuelas de la lucha anterior todavía se encontraban presentes en el ambiente, los cuerpos de los bandidos y traidores habían sido tirados en un pozo para esa utilidad, donde se rumoreaba que habitaban perros demonios los cuales comían carne humana, esa fue una orden de Claudia, todos los muertos a excepción de su difunto marido habían sufrido ese destino, el funeral del esposo de Claudia había ocurrido hace unas horas, ella en ningún momento demostró emociones por ese suceso, pero Ichigo sabía que estaba sufriendo, sus ojos demostraban tristeza a pesar de mantener una imagen serena

Ichigo actualmente se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo, un par de libros sobre la mesa a su lado, el adolescente peli naranja estaba leyendo un libro sobre la historia del reino, quería que su mente se distraiga con algo, aunque no lo demostrara se sentía mal por tomar tantas vidas tan fácilmente, aunque ahora no sentía tal repudiación que sintió antes, era como si lo pudiera hacer si era necesario, su corazón no se agitaba a la idea de tomar una vida pero seguía sintiendo que estaba mal tomar vidas en masa como lo había echo con los mercenarios, el shinigami dejo escapar un largo suspiro y puso el libro sobre la mesa, se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta el gran ventanal de la habitación, sus ojos marrones miraron con lejanía lo que sucedía en las afueras del castillo, dejando escapar otro suspiro el volvió a mirar dentro de la habitación, pensar en cosas complicadas solo lo haría sentir más confundido, su mirada se posó sobre uno de los libreros del lugar

-"sé que estás ahí, Origa" Ichigo le dijo, una suave sonrisa fue apareciendo en sus rasgos, la mujer mencionada salió de atrás del mueble y camino tranquilamente hasta quedar a la vista del adolescente peli naranja, en ese momento Ichigo torció el labio con un poco de disgusto "¿Por qué vas vestida de ese modo por el castillo?" él le pregunto con un poco de fastidio mientras se sentaba en el lugar que había usado antes, la reina de los elfos oscuro se encogió de hombros

-"no veo la razón de usar el manto cuando estamos los dos solos, además lo puse en el perchero de la entrada, no es como si fuera caminando por ahí de este modo" ella le dijo con un toque de humor, Ichigo negó ante sus palabras y tomo otra vez el libro que estaba leyendo

-"ya te lo dije ¿no?, es indecente ir vestida de esa forma delante de un hombre" Ichigo le dijo, una suave risa se le escapó a la elfa oscura por sus palabras, Ichigo la miro con una ceja levantada cuando ella entro en su espacio personal, ella se sentó en el regazo del peli naranja y coloco sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejando que su cabeza descanse sobre el hombro del peli naranja

-"no digas tonterías, no eres un hombre cualquiera… eres mi hombre" Origa le dijo suavemente mientras dejaba que el calor del peli naranja la invada, dándole una sensación de seguridad y protección "puede que te parezca indecente desde el punto de vista de un hombre cualquiera pero no debes olvidar que ya has visto debajo de mis vestimentas y has ido más profundo de mí que cualquier otra persona, no eres cualquier hombre, así que está bien que vista de este modo delante de ti… y solo de ti" ella se acurruco más contra él, Ichigo trago un poco ante la acción, esto podría ser visto como una escena tierna o dulce pero Ichigo tenía problemas para mantener sus instintos apagados, ella prácticamente enseñaba todo y la tenía sentada en su regazo contra su cuerpo, él era un adolescente sano después de todo, tendrían que darle un premio por controlar a tal grado sus hormonas, Ichigo envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Origa y la apretó mas contra su cuerpo, la reina de los elfos oscuros no protesto ante tal acción y dejo que la situación siga su curso

-"Origa" Ichigo llamo su atención, ella lo miro confundida cuando vio su rostro serio "¿Qué harás cuando esta situación termine?" él le pregunto de repente, los ojos de Origa se abrieron con sorpresa, inconscientemente ella se aferró con más fuerza contra el peli naranja, la elfa oscura bajo la mirada

-"no sé lo que va a suceder después de esto…" ella hablo casi en un susurro, luego levanto la vista y lo miro directamente a los ojos "pero estoy segura de que no te dejare, he esperado mucho tiempo por ti, no te dejare ir, no me importa si tengo que seguirte al territorio de los dioses o caminar por todo el mundo a tu lado, si estoy contigo eso me basta" ella le dijo con firmeza, una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del shinigami ante sus palabras

-"Origa" Ichigo susurro mientras su rostro se acercaba al de ella, Origa imito la acción y avanzo hacia el peli naranja, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros cuando él con su mano libre la toma por la nuca, sus dedos se envolvieron suavemente en las hebras sedosas del cabello de Origa, sus suaves labios se conectaron con delicadeza, como si los sentimientos de cariño que sentían por el otro se traspasaran entre sí, una sensación de calor y placer los tomaba poco a poco, el momento podría ser descripto como perfecto en sus mentes, el amor que sentían calentaba su corazón y borraban cualquier sentimiento negativo que podrían estar sintiendo, lo único que les importaba actualmente era el cariño que sentían por la otra persona, después de un par de minutos la pareja rompió el beso, se miraron a los ojos con cariño, un momento después ella se volvió a acurrucar contra el peli naranja

-"¿Qué es lo que te tenía tan distante?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo quien estaba jugando con un par de mechones de pelo de Origa miro al ventanal con un rostro pensativo

-"estaba pensando en que es lo que haría el bastardo de Vault" él le respondió con disgusto por mencionar su nombre

-"¿no intentara ir directamente por Celestine?" ella le pregunto confusa "después de todo todos sus intentos han fracasado, su ejército se vio perjudicado enormemente por las muertes, debe haber una escases de mercenarios… así que lo más lógico sería que ataque el castillo del reino sur con todas las fuerzas que le quedan" la reina de los elfos le dijo, después de todo ella era también la ex líder del ejercito oscuro que amenazo la existencia de la humanidad, Ichigo tarareo pensativo

-"no creo que haga eso" Ichigo le dijo, Origa le dio una mirada curiosa "se podría decir que conozco a su tipo y a lo largo de los años he aprendido a pensar en cómo harían las cosas, desde que le cerré todas las posibilidades solo le queda atacar de frente pero dudo que lo haga con lo que le queda de aliados, creo que saldrá a buscar mas aliados y cosas que pueda utilizar en el último asalto, después de todo depende de eso su objetivo y esta obsesionado con lograrlo, es un bastardo persistente y astuto por eso creo que hará eso" el shinigami le dijo mientras seguía jugando con sus cabellos

-"mmm… eres alguien más genial con cada cosa que descubro de ti" Origa comento mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y lo acaricio suavemente, ella metió la mano en su camisa para sentir la suave y cálida piel del shinigami, Ichigo cerro sus ojos y dejo su cabeza caer hacia atrás con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el tacto de Origa

-"Origa-sama, Ichigo" Chloe dijo mientras entraba a la biblioteca, el dúo miro en esa dirección, la guerrera elfa oscura se acercó a la pareja, ella se quedó un poco atrapada por la escena frente a él, Origa tosió en su mano para llamar su atención, la elfo oscuro de cabello rubio se sonrojo levemente "disculpe… Claudia pidió que fuéramos en una hora a la entrada principal del castillo" ella les dijo, Ichigo y Origa asintieron pero no cambiaron de posición, Chloe miro tentativamente a la pareja como si quisiera pedir algo

-"¿Qué ocurre Chloe?" Origa le pregunto con curiosidad, la medio-elfo oscuro comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma tímida

-"bueno… me preguntaba si… yo también podría sentarme en el regazo de Ichigo" ella le pregunto tímidamente, Ichigo la miro con sorpresa por su pedido, Origa en cambio negó con diversión por la actitud de quien podía decir que era su mejor amiga

-"por esta vez puedes hacerlo" Origa le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, Chloe sonrió y se acercó a la pareja, la reina de los elfos oscuros movió un poco sus piernas para darle el espacio suficiente a la otra elfa oscura, Chloe se sentó en el regazo de Ichigo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen, la elfa oscura de cabello rubio sonrió felizmente por esa situación, Ichigo al ver su sonrisa no pudo reprimir la suya, aunque fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo…

-"¿yo no tengo elección sobre si pueden sentarse en mi regazo?" Ichigo les pregunto con un poco de fastidio

-"yo no veo que te estés quejando" Origa le dijo con una sonrisa, Ichigo suspiro en derrota con una pequeña sonrisa, ella tenía un punto "en fin, tenemos un rato antes de tener que ir a ese lugar" ella le dijo, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro, antes de que el pudiera responder ella capturo sus labios en un beso apasionado, nadie podía culparla por querer hacer este tipo de cosas con el peli naranja, las mejillas de Chloe se encendieron con un rubor intenso por lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella, el beso duro varios minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, Chloe vio su oportunidad e hizo que Ichigo la mirara, en ese momento ella también lo beso con pasión

 **-entrada principal del castillo- 1 hora después-**

Todas las personas en el castillo estaban reunidas en la entrada, extrañamente se podría decir que prácticamente todos los presentes eran mujeres, las princesas guerreras estaban sentadas a un costado de lo que parecía un pequeño escenario, Ichigo y las dos elfas oscuras se sentaron en ese lugar también, Claudia se acercó al estrado, para sorpresa de Ichigo ella no llevaba su armadura exhibicionista, en su lugar llevaba un vestido de estilo griego clásico que se ajustaba muy bien a su figura, ella llamo la atención de todos

-"los he reunido aquí hoy para hablar de los sucesos recientes" la guerrera celestial hablo con seriedad, las personas se mantuvieron en silencio, atentamente escuchando a la mujer "como sabrán, el antiguo líder de la familia estaba aliado con Kuroinu, también los guerreros bajo su mando y los que cuidaban el castillo estaban unidos a su asquerosa causa" más veneno podía ser notado con cada palabra que decía "por lo tanto actualmente el castillo tiene solamente el 25 por ciento de sus guardias activos, que cabe destacar que son las guerreras personales de Celestine-sama" ella hizo una seña y uno de las mucamas más viejas de la familia se acerco con una pequeña caja "en el incidente con los barbaros de Kuroinu también se cobraron vidas inocentes como la de mi esposo" ella mantuvo su expresión inmutable a pesar de que su mirada decayó un poco ante esa mención "actualmente no existe un miembro de la familia Levantine que pueda tomar el cargo como líder" ella proclamo, hubo varios murmullos con sorpresa por esas palabras

-"¿Por qué ellas están tan preocupadas?" Ichigo le susurro a Origa, la reina de los elfos oscuros lo miro por un breve momento antes de volver su vista al frente

-"cuando una familia prestigiosa como esta pierde a los candidatos a líder suelen caer en declive y perder su posición, en estos casos otras familias pueden intentar tomar a la fuerza sus pertenecías y lo que quede de ella, inclusive a sus miembros… lo que quiere decir es que ellas pueden ser tratadas como esclavas o convertirse en traidoras renegadas como los mercenarios, este es un asunto grave para ellas, su futuro depende de lo que Claudia decida como ex mujer del líder de la familia" Origa le dijo sin apartar la vista del lugar donde Claudia estaba hablando, Ichigo frunció el ceño con disgusto, este mundo era muy retorcido

-"ya veo, es algo preocupante" Ichigo murmuro mientras le daba una mirada a las guerreras, todas ellas parecían muy preocupadas por su destino pero a la vez mostraban que confiaban en Claudia

-"después de estos sucesos inesperados he decidido que la familia Levantine se disolverá" hubo varios jadeos de sorpresa por sus palabras "pero no se preocupen, después de analizarlo y estudiar detenidamente la situación llegue a la conclusión de que las propiedades de la familia junto a sus miembros pasarían a estar a cargo de... Shinigami-sama" ella señalo a Ichigo quien la miro con los ojos como platos al igual que las demás chicas, la guerrera celestial le hizo señas para que se acercara, el adolescente peli naranja camino dudoso hacia donde Claudia estaba parada, el shinigami miro al público inseguro de que hacer "estoy absolutamente segura que estaremos en buenas manos, así que por favor dedíquenle su lealtad y su fuerza a Ichigo-sama" las guerreras y el resto del personal se paró firme y dijo _hai_ una al unísono, Ichigo sonrió torpemente a la multitud mientras comenzaba a sudar balas por su mirada expectante "di un par de palabras" Claudia le dijo en voz baja, Ichigo respiro par de veces para calmarse

-"hola… etto… bueno, esto es algo repentino… pero llevémonos bien" Ichigo les dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, lo que hizo que el shinigami se pusiera más nervioso "sinceramente no sé cómo manejar una gran familia como esta, no tengo experiencia con la política… para ser sinceros cualquier político me odiaría, no soy del tipo que se deja encerrar por las leyes, si creo que algo está mal, lo cambio, si me dicen que no puedo rescatar a un amigo porque la ley me lo prohíbe, entonces que se joda la ley y todo su sistema, yo no voy a dejar que un inocente sufra ante mis ojos si puedo hacer algo para cambiarlo…" él tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar "de donde yo vengo hace mucho tiempo dejamos de regirnos por las reglas que usan aquí, la esclavitud es un crimen que se castiga con cárcel, una persona tiene el derecho de decidir su destino y nadie puede obligarla a hacer algo que no quiera, a lo largo de los años que he vivido he aprendido muchas cosas pero lo más importante que aprendí es que cada persona tiene su propio valor, no importa si son viejos, niños, mujeres, hombres, todos son importantes y mientras yo esté a cargo será de ese modo" él declaro con seriedad, la multitud estalló en aplausos y ovaciones hacia el peli naranja, un rubor apareció en las mejillas del peli naranja al recibir tal reacción… cabe destacar, que eran prácticamente eran todos mujeres jóvenes

-"hurra por el joven líder de la familia" los presentes proclamaron con alegría, las guerreras levantaron sus armas al aire con gritos de hurra, los otros empleados del castillo también hicieron lo mismo con lo que tuvieran cerca, escobas, rastrillos, hachas, plumeros o solo sus manos, las princesas sonrieron ante esa reacción, incluso Claudia se permitió una pequeña sonrisa aparezca en su rostro por la situación

-"Claudia hay suficientes alimentos como para hacer una celebración" el shinigami le pregunto, la guerrera celestial asintió

-"tenemos las bodegas llenas, no creo que haya escases de alimento en el corto plazo" ella le dijo, Ichigo asintió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, por alguna razón sentía ganas de hacer esto

-"Bien entonces… creo que es hora de ¡una fiesta!" el adolescente peli naranja declaro, las ovaciones de alegría aumentaron con pasión, Ichigo les sonrió a la multitud que rápidamente comenzó a traer sillas y mesas improvisadas a la entrada, las mucamas trajeron diversas variedades de alimentos y bebidas, en su mayoría alcohólicas, algunos de los empleados con manejo de instrumentos musicales empezaron a tocar melodías alegres, lo cual hizo que el ambiente se animara más

-"parece que tienes un don para calmar los corazones de las personas" una voz femenina comento a sus espaldas, Ichigo se dio vuelta para ver a Maia sosteniendo dos jarras de cerveza, ella le entrego una a Ichigo quien acepto algo dudoso "estamos de fiesta, tú también debes relajarte" ella le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, el adolescente peli naranja bebió de su jarra lo cual hizo que la multitud estallara en aplausos, cuando la última gota de cerveza dejo la jarra Ichigo jadeo

-"no debí hacer eso" él comento mientras sentía sus sentidos siendo abrumados por la sensación de mareo, Maia se rio alegremente por su comentario y otra vez su jarra estaba llena, Origa y Chloe se le acercaron también, solo que ellas tenían otro tipo de bebida, Maia al verlas le dio una sonrisa amigable, la cual las elfas oscuras decidieron devolver, después de todo estaban en un buen ambiente

 **-5 horas más tarde-**

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en un trono que sus ahora empleados decidieron traer para él, el alcohol todavía hacia efecto en su mente a pesar de intentar controlarlo con blut y expulsarlo con evaporación espiritual, lo cual le estaba tomando tiempo ya que su lucidez de usar sus poderes no era tan buen a en tal estado de embriaguez, el shinigami suspiro de alivio cuando sintió todos sus sentidos estaban siendo restablecidos, el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, él sudo una gota cuando se dio cuenta de algunas personas inconscientes en posiciones raras, uno de los hombres que reconoció como uno de los granjeros estaba durmiendo arriba de una mesa con la parte superior de su atuendo desaparecida, otro de los granjeros se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo con un cubo de agua en la cabeza, el hombre que cuidaba a los caballos estaba tirado entre una pila de barriles de cerveza vacíos

-"ya se encuentra mejor Ichigo-sama" una voz le pregunto a su lado, Ichigo miro en esa dirección y casi salta de su asiento, prácticamente pegado a su rostro se encontraba una de las guerreras de Claudia, Ichigo sudo una gota cuando se dio cuenta de que casi todas las guerreras bajo el mando de Claudia se encontraban rodeándolo

-"si... si ya me encuentro mejor" Ichigo le respondió "etto… ¿Por qué están a mi aquí en vez de disfrutar la fiesta?" Ichigo le pregunto curioso, la mayoría de las guerreras le dirigieron una mirada plana

-"bueno… la música se detuvo ya que los músicos cayeron ebrios, el alcohol se acabó y las criadas se reusaron a traer más, ya que todos estaban muy bebidos incluso usted, pensábamos retirarnos a nuestros aposentos como las princesas y las elfas pero usted cayo inconsciente, así que como guerrera era nuestro deber protegerlo en su sueño… además de que se veía lindo dormido" el adolescente peli naranja se sonrojo por su comentario, lo cual hizo que las guerreras entrenadas para batallas a muerte soltaran un _kyyaaa, es tan mono_ , el adolescente peli naranja quiso levantarse de su asiento pero al hacerlo sintió una brisa sacudir su cuerpo, el shinigami miro hacia abajo y su rostro se sonrojo con furia, su camisa había desaparecido, su pantalón estaba desabrochado y un poco caído, dándoles una buena vista de su ropa interior

-"¿Cómo diablos termine así?" él se preguntó exaltado, las mujeres más cercanas a él desviaron la mirada y comenzaron a silbar de forma inocente, Ichigo sudo una gota por esa reacción, el shinigami se levantó de su trono se abrocho el pantalón y se alejó lentamente de las mujeres guerreras, ellas lo saludaron alegremente, el adolescente peli naranja casi perdió el equilibrio al esquivar a un hombre inconsciente en el suelo que abrazaba una botella de licor, tan pronto como él se perdió de vista las mujeres suspiraron con decepción

-"haaa… estábamos tan cerca de ver su mercancía" una de ellas se quejo

-"por lo menos nos quedamos con su camisa" otra dijo mientras sacaba a la luz la camisa negra de Ichigo "huele tan bien" varias chicas también se unieron para oler la prenda del adolescente peli naranja

-"saben… no me molestaría ser su concubina esta noche"

-"baka, él no es como ese viejo feo decrepito… me alegra que Claudia-sama lo haya matado"

-"tch… tienes razón, aunque es una lástima, alguien que vale la pena aparece como líder de la familia y es un buen hombre" una de ellas se quejó "pero debemos estar agradecidas por eso, parece que la familia va a prosperar… aunque existe la posibilidad que obtengamos eso como recompensa si hacemos las cosas bien" las mujeres guerreras se animaron ante ese comentario

 **-dentro del castillo- planta de habitaciones-**

Ichigo camina por los pasillos, tenía algo de frio por no tener su camisa, se preguntó dónde pudo ir a parar, pero luego abandono ese pensamiento, seguramente la encontraría cuando se limpiara el desorden de la fiesta, el adolescente peli naranja camino por los tenues pasillos del castillo, lo primero que haría como líder seria mandar pintar las paredes pero luego se preguntó si ya habían inventado la pintura industrial, seguramente no

-"seguramente Origa y Chloe ya estén durmiendo" Ichigo comento, por alguna razón sentía ganas de tener algo de diversión nocturna, eso lo hacía sentir ligeramente preocupado, nunca había tenido esos impulsos hormonales, tal vez eran un efecto secundario del alcohol, sus pasos se volvieron más lentos a medida que pasaba el tiempo, después de un tiempo se sintió cansado y decidió sentarse en el suelo del pasillo "no debo beber tanto alcohol" Ichigo se quejó con fastidio, todavía tenía una buena cantidad de alcohol en sangre, el sonido de alguien acercarse llamo su atención, el adolescente peli naranja vio a cierta princesa rubia caminando por el pasillo, ella al verlo se detuvo y lo quedo mirando, hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos "Yo… Alicia" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa boba, la princesa rubia se mantuvo mirándolo en blanco

-"¿Qué heces en el suelo?" ella le pregunto secamente, el shinigami se rio de forma divertida por su actitud

-"nada grave solo estoy envenenado" él le dijo, la actitud indiferente de Alicia desapareció en un instante, ella se acercó rápidamente a él con preocupación escrito en su rostro, la princesa caballera se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a preguntarle cosas de manera desesperada las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer de sus ojos "es broma, no estoy envenenado… aunque el alcohol también puede ser considerado haaa" Ichigo se quejó cuando recibió un golpe de la muchacha, quien lo miro con enojo

-"como puedes mentir con algo así… casi haces que me dé un infarto" ella le recrimino con enojo, el adolescente peli naranja se sobo el lugar donde ella lo había golpeado

-"lo siento, es que últimamente te has vuelto más distante, que pensé que no te importaría si algo como esto me sucedía" Ichigo le dijo, el efecto del alcohol estaba claramente jugando con su mente, Alicia desvió la mirada

-"tú te has vuelto has distante… te pusiste más cariñoso con las elfas oscuras y te alejaste del resto" Alicia le dijo en voz baja, el shinigami la miro con sorpresa por sus palabras, Alicia al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se sonrojo con fuerza, por alguna razón se sentía muy avergonzada, la princesa caballera intento irse del lugar pero Ichigo la detuvo sosteniéndola de una mano, Alicia forcejeo en un intento de escapar de su agarre pero Ichigo se lo impidió, Alicia tiro con más fuerza pero lo único que logro fue perder el equilibrio y caer sobre Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja logro tomarla y sostenerla para que no se golpeara, aunque los dos quedaron en una posición muy comprometedora, Ichigo estaba en una rodilla mientras la sostenía de la cintura, ella tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello del peli naranja, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros

-"¿te encuentras bien?" Ichigo le pregunto con un poco de preocupación, el rostro de Alicia se volvió de rojo incandescente por lo que estaba sucediendo, ella comenzó a tartamudear tratando de formar una frase coherente pero fallo horriblemente, Ichigo por alguna razón estaba comenzando a sentirse ansioso, su ritmo cardiaco aumento rápidamente mientras su mente se nublo por un deseo abrumador de besarla… y él no se resistió a ese deseo, los ojos de Alicia se abrieron como platos cuando sintió los labios de Ichigo atrapar los suyos, Alicia sintió su cara arder de vergüenza por lo que estaba sucediendo pero por alguna razón no podía separarse, intento empujarlo pero en vez de eso la apretó más contra ella, incluso comenzó a poner de su parte en el beso, en su mente ella quería romper el beso pero su cuerpo quería seguir, y ella no podía contradecir a su cuerpo en este momento, varios minutos después ellos se separaron, un fino rastro de saliva todavía unía sus labios, los dos respiraban con algo de dificultad por la falta de aire

-"Ichigo… creo que te amo" ella le dijo, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa por sus palabras… los ojos de Alicia se abrieron con sorpresa por sus palabras, ¿ella acababa de decir eso?, su cerebro comenzó a correr a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar una explicación a sus propias acciones

-"Alicia" Ichigo susurro suavemente, la princesa rubia se quejó mentalmente ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan seductor?, el shinigami volvió a acercar sus labios a los de la princesa, quien imito su acción, sus labios otras vez se encontraron, pero esta vez el beso fue más suave y lento, prácticamente se podía sentir el cariño que se trasmitía con el beso, lentamente fueron cambiando su posición hasta que Ichigo estaba sentado en el suelo y Alicia estaba sentada en su regazo con las brazos alrededor de su cuello, desde cualquier punto de vista ella era la que llevaba las riendas del beso, aunque su mente le dijera lo contrario, después de un rato ellos se separaron, aunque se miraron fijamente a los ojos, un momento después Alicia dejo que su cabeza reposara en el pecho del peli naranja

-"es raro…"ella murmuro atrayendo la atención del peli naranja, Ichigo le dio una mirada curiosa "se siente raro estar enamorada… esta tarde te detestaba por estar todo pegajoso con las elfas oscuras… pero ahora siento que contigo es el único lugar que quiero estar, Maia me dijo que sentiría de esta forma pero sigue siendo extraño" ella comento sin apartarse del calor del adolescente, las palabras de Maia sobre ella resonaban en la mente del peli naranja, ella podría ya ser una mujer desarrollada físicamente pero ella no parecía tener conocimientos de las relaciones románticas, Mia le dijo que eso era culpa de sus padres, que desde que era una niña la entrenaron como un caballero dejando de lado cualquier cosa relacionada al romance, incluso ella no tenía pleno conocimiento de su cuerpo ni hablar de la anatomía masculina, más específicamente cierta parte de la entrepierna, pero a Ichigo solo le cruzaba algo por la mente cuando Maia le decía esas cosas… ella era una copia medieval de Yoruichi… aunque Yoruichi pudo nacer por esa época… él decido dejar esos pensamientos de lado y concentrarse en la muchacha que tenía entre brazos

-"el amor no es algo que puedas explicar con palabras… sinceramente incluso a mí me cuesta creer si amo a alguien, yo no sabía cómo era hasta que lo sentí invadiendo mi cuerpo, deseo, necesidad de esa persona, querer protegerla de todo, sentir tu corazón calentarse cuando estas con ella, querer tenerla entre tus brazos… es muy raro ciertamente, nunca pensé en tener este tipo de sentimientos por alguien" Ichigo le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello con una mano, Alicia lo miro con sorpresa por sus palabras, ella puso una mano en su mejilla y acerco su rostro al de él, Ichigo acepto su avance y volvieron a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, esta vez fueron un poco más lejos incluyendo sus lenguas, lo cual hizo que la situación fuera subiendo de tono poco a poco, Ichigo puso una mano en su pierna y avanzo lentamente hacia arriba, Alicia se sorprendió por el contacto y rompió el beso

-"lo siento, no estaba pensando, me deje llevar" Ichigo se disculpó algo avergonzado, Alicia miro hacia abajo con las mejillas rojas, todavía sentía el cosquilleo que el contacto de Ichigo le dio

-"no… está bien… es solo que me sorprendió, si quieres podemos seguir" ella le dijo suavemente, claramente estaba avergonzada por decir esas palabras, Ichigo la toma al estilo princesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Alicia, la princesa rubia no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por la situación, ella se acurruco contra el torso desnudo del peli naranja, los pasos de Ichigo se perdían en el silencio de los pasillos del castillo, Alicia podía escuchar el retumbar del corazón del shinigami, lo que parecía calmar sus nervios por lo que sabía que iba a suceder entre ellos

Es cierta que ella podría ser considerada una completa novata en temas relacionados al amor y sus afines pero ella sabía sobre ciertas cosas, una de ellas es que lo que estaba a punto de pasar era el acto concebido entre un hombre y una mujer para tener descendencia, o como comúnmente se le decía como coito o hacer el amor, lo cual también era el mayor acto donde se expresaba el amor entre dos personas, lo cual también la hacía sentir de una manera muy alegre, la pareja llego a la habitación de la princesa rubia, el corazón de Alicia se aceleró rápidamente con ansiedad, Ichigo la dejo suavemente en la cama y la miro directamente a los ojos, la princesa de cabello le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Ichigo asintió y se acercó a ella, Alicia tomo a Ichigo de los hombros y lo hizo acercarse a ella

-"Ichigo…" Alicia susurro mientras dejaba que sus labios se vuelvan a conectar con los del shinigami en otro apasionado beso, esta vez ella no se detuvo cuando sintió una mano de Ichigo posarse en su muslo, la princesa caballera decidió ponerse un poco más atrevida y comenzó a delinear con sus dedos los músculos de Ichigo, era la primera vez que tocaba el cuerpo de un hombre de esta forma, nadie podría culparla por sentir curiosidad, cada centímetro que recorría la fascinaba mas con el cuerpo del peli naranja, su piel era suave y cálida pero a la vez tenia músculos firmes y tersos

-"Alicia" Ichigo le dijo atrayendo su atención, sus ojos azules dejaron de mirar con admiración su cuerpo y lo miraron con curiosidad "sé que sonara tonto que lo pregunte ahora per ¿estas segura de esto?... es algo que solo se puede hacer una vez" él le dijo con seriedad pero a la vez de manera reconfortante, Alicia le sonrió dulcemente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-"si no quisiera esto ya te habría pateado la entrepierna" ella le dijo con un poco de diversión, sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas que antes y parecía querer desviar la mirada per ose mantuvo firme mirándolo "es normal que una chica quiera darle su posesión más preciada a la persona que ama" Alicia le dijo con vergüenza, era más difícil de lo que creía admitir sus propios sentimientos, ella se sintió reconfortada cuando Ichigo acaricio su mejilla con una sonrisa cariñosa

-"Alicia…" Ichigo la beso suavemente, la princesa rubia sintió una lagrima formarse, era extraño, sabía que se sentía feliz porque él la acepto pero se sentía como otra cosa, algo más fuerte pero era algo que no quería que se fuera, la hacía sentir de una manera increíble ¿era ese sentimiento lo que llaman amor verdadero? No podría decirlo pero sabía que le gustaba ese sentimiento, sentir las manos de Ichigo recorrer su cuerpo le daba una extraña sensación de placer pero se detuvo después de un momento, lo que llamo la atención de la muchacha "creo que deberías sacarte la armadura" Ichigo comento, el rostro de Alicia se volvió de rojo brillante al darse cuenta que efectivamente ella tenía su armadura puesta y se había olvidado por completo de ella

"a-a-ahora me la saco…" ella exclamo avergonzada pero antes de que pudiera moverse Ichigo la detuvo

-"déjame hacerlo por ti" Ichigo le pidió, Alicia acepto avergonzada y se volvió a recostar sobre la cama, el adolescente peli naranja comenzó a quitarle las hombreras de metal, cuando se las saco las dejo a un lado, con un lento movimiento Ichigo bajo de sus hombros hasta su antebrazo recorriendo lentamente con sus manos su suave piel, con movimientos precisos Ichigo le saco las codales y las dejo en el mismo lugar que las hombreras, desprendiendo los ganchos Ichigo le saco los brazales y los guanteletes , la respiración de Alicia se volvió más fuerte con cada parte de su armadura que Ichigo le sacaba, las manos de Ichigo bajaron por su vientre hasta su volante y viajaron a su espalda hasta el seguro, un suave click advirtió que la pieza ya estaba suelta, Ichigo retiro suavemente las dos piezas de metal dejando a la vista sus bragas blancas, ella desvió la mirada avergonzada, su respiración era más pesada que antes, sentir las manos de Ichigo bajar por sus muslos hasta sus grebas, sentir sus manos acariciar sus piernas hacía sentir a su cuerpo caliente, un tiempo después ella solo tenía sus bragas y la parte que cubría sus senos, su piel blanca y su cabellera rubia relucían bajo la luz de la luna dándole una apariencia delicada, sus mejillas ruborizadas y su mirada apenada solo la volvía más atractiva

-"Ichigo… es vergonzoso si te me quedas viendo de esa forma" Alicia le dijo, Ichigo al ver que se había quedado admirando la figura de Alicia sonrió torpemente mientras se frotaba la nuca

-"lo siento" Ichigo se disculpó algo apenado "me quede algo atrapado por tu belleza" él le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, sus bocas otra vez estaban unidas en un beso pero a diferencia de antes este cargaba mucha más lujuria y deseo por el otro, las manos de Ichigo se posaron en sus muslos y los apretó suavemente, un leve gemido se escapó de los labios de la princesa rubia por la acción, el shinigami dejo sus labios y comenzó a besar su delicado cuello mientras que sus manos comenzaron a subir hasta sus pechos, más suaves gemidos de Alicia comenzaron a sonar en el ambiente

 _-"¿esto es excitación?"_ Alicia se preguntó mentalmente " _mi cuerpo se siente caliente, mi zona privada se siente más caliente que el resto… pero es raro, no siento como si separarme de Ichigo lo alivie… es como si él fuera la única cosa que puede aliviar este calor_ " en su mente Alicia trataba de encontrar el significado a las sensaciones de su cuerpo, los labios de Ichigo besando suavemente su cuello le enviaba una sensación de placer y hormigueo por todo su cuerpo "Ichigo…" Alicia gimió su nombre, lo que provoco que Ichigo se volviera un poco más agresivo en sus caricias, sus manos tomaron sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos haciendo que los gemidos de la princesa rubia se volvieran más eróticos

-"Alicia…" Ichigo le susurro sensualmente al oído lo que provoco que ella se estremeciera por la sensación que le provoco, el shinigami le saco la prenda azul que cubría sus pechos dejándolos al aire libre, su piel pálida sus pezones rosados ligeramente endurecidos, el suave olor a vainilla de su piel estaba seduciendo al adolescente peli naranja "realmente eres linda… aunque deberías dejar de ser tan tsun y volverte un poco más dere" el bromeo ligeramente

-"baka-haaa…" la princesa caballero jadeo eróticamente cuando sintió las labios de Ichigo comenzar a besar sus pechos, el shinigami pelo naranja empezó a rodear suavemente con su lengua el pezón izquierdo de Alicia, con su mano derecha comenzó a frotar con sus dedos el otro pezón "haaa… ichi… goo" ella gimió, su cuerpo se sentía más caliente que antes pero a la vez sentía que debía ser de esa forma, Alicia se sorprendió cuando su zona intima comenzó a sentirse caliente de una manera molesta "… mi cuerpo se siente ardiendo… haaa… solo está chupando mis pechos pero… se siente tan bien… siento que pierdo el control de mi cuerpo con cada minuto que pasa" sus delicadas se posaron sobre la cabeza de Ichigo, hundiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos naranjas del adolescente, ella gimió de manera sonora cuando él comenzó a succionar su pezón, su rostro poco a poco comenzaba a expresar el placer que ella sentía, la mano libre del peli naranja descendió lentamente por el vientre de la muchacha hasta su feminidad, Alicia se tensó un poco al sentir los dedos de Ichigo comenzar a llegar a su zona pélvica pero las caricias de Ichigo sobre sus pechos la relajaron

-"relájate… te sentirás mejor de esa manera" Ichigo le dijo suavemente de manera tranquilizadora, una pequeña sonrisa aprecio en su rostro al sentir el cuerpo de Alicia relajarse, Ichigo comenzó a frotar levemente su feminidad sobre su ropa interior la cual estaba muy mojada a causa de los fluidos orgásmicos de Alicia, ella curvo un poco la espalda al sentir la oleada de placer que recorrió su cuerpo cuando los dedos de Ichigo comenzaron a frotar su zona sensible, las bragas de la princesa rubia ahora estaban prácticamente empapadas por sus propios fluidos

-"Ichigo… por favor…" ella difícilmente le dijo entre gemidos pero Ichigo entendió lo que ella trataba de decir, el adolescente peli naranja tomo las bragas de Alicia y comenzó a sacárselas, ella no se resistió ante esa acción, simplemente dejo que su feminidad sea expuesta por Ichigo aunque sintiera que se iba a morir de la vergüenza, el adolescente peli naranja tiro la prenda íntima a un lado del cuarto y se quedó admirando la brillante y húmeda intimidad de Alicia "es vergonzoso si te quedas viendo de esa forma" ella le reclamo tímidamente, la princesa caballera frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de que era la única que estaba completamente desnuda "es un poco injusto que yo sea la única que esta desnuda" Alicia le dijo con un lindo puchero, Ichigo se rio un poco divertido por su queja

-"lo siento" Ichigo le dijo con un poco de humor, Alicia observo como Ichigo desabrocho su cinturón y un momento después hizo lo mismo con su jean, la princesa miro con curiosidad como Ichigo abrió el cierre de su pantalón, no recordaba haber visto ese tipo de mecanismo en la ropas antes, pronto su curiosidad fue cambiada a sorpresa cuando vio el gran bulto que había en el bóxer de Ichigo, nunca había visto uno antes pero según los rumores que sus subordinadas comentaban la cosa que un hombre tenía en su entrepierna ni superaba los 18 centímetros pero a simple vista pudo darse cuenta de que la de Ichigo media más que eso, Alicia trago un poco cuando Ichigo comenzó a bajarse la ropa interior, sus ojos miraron con una mescla de ansiedad y vergüenza la entrepierna de Ichigo, cuando el miembro de Ichigo fue liberado de su cautiverio Alicia lo miro con curiosidad, era la primera vez que veía uno, el shinigami se acercó a la muchacha quien no saco la vista de su miembro ya endurecido, ella levanto la mirada y lo miro directamente a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas

-"¿puedo tocarlo?" ella le pregunto casi en un susurro, Ichigo por alguna razón sintió vergüenza en ese momento, por alguna razón sentía que su pene estaba siendo visto por una niña, Ichigo suspiro y asintió a su pedido, las delicadas manos de la rubia tocaron con cautela el miembro erecto " _es suave… y caliente_ " ella pensó mientras tomaba con suavidad entre sus manos el órgano reproductivo de Ichigo, con un dedo trazo la longitud desde la pelvis hasta el glande " _es más suave y esponjoso que el resto, además de tener otro color_ " ella comento mentalmente mientras sus dedos tocaban la cabeza del miembro del peli naranja, quien estaba mirando hacia otro lado mientras ella hacía eso, su pene estaba siendo tratado como un objeto extraño y eso era muy vergonzoso en su mente, podía escuchar las llantos de risa de Hollow Zangetsu en su mente y alguna ocasional risa tranquila del viejo Zangetsu lo cual solo aumentaba su vergüenza, Ichigo gimió levemente cuando sintió la cabeza de su polla ser tocada por los suaves labios de Alicia, él le dio una mirada curiosa a lo que ella evito su mirada "perdón… sentí el impulso de hacer eso" ella se disculpo

-"no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, la felación es algo normal… eso creo" Ichigo le dijo, Alicia lo miro con confusión por sus palabras pero en su mente estaba registrando en su memoria la nueva palabra, Ichigo negó con resignación, algunas veces se olvidaba que se encontraba en otra dimensión y tampoco tenía ganas de ponerse a explicar a lo que se refería con _felación_ "dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión" Ichigo le pidió a lo que ella asintió, aunque los dos estuvieran desnudos y con deseo del otro el ambiente se estaba volviendo algo torpe entre ellos, Ichigo se acercó a la rubia y volvió a masajear sus pechos con un poco más de rudeza, los gemidos de Alicia no tardaron en aparecer para invadir el ambiente, su miembro comenzó a frotarse en el vientre de Alicia lo cual solo aumentaba la excitación de la princesa, sus dedos jugaron con los endurecidos pezones rosa de la muchacha, Alicia se retorció bajo las caricias más bruscas del peli naranja, aunque lo hiciera un poco más duro que antes no era nada molesto, simplemente la hacía sentir que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo una cantidad más grande de placer de lo que ella podía soportar sin sentir su cuerpo sucumbir ante la embriagadora sensación

-"Ichigo… haaa… se mas… gentil haaa… mi cuerpo… está ardiendo" Alicia exclamo entre gemidos, a pesar de eso Ichigo no disminuyo la fuerza que usaba en sus pechos, el adolescente peli naranja estaba absorto en el momento, la suave sensación de sus pechos era algo adictiva, aunque ya había jugado con los pechos de Origa y Chloe los de Alicia eran distintos, su suavidad y forma parecían hipnotizarlo, tampoco era que los de las elfas oscuras fueran menos atractivos, mientras que los de Origa eran más grandes y firmes los de Prim eran un poco más suaves "ichigoooo… por favor…" ella jadeo eróticamente al sentir los jugos de su feminidad descender por su ingle

-"está bien… ahora permíteme" Ichigo le dijo, ella iba a protestar cuando el dejo sus pechos pero se quedó callada cuando Ichigo la hizo abrir las piernas y posiciono su rostro frente a su feminidad, ella fue confundida por el gesto, ¿acaso iba a mirarla a ver si encontraba algo raro? Su respuesta llego cuando las labios de Ichigo besaron su entrada, la sensación que le dio esa acción fue un poco más fuerte que las anteriores, su cuerpo se estremeció en el placer, sus manos agarraron con fuerza las sabanas cuando la lengua del peli naranja comenzó a trazar sobre los pliegues de su feminidad, su ella hubiera podido ver su rostro reflejando el placer qué sentía hubiera negado rotundamente que era ella, el adolescente peli naranja introdujo su lengua dentro del húmedo interior de Alicia, ella jadeo al sentir la cálida lengua de Ichigo frotar contra sus paredes vaginales, más una sensación extraña invadió su vientre Ichigo comenzaba a su lengua dentro de ella

-"ichiigoo… algo viene… siento… que… me voy a orinar" ella le dijo con dificultad, sus gemidos le impedían hablar correctamente, la sensación en su vientre se volvió más fuete al punto de que ya no pida contenerla más "ichigoo… ya viene" ella jadeo como un torrente de placer invadió cada fibra de su ser, su cuerpo parecía fallar y temblar bajo el placer desbordante, ¿era esto a lo que llamaban orgasmo?, su cuerpo se sentía débil pero a la vez una sensación de éxtasis, el placer que sintió no fue algo que pudiera ser comparado, todavía sentía su interior temblar ante la sensación recién descubierta, tenía que admitir que era algo que se sentía asombroso, pero también era algo que fácilmente podía volverse una adicción

-"Alicia..." Ichigo llamo su atención, la princesa rubia lo miro con cansancio su cuerpo había tomado más de lo que ella pensaba "¿estas lista?" él le pregunto con suavidad, ella hubiera le hubiera dicho que quería descansar por un momento pero decidió asentir a su pedido, ella también sentía ansiedad por volverse uno solo con el peli naranja, Ichigo se puso entre las piernas de Alicia con su miembro direccionado a su sensible entrada, ella trago un poco al ver el gran pene de Ichigo avanzar a su feminidad, ella se estremeció cuando sintió su cabeza entrar en contacto con su vagina, su resiente orgasmo también parecía volver más sensible su feminidad, el simple tacto con el pene de Ichigo la había hecho estremecer de placer, Ichigo se apodero de sus labios en un beso apasionado, ella gimió cuando sintió el miembro de Ichigo comenzar a introducirse en su interior, su interior estaba siendo estirado como nunca antes, era una extraña mescla de placer y molestia

-"…está entrando…" la princesa rubia gimió suavemente a medida que el gran miembro de Ichigo se abría paso dentro de ella, su interior parecía derretirse al ser profanado por el caliente miembro del peli naranja, su cuerpo estaba experimentando una sensación placentera que nunca había sentido antes, el rose de su interior contra la dura herramienta de Ichigo la hacía sentir como si estuviera alcanzando un nuevo nivel de sensaciones, su interior se sentía más caliente que nunca, no podía contener sus propios sonidos obscenos escapar de sus labios, Alicia jadeo cuando sintió el pene de Ichigo chocar contra su himen, Ichigo al sentir lo mismo se detuvo, los ojos de Alicia mostraron dudas cuando un ligero piquete de dolor se manifestó en su parte baja, Ichigo le dio una mirada tranquilizadora, ella tomo una respiración y asintió, Ichigo también asintió y lentamente comenzó a forzar su barrera

-"…ghaa…" la princesa rubia gruño un poco doloroso al sentir su himen siendo desagarrado, después de que su barrera de la pureza cedió por completo Ichigo se detuvo para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse, la pareja se mantuvo un par de minutos sin moverse hasta que Alicia comenzó lentamente a mover su zona pélvica "y-ya puedes moverte" la princesa caballero le dijo, Ichigo asintió y también comenzó a moverse lentamente, suaves gemidos se escaparon de los labios de Alicia al sentir su interior siendo frotado, todavía se sentía un poco adolorida pero la sensación de placer era más fuerte

El adolescente peli naranja comenzó a aumentar poco a poco el ritmo de su penetración, el shinigami la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a manejar su ritmo, los gemidos de Alicia comenzaron a volverse más eróticos y sonoros, con cada embestida Ichigo fue llegando más profundo dentro de ella, la princesa rubia sintió que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por la lujuria del momento, su entrepierna parecía que iba a derretirse por la polla de Ichigo, con cada embestida sentía su mente ponerse en blanco

-" _…maldición… esto se siente realmente bien… hacer el amor se siente muy bien…"_ Alicia comento mentalmente, su cuerpo estaba recibiendo una dosis de placer que jamás había sentido, su interior se sentía que iba a derretirse cada vez que Ichigo la penetraba hasta lo más profundo "Ichigo… mas… dame más" ella le pidió con una voz deformada por la perversión, cumpliendo sus expectativas, el peli naranja comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza, Alicia sintió su cuerpo ceder ante los duros movimientos de Ichigo _"…mi mente se está quedando en blanco… lo único que puedo pensar es en el placer que Ichigo me está haciendo sentir_ " Alicia jadeo cuando la punta del miembro de Ichigo alcanzo su útero "tan profundo…" ella jadeo, nunca había pensado que podía llegar tan dentro de ella

-" _su interior está succionando mi pene como una aspiradora_ " Ichigo pensó al sentir su miembro siendo apretado por la vagina de Alicia, sus músculos internos parecían querer exprimir su pene dentro de ella " _su coño está derritiendo mi polla_ " él comento mentalmente por el calor que sentía su miembro dentro de ella, lo cual solo lo hacía penetrarla con más saña, la expresión que la princesa le estaba mostrando solo aumentaba su excitación

-"Ichigo… me estas volviendo loca… tu pene está dejando en blanco mi mente…" ella gimió, el sudor estaba empezando a mostrarse en los cuerpos de los amantes, los pechos de Alicia rebotaban de arriba abajo con cada embestida del dios de la muerte, la sensación del orgasmo que la invadió antes volvió a llenar sus sentidos "haaa… Ichigo… me vengo" ella exclamo entre jadeos eróticos, Ichigo aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas

-"yo… hugh… yo también me corro Alicia…" Ichigo le dijo, la princesa rubia envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Ichigo impidiéndole salir de su interior

-"eyacula dentro… déjame ser la madre de tus hijos" Alicia le dijo, el adolescente peli naranja ya estaba en su límite "me corrooo…" Alicia grito, al mismo tiempo Ichigo gruño y libero su carga dentro de la princesa, los fluidos orgásmicos de Alicia mesclados con los de Ichigo se desbordaron y logro salir por donde sus partes se unían, Alicia jadeo y su cuerpo cedió dejándola en la cama con una expresión de satisfacción y cansancio, Ichigo suspiro pesadamente antes de sacar su miembro de las profundidades de Alicia, el adolescente peli naranja se dejó caer al lado de Alicia, quien rápidamente se acurruco junto a él

-"mierda que fue bueno…" Ichigo comentó entre respiraciones pesadas, podría tener la resistencia de un dios pero no podía negar que después de una dosis de sexo intensa el cansancio se sentía… pero como tiene la resistencia de un dios, los efectos de la fatiga ya se le habían pasado "Alicia ¿quieres volver a hacerlo?" Ichigo le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa, la princesa rubia suspiro antes que una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios, ella también tenía bastante resistencia

-"si quieres… supongo que yo también" ella tímidamente le dijo, ella siguió las instrucciones de Ichigo y se puso en cuatro delante de él, sin dudar un momento el peli naranja la penetró hasta el fondo haciéndola liberar un jadeo sin aire, Ichigo la tomo por las caderas y comenzó a embestirla con un ritmo rápido, los gemidos de Alicia rápidamente comenzaron a llenar la habitación

-"…¿Alicia-Onee-sam?" sin saberlo, la pareja había sido vista por cierta princesa de cabello rosa que había escuchado el alboroto

* * *

espero que les haya gustado... hohoho, ho no la pequeña prim vio algo que no debia... que se le va ha hacer... enseñarle sobre eso obviamente jojojoj (del metodo practico)

espero que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen su review para saber su opinion, hasta la proxima compañeros lectores


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, como están, sé que demore un montón en publicar un capítulo pero hace unos tiempito tuve un pequeño accidente y bue, no podía mover los brazos, recientemente volví a adquirir mi antigua movilidad, gracias a dios y a que me la pasaba durmiendo :V… jajaja, en fin, lamento la demora, y que disfruten el capítulo… y el richone es canon… XD… dejen su amable review con su opinión, ha apropósito me gustaría decir que… pa que kieres sabr eso jaja salu2… naha mentira, solo quería quejarme por la cálida de las nuevas historias que están subiendo en fanfic, sé que no soy nadie para criticar, tampoco es que sea tan bueno escribiendo pero, por dios, por lo menos coherencia en las putas historias, tampoco como si el tiempo de la historia estuviera volando a mil por hora… creo que después de un tiempo en fanfic te vuelves más exigente con lo que lees… antes un fic de mir… me entretenía y ahora es tipo… que mier… estoy leyendo…como putas es posible esto… no tiene lógica, por eso me gustaría que ustedes se animaran y comenzaran a escribir fanfics también, porque todos tenemos alguna idea loca en nuestra mente esperando ser publicada… y que viva las paz, las milfs y la trama…

No soy dueño de bleach, ni tampoco del hentai\erogame Kuroinu… cada uno tiene sus respectivos dueños

Perdón por la falta de ortografías, mi beta no estaba disponible y quería subir el cap lo más pronto posible

* * *

Capítulo 11

El castillo de la familia Levantine, ahora mejor conocido como el castillo del Shinigami, el lugar tenía una paz que hace muchos años no se sentía, era como si un manto protector rodeara toda la zona haciendo que las personas se sintieran tranquilas, los agricultores ya comenzaron a trabajar en el campo, algunas de las damas estaban ordenando los alrededores del castillo, el sol ya estaba anunciando que sería un día caluroso, y esa sensación ya la estaba sintiendo cierto adolescente peli naranja, Ichigo inconscientemente se movió en su cama, obligando a las sabanas a caer al suelo, aunque los rayos del sol no dejaron de atacar su rostro obligándolo a despertarse de su sueño, el Shinigami se sentó en la cama y miro desorientado su alrededor, al escuchar la suave respiración de alguien a su lado, dirigió su mirada al lugar donde provenía el sonido, las ojos del peli naranja se abrieron ligeramente al ver a la princesa Rubia acostada en su cama, Alicia estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa tranquila, su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sábanas blancas junto al brillo de la luz, le daban una apariencia angelical, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente

-"… ho, esto se va a poner algo complicado" Ichigo comento, el peli naranja se bajó de la cama y se puso su ropa interior, Ichigo miro al suelo y luego a la mujer tendida en su cama y un rubor invadió sus mejillas " _si no tuviera a Zangetsu, seguramente ya sería padre de 3 hijos_ " el Shinigami se regañó mentalmente por su poca falta de autocontrol, Ichigo se vistió con sus ropas "mmm… debería conseguir ropa limpia, está ya está oliendo a mal" el peli naranja se sacó la camisa, quedándose con el torso al descubierto, Ichigo estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro a la mujer dormida, el Shinigami se acercó a la princesa dormida y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación, Alicia quien se había despertado hace unos minutos sonrió de manera boba por el beso, ella abrazo fuertemente una de las almohadas de la cama mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

-"Ichigo" ella suspiro alegremente mientras sonreía como una colegiala enamorada, la princesa rubia rodo alegremente por toda la cama mientras pensaba en su príncipe azul… o naranja en éste caso, la princesa caballera se sentó en la acolchonada cama y miro a la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa cálida

 **-pasillos del castillo-**

Ichigo camino tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, llevaba su camisa en una de sus manos y con la otra saludaba a las personas con las que se cruzaban, aunque todas eran mujeres, que al verlo lo saludaban respetuosamente aunque tenían miradas extrañas cuando se encontraban, una de ellas descaradamente había abrazado al peli naranja, por lo que él supo, esa mujer era su nueva ama de llaves, cuando iba a bajar a la primera planta se topó con una de las criadas, ella al ver la prenda de ropa prácticamente se la saco de las manos para poder lavarla, aunque no le ofreció nada para que vistiera, era como si ella quisiera que pasara vestido de esa manera todo el día

-"…. aunque parece que será un día bastante soleado" Ichigo comento mientras miraba el cielo por una de las ventanas, un par de delicadas manos se interpusieron en su visión, tapándole los ojos, un par de pechos también fueron presionados fuertemente en su espalda "mmm… ¿Origa?" Ichigo comento algo curioso, las manos rápidamente dejaron de tapar su visión y un peso se posó en su hombro, Ichigo miro hacia ese lado para ver el rostro de la reina de los elfos oscuros descansar en su hombro mientras miraba por la ventana

-"supuse que alguna de las humanas se había entregado a ti anoche cuando no volviste a tu habitación, la parte humana de ti todavía sigue sujeta a la tentación carnal… aunque no puedo quejarme, yo también caí tentada por tu carne… realmente eres un buen festín, uno adictivo… una vez que lo pruebas, solo deseas más" ella le susurró al oído de forma seductora, la piel de Ichigo se erizo cuando al elfa oscura le dio un ligero mordisco al lóbulo de la oreja del Shinigami, las manos de Origa pasearon lentamente por el torso desnudo del peli naranja "te permitiré tener a otra mujer en tu alcoba pero no debes olvidar quien es la primera" la reina de los elfos oscuros beso suavemente su hombro, al parecer ella estaba dejando en claro cuál era su posición junto al Shinigami

-"¿podrían ser celos lo que estas sintiendo?" Ichigo le pregunto con algo de humor, Origa apretó un poco su agarre sobre el adolescente peli naranja

-"claro que sí, tonto… ¿Qué clase de mujer no sentiría celos al sentir la esencia de otra mujer sobre su hombre?" ella le dijo con un toque de molestia, el peli naranja se salió de su agarre y se dio vuelta para mirarla directamente, Ichigo se acercó y le dio un abrazo, Origa apoyo su cabeza en el pecho musculoso del peli naranja y libero un suave suspiro al ser envuelta por el calor reconfortante del Shinigami

-"no te preocupes, tú has hecho un lugar en mi corazón que nunca podrá ser remplazado, tú fuiste la única que me convirtió en un verdadero hombro, tu hiciste calmar mi corazón cuando era un caos… no podría estar más agradecido" el peli naranja la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Origa envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo y se dejó llevar por la placentera sensación, el beso se prolongó varios minutos

-"Ichigo…" Origa susurro alegremente, ella dejo que su rostro se enterrara en el pecho del peli naranja "haaa… el olor de Ichigo es tan bueno… siento que me hipnotiza" la reina de los elfos oscuros comento mentalmente, un segundo después ella se regañó mentalmente por dejarse llevar por el momento, tal vez sea por su linaje de elfa oscura pero se había deseado que él la llevara para su cuarto por todo el día "¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?" Origa le pregunto con algo de curiosidad, Ichigo miro hacia la ventana con una mueca pensativa

-"no había pensado en eso realmente, aunque creo que hoy investigare un poco los alrededores, no hay indicios de que los mercenarios de Kuroinu hagan su movimiento pronto, por eso creo que debo ver los alrededores e investigar algunas cosas que me dan curiosidad" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo, Origa sintió y se separó del Shinigami

-"yo primero iré a darme un baño, luego practicare mi magia con Chloe… ah, y si estoy libre por la tarde, me gustaría que pasaras por mi habitación" ella le dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, Ichigo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y volvió a mirar por la ventana, iba a ser un día largo

-"Héroe-sama… Héroe-sama" una voz lo llamo, Ichigo miro por encima de su hombro a la pequeña princesa de cabello rosado, ella se dirigía con una sonrisa cálida hacia donde estaba el peli naranja, el Shinigami se dio vuelta a su dirección

-"Prim… ya te había dicho que me digas Ichigo, suena demasiado raro ser llamado de esa forma" Ichigo se quejó, la princesa de cabello rosado negó a su pedido sorprendiéndolo ligeramente "¿ah? ¿Acaso quieres que cumpla aquella promesa?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada, Prim esta vez no dijo nada pero se mantuvo firme en su postura, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro en derrota, al parecer le iba a tomar más que eso hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que decidió dejarlo como estaba "cambiando de tema ¿necesitas algo?" él le pregunto algo curioso, Prim desvió la mirada algo nerviosa

-"r-realmente no necesito nada… s-solo quería pasar un rato contigo" ella le dijo algo avergonzada, Ichigo le dio una mirada extraña, era la primera vez que la veía actuar de ese modo, Prim se sonrojo más intensamente bajo la mirada del Shinigami, los recuerdos de haber visto a su hermana mayor manteniendo relaciones sexuales con el peli naranja se apoderaron de su mente, su cara se puso completamente rojo y un tuvo una pequeña hemorragia nasal, Ichigo al ver la sangre en su nariz se acercó preocupado a la princesa

-"oye ¡prim! ¿Estás bien?, tu cara está completamente roja y tienes un sangrado nasal… puede que tuvieras un golpe de calor, debo llevarte a un lugar para que te refresques" Ichigo la tomo al estilo nupcial y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, la cara de Prim tenía un rubor más intenso que el cabello de Maia, prácticamente se podía ver vapor salir de sus oídos

-"estoy bien… es solo que me sentí algo mareada por el calor, seguro que tomar un poco de aire fresco me aliviara" Prim le dijo evitando su mirada, se sentía avergonzada por mentirle pero decidió tomar esta oportunidad para pasar un rato a solas con el peli naranja

-"mmm… bueno, estaba pensando en ir a pasear un rato por los alrededores, estoy seguro que un poco de compañía no me vendría mal" Ichigo comento mientras dejaba a Prim en el suelo para que caminara por su propia cuenta, la princesa de cabello rosado le sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a él, las mucamas y algunas guerreras que se cruzaban en su camino hacia el exterior saludaban respetuosamente al dúo

-"Héroe-sama, no es que me queje pero ¿Por qué no está usando una camisa?" Prim le pregunto curiosa, Ichigo se encogió de hombros con algo de desgano

-"nada en particular, la camisa que llevaba era la única que tenía" Ichigo le dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, Prim lo miro confundida "¿mmm?"

-"etto… es que… ¿acaso no podías crear ropa de la nada?" ella le pregunto algo confusa, Ichigo se detuvo en seco después de ese comentario, el peli naranja hico un facepalm que resonó por todo el castillo, un momento después una camiseta blanca de escote en V apareció cubriendo el torso del peli naranja

-"me había olvidado de que podía hacer eso" Ichigo le dijo avergonzado, aunque podía ser comprensible después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, Prim lo miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír alegremente "tch… es algo natural que a veces te olvides de algunas cosas" Ichigo le dijo con un toque de fastidio

-"no es eso, es solo que se siente raro ver a alguien como tu teniendo defectos tan mundanos" Prim le dijo, Ichigo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada

-"sabes, soy humano después de todo, no es como si fuera algún robot o Byakuya" el peli naranja replico algo enfadado, Prim en cambio le sonrió dulcemente como respuesta, a lo que Ichigo resoplo y siguió caminando

-"Héroe-sama ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la cual quieras ver los alrededores?" Prim le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo se rasco el mentón con una mirada pensativa

-"realmente nada importante, solo quería ver algo que estuvo llamando mi curiosidad" Ichigo comento, el dúo había llegado a la entrada del castillo y se encontraron con Claudia

-"ho, Ichigo-sama, Prim-dono, buenos días" Claudio los saludo cortésmente, Prim hizo una reverencia en cambio Ichigo solo agito una mano con desdén

-"dime Ichigo, son honoríficos, no me gustan esas cosas" el Shinigami le dijo, la guerrera celestial asintió a su pedido

-"como usted dese Ichigo" Claudia le dijo, Ichigo negó con desaprobación ante su comentario

-"no me trates tan formalmente es molesto y me hace sentir viejo" Ichigo replico con un toque de fastidio, Claudia volvió a asentir sin cambiar su expresión neutral, algo que había llamado la atención del peli naranja, ya había visto este tipo de características antes, él ya había experimentado en carne propia esa situación, ella estaba conteniendo sus emociones, eso no era bueno "¿tienes algo de tiempo después?" Ichigo el pregunto, ella lo miro por un momento antes de asentir

-"si me disculpan, debo entrenar a las tropas" ella se despidió y salió junto con varias guerreras, Ichigo suspiro y se froto las cienes, tratar con ella iba a ser algo molesto pero lo tenía que hacer, su personalidad no le permitía ignorarla, el dúo comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior, tardaron un par de minutos en cruzar la muralla exterior del castillo, Ichigo tomo una gran bocanada de aire fresco, era muy refrescante poder inhalar tal calidad de aire, además de ser aire puro también tenía una buena calidad de reiatsu, Ichigo cerró los ojos y dejo que sus sentidos perceptivos escaneen el ambiente, le tomo un par de segundos encontrar lo que buscaba

-"por aquí" Ichigo le dijo a Prim mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el bosque, Prim otra vez comenzó a preguntarle cosas aleatorias al peli naranja, aunque esta vez era más sobre sus gustos y pasatiempos, Ichigo le respondió todas sus preguntas sin problemas, después de caminar media hora llegaron hasta un lago dentro del bosque, el agua del lugar era cristalina como Ichigo nunca antes había visto, aunque su objetivo no se encontraba allí, así que decidió dejarlo para otro momento, después de caminar por un par de minutos, el Shinigami encontró lo que estaba buscando, aunque no fue lo que esperaba "… ¿es un huevo… súper-desarrollado?" Ichigo pregunto confuso, Prim que había llegado un momento después dejo escapar un grito ahogado, lo que atrajo la atención del peli naranja, ella tenía los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa, su boca temblaba ligeramente al igual que la mano que apuntaba al huevo "¿conoces a que pertenece ese huevo?"

-"e-e-eso… eso es un h-huevo de Dragón" ella le dijo algo nerviosa, Ichigo miro al huevo de gran tamaño con una mirada escéptica, era un poco más grande que su cabeza, Ichigo puso una mano en el huevo y sintió algo moverse dentro, al pensar en un dragon lo primero que se le vino a la mente eran los dragones de las leyendas de su tierra pero a juzgar por lo que había visto en esta dimensión, parecía más de estilo occidental, así que el dragón podría ser del tipo occidental

-"¿de qué tipo de dragón es?" Ichigo le pregunto algo curioso. Ella ya se había tranquilizado un poco, Prim miro detenidamente el huevo, como si lo estuviera examinando… ella puso una expresión como si intentara recordar algo

-"este es el huevo de un dragón de fuego, al parecer está en su última etapa de gestación" Prim le dijo, Ichigo estaba algo sorprendido por el conocimiento de Prim "aunque es raro encontrar un huevo por esta zona, los dragones suelen poner d huevos, es raro encontrar un huevo solo" la princesa peli rosa comento pensativa

-"wow, parece que sabes bastantes cosas, me sorprendes" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa, las mejillas de Prim se enrojecieron y ella desvió la mirada avergonzada "dijiste que es raro que este por aquí, piensas que alguien lo robo" él le pregunto con curiosidad, ella asintió "¿Qué crees que iban a hacer con el huevo?"

-"seguramente venderlo, criar a un dragón es más complicado de lo que parece, primero se necesita a una persona con una voluntad más fuerte que sea capaz de domarlo, además de que deben formar un vínculo profundo entre ellos, por eso es muy difícil domar un dragón… tal vez por eso lo dejaron aquí" Prim le respondió, Ichigo se rasco la barbilla mientras miraba hacia el cielo, ¿Qué debería hacer? "¿Cómo supiste que era un huevo de un dragón de fuego?" él le pregunto, ella señalo a la parte baja del huevo, donde se podía ver una extraña coloración, Ichigo tomo el huevo con las manos y lo levanto para tener una mejor vista, lo cual prácticamente espanto a Prim, el peli naranja miro debajo del huevo y vio un extraño símbolo anaranjado "esa es la marca de raza… es un sello mágico que se inscripta en el huevo en el momento de la creación, es de color naranja así que es de un dragón de fuego" ella le dijo mientras mantenía cierta distancia del Shinigami "además…"

-"¿además, que?" Ichigo le pregunto confuso, ella miro hacia el suelo pero Ichigo pudo notar que estaba muy ruborizada

-"bueno… hay algo muy importante que se debe saber antes de tomar un huevo de dragón, si no eres el que va a convertirse en el maestro no lo debes tocar con las manos desnudas, es la primera parte para comenzar a crear el lazo, después debes demostrarle que eres el dominante… normalmente… las personas solían decapitar a 10 guerreros pero ese método fue prohibido así que domar un dragón se volvió casi imposible pero hay otro método…" la cara de Prim ahora parecía un tomate, ella estaba sonrojada de una manera extrema

-"¿Cuál es el otro método?" Ichigo le pregunto confundido, la actitud de Prim solo lo hacía dudar más de dicho método

-"e-eso… el otro método… bueno… debes demostrar quién es el alfa por medio del apareamiento… es algo común entre los animales" Prim le dijo, Ichigo se rasco una mejilla algo avergonzado, se sentía algo incómodo hablando de ese tipo de cosas con alguien como Prim, después de todo ella prácticamente tenía la edad de sus hermanas, aunque era un año mayor que ellas

-"¿qué pasa si simplemente lo dejo devuelta donde estaba?" Ichigo le pregunto con algo de seriedad, Prim comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de una manera nerviosa

-"no puedes… se dice que si no completas el acuerdo solo te volverás la carnada del dragón, matara a tus seres queridos y te perseguirá hasta la muerte" ella le dijo algo atemorizada, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ligeramente por esa pieza de información

-"espera… eso es demasiado extremista ¿y si lo devuelvo a su nido?" Ichigo le pregunto, esta vez el definitivamente no quería involucrarse más, Prim negó s sus únicas esperanzas

-"no es posible, cuando se saca del nido, es lo mismo que decir que el ya dejo de pertenecer a ese nido" Prim le dijo algo apenada por destruir sus ilusiones, Ichigo miro al huevo con un aura amenazante, el peli naranja levanto el huevo por encima de su cabeza

-"¿y si se me cae accidentalmente de las manos?" la cara horrorizada de Prim le indico que eso sería una muy mala idea

-"si el huevo se rompe antes de que nazca… la familia de ese dragón vendría a destruirlo todo" Prim le dijo con algo de temor, los dragones eran seres conocidos por su poder destructivo, ella no querría estar involucrada en una batalla de esa categoría, Ichigo miro al huevo en sus manos, su mente estaba trazando posibles planes para poder solucionar el problema, podría pedirle a Origa o Chloe que lo ayudaran con ese asunto pero él no sabía si sería capaz de hacer correctamente el enlace con el dragón, todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió dos grandes, suaves y cálidas cosas presionar contra su espalda, ya le había sucedido antes, así que podía reconocer la sensación… eran un par de ¡pechos!

-"hay algo que me olvide mencionar" Prim le dijo en voz baja casi susurrante, Ichigo la miro por el rabillo del ojo, ella tenía la cara pegada a su espalda así que no podía ver su rostro, las manos de Prim estaban sujetando con firmeza la camiseta del peli naranja "una vez que se comienza el ritual no puede postergarse o cambiar de ubicación" Ichigo trago con nerviosismo por esas palabras, aunque se negaba a creer lo que sus instinto le estaba diciendo "por esa razón déjame ser tu compañera en este momento" la princesa de cabello rosa le dijo con suavidad

-"espera Prim, no es necesario que hagas esto, estoy seguro que podre fácilmente con un montón de lagartijas sobrealimentadas" Ichigo le dijo tratando de encontrar una salida a esa situación incómoda, Prim no cambio su postura por sus palabras, sino que se presionó con más fuerza contra el peli naranja

-"eso no está bien… a pesar de que sé que eres fuerte, los dragones son seres monstruosamente fuertes, las leyendas dicen que uno solo era capaz de arrasar una ciudad entera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, además de que nadie conoce su paradero, ellos destruirían todo lo que haya a su paso entre ellos y su objetivo… no es algo que quiera que suceda, cuando pude evitarlo" ella se separó un poco del peli naranja y se sacó los guantes blancos, después Prim se quitó falda que el peli naranja le había dado

-"detente Prim, no tienes que hacer esto… siempre hay otra manera" Ichigo trato de razonar con ella pero Prim negó con la cabeza, Ichigo se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía su habitual expresión alegre, en cambio tenía una mirada triste

-"no lo entiendes ¿verdad?" Prim murmuro con una mirada decaída "a diferencia de mi hermana, quien fue criada como un caballero, yo fui criada para un día volverme una bueno esposa… no, mejor dicho, una moneda de cambio política de alta clase" Ichigo bajo la mirada después de sus palabras, ese mundo estaba más retorcido de lo que jamás creyó, usar a una hija como un objeto para ganar poder político era algo que lo hacía enojar al extremo "desde que tuve la edad de aprender se me brindo todo tipo de conocimientos que pudieran servirme para ayudar a mi futuro esposo, desde literatura hasta como ser satisfactoria en la cama, yo no fui criada para ser una guerrera como mi hermana, incluso tenía prohibido aprender cualquier tipo de técnica que me sirviera para defenderme, eso tipo de reglas eran para que no pudiera oponerme a la voluntad de mi esposo… solo sería una muñeca costosa" Prim le dijo con una cara amarga, Ichigo apretó los puños con frustración "… cuando Celestine predijo que Kuroinu aparecería, mi hermana le exigió a mis padres que me enseñaran magia, aunque ellos se negaron pero cuando Celestine les pidió que lo hicieran, ellos no tuvieron más opción que hacerlo… pero a cambio, mis padres me comprometieron con el hijo del marques del reino del oeste, mi hermana no lo sabe todavía, así ella no podía intervenir" los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ante esa declaración, si no recordaba mal, de quien ella estaba hablando era el hijo del ministro pervertido que había matado, sus manos se apretaron hasta un punto doloroso, sentía rabia, una rabia que le nublaba el juicio, aunque volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un par de manos sostener su ropa, Ichigo no podía ver la expresión de la princesa de cabello rosado, ya que tenía su rostro mirando hacia el suelo

-"Prim…" el Shinigami susurro, una de sus manos se posó sobre la cabeza de la niña, un suave llanto atrajo su atención, Ichigo pudo ver algunas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas

-"no quiero…" ella murmuro con debilidad "yo no quiero casarme con esa persona despreciable" Prim dijo entre lágrimas "yo no quiero casarme con alguien que no amo… no quiero" Ichigo sintió su corazón encogerse ante el tono de sus palabras, el Shinigami la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, aunque él quisiera no podría entender cuanto ella ha estado sufriendo en soledad

-"está bien Prim, no dejare que nadie te lastime" Ichigo le dijo en tono suave tratando de consolarla, él fue sorprendido cuando la princesa peli rosa se apartó bruscamente

-"mientes" ella le recrimino "estas mintiendo como Onee-sama, ella también dijo lo mismo pero… pero nunca apareció cuando ese viejo vino a pedir mi mano en matrimonio, nunca apareció cuando tenía que comportarme como si él me agradara o si no recibiría un castigo, nunca apareció…. Incluso ella… ella, se robó a la persona que amo" el rostro de Prim estaba cubierto con lágrimas, su mirada tenía una tristeza que Ichigo solo pudo recordar haber visto muy pocas veces "lo sé, yo los vi anoche… tú y Onee-sama" Prim le dijo, Ichigo fue tomado por sorpresa por ese comentario "incluso tu no quieres que yo sea tu compañera por una vez… eso de verdad duele" ella sostuvo su pecho con una mano, el peli naranja se preguntó como las cosas terminaron así "yo solo quería ser solo una vez una contigo, si no puedo ser tu esposa, entonces te daría mi pureza… pero tú no quieres" ella cayo de rosillas, llorando con frustración, Ichigo sintió que tenía un nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba tragar, sentía su corazón destrozarse al ver a la siempre feliz Prim en tal estado

-" _¿está bien si me dejo llevar por la situación?"_ Ichigo se cuestionó mentalmente, no sabía que acción tomar para poder ayudar a alguien con quien había comenzado a encariñarse, su moral estaba influenciando en su decisión, después de todo ella tenía casi la misma edad que sus hermanas, su mente tenía muchas dudas y contradicciones

-" **claro que si rey idiota, si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo… mira que hacer una niña llorar por negarle que pula tu zanpakuto… mmm… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?** " Hollow Zangetsu se quejó con fastidio en su cabeza, Ichigo frunció el ceño por su comentario

-" _pero ella es casi de la misma edad que mis hermanas, sigue siendo una niña_ " Ichigo replico mentalmente, hubo un sonido de disgusto después de ese comentario

-" **¿acaso eres más idiota que antes?"** la versión albina de Ichigo el pregunto con sarcasmo " **no escuchaste la parte en la que ella dice que ya la vendieron como una mujer, podrá tener la edad de una niña pero tú eres un palurdo, actualmente esa edad es cuando la mayoría de los jóvenes pierden su virginidad… tú fuiste un caso especial pero no me puedo quejar en estos momentos, ¿dime que ves cuando ves a princesa rosilla?** " Ichigo miro detenidamente a Prim

-" _veo a alguien sufriendo, que necesita ayuda_ , _una niña que quiere que alguien la salve del calvario en el cual se encuentra_ " Ichigo le respondió, el Shinigami tuvo que sostener su cabeza cuando sitio un dolor agudo en su cerebro

-" **definitivamente te volviste más denso Rey** " Hollow Zangetsu escupió con decepción "al parecer solo te volviste más asertivo con chicas mayores de 18" el espíritu zanpakuto se quejó con fastidio " **estúpida moral tuya, solo sigue tus instintos, la ayuda que ella quiere ya se la has dado a 3 mujeres antes y una de esas es su hermana mayor… realmente odio cuando te pones denso** _ **, hay no puedo porque ella tiene la edad de mis hermanas ñia ñia ñia**_ " él se burló, Ichigo frunció el ceño con enojo por sus palabras **"¿sabes lo que veo cuando miro a la enana?… alguien carnalmente deseable, ella tiene un excelente par de pechos, tiene un buen culo… además de tener un lindo rostro, ella ya dijo que está en la edad de poder tener sexo, ¿entonces porque estas dudando?... los debiluchos de Kuroinu estoy seguro que no durarían en llenarle cada agujero que tenga con sus sucias cosas y no uno a la vez, todo su puto ejército se la follaría hasta dejarla como una estatua de mármol por tan blanca que quedaría** " Ichigo apretó los dientes con disgusto por ese comentario, él ya sabía que eso hubiera sido un hecho si no hubiera aparecido pero que se lo refregué en la cara lo molestaba mucho

-" _cállate… no tienes que decir más_ " Ichigo le dijo mentalmente con seriedad, hubo un poco de silencio antes de que el Shinigami escuchara una pequeña risa en su mente

-"decidiste ponerte los pantalones… o en este caso sacártelos jajajajaja… pero es bueno saber lo que tienes que hacer en este momento… no te contengas, llénala como se lo hiciste a la hermana jajajajajaja" lo último que escucho de su espíritu zanpakuto fue su risa tenebrosa que lo caracterizaba, el peli naranja suspiro y camino hacia la princesa de cabello rosado, el Shinigami se arrodillo en frente de ella, puso una de sus manos en su nuca y la otra en su cintura, el contacto repentino atrajo la atención de la pequeña princesa, cuando Prim levanto la cabeza para mirar al peli naranja fue abruptamente empujada hacia adelante, los ojos azules de Prim se abrieron ampliamente al sentir sus labios unidos con los del Shinigami, su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, su respiración se volvió pesada y su cara se puso totalmente roja

-" _Ichigo me esta b-b-besando…_ " Prim grito mentalmente exaltada " _Ichigo me está_ _besando_ " ella volvió a repetir mentalmente, solo que esta bes había felicidad en sus palabras, sus ojos se cerraron y ella puso sus manos en el pecho del peli naranja, la, su corazón se calmó un poco al igual que su respiración, Prim se dejó llevar la situación, así podría disfrutar más del beso, su mente solo podía pensar en la calidez y la dulzura que los labios de Ichigo le transmitían, cuando se separaron Prim dejo escapar un suspiro de placer, ella miro al suelo y se tocó los labios, todavía podía sentir la sensación de ser besada, un momento después ella miro al peli naranja algo avergonzada "ese fue mi primer beso" ella le dijo en voz baja, Ichigo se froto la cabeza algo avergonzado también ¿Qué se supone que tendría que decir cuando toma el primer beso de una chica?

-"etto… bueno… para ser tu primer beso no estuviste tan mal" Ichigo le dijo con una amable sonrisa, la cara de Prim se puso más roja si era biológicamente posible, Ichigo se abofeteo mentalmente después de ese comentario, sonó como un verdadero idiota

-"m-me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado" ella le dijo en voz baja, hubo un silencio incomodo después de que Prim hablo, Ichigo no sabía que acción tomar, si iba adelante el solo quedaría como un pervertido y si esperaba a que Prim tome la iniciativa, lo cual existía una probabilidad de que no ocurriría, así que decidió ser honesto y directo, Ichigo miro a Prim directo a los ojos con seriedad, la joven princesa sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza por la mirada que el Shinigami le estaba dando

-"Prim… ¿quieres hacerlo?" Ichigo el pregunto con seriedad, la princesa de cabello rosa sintió su corazón dar un vuelco con esa pregunta, Prim sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo, la valentía que sintió al principio al pedirle que la hiciera su compañero ahora era solo en mero recuerdo, Ichigo al ver su vacilación decidió reformular la pregunta "Prim, por favor se mi compañera en el ritual de domar a un dragón" el Shinigami le pidió con sinceridad, Prim sintió su corazón rebozar de felicidad por esas palabras, la había aceptado como su compañera pero también como una mujer, lo que en su mente significaba estar en igual de condiciones que su hermana

-"está bien… déjame ser tu compañera" Prim le dijo algo emoción, Ichigo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se quito la camiseta, volviendo a quedar con el torso desnudo, Prim lo miro su cuerpo musculoso con algo de admiración, nunca había visto un cuerpo tan así, había visto cuerpos musculosos de los obreros o de los guerreros pero la mayoría de ellos eran de piel morena por estar bajo el sol todo el día, rara vez podía ver a alguien con un tono de piel como la de Ichigo y la mayoría eran mujeres, los únicos hombres con la piel clara que había conocido solo eran nobles que vez salían de la comodidad de sus palacios, en definitiva ella consideraba a Ichigo un hermoso hombre, sus músculos bien delineados, su piel melocotón, Prim se preguntó cómo él mantenía su apariencia tan perfecta

-"Prim… déjame el resto a mí, tu solo relájate" Ichigo le dijo, la joven princesa asintió y se recostó en el suelo del bosque, ella puso una mano en su corazón tratando de calamar la ansiedad que sentía, su primera vez iba a ser con el hombre que amaba y no con quien se vería obligada a casarse, ella estaba feliz, Ichigo se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a quitarle su vestido, el mecanismo para sacarlo era similar al de Alicia, así que pudo sacárselo fácilmente, en el momento que el vestido dejo el cuerpo de la princesa, ella se cubrió los senos con las manos, un acto que solo la hacía parecer más pura ante los ojos del Shinigami, la única prenda que la evitaba que estuviera completamente desnuda eran sus bragas rosas, el peli naranja dejo escapar un suspiro, aunque ella tuviera una apariencia virginal, lo que iba a suceder no era algo muy santo, Ichigo se sacó los pantalones y zapatillas quedando solo con su ropa interior al igual que Prim

-" _cálmate Prim, siempre supiste que este momento llegaría, fuiste educada para poder estar lista en esta situación… pero siempre lo imagine que tendría que ser con alguien que no querría, ¿Cómo se supone que deba actuar cuando es con la persona que quiero?, nunca se me enseño sobre eso_ " Prim estaba en pánico mentalmente, ella quería ser perfecta para Ichigo en ese momento pero no podía calmar las dudas de su corazón ¿sería suficiente para satisfacerlo?, ¿volvería a verla como una mujer o una niña?, Prim tenía dudas, Ichigo al ver la mirada inquieta de la princesa decidió tratar de calmar su malestar

-"Prim… es natural que tengas dudas pero relájate, aunque no tenga mucha experiencia daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerte sentir bien" el peli naranja le dijo con una sonrisa amable, la pequeña princesa asintió y descubrió sus pechos, en ese momento Ichigo comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de Prim, la muchacha de cabello rosa sintió su piel erizarse ante el contacto íntimo, el peli naranja comenzó a descender lentamente hacia sus pecho trazando un camino de besos a lo largo de delicado cuello, Prim comenzó a gemir débilmente al sentir un extraño hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo, su corazón latía con más fuerza con ansiedad al sentir los besos comenzar a llegar a sus senos, ella se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Ichigo recorrer de su cadera hasta la altura de sus pechos, su corazón se sentía a punto de estallar cuando con un suave movimiento Ichigo tomo uno de sus pechos con la mano, Prim se arqueo un poco hacia adelante como si ella sintiera una pequeña descarga eléctrica cuando Ichigo poso sus labios sobre uno de sus rosados pezones, sus gemidos se volvieron un poco más sonoros a medida de que Ichigo amasaba suavemente su pecho mientras tranquilamente besaba el otro, Prim comenzó a frotar sus muslos inconscientemente al sentir algo de calor allí abajo

-" _¿así es como se siente cuando otra persona juega con tus pechos?... o ¿es porque es él?"_ Prim gimió eróticamente al sentir la lengua de Ichigo recorrer su aureola, su respiración comenzó a volverse más errática con cada minuto que pasaba mientras Ichigo arremetía contra sus pechos, ella comenzó a sentir una sensación humada comenzó a descender por sus muslos cuando Ichigo comenzó a tratar con más rudeza sus pechos, la princesa dejo escapar un jadeo cuando Ichigo mordió suavemente su pezón endurecido "a pesar de que solo está jugando con mis pechos se siente muy bien…" Prim hundió sus dedos en la cabellera anaranjada del Shinigami, ella no pudo evitar pensar que su cabello era realmente suave, la princesa comenzaba a excitarse más y más al sentir su cuerpo rozar con el del peli naranja, el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba lentamente hasta hacerlos sentir que se estaban quemando uno a otro "Ichigo-sama… por favor… déjeme mostrar… o que me enseñaron… al igual que tú me… enseñaste" Prim le digo entre gemidos, Ichigo al escuchar su pedido de mala gana dejo jugar con sus pechos, Prim débilmente se sentó, su cuerpo todavía sentía el cosquilleo que sentía cuando Ichigo jugaba con sus senos "por favor recuéstate" la princesa de cabello rosado le pidió, Ichigo cumplió el pedido sin dudar, había algo en la mirada de Prim que lo atraía

-"está bien… estoy a tu cuidado" Ichigo le dijo con un poco de diversión, Prim le sonrió dulcemente mientras se acomodaba entre medio de las piernas del peli naranja, Ichigo no pudo evitar fijarse en el hipnótico balanceo de sus pechos mientras se posicionaba, el Shinigami estaba mirando las acciones de Prim con algo de curiosidad y temor, la princesa de cabellera rosada con un sutil movimiento deslizo fuera del cuerpo del Shinigami su bóxer, dejando al descubierto su prominente miembro erecto, los ojos de Prim se abrieron con asombro ante la vista de la herramienta del peli naranja, era la primera vez que veía uno real y se veía más grande que el de los libros que le habían mostrado, sin embargo ella no retrocedió y siguió adelante, ella tomo el duro miembro entre sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo, el Shinigami gimió suavemente ante esa acción, la sensación de que alguien más masturbándolo no podría compararse con hacerlo uno mismo, Prim comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, sus delicadas manos estaban subiendo y bajando por todo lo largo del miembro del Shinigami, Ichigo apretó los dientes, obligándose a no gemir ante la abrumadora sensación de placer, sentía que si lo hacía perdería su lugar como el dominante en el ritual

-" _parece que a él le gusta_ " la pequeña princesa comentó mentalmente al ver la expresión del peli naranja " _ahora debo_ _comenzar a lamer la punta_ " ella suavemente lamio la punta del glande, una y otra vez ella recorrió con su suave lengua todo la superficie de la cabeza del pene de Ichigo, el Shinigami dejo escapar un jadeo contenido, la sensación de la lengua de Prim jugar con su glande lo hacía estremecer, era una nueva sensación que lo volvía loco, el calor abrasador del aliento de Prim golpeando su polla mientras la lamia como si fuera una paleta era embriagador, Ichigo se preguntó cómo Prim podría hacerlo sentir de esa manera, él no pudo evitar gruñir cuando ella engullo su polla dentro de su boca, con algo de esfuerzo ella estaba tratando de metérsela toda dentro de la boca, algo que le pareció imposible al Shinigami y resulto que no se equivocaba cuando un momento después ella casi se asfixia por hacerlo, la pequeña princesa peli rosa libero el pene de Ichigo de las profundidades de su boca con algo de rapidez, Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la imagen de su miembro reluciente con la saliva de Prim, ella tenía una expresión tan adorable incluso después de haber hecho tal cosa

-"¿estás bien?" Ichigo le pregunto algo preocupado, ella asintió y puso una mano en el pecho del peli naranja impidiendo que se levantara

-"no te preocupes, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto… solo tuve clases teóricas sobre este tipo de cosas, déjame terminar de poner en práctica lo que se me enseño" el Shinigami asintió y se volvió a relajar en el suelo del bosque, se sentía un poco incómodo acostarse desnudo en el pasto pero era algo secundario en su mente, Prim volvió a poner la polla del peli naranja dentro de su boca y comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo suavemente, mientras dentro de su boca usaba su lengua para lamer toda la longitud del pene, Ichigo inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro placenteramente, por otra parte Prim no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación abrumadora de tener el miembro del peli naranja en su boca " _a pesar de que su olor es tan fuerte no huele mal… siento que me está embriagando… aaaahhh… el sabor del pene de Ichigo-sama es tan adictivo… mi mente se está nublando_ " la pequeña princesa recorría toda la longitud de la polla de Ichigo con un poco más de rudeza que antes, Ichigo apretó los dientes ante la sensación de su miembro pidiendo liberar su carga

-"maldición, esto se siente realmente bien" Ichigo comento con la voz un poco distorsionada por el placer, él estaba llegando a su límite, sentir la suave lengua de Prim frotarse contra su hombría era una sensación que lo hacía sentir muy excitado, Prim al ver que Ichigo estaba casi en su límite se detuvo, ella quería que la primera vez que recibiera su preciada carga sea más memorable, así que decidió utilizar una de las técnicas más avanzadas, la princesa de cabello rosado se posiciono para que el miembro de Ichigo quedara entre sus pechos, algo que llamo la atención del Shinigami, Prim apretó sus pechos con sus manos haciendo que la hombría de Ichigo fuera atrapada entre sus senos, la pequeña princesa comenzó a mover sus pechos de arriba a abajo, el muchacho peli naranja se mordió el labio en un intento de ahogar sus gemidos, Ichigo no pondría en duda que ella era virgen pero no negaría que ella era muy buena haciendo esas cosas, Ichigo no pudo aguantar más cuando Prim comenzó a succionar su glande "mierda… me corro" Ichigo gruño, al oír eso Prim comenzó a hacerlo con más fuerza "uhhgg… maldición…" el muchacho peli naranja no pudo resistir más y eyaculo dentro de la boca de Prim, la pequeña princesa peli rosa fue un poco sorprendida por la cantidad de semen liberado y una parte se derramo en sus pechos, Ichigo jadeo con satisfacción al liberar su carga

 _-"haaa… la semilla de Ichigo sama es tan deliciosa… a pesar de que las nanas dijeron de que tendría un sabor feo y amargo el de Ichigo es todo lo contrario…"_ Prim comento mentalmente después de degustar el semen de Ichigo, el peli naranja miro a la princesa peli rosa y no pudo evitar sentir sus hormonas alborotarse otra vez al ver la imagen de los pechos de Prim cubiertos con su semen, los ojos de la princesa de cabello rosado se abrieron con asombro al ver como la hombría de Ichigo se hizo más grande, ella ahora tenía un poco de dudas de que esa cosa le cabria, por otra parte Ichigo estaba en lo profundo de su mente con un solo pensamiento recurrente

-"… _me volví un pervertido…_ " Ichigo pensó abatido, en el fondo de su mente negaba con fuerza el hecho de que se sintió realmente bien correrse en los pechos de Prim, la principal razón de su estado actual era el hecho de que todavía no estaba completamente a gusto con la edad de Prim, además del hecho de que se había sentido más excitado viéndola cubierta con su semen

-" **…ho, vamos rey, no me digas que vas a abandonar la lucha a solo el comienzo… pfff... me das vergüenza** " la voz siempre amable de su Zangetsu Hollow sonó en su mente sacándolo del trance " **jajajaja, ¿qué te has vuelto un pervertido, dices?, no me hagas reír estúpido rey, solo estas conociendo tus propios gustos, te faltaría un largo camino para volverte un bastardo como esos jaja, además que hay de malo con la princesa chicle, ya lo discutimos ¿no?, ella puede tener ser más joven que tu pero tiene un excelente cuerpo, el cual cabe destacar que estas disfrutando, déjate de tonterías y follatela como si no hubiera mañana** " la versión albina de Ichigo le dijo con algo de regaño, el peli naranja bajo la mirada indeciso haciendo suspirar a su espíritu zanpakuto

-" _pero_ …"

-" **nada de peros, realmente no lo comprendes todavía, ella lo quiere y tú lo quieres no hay nada que te impida hacerlo, solo eres tú y tu estúpida moral las que molestan… dentro de ti habita esa bestia deseosa de lujuria que mantuviste reprimida por muchos años, suéltala, sabes que quieres hacerlo, no te reprimas, quieres follartela, no lo niegues, tus instintos están ardiendo de ansiedad, quieres hacérselo, quieres tomarla… aunque es razonable, incluso yo me siento algo molesto por que te hayas corrido tan fácilmente por un paizuri… sientes tu orgullo algo magullado por eso ¿no es cierto?, no puedes negarlo después de todo somos la misma entidad, ve y demuéstrale quien es manda jajajaja** " la voz de Zangetsu Hollow comenzó a desaparecer, haciendo a Ichigo suspirar, tratar con el siempre era una molestia pero extrañamente se sentía más relajado después de sus palabras, el Shinigami miro a Prim quien estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, el adolescente peli naranja con un rápido movimiento hizo que sus lugares cambiaran, la princesa de cabello rosa fue tomada por sorpresa por esa acción y no pudo reaccionar, los ojos celestes de Prim buscaron la mirada del peli naranja en búsqueda de alguna respuesta, la única respuesta de Ichigo fue darle una sonrisa depredadora que la hizo sentir avergonzada

 _-"su aura cambio, aunque él antes no mostrara dudas sobre hacerlo conmigo él todavía no estaba a gusto, ahora es diferente… Ichigo-sama me acepto completamente como mujer"_ Prim comento mentalmente al sentir la nueva aura del Shinigami, Ichigo al ver la expresión de Prim le dio una suave sonrisa y comenzó a besar suavemente su abdomen mientras descendía a su feminidad, Ichigo podía sentir el cuerpo de Prim temblar ansiosamente bajo sus carias lo cual solo parecía darle más confianza a sus caricias, la lengua del peli naranja deslizo suavemente su lengua por el pubis de Prim hacia su zona más privada, la princesa de cabello rosa sintió su piel erizarse cuados los dedos de Ichigo con delicadeza comenzaron a despojarla de su última prenda, ella no esperaba que esa simple acción la hiciera sentir tan excitada y avergonzada, vergüenza porque sabía que cuando él le quitara sus bragas podría notar que estaba muy mojada, ella trago audiblemente cuando su última prenda fue despojada de su cuerpo, ella miro en una dirección aleatoria tratando de evitar la vergüenza que sentiría al ver la reacción de Ichigo al notar su bragas, la ansiedad pudo más que la vergüenza cuando ella no sintió ningún movimiento del peli naranja, su cara se puso completamente roja al ver que Ichigo le estaba dando una mirada condescendiente, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa divertida, Prim quiso replicar pero sus labios rápidamente fueron capturados por los del peli naranja en un beso apasionado

Ichigo mientras besaba con fervor a Prim dejo que una de sus manos se muevan a la feminidad de Prim y comenzó a frotar su clítoris suavemente, la joven princesa comenzó a gemir en el beso, Ichigo rompió el beso y le dedico una sonrisa socarrona, Prim sintió una sensación placentera que no podría ser comparada, ella jadeo eróticamente al sentir algo suave y cálido rosar su hendidura, Prim con algo de dificultad miro hacia su entrepierna solo para que sus ojos se abran con sorpresa al ver el peli naranja con el rostro en su entrepierna, ella volvió a gemir audiblemente cuando sintió uno de las dedos de Ichigo infiltrarse en su interior, ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y arque su espalda, ella sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo hundido en un mar de placer, la joven princesa sentía como si por su columna estuvieran pasando descargas eléctricas, Prim jadeo sin aire al sentir otro dedo de Ichigo ingresar a su vagina suavemente, su reparación era errática y su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado, ella no podría describir la placentera sensación de sentir los dedos de Ichigo frotándose contra sus paredes

-"Ichigooo…" ella gimió audiblemente al sentir a Ichigo morder suavemente su clítoris, ella estaba abrumada por la sensación embriagante de sentir a Ichigo recorrer cada rincón de su feminidad con su lengua y mover sus dedos dentro de ella como si la estuviera rascando desde el interior, lo único que podía hacer Prim era dejarse llevar por la asfixiante sensación de placer, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados con una mirada perdida, su rostro reflejaba la cantidad de placer que estaba sintiendo, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente con sorpresa cuando sintió su cuerpo ser envuelto en una sensación intoxicante de placer que la hacía sentir que su mente estaba nublada, sus músculos se tensaron y sintió como si algo se formara dentro suyo "I-I-Ichigo… me corro…" ella gimió, el adolescente peli naranja aumento el ritmo con el cual movía sus dedos haciendo que ella se estremeciera y jadeara, fue en ese momento que una gran cantidad de fluido vaginal salió disparado de su feminidad, la mayoría de los jugos de Prim aterrizaron sobre el dorso del Shinigami empapándolo en con sus fluidos

-"who… eso fue mucho" Ichigo comento ligeramente sorprendido por la gran cantidad de fluidos que libero Prim, la princesa de cabello rosa suspiro y se dejó caer exhausta en el suelo del bosque, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, ella tomaba grandes respiraciones tratando de controlar su ritmo cardiaco, nunca pensó que el simple hecho de que Ichigo la masturbara la dejaría tan agotada, no era simple agotamiento físico su mente también se sentía cansada por las recienten oleadas de placer, Prim fue llevada devuelta a la realidad, cuando sintió que algo caliente se frotaba contra su hendidura, Prim redirigió su mirada al peli naranja quien se había acomodado entre sus piernas y su miembro estaba palpando su feminidad, la joven princesa le dio una mirada algo nerviosa al Shinigami, Ichigo al ver su expresión le dio una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora

-"está bien… voy a ser lo más amable posible" Ichigo le dijo suavemente, el peli naranja tomo sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, el Shinigami bajo lentamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Prim le devolvió el beso con un poco más de pasión, sus labios jugaron una delicada danza al ritmo de la pasión, el beso se fue intensificando haciendo que sus lenguas entraran en juego, un suave toque de la lengua de Ichigo sobre los labios de Prim le indico a ella que estaba pidiendo su permiso, la joven princesa rápidamente acepto la señal dejando que la lengua de Ichigo invada el interior de su boca, sus lenguas se frotaron lujuriosamente una contra la otra, los ojos de Prim se abrieron de golpe al sentir el miembro de Ichigo comenzar a invadir su feminidad, ella jadeo interrumpiendo el beso, Ichigo se separó un poco y le dio una mirada tranquilizadora "no te preocupes, voy a ir despacio para que no te duela tanto" el Shinigami le dijo con una voz amable

-"está bien" Prim le respondió en voz baja mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa, ella inconscientemente entrelazo sus manos con las de él, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro suavemente mientras comenzaba a introducir con suavidad su gran miembro dentro de la vagina de Prim, la princesa de cabello rosado se mordió el labio intentando reprimir el molesto dolor que estaba sintiendo, el avance del miembro de Ichigo fue detenido por la barrera natural de la pureza de Prim, ella arrugo el ceño en una clara señal de dolor, el agarre de ella en sus manos se hizo mucho más fuerte

-"esto puede que te valla a doler un poco pero pasara pronto" Ichigo le dijo suavemente, la joven princesa asintió algo nerviosa, Ichigo descendió y comenzó a morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Prim, Ichigo comenzó a hacerlo un poco más brusco, Prim fue a quejarse sobre la forma en que Ichigo le estaba mordiendo el lóbulo pero fue en ese instante que sintió su himen ser desgarrado, ella apretó las manos de Ichigo con mucha fuerza y mordió inconscientemente el hombro del peli naranja, Ichigo frunció el ceño con fuerza y gruño ligeramente, ella mordía fuerte, Ichigo decidió quedarse quieto mientras esperaba a que el dolor de Prim disminuyera

-" _duele más de lo que pensé… tal vez es porque Ichigo-sama este mas dotado de como la madame describió… pero nada de eso importa ahora, lo único que importa es que me volví una con Ichigo-sama, él es quien me está convirtiendo en una mujer_ " Prim pensó con mucha alegría pese al dolor que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, su corazón se sentía tan cálido y acogido como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo, ella libero las manos de Ichigo y en cambio envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Prim tiro suavemente a Ichigo en un beso cariñoso, su beso duro un par de minutos, solo dejando que sus sentimientos sean transmitidos por el beso, el Shinigami pudo comprender los sentimientos de Prim hacia él, un par de minutos después, la joven princesa rompió el beso y le dio una suave sonrisa "ya puedes moverte" ella le dijo suavemente, el peli naranja asintió y comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella, Prim jadeo un poco al sentir sus paredes siendo frotadas contra la hombría de Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja comenzó a penetrarla con un poco más de fuerza haciendo que ella se moviera un poco, a medida que e Shinigami aumentaba el ritmo los sonidos de queja de Prim fueron sustituidos por gemidos de placer

-" _parce que está comenzando a disfrutarlo_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente al ver la expresión de Prim volverse más relajada, el Shinigami poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar por la sensación de su miembro penetrando la apretada vagina de Prim, él estaba sorprendido por lo apretado que estaba su coño, estaba mucho más apretada que Alicia y no podía negar que se sentía realmente bien, Ichigo podía sentir la feminidad de Prim como si intentara succionarlo, era una sensación muy embriagadora, Ichigo se dejó llevar un poco más y comenzó a embestirla con más rudeza, los gemidos de Prim se volvieron más altos, haciendo que opacaran cualquier otro sonido

-"Ichigooo-samaaa…" ella gimió eróticamente mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Ichigo, su vagina estaba siendo perforada con una rudeza que enviaba fluidos vaginales salpicando cada vez que sus caderas chocaban, Prim podía sentir su mente nublarse por el intenso placer que estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo también parecía volverse más ligero con cada momento que pasaba, las embestidas de Ichigo se habían vuelto más fuertes haciendo que el cuerpo de Prim se estremeciera cada vez que la hombría de Ichigo golpeaba la entrada de su útero, los ojos azules de Prim fueron perdiendo el foco al igual que su mente fue tomada por la sensación abrumadora de placer, Ichigo comenzó a chupar los pechos de Prim sin reducir el ritmo de su penetración, Ichigo también estaba siendo dominado por su lujuria y no podía dejar de pensar en lo bueno que era el cuerpo de Prim, así paso una hora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-"ughh… mierda, me corro" Ichigo gruño al sentir su eyaculación lista para liberarse, el Shinigami aumento su ritmo al máximo haciendo que Prim sintiera como si su cuerpo estuviera en el máximo éxtasis

-"está bien… haaaa… córrete… haaaa… dentro de mi… ichigooo-samaa" Prim gimió lujuriosamente, sus senos rebotaban fuera de control cada vez que Ichigo golpeaba su pubis contra se feminidad, Ichigo gruño y dejo que su semilla estalle dentro de las profundidades de la joven princesa, al mismo tiempo Prim también se corrió por la sensación, los dos amantes cayeron respirando pesadamente, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, Ichigo le dirigió una mirada a Prim lo que hizo que sus hormonas vuelvan a trabajar, él tenía una perfecta vista del coño de Prim mientras veía como su semen comenzaba a salir de su feminidad, su hombría volvía a la vida en cuestión de segundos lo cual lo sorprendió pero al escuchar una débil risa en su mente supuso cual era la razón

-"Oye, Prim, todavía no terminamos" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa descarada, la princesa de cabello rosa lo miro con algo de sorpresa por sus palabras pero rápidamente una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su rostro, Ichigo se acercó a ella y la ayudo a ponerse en la posición que iban a usar, el peli naranja hizo que Prim se pusiera en cuatro y se colocó detrás de ella "definitivamente me estoy volviendo un poco pervertido…" Ichigo murmuro con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz "sabes, es un poco injusto que te hayas corrido 6 veces y yo solo dos" él le dijo con un toque de diversión mientras comenzaba a introducir su miembro en la feminidad de Prim, la joven princesa arqueo la espalda ante la sensación de volver a ser llenada

-"si seguimos así quedare embarazada" Prim le dijo en voz baja, Ichigo puso una mano en su cabello y comenzó a desordenárselo con cariño

-"tonta… si eso ocurre, ocurrirá, yo voy a asumir toda la responsabilidad" Ichigo le dijo de forma cariñosa, usando el mismo tono que usualmente usaría para animar a sus hermanas

-"pero yo estoy comprometida… yo tendré que casarme" Prim replico con la voz un poco quebrada, el peli naranja saco su miembro de ella, acción que la alerto un poco, Prim se dio vuelta para ver al Shinigami pero a medio camino sus labios fueron capturados por los de peli naranja en un suave beso, después de unos momentos Ichigo se separó y le dio una suave sonrisa, sus ojos marrones reflejaban el cariño que quería transmitirle

-"tonta… es obvio que tú no te vas a casar con alguien que no quieres, en primer lugar porque tú no quieres y en segundo lugar porque no te dejare… ahora tú eres alguien muy importante para mí" los ojos de Prim comenzaron a humedecerse ante esas palabras, ella sostuvo una mano en su corazón mientras que la otra la extendió hacia el Shinigami, una brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Prim, una sonrisa que hizo las mejillas de Ichigo sonrojarse ligeramente

-"está bien… déjame pasar mi tiempo a tu lado" Prim le respondió con felicidad, Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa aunque por dentro estuviera pensando que él mismo se estaba complicando más las cosas "ahora ¿si quieres podemos continuar donde lo dejamos?" ella le dijo tímidamente, Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo con una sonrisa divertida

-"claro" él le respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa, la joven princesa volvió a ponerse en manos y pies dándole una buena vista a Ichigo " _en mi dimensión seguramente sería arrestado por esto_ " Ichigo comento mental mente con un toque de humor, el Shinigami uso sus manos para separar un poco las nalgas de Prim y tener un mejor acceso a su condición de mujer, la princesa de cabello rosa gimió al sentir el duro miembro de Ichigo volver a invadirla por completo "esta vez no voy a ser tan suave" él le dijo en tono de broma, pero la sensación de las paredes de Prim presionar con más fuerza su miembro le dio otra respuesta

 **\- varias horas después - atardecer -**

Ichigo estaba recostado contra un árbol con el huevo de dragón en su falda, Prim estaba descansando plácidamente, utilizando su regazo como almohada, ella también estaba usando una cobija que él había creado para taparla, ya que todavía seguía desnuda, al igual que él, el Shinigami tomo el huevo de dragón con sus manos y comenzó a examinarlo con los últimos rayos del sol, para finalizar el ritual tuvo que poner los kanjis de su nombre sobre el símbolo del huevo, cabe destacar que utilizo sangre para hacerlo, lo cual hacia que tuvieran un contrato de sangre, Ichigo miro de reojo al ver una mancha blanca sobre el cascaron

-"wow… incluso te salpique un poco" Ichigo bromeo, fue en ese momento que recordó algo que Prim le había dicho sobre los contratos "espero que solo sea el contrato de sangre" Ichigo comento algo dudoso "definitivamente no quiero un contrato de padre e hijo" el Shinigami suspiro mientras miraba al cielo "si no fuera por el viejo Zangetsu seguramente ya tendría que ser padre" Ichigo comento, era en momentos como estos en los cuales se preguntaba como él podía hacer tal cosa pero tampoco era algo que le importara mucho, el sonido de Prim moviéndose atrajo su atención

* * *

-hola, espero que les haya gustado y dejen su amable review, bueno, hasta la próxima y que disfruten de su vida… y un buen fap para todos :D (Pero no piensen en mi ( ¬.¬) )... hasta la proxima actualizacion


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola como han estado compañeros… yo más o menos después de la perdida de uno de los grandes escritores de fanfiction como era "IIIIIIIIII"… o código de barras :V… supongo que cuando pasas mucho tiempo en esto la pasión del principio es solo un viejo recuerdo pero en fin, es una gran pena su despedida**

 **Haaaa… algunas menciones especiales (ya que no tienen usuarios registrados) primero para "The" etto… como decirlo, después de investigar un poco comprendo tu pensamiento, el hen-tai de las valquirias es de una trama parecida al de Kuroinu, no encontré el de la princesa de cabello de plata… aunque después de investigar sobre hana hook… yo también siento algo de repugnancia por ese autor, mas por sus ideas salidas, son totalmente ilógicas y perturbadoras de cierto modo… U_U … en fin, lo que quería decir es que en este fic no sucederán esas posibles rutas, los personajes de Hana Hook se adecuan mejor a otro fic que he tenido en mente y que es de una temática más "sangrienta" aunque este fic, no es el único que está ambientado en la edad media más o menos**

 **Ahora para mi querido amigo "invitado" (nombre por defecto de los comentarios anónimos)… mmm… como decirlo, hace varios capítulos deje de hablar de "pantalones" y no entiendo que quieres que pare… y con respecto de que a nadie le importa… a Ichigo le importo en ese momento, porque así es su personalidad… ¿o acaso no lo conoces?... sinceramente me gusta recibir críticas tanto positivas como negativas si son bien elaboradas… si tienes pensado en dejar otro review, me gustaría que por lo menos te tomaras el tiempo de darme una oración lógica y entendible, con la cual yo pueda aprender de mis errores y mejorar mi escritura… y lo digo sin ningún pelo en la lengua, últimamente fanfiction tiene más trabajos repetitivos, aburridos y de calidad mala (MI OPINION PERSONAL COMO LECTOR)… últimamente no encuentro nada que me llame la atención (TT_TT) y los que me la llaman no son actualizados (TT _TT)**

 **Ha y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, me gusta subir el capítulo lo más rápido posible cuando termino, aquí en mi país son las 00:00 mi beta está durmiendo a esta hora**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de bleach ni de Kuroinu kedakaki seij… el resto del nombre, cada quien tiene sus respectivos dueños**

 **Pd: dejen su review con su opinión para saber**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Ichigo y Prim caminaban tranquilamente por los bosques que rodeaban el castillo de la familia Levantine, Prim caminaba tomada del brazo del peli naranja con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, ella se había despertado justo antes de que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, todavía se sentía algo adolorida y cansada por lo que había sucedido pero esa simple molestia no le quitaba la gran felicidad que sentía, por otro lado Ichigo se encontraba pensativo, no por lo que había sucedido, sino por el huevo de dragón que llevaba en el otro brazo, tenía esa duda en su mente que quería despejar

-"Prim, cuales son los tipos de contratos que se pueden realizar" Ichigo le pregunto sin apartar la mirada del huevo, la joven princesa puso cara pensativa mientras trataba de encontrar la respuesta adecuada para Ichigo

-"mmm… los contratos más simples son los contratos de alianza, son contratos mágicos que hacen que las partes involucradas tengan que cumplir las condiciones del acuerdo o serán castigados según lo acordado, antes también eran comunes los contratos mágicos de esclavitud pero fueron prohibidos y penalizados cuando comenzaron a abusar de su uso, se rumorea que fue la propia Celestine quien decreto eso después que un ministro intentara usar ese contrato en ella, después está el contrato de sumisión, es básicamente como el contrato de esclavitud pero hace que la parte receptora sienta una lealtad obsesiva, haciéndolo incapaz de oponerse o revelarse contra su amo, esté se usa más en hombres bestias y bestias por el tipo de contrato, se debe llevar a la otra parte involucrada hasta la sumisión, no importa el método que se emplee, normalmente se lleva a cabo una pelea pero personas más despreciables utilizan la tortura y otros métodos repugnantes para hacerlo más fácil… el contrato que hiciste con el dragón es un contrato de sangre de maestría, demostrándole quien es el alfa del grupo, pero hay más contratos de sangre, están los que se utilizan en hermandades, hay varios tipos y todos cambian según el ritual y modo de acción" Ichigo suspiro pesadamente, era demasiada información que su cerebro no quería procesar, Ichigo ahora tenía una opinión totalmente diferente a la que tuvo cuando la conoció, podría parecer frágil desde el exterior pero en realidad era alguien fuerte

-"es algo sorprendente que sepas tanto" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa amable, las mejillas de Prim adquirieron un tono rosa ante el cumplido del Shinigami "aunque me preguntaba otra cosa, que sucedería si algo interfiriera en el contrato de sangre, mmm, no se… como semen" Ichigo desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, aunque lo hayan hecho como conejos hace poco tiempo, todavía se sentía algo avergonzado por preguntarle eso a alguien que tenía prácticamente la misma edad que sus hermanas, Prim se detuvo después de ese comentario, haciendo que Ichigo se sienta algo preocupado y la expresión seria de Prim solo empeoraba sus sospechas

-"…" ella se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo Ichigo sintió que iba a explotar de la ansiedad "mmm… no recuerdo mucho sobre algo así… etto… solo recuerdo haber escuchado sobre rumores algo parecido con mis maestros de magia, si recuerdo bien, había un tipo de contrato que era usado entre demonios para crear híbridos con otros seres sin tener que copular entre ellos, si no mal recuerdo, creo que se llamaba el contrato de padre e hijo, tiene ese nombre por el tipo de contrato que se formaba, la parte más débil adoptaba la forma de la parte más fuerte y mantenía sus poderes, los humanos pueden intentar hacer ese contrato pero la totalidad de las veces pierden su humanidad, así que fue olvidado en el tiempo" Prim volvo a reanudar su andar junto al peli naranja, Ichigo estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, ciertamente no sabía si eso afectaría o no pero sonaba muy problemático si fuera el contrato de padre e hijo, ya que tenía varias desventajas, una de ellas era que la parte que sería el hijo, podría decidir si quería o no seguir las reglas de la otra parte, aunque sonara un poco arrogante, honestamente no quería a un dragón de fuego rebelde cerca suyo

-"supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que nazca para saber cómo será" Ichigo suspiro resignado, realmente ser paciente no era una de sus virtudes, los dos siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que las murallas exteriores del castillo de la antigua familia Levantine, que ahora le pertenecía al peli naranja, Ichigo y Prim miraron la entrado que era custodiada por varias guerreras, Ichigo le dirigió una mirada de apatía al cielo nocturno, se sentía un poco mal por no haber podido cumplir la petición de Origa, así que pensó en ir a verla cuando llegara al castillo, los jóvenes amantes llegaron al castillo y de inmediato fueron recibidos respetuosamente pero las guardias que custodiaban la entrada

-"bienvenido devuelta Ichigo-sama, Prim-sama" una de las guerreras le dijo respetuosamente mientras ambas hacían una reverencia hacia el dúo, las dos mujeres al notar el huevo del dragón entraron en un estado de shock "I-Ichigo-sama… ¿acaso… eso es… un huevo de dragón?" la misma guerrera le pregunto algo dudosa, Ichigo le dio una mirada rápida al huevo que no había mostrado ni un cambio desde que lo encontraron, solo las kanjis del nombre de Ichigo escritos con sangre sobre él

-"no se preocupen, Ichigo-sama ya hizo un contrato de maestría" Prim le dijo alegremente, las dos mujeres le dieron una mirada de asombro al peli naranja, aunque Ichigo esperaba otro tipo de mirada ya que todavía al recordar lo sucedido sentía algo de vergüenza

-"realmente eres una persona honesta Ichigo-sama" una de las guerreras le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, el peli naranja le dio una mirada confusa, después de pensarlo un momento, supuso que era algo normal en esa dimensión, después de todo sucedían cosas mucho peores en ese lugar, al pensar en eso, no sentía tanto remordimiento al matar a todas esas personas, por alguna razón todavía se sentía algo confundido por ese nuevo sentimiento o la falta de el, Ichigo decidió dejar esas preocupaciones para más tarde, así que se despidió de las guerreras y entro al castillo, tenía asuntos que quería solucionar lo más rápido posible, Prim sin perder tiempo lo siguió en su camino, ella quería pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible junto al peli naranja, aunque sabía que ese tiempo se vería afectado por el número de mujeres con las que el mantenía una relación romántica

-"Ichigo-sama… antes que se me olvide decirte, debes mantener el huevo cerca de ti, no digo que debas dormir con él o mantenerlo encima de ti ni nada de eso, conque no estén muy distanciados es suficiente, el dragón debe memorizar tu presencia, esa es la razón por la cual debes mantenerlo cerca" Ichigo se froto la nuca con la mano que tenía libre, al salir por la mañana nunca pensó que se convertiría en una mama gallina, aunque era un poco reconfortante que no tendría que llevarlo a todos lados, Ichigo le dirigió una mirada discreta a la joven princesa, ella tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer ya se había recuperado por completo de los dolores por haber perdido la virginidad

-"lo tendré en cuenta" el peli naranja vio a lo lejos del pasillo a Origa caminando junto a Chloe "lo siento Prim, hasta mañana, que descanses bien" Ichigo le dijo mientras iba en dirección a donde estaba Origa, la princesa se quedó mirando la espalda del Shinigami mientras se alejaba, aunque sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, no podía reprimir la punzada de malestar que sentía en su pecho, incluso aunque sentía ese malestar Prim no pudo evitar pensar que él era alguien genial, sus ojos azules miraron tentativamente su vientre, lo cual hizo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran

-"espera a que seas un poco mayor para tener un hijo" ella se reprendió a si misma por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, fue en ese momento que Prim sintió a alguien acercándose hacia ella, la princesa de cabello rosa miro por encima de su hombro a su hermana quien se dirigía hacia ella "¿Onee-sama?"

-"Prim, ¿Dónde has estado? Te busque por todo el castillo y no te encontré" Alicia le dijo con un tono de reproche, Prim miro al suelo avergonzada por no saber cómo responder, en primer lugar no se sentía bien en decirle que había tenido sexo con el mismo hombre que ella lo había hecho la noche anterior, también se sentía un poco mal por haberse sentido tan bien mientras lo hacían "¿Prim?" Alicia la llamo algo preocupada al ver que no respondía, la joven princesa apretó con algo de fuerza el dobladillo de su falda y tomo un par de respiraciones largas, la princesa caballera miro con curiosidad el extraño comportamiento de su hermana, Alicia se asustó un poco cuando Prim se enderezo de golpe, las cejas de la princesa rubia se movieron con curiosidad al ver que el rostro de su hermana estaba completamente rojo "¿Prim?"

-"yo… yo… yo estuve con Ichigo-sama" Prim declaro avergonzada, Alicia le dio una mirada confusa

-"… si estuviste con Ichigo, creo que preocuparme fue inútil, supongo que lo ayudaste en su expedición al bosque" Alicia comento mientras le desordenaba el cabello a su hermana menor

-"le entregue mi pureza a Ichigo-sama" Prim le dijo sin poder mirarla a la cara, se sentía totalmente avergonzada por haberle confesado lo ocurrido, aunque sabía qué ocultarlo habría sido peor, hubo un largo silencio en el que ninguna de las dos ni siquiera se movió, la joven princesa ya no podía soportar más el nerviosismo que sentía, así que levanto la vista y miro directamente a su hermana, quien todavía estaba en shock por la declaración de Prim "¿Onee-sama?" ella la llamo suavemente, Alicia salió de su trance y le dirigió una mirada adolorida a su joven hermana

-"necesito un tiempo a solas" Alicia comento en voz baja antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de Prim, la princesa de cabello rosa rápidamente se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole avanzar

-"espera Onee-sama… sé cómo te debes sentir, porque yo me siento igual… sé que ahora estas dolida… yo también me sentí igual de herida cuando te vi a ti y a Ichigo-sama… yo también lo amo y no pude ocultar mis sentimientos por él" ella le dijo con seriedad, Alicia se sorprendió un poco por la mirada decidida que ella le estaba dando, aunque también estaba sorprendida por saber que ella los había visto

-"pero…" Alicia intento hablar pero fue nuevamente interrumpida por su joven hermana

-"lo único por lo que siento que debo disculparme es por hacerlo a tus espaldas Onee-sama… porque no voy a disculparme por tener estos sentimientos tan hermosos, tampoco quiere que te disculpes por sentirte de esa manera… creo que es algo bueno"

-"pero Prim nosotras somos hermanas… estar con el mismo hombre es…" Alicia intento replicar las palabras de la joven princesa pero rápidamente Prim la volvió a interrumpir

-"no quiero escuchar eso… ¿alguna vez te pusiste a pensar que es lo que habría ocurrido si Ichigo-sama no hubiera aparecido?... en el fondo de tu mente también pensaste en eso pero lo dejaste en tu inconsciente por lo horrible que sería… después de pensar en eso ¿enserio crees que estaría mal que dos hermanas amen al mismo hombre?... además ¿lo sabes no?, que Ichigo también tiene una relación con Origa-dono y Chloe-san… y sabiéndolo, igual te entregaste a él… ahora dime Onee-sama ¿en verdad piensas que está mal que tengamos relaciones con el mismo hombre?" Prim le dijo con seriedad, la princesa de cabello rubio desvió la mirada, su mente estaba dudando y cediendo ante las palabras de su hermana, ella sabía que si Ichigo no hubiera llegado en ese momento probablemente ahora serian solo unas herramientas sexuales usadas por una cantidad indefinida de hombres, el solo pensar en eso le hacía revolver el estómago con asco

-"pero Origa y Chloe son personas con las cuales no tengo una relación sanguínea" la princesa caballera le dijo en un vago intento de refutar las palabras de su hermana, Prim resoplo con fastidio sorprendiéndola

-"solo estas poniendo excusas, si puedes estar en una relación con mujeres con las cuales antes habías estado en guerra, ¿Por qué no aceptas a tu hermana?, ¿es acaso que no puedes dejar tu moral de lado para que ambas seamos felices con la misma persona?... sabes, en muchas familias antiguas del reino del este el matrimonio consanguíneo es una regla, otras lo permiten por motivos meramente de castas… Onee-sama yo te quiero y no me importaría compartir el amor de un hombre contigo, ¿puedes hacer lo mismo?" Prim le pregunto con una mirada esperanzada, Alicia se mordió el labio mientras miraba a un costado

-"lo siento… puedes darme un poco de tiempo para responderte" Alicia le dijo con la mirada baja, Prim también miro al suelo después de su respuesta, supuso que era obvio que respondiera así si le dice todo eso tan repentinamente

-"está bien, cuando tu corazón te de su respuesta dímela" Prim le respondió mientras comenzaba a alejarse por el pasillo, la princesa caballera apretó con fuerza los puños mientras miraba al suelo, mentalmente ella se maldecía por no poder expresar lo que su corazón le decía, su cabellera rubia se balanceo en el aire cuando ella se giró rápidamente y se alejó por el lado contrario por donde Prim se había ido

 **-en otra sitio del castillo-**

Ichigo había ido a la habitación de Origa, donde supuso que ella y Chloe estarían, lo cual era cierto, ya que ellas si estaban allí, al llegar fue recibido por una mirada de reproche de la reina de los elfos oscuros, Chloe miro desconcertada la escena delante de ella

-"lo siento por no haber llegado antes… cosas se presentaron de repente" Ichigo le dijo ligeramente avergonzado mientras se frotaba la nuca con la mano libre, Origa le dio una mirada escéptica hasta que vio el gran huevo que él estaba cargando, la reina de los elfos oscuros rápidamente se puso delante de Ichigo para tener una mejor vista, ella de inmediato lo reconoció como el huevo de un dragón, después de todo eran los únicos que podían poner huevos de ese tamaño

-"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad mientras comenzaba a examinar el huevo, por las marcas que tenía el cascaron era un dragón de fuego, huevos de ese tipo actualmente eran muy extraños de encontrar, ya que de por si siempre eran vigilados por sus padres

-"estaba en el bosque hacia el oeste… creo que a dos horas caminando" Ichigo le dijo mientras dejaba el huevo sobre uno de los sillones de la habitación

-"parece que ya has hecho un contrato con el dragón… aunque es extraño… parece que fuera un contrato de sangre pero el aura del huevo está combinándose con la tuya" Origa comento mientras pasaba una mano por la superficie del huevo, Ichigo le dirigió una mirada temerosa… al parecer su mal presentimiento parecía que iba a cumplirse

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ichigo le pregunto algo dudoso en si quería oír la respuesta

-"en los contratos de sangre no suele haber muchos cambios entre los involucrados, rara vez sucede un cambio de aura… en los únicos contratos que afecta de esta manera el aura son los contratos pare e hijo o mejor conocidos como los de transformación, ya que una de las partes sufre un cambio drástico tanto físicamente y en su aura" Chloe le respondió, ella también se acercó a ver el huevo, Ichigo ahora estaba algo atemorizado ¿Qué depararía de su destino y el huevo?

-"entonces… ¿es posible que me vuelva un dragón?" Ichigo pregunto temeroso, Origa se froto la barbilla de forma pensativa, esos pocos segundos que estuvo analizando su respuesta fueron una eternidad

-"no, realmente dudo que a ti te suceda algo… si fueran un humano ordinario seguramente te verías afectado, incluso un guerrero experimentado sufriría las consecuencias del contrato pero en tu caso es distinto, ya que eres de descendencia divina… incluso los dragones no podrían con algo si… además el aura que esta siendo afectada es la del dragón dentro del huevo… eso es una clara señal de la parte que está sufriendo el cambio" Origa le respondió, Ichigo libero un gran suspiro de alivio al escuchar la buena noticia, realmente no quería que le salieran escamas, alas y una cola como un dragón, antes preferiría hacer un omelette de huevo de dragón

-"aunque algo me ha estado intrigando… ¿Cómo has hecho un contrato de ese tipo?" Origa lo interrogo mientras invadía su espacio personal… el peli naranja comenzó a sudar nervioso por la intensidad con la que ella lo estaba mirando, cuando ella frunció el ceño, Ichigo supo que se había metido en problemas "no necesitas responderme… ya encontré la respuesta" Origa comento con cierto enojo, Chloe miro al dúo con una mirada de desconcierto "todavía tienes el olor de la pequeña Princesa Prim sobre ti" ella le recrimino con una mirada de molestia, el muchacho peli naranja desvió la mirada avergonzado, después de todo era cúlpale de esa acusación "haaa… no tienes remedio" ella suspiro con resignación "esta mañana te dije que estaría bien con que tuvieras otras concubinas… y un par de horas después ya estabas tomando la pureza de las más jóvenes de las princesas" Chloe ahora estaba mirando a Ichigo con dureza, lo cual lo hacía suspirar en derrota, había dejado que sus instintos carnales tomaran control de sus acciones… no se arrepentía de ello pero ahora era el momento de tomar su responsabilidad por sus acciones

-"realmente lo siento, simplemente sucedió y no pude negarme" Ichigo comento ligeramente apenado "aunque no puedo retractarme de algo que ya ha ocurrido y lo he hecho plenamente consiente… aunque si hay algo que pudiera hacer para que me disculpen" Origa puso un dedo sobre su pecho y suavemente comenzó a moverlo a lo largo de su torso

-"realmente eres un tonto cuando se trata de mujeres… supongo que debí esperar hasta que todo esto termine para tomar tu virginidad" Origa comento con cierto tono burlón, Ichigo desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas "solo hay una cosa que deseo en este momento" la reina de los elfos oscuros se apretó con fuerza contra el peli naranja, haciendo que sus grandes pechos se presionaran contra el torso del Shinigami "tal vez sea por mi sangre de elfo oscuro pero no puedo controlar el deseo que siento por ti…" ella lo beso suavemente, Chloe quien estaba detrás de la pareja miraba con añoranza la interacción del dúo, sus mejillas se estaban calentando al ver como su reina estaba besando a Ichigo con tanta pasión "… si quieres que crea en tu palabra… muéstrame cuanto me deseas" ella le pidió, su respiración se estaba haciendo más pesada y sus mejillas se estaban tornando rosas, lo cual era un gran contraste con su piel morena

-" _¿esto no parece al argumento de una película porno de bajo presupuesto?"_ Ichigo comento mentalmente con una sonrisa irónica, tal vez era su falta de experiencia con las mujeres pero el dudaba que las cosas se solucionaran tan fácilmente, una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro ante la proposición indecente "es una petición que no puedo rechazar" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona " _aunque me sorprende que pueda volver a tener sexo después de pasar varias horas haciéndolo intensamente con Prim… creo que es una de las virtudes de ser una mescla de razas_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente, su resistencia física estaba muy lejos de los parámetros humanos, incluso de algunos Shinigamis, en pensamiento fugas cruzo su mente, lo cual hizo que sus ojos marrones miraron a Chloe _"¿será el doble de esfuerzo hacerlo con dos a la vez?_ " el Shinigami pensó con curiosidad, Origa quien estaba besando suavemente el cuello del peli naranja al ver que su mirada estaba en otra dirección, siguió su línea de visión hacia donde Ichigo miraba, se sorprendió al ver a Chloe ya que se había olvidado de ella, al regresar su mirada a la de Ichigo vio un destello extraño en sus ojos

-"Chloe" Origa la llamo atrayendo su atención, la elfo oscura de cabello rubio rápidamente se acercó a su reina

-"¿en qué le puedo servir Origa-sama?" Chloe le pregunto con seriedad y respeto, incluso cuando el rubor en sus mejillas solo aumentaba, la reina de los elfos oscuros le dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida

-"no es nada, solo que al parecer, Ichigo desea jugar con las dos al mismo tiempo" Origa le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras frotaba su mano en el pecho de Ichigo, de inmediato las caras de Chloe e Ichigo adquirieron un rubor intenso

-"O…Origa-sama… ¿q…que está diciendo?" Chloe le pregunto algo aturdida, la guardiana personal de Origa no negaría que también tenía deseos carnales por Ichigo pero ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa, Chloe perdió el equilibrio cuando Origa agarro su mano y la tiro hacia ellos, Chloe como acto reflejo intento agarrarse de algo, aunque consiguió agarrarse de la camiseta de Ichigo, la fuerza de la caída hizo que la rasgara, lo cual hizo que ella entrara en un estado de pánico "y…yo lo siento Ichigo… yo…" Chloe fue interrumpida cuando sus labios fueron capturados en un beso por parte del peli naranja, no tardo más de un segundo en corresponder al beso, después de unos minutos el peli naranja rompió el beso

-"no te preocupes por mi ropa, puedo crear más cuando quiera" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora "además, no te preocupes, no tienes que hacer todo lo que Origa te diga, si estas incomoda puedes…" el Shinigami fui interrumpido cuando Chloe lo volvió a besar con pasión, cuando se volvieron a separar ella tenía una mirada avergonzada

-"por favor déjenme unirme" ella les dijo, una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de la reina de los elfos oscuros por su respuesta, Ichigo por su parte estaba algo nervioso, después de todo era su primera vez haciendo algo como eso, Origa tomo el brazo de Ichigo y lo guio hacia la gran cama ubicada en medio de la habitación

-"no te preocupes, solo deja que tus instintos te guíen" Origa le dijo mientras comenzaba a desnudarlo, Chloe también ayudo a su reina a desvestir al Shinigami, Ichigo por otra parte estaba empezando a preocuparse, es cierto que sentía curiosidad sobre hacer algo como esto pero a la vez sentía algo de temor por dejar que la lujuria se hiciera cargo de sus acciones

-" _dejar que mis instintos me guíen…_ " Ichigo pensó con sarcasmo, de inmediato tras ese pensamiento se le vino la imagen de Prim respirando con dificultad, su mirada casi en blanco, su cuerpo cubierto en sudor y su feminidad cubierta de fluidos corporales, ella casi al borde de la inconciencia… aunque ella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, al volver a mirar a las dos elfas oscuras no pudo evitar compararlas " _supongo que no sería tan malo dejarme llevar otra vez_ " fue el pensamiento que dibujo una sonrisa divertida

 **-varias horas después-castillo de la ex familia Levantine**

Ichigo se despertó de golpe, las necesidades básicas humanas golpeaban a su puerta… el necesitaba ir al baño, al mirar a sus costado y notar que Origa y Chloe seguían durmiendo plácidamente después de la pequeña fiesta que tuvieron, con cuidado de no despertar a ninguna de las dos el Shinigami se bajó de la cama y tomo sus pantalones, aunque ya era de madrugada, seguramente cerca de las 3 am, aunque dudaba que hubiera alguien despierto por el castillo de igual manera seria vergonzoso si se encontrara con alguien solo en ropa interior, Ichigo salió en silencio de la habitación para que las dos elfas oscuras no se despertaran

-"¿Dónde era el baño?" Ichigo olvido donde podría estar el baño más cercano, así que decidió ir al que recordaba haber ido por la mañana, aunque estaba un poco lejos de la habitación de Origa, estaba seguro que regresaría antes que noten su falta… si es que lo notaban en primer lugar, después de caminar unos minutos llego al baño… era raro para el estar en un lugar tan silencioso, era todo lo contrario a lo ruidoso que era por el día, la iluminación de las lámparas tampoco ayudaban en su camino, más de una vez casi choca con algún objeto del pasillo pero logro llegar sin problemas al baño

-"haaa… necesitaba esto" Ichigo comento con satisfacción después de haber usado el baño "mmm… puedes ser un ser súper poderoso pero de todas formas sientes ganas de ir al baño… incluso Kemapchi llego después al palacio real por tener que ir a mear" Ichigo comento con diversión, como si sus instintos le enviaran una corriente eléctrica por la espalda, Ichigo salta hacia un costado del pasillo un momento antes que una daga pasara volando por donde él había estado, sus ojos rápidamente se estrecharon peligrosamente, de entre las sombras del pasillo salió un hombre de mediana edad vestido con lo que parecía ser ropas de un granjero "tu… ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?" Ichigo el pregunto con dureza, el hombre se congelo un segundo antes de recuperar la compostura

-"solo quiero alcanzar mi sueño… y el único obstáculo eres tú" el desconocido le respondió sin titubeos, Ichigo le dirigió una mirada peligrosa, tal vez sea porque estaba distraído con otras cosas pero no había sentido la presencia del hombre, al tener una mejor vista de él vio que tenía un color de piel algo pálida y según su energía espiritual estaba muy baja, esté hombre estaba cerca de las puertas de la muerte

-"así que eres un miembro de Kuroinu" Ichigo le dijo con un tono de desprecio, el hombre le dio una sonrisa torcida como respuesta y saco otra daga de entre sus ropas "si tanto quieres morir aquí… ven" el Shinigami lo desafío mientras se ponía en postura de pelea al estilo callejero

-"yo no era miembro de Kuroinu pero sabía sobre sus hermosos planes y su gran objetivo… todo estaba bien, las cosas iban bien hasta que llegaste a arruinarlo todo, no te perdonare por interrumpir sus objetivos" él le dijo a Ichigo con rabia, el ceño del peli naranja se frunció peligrosamente en una furia silenciosa

-"eres escoria humana como todos los integrantes de Kuroinu… incluso los Hollow parecen mejores que ustedes en éste momento" Ichigo observo cuidadosamente al hombre, aunque parecía que estuviera enfermo, el agarre sobre la daga era preciso y firme, lo cual indicaba experiencia

-"incluso si el mismo cielo envía a otro dios para detener a Vault-sama será demasiado tarde… ya habré podido cumplir mi sueño de tomar el cuerpo de Claudia-sama… y ahora que están las princesas aquí además de las elfas oscuras… será un festín que disfrutare tras tu muerte, Vault-sama ya me lo prometió, ahora solo debo eliminarte para siempre Shinigami" el hombre se lanzó contra Ichigo solo para que a medio camino fuera lanzado de regreso por una patada del Shinigami que se había movido más rápido de lo que él pudo reaccionar, el ruido del cuerpo del hombre golpeando con fuerza contra la pared rompió el silencio casi sepulcral del pasillo

-"vuelve a repetir eso y te matare" Ichigo le dijo con un tono sombrío, sus ojos brillaban con un destello rojo sangriento, el hombre trago audiblemente al ver la imponente imagen de Ichigo, se sentía como si su cuerpo fuera atravesados por varias espadas… era el instinto asesino más fuerte que había sentido en su vida, incluso después de recibir ese brutal golpe se levantó con esfuerzo, un poco de sangre se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios, él se mordió el labio con frustración, sabía de antemano que su oponente era un dios de la muerte pero al sentirse tan inútil frente a él solo lo enfurecía mas

-"incluso si muero aquí te llevare conmigo para un futuro de ensueño para todos los hombres del reino" Ichigo el dio una mirada desconcertada, ya se había rendido a su muerte, en una acción repentina el hombre se quitó la camisa revelando un círculo mágico marcado con sangre en su piel, una sonrisa sínica se dibujó en la cara del hombre "¡ALLAHU AKBAR!" fue lo último que Ichigo escucho antes que un brillo blanco invadió todo su campo de visión

La explosión hizo que los mismos cimientos del castillo temblaran ante tal fuerza destructiva, el estruendo ensordecedor rompió el completo silencio de la noche como si fuera un delgado vidrio, apenas un segundo después todos los ocupantes del castillo salieron de sus habitaciones, los empleados que Vivian fuera del edificio principal rápidamente corrieron hacia el castillo, los ojos de los hombres y mujeres al ver todo el frente del castillo destruido, el humo estaba opacando el cielo nocturno al igual que el resplandor del fuego que iluminaba los alrededores, rápidamente más y más personas comenzaron a llegar al frente del castillo, las guerreras de la guardia celestial rápidamente salieron del castillo y se juntaron junto a las demás personas

Origa y Chloe se despertaron por la explosión y al darse cuenta que Ichigo no estaba sintieron una amarga sensación invadiendo su pecho, a una velocidad increíble ya estaban vestidas con las capas que Ichigo les había dado, ellas salieron corriendo hacia donde la explosión se había producido, Alicia y Prim quien se dirigían a la salida al verlas rápidamente las siguieron, Maia, Kaguya, Claudia y Luu Luu, quienes también se encontraban cerca de Alicia y Prim al verlas cambiar de dirección decidieron seguirlas, no tardaron mucho en llegar a donde Origa y Chloe habían ido, la reina de los elfos oscuros estaba mirando fijamente hacia el humo delante de ella, juzgando por las rajaduras en las paredes y el desorden seguramente ahí fue donde se produjo la explosión, todas debieron cubrirse la vista cuando una repentina oleada de aire azoto los alrededores, cuando el polvo se calmó pudieron ver a una figura parada en medio del humo

-"Ichigo" Origa susurro antes que otra oleada más fuerte despejara por completo el humo y el fuego del lugar, todas miraban a Ichigo con incredulidad, él estaba parado mirando hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido, sus venas estaban brillando de un color azul intenso, su pantalón ahora era solo una mero pedazo de tela chamuscada

-"él sobrevivió a eso" Maia murmuro en shock, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más en sorpresa cuando analizo bien la escena delante de ella "… su cuerpo sirvió como un escudo" ella comento incrédula, el suelo delante de Ichigo estaba destruido como si hubiera sido cortado en una línea recta al igual que las paredes y el techo, ahora entendía por que una explosión de esa magnitud no había dañado más la estructura del castillo porque fue retenida por el cuerpo de Ichigo

-"Ichigo-sama" Prim grito antes de ir corriendo hacia el muchacho peli naranja, tanto Origa y Chloe la siguieron, las venas de Ichigo dejaron de brillar y volvieron a la normalidad, él se dio vuelta y miro al grupo, en una fracción de segundo Prim había saltado y lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, Origa sin importarle su estatus de Reina de los elfos oscuros también lo abrazo con fuerza, Chloe no se quedó atrás he hizo lo mismo que Prim y su reina, Ichigo fue tomado por sorpresa por esa acción repentina, todas las princesas a excepción de Alicia también estaban sorprendidas por esa acción inesperada, Prim incluso estaba llorando "Ichigo-sama… Ichigo-sama" una pequeña sonrisa fraternal se presentó en el rostro del peli naranja

-"shhh… está bien… estoy bien… se necesitaría un ataque mucho más poderoso para hacerme daño" Ichigo le dijo a la joven princesa en un tono paternal mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, al parecer hablar como lo haría con sus hermanas estaba funcionando con ella ya que su llanto se calmó, él le dio una sonrisa cariñosa a ambas elfas oscuras "enserio estoy bien… más importante aún, hay que ver que no haya ninguna víctima" Ichigo les dijo, las tres mujeres que lo abrazaron asintieron y se separaron de él, aunque la princesa más joven se apodero de uno de sus brazos, el Shinigami dio un par de pasos en dirección al grupo, tal vez hoy sería un día de mala suerte para el Shinigami pero el pedazo de tela quemado que cubría sus partes privadas se deslizo fuera de su cuerpo dejando completamente desnudo frente al grupo de mujeres

-"…Grande" Maia Murmuro sorprendida, ella tenía una expresión de admiración y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rubor, de inmediato la cara de Ichigo se puso completamente roja, Claudia miro hacia un costado avergonzada, sus mejillas tenían un tinte rojo, Alicia estaba jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras su cara estaba completamente roja, Kaguya tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a pesar de mantener su expresión monótona, Luu Luu se estaba cubriendo los ojos con las manos y su cara estaba tan roja como era humanamente posible, incluso se podría ver vapor salir de su cabeza, la cara de Prim se volvió de un color más intenso que su cabello y su boca tartamudeaba descontroladamente, Origa solo tenía un ligero tinte rojo al igual que Chloe, quien estaba mirando al suelo avergonzada, después de tono no hace más de un par de horas habían estado de igual manera que Ichigo haciendo cosas obscenas, Ichigo miro en estado de completo shock su entrepierna desnuda

-"Y…Yo… Yo lo siento" Ichigo se disculpó completamente avergonzado, un brillo celeste lo cubrió de la vista de las demás, cuando la luz se disipo, Ichigo estaba usando un jean negro, una camisa de vestir de color negra de manga larga, a la cual le faltaban abrochar los últimos dos botones, sobre ella un abrigo largo de color negro y un par de botas negros, Ichigo todavía tenía un rubor en su rostro "…bien, ahora sigamos... tenemos que llamar a todas las personas al frente del castillo" Ichigo comento, Claudia asintió y rápidamente se fue, Ichigo suspiro suavemente, tendría que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible

 **-entrada principal del castillo-**

Todas las personas que vivían en los antiguos terrenos de la familia Levantine ahora los terrenos de Ichigo estaban paradas delante de la fachada destruida del castillo, había un ruido incesante de murmullos entre la multitud, todas las guerreras de la guardia celestial, las mucamas, y demás trabajadores del castillo estaban expectantes por saber lo que había ocurrido, cuando Claudia llego por la puerta del castillo todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron en su dirección, un momento después comenzaron a llegar las demás princesas, todas ellas llevaban una capa blanca con botones dorados que cubrían su cuerpo, dejando solo a la vista sus rostros, un momento después llego Ichigo junto a las dos elfas oscuras, ellas dos también portaban esas capas blancas con botones dorados, Ichigo por otro lado vestía de color negro contrarrestando la imagen de las mujeres delante de ellos

-"¿Ichigo-sama?" una de las sub capitanas de Alicia pregunto algo dudosa, Ichigo hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara un momento, un segundo después varias esferas brillantes iluminaron el lugar, haciendo que quedara tan claro como el día, un momento después una luz celeste cubrió la fachada destruida del castillo, ante los ojos de todos que miraban con incredulidad, ladrillo a ladrillo se empezó a reconstruir el edificio, aunque a diferencia de antes la puerta se volvió más grande y en el tercer piso del castillo había un gran ventanal, a cada lado de la puerta aparecieron dos grandes estatuas de guerreros cubiertos con una armadura y armados con grandes espadas que estaban enterradas al suelo, los dos guerreros de mármol median carca de 5 metros de altura, le daban una imagen imponente a la entrada, un par de minutos después, los ladrillos perdieron su brillo celeste y adquirieron el color gris al igual que los otros ladrillos de la estructura, un momento después Ichigo dejo escapar un suspiro cansado

-" _si tuviera los poderes de Orihime podría haberlo vuelta a como estaba antes… aunque a mi parecer queda mejer de esta manera_ " Ichigo comentó mentalmente mientras admiraba la nueva fachada del castillo, las estatus de los guerreros se le ocurrió al recordar las que Yhwach tenía en su palacio, aunque todavía le faltaba ese tipo de habilidades para poder crear seres móviles que cumplan ordenes, actualmente solo dominaba el arte de la construcción de cosas inertes con reishi, poder crear cosas semi-vivas requería un entrenamiento más difícil y agotador, por esa razón a Ichigo no le intereso ese tipo de cosas, varios murmullos estallaron después del increíble acto de poder de Ichigo, en parte era lo que Ichigo quería que vieran

-"¡silencio!" Claudia hablo con fuerza, en un instante todos se quedaron callados, al parecer sus subordinados la respetaban como los capitanes respetaban al viejo Yamamoto

-"etto… como habrán notado, acabamos de sufrir un atentado, pero no se preocupen, nadie resulto herido, al parecer el daño recibido solo afecto a una zona donde no había personas, la única persona que murió fue el agresor… como acaban de ver ya he reconstruido la parte dañada del castillo" los ojos de Ichigo se estrecharon haciendo que muchos retrocedieran un paso inconscientemente "ahora al tema que nos importa… teníamos a un infiltrado de Kuroinu entre nosotros…y no solo eso, estoy seguro de que hay otro más entre nosotros, por eso están todos aquí… si hay alguien que forme parte de Kuroinu que levante la mano" Ichigo las dijo con seriedad, como supuso, no eran tan idiotas como para delatarse después de ver los sucesos recientes… aunque todo iba como lo planeo, no estaría al nivel de Aizen y Urahara a la hora de hacer planes pero en esta situación podría arreglárselas con un poco de psicología, él le hizo un gesto a Alicia quien asintió en entendimiento

-"¡Bien! ahora sepárense, hombres a la derecha y mujeres a la izquierda" Alicia les ordeno con autoridad, no tardaron más de unos segundos en cumplir sus órdenes, Ichigo tuvo una pequeña sonrisa tonta imperceptible, desde que había llegado a esta dimensión las personas hablaban de él como un dios, así que tuvo un pequeño plan para jugar un poco con los nervios de los infiltrados, su plan era bastante sencillo, asustar a los traidores

-"aunque ninguno de los traidores haya levantado la mano no significa que estén libre de culpa… como ustedes sabrán o habrán escuchado, soy un Shinigami… como su nombre lo indica, soy un dios de la muerte" Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de hombres "incluso si no dicen una palabra… yo puedo averiguar quiénes son los traidores… porque…" una sonrisa sínica apareció en el rostro del peli naranja "…puedo leer sus mentes" después de esas palabras todos los hombres frente a Ichigo tragaron duro con nerviosismo, hubo un destello verde y varios hilos verdes brillantes estaban flotando alrededor de sus cabezas y todos conectaban a la mano derecha de Ichigo, cada hombre dentro del grupo sintió un peso extraño en sus cabezas, Ichigo se paró frente al grupo con una mirada monótona

-"¿Por qué solo a nosotros nos hace esto, las mujeres también pueden ser traidoras?" uno de los hombres se quejó con desagrado, una mirada gélida de Ichigo lo hizo callarse de inmediato

-"primero, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se uniría a Kuroinu y si existe una traidora, sentiría más lastima por ella que odio" Ichigo le respondió monótonamente "aunque fue un poco tonto de tu parte tener ese arrebato… es más fácil descubrir a los traidores" el Shinigami se acercó al hombre con una mano extendida apuntando a su rostro "como lo supuse" Ichigo comento, antes de dar un paso atrás esquivando una apuñalada del hombre al lado del que había sufrido el arrebato, Ichigo en un rápido movimiento esquivo otra apuñalada y lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojo con fuerza al suelo, otro grupo de hombres intento atacara a Ichigo con dagas que escondían entre sus ropas, Ichigo los esquivo fácilmente, el grupo de 5 hombres fueron desarmados y estaban arrodillados delante de Ichigo "antes que nada… mentí… no puedo leer las mentes" Ichigo les dijo con una sonrisa burlona "ahora me gustaría que…" antes que Ichigo pudiera terminar su frase, las cabeza de dos de los traidores fueron separadas de sus cuerpos de un corte preciso, los ojos de Ichigo miraron a Claudia en shock, ella tenía su espada extendida y se podía apreciar la sangre fresca goteando del filo de la hoja, ella miro a los otros tres hombres con ojos vacíos "espera Claudia…" la guerrera celestial no escucho y se lanzó contra los otros tres traidores, su espada paso limpiamente de lado a lado por el cuello de otro traidor, el que estaba más cerca del reciente traidor decapitado intento huir, pero su cuerpo fue atravesado por la espada de Claudia, el ultimo traidor miro completamente horrorizado a la guerrera celestial

-"e-espera yo le diré todo… hiiiii" el hombre chillo horrorizado cuando Claudia balanceo su espada hacia él, pero antes que la hoja fuera capaz de hacer contacto con su piel Ichigo agarro la espada con su mano desnuda

-"detente Claudia, necesitamos la información" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, al sentir la fuerza del arma disminuir la dejo libre, Claudia bateo su espada hacia un lado limpiando el arma de sangre antes de enfundarla, la guerrera asintió hacia un par de sus subordinadas quienes se acercaron con una cuerda al traidor restante y lo amarraron

-"llévenlo al calabozo, esperen las instrucciones de Ichigo-dono antes de tomar acciones" Claudia le dijo con seriedad, las mujeres asintieron y lo arrastraron fuera de escena, Ichigo suspiro con pesadez antes de volver a mirar a Claudia

-"tendremos que hablar en privado" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, Claudia simplemente asintió sin cambiar su expresión lo que molesto ligeramente al Shinigami "bien… pueden ir a dormir, no es necesario que madruguen, después de este incidente sé que necesitan tiempo para descansar" él les dijo a las personas paradas en frente suyo, ahora que analizaba mejor la cantidad de personas, otra vez se encontró con la absurda cantidad de que las mujeres casi triplicaban la cantidad de hombros, Ichigo todavía se sentía raro al decirle que hacer a las personas… aunque ahora están bajo su mando, lo cual lo hacía más incómodo a la hora de darles instrucciones, las personas rápidamente comenzaron a abandonar la entrada de la fachada murmurando entre ellos, Ichigo miro los cuerpos decapitados y suspiro con cansancio "hado número 54 ¡hainen!" Ichigo dijo mientras balanceaba una mano hacia los cuerpos, Alicia y Prim reconocieron el hechizo, ya lo habían visto una vez y como aquella vez, los cuerpos fueron incinerados hasta las cenizas en un instante sin dejar rastro

-"Ichigo… tú también planeas ir a tu alcoba" Alicia le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo negó y le dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Claudia que estaba entrando junto a otras guerreras al castillo, Alicia entendió el mensaje y se quedó en silencio

-"ustedes deberían ir a acostarse también, mañana va a ser un día largo" Ichigo les dijo mientras se iba por la dirección donde Claudia se había ido, las princesas restantes y las dos elfas oscuras miraron a Ichigo irse y dejaron escapar un ligero suspiro, él era un hombre complicado, Alicia se puso en frente de Origa, esa acción atrajo la atención de las mujeres que la rodeaban, la tensión en el aire comenzó a crecer con cada segundo que pasaban en silencio

-"mmm… ¿Qué es lo que deseas, princesa Alicia?" Origa le pregunto con una ceja levantada en curiosidad, la princesa caballera parecía dudosa y su rostro mostraba que estaba avergonzada

-"yo… yo… yo también… ¡yo también tengo sentimientos por Ichigo y me gustaría ser su pareja!" Alicia declaro, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, Prim miraba sorprendida a su hermana, ella no esperaba a que hiciera eso, Chloe también estaba algo sorprendida pero en menor medida, ella supuso que algo así sucedería en un futuro… aunque no tan temprano, Origa la miro de forma analítica por un momento antes de dejar que una pequeña sonrisa compresiva apareciera en sus labios

-"eres un poco divertida… Alicia" Origa le dijo con un tono divertido "aunque aprecio mucho éste gesto, admito que ya era de mi conocimiento que mantuviste relaciones con Ichigo… Ichigo te acepto como una mujer y no puedo rechazar sus decisiones, tanto para él como para mí ya eres una de sus amantes" Origa le dijo mientras le extendía una mano "a pesar de que somos de distintas razas, e incluso hemos estado en guerra… dejemos esos detalles atrás y volvámonos compañeras" Origa le dedico una sonrisa amable, las mejillas de Alicia se tornaron de color rosa y una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro

-"claro" Alicia le respondió mientras aceptaba su apretón de manos con firmeza, Prim sonrió ante la escena, Chloe asintió con aprobación, por otro lado Maia, kaguya y Luu Luu miraban algo desconcertada la escena, la princesa rubia luego miro a su hermana menor y le dio una sonrisa "tú también debes confesarte" ella le dijo a la joven princesa con una sonrisa alentadora, la princesa de cabello rosa se ruborizo antes de caminar al lado de su hermana pero antes que pudiera hablar Origa la detuvo

-"no es necesario, pequeña Prim" Origa la dio una sonrisa paternal "al igual que con tu hermana, ya sabía antes que lo dijeras que tu e Ichigo ya habían formado un vínculo" Origa al igual que Alicia le extendió su mano Prim acepto gustosa el gesto, Alicia tuvo una pequeña sonrisa cálida al ver la escena, había tenido problemas para dormir tras pensar en las palabras de Prim, ella sabía lo que quería hacer pero sentía que era incorrecto, todas sus dudas fueron despejadas como una hoja arrastrada por el viento cuando vio a Ichigo parado en el lugar donde había sido la explosión, una persona normal hubiera muerto de una manera horrible, y al pensar que sucedería si Ichigo hubiera sido herido, las dudas de su corazón se calmaron, ella comprendió que la vida era demasiado corta y espontanea como para desperdiciarla ahogándose en dudas vacías

-"etto… supongo que es hora de ir a dormir" Maia comento mientras comenzaba a alejarse del grupo, era bastante sorprendente y desconcertante ver la escena delante de ella pero por lo que comprendió, Ichigo no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo en el castillo, además de haber logrado algo impensable, hacer que dos de las princesas guerreras se llevaran bien con la reina de los elfos oscuros y su guardia personal, los ojos de Maia miraron hacia Kaguya quien seguía mirando la escena con curiosidad plasmada en sus ojos a pesar de a mantener su fachada neutral, Maia no pudo evitar pensar que ella se comportaba más extraño de lo habitual, por otra parte Luu Luu ya se había ido, dejando escapar un suspiro de fastidio ella comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo

 **-Reino del sur- ciudad capital- castillo celestial-**

Una elfa de piel clara, cabello rubio sedoso, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, largas y elegantes orejas adornadas con distintos broches de oro, ella tenía un cuerpo que incluso haría a una diosa envidiosa de su belleza, la elfa se encontraba sobre su cama desnuda, solo cubierta por una delgada sábana blanca de seda, ella miro hacia un costado y sonrió de manera cariñosa

-"oye, Celestine" una voz gruesa sonó haciendo que la mujer lo mirara con una sonrisa cálida "¿estas segura que esto está bien?... digo, no te traerá ningún problema" la elfa rubia simplemente negó con una sonrisa encantadora por la preocupación de sus palabras, ella dejo caer un poco la sabana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo revelando su torso desnudo

-"no tienes que preocuparte… esté es el mejor destino posible" ella le replico extendiendo sus brazos envolviéndolos alrededor del cuello del desconocido, una de las delicadas manos de la mujer se hundió entre los mechones de la cabellera anaranjada del hombre "mi pureza es tuya ahora gran héroe… yo soy tuya ahora… I…"

Celestine se levantó de golpe y coloco una mano en su pecho acelerado, sus ojos esmeraldas rápidamente escanearon su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, ella toco sus mejillas, podía sentir como todavía estaban calientes

-"¿eso fue un sueño?... no, eso fue sin duda una visión… es la primer que tengo desde hace varios días" Celestine miro hacia su cama, más precisamente hacia la zona de sus cadera, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa "… pero si eso era una visión… ¿Quién era él y porque hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca sin siquiera conocerlo?" ella se preguntó, sus manos viajaron hasta la zona húmeda de la cama debajo de sus caderas "¿Cómo es posible esta reacción de una visión inconclusa?" ella intento recordar más sobre la visión pero todas las imágenes que podía recordar claramente eran las de las manos del desconocido recorrer su piel desnuda "cabello naranja… él tenía un cabello naranja llamativo como el color del sol al atardecer" ella no podía quitar de su mente la sensación de las manos del hombre acariciar su piel desnuda sin ninguna vacilación "esto puede que esté conectado a la falta de respuesta de los otros reinos y las princesas, tampoco ha habido movimientos del norte" Celestine tomo la sabana de su cama y se envolvió en ella como un vestido improvisado, la elfa rubia miro al cielo nocturno "¿Quién eres?" ella le pregunto al aire

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :D… discúlpenme por el las dos semanas de retraso… después de todo tengo una vida :V… jajaja perdón si pensaron que habría trio Zhukulentho pero sucederá detrás de cámara, honestamente no tenía ganas de escribir un lemon y necesito más experiencia con ese tema… y como se habrán dado cuenta… la viuda va a recibir su premio de consolación :V jajaja… siii ¡-aguanten las milfs-! Hasta la próxima**


	13. Chapter 13

Yahooo… respuestas :V… como han estado? Yo bien… se podría decir

Espero que les guste este cap… y dejen como siempre su amable review (aunque no tiene que ser amable) no todas las críticas son positivas y por esos son llamadas críticas constructivas… porque ayudan a una mejor construcción del desarrollo, cambiando de tema… tuve un pequeño orgasmo al ver a Ichigo en su nueva forma… aunque hubiera preferido los dos cuernos y sin las marcas… pero de todo modos, oshete shiii… con solo liberar su poder destruyo el palacio de yhwach… si las cosas siguen asi, tal vez regrese al antiguo podio… aunque todos están muy op… y eileen lo sabe

No soy dueño de bleach, tampoco son dueño de Kuroinu kedakaki seijirou… bha ya saben, ni de ningún anime/manga/juego que se mencione en esté fic

Dejen su review

* * *

Capítulo 13

Ichigo camino en silencio detrás de la guerrera celestial quien se dirigía hacia la biblioteca del castillo, ella mantuvo su boca cerrada todo el trayecto hacia su destino, el Shinigami suspiro con un toque de fastidio, estaba algo acostumbrado a tratar con Hollows por la noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada pero nunca había tenido que tratar con problemas personales a esas horas, sus ojos marrones escanearon los pasillos en la oscuridad solo iluminados por la tenue luz de las lámparas a aceite y antorchas, todavía seguía algo fastidiado por ese absurdo intento de asesinato, si en vez de él una de las chicas hubiera sido el objetivo seguramente esto se hubiera vuelto una tragedia, solo pensar en eso le hacía hervir la sangre

-"supongo que ya es tiempo de movernos" Ichigo comento con seriedad, a lo cual solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación por parte de Claudia, eso hizo que las cejas de Ichigo se arrugaran con fastidio, al llegar a la gran puerta de la biblioteca ella abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros y entro, Claudia cerró la puerta detrás de él y lo siguió hasta la gran mesa que había en el centro, Ichigo se sentó en el asiento de la punta el que era similar a un trono y ella se sentó al frente "Claudia ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, la princesa de cabello castaño bajo la mirada y negó "¿estas segura?" él la volvió a presionar con un toque de autoridad

-"no, no hay ningún asunto que desee tratar con usted, Ichigo-sama" ella le respondió con monotonía, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro ruidosamente haciendo que ella le dirigiera la mirada, él puso sus pies sobre la mesa lo cual hizo que una de las cejas de la mujer se estremeciera ligeramente

-"sabes… yo también me puse esa mascara que llevas ahora, no intentes engañarme, puedo ver a través de ti… déjalo libre" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, Claudia sintió que la mirada que él le estaba dando podía ver cada rincón de su alma, lo cual la hacía sentir muy insegura en su presencia

-"debes estar bromeando… cómo puede un niño ponerme en esta situación… no me jodas" Claudia murmuro con algo de enojo, Ichigo ladeo la cabeza con confusión al verla murmurar cosas que no alcanzaba a oír, los ojos azules de Claudia miraron a Ichigo "no tengo nada que…" ella fue interrumpido cuando Ichigo se levantó de golpe

-"no me jodas… ¿sabes qué hora es?" Ichigo le pregunto con enojo, Claudia lo miro sorprendida por ese arrebato "… no me subestimes ¿acaso no crees que alguna vez sentí lo que sientes ahora?... deja de actuar todo fría y dura, puedo entenderlo, yo también estuve así, te estas consumiendo por dentro, te vas a herir y a los demás… si no quieres hablar conmigo puedes hacerlo con otro, ¿acaso las otras princesas no eran tus amigas?, ellas no me lo han dicho pero puedo ver que están preocupadas por ti… vas a lastimarte seriamente si sigues así" el joven Shinigami le dijo con seriedad, Claudia estaba completamente sorprendida por las palabras del peli naranja, sus ojos azules otra vez volvieron a mirar hacia debajo de forma vacilante

-"yo… yo… yo no… es que…" Claudia murmuro de manera incoherente, sus ojos se abrieron completamente en shock cuando repentinamente fue abrazada por Ichigo, su boca comenzó a titubear varias veces antes de poder liberar una palabra "¿q… que estás haciendo?" ella le pregunto completamente confundida, como respuesta Ichigo volvió más fuerte su abrazo

-"realmente no lo sé pero creo que tenía que hacer esto… sabes, mirando hacia mi pasado creo que muchas cosas se hubieran resuelto antes si alguien hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi" él le dijo con un tono suave que ella se sorprendió que tuviera, sus ojos azules volvieron a abrirse con sorpresa cuando noto que ella le estaba devolviendo el abrazo "déjalo salir, sé que duele y te consume por dentro pero no es tu culpa… no podías hacer nada, no tienes que castigarte por eso, si alguien tuviera que ser castigado seria yo, por no poder proteger a alguien cuando jure en nombre de ella que lo haría" Ichigo le dijo con una extraña amabilidad en su voz, Claudia apretó los ojos con fuerza impidiéndose llorar, las palabras que él le decía se sentían como si alguien le quitara todos las cargas de la espalda "llora si quieres… incluso yo tengo ganas de llorar ahora" el muchacho peli naranja le dijo con un tono fraternal, Claudia trago duro antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en los bordes de sus ojos, un momento después ella se apretó con fuerza contra el pecho del peli naranja y dejo salir todo el lamento que su corazón sentía en ese momento, Ichigo suavemente comenzó a frotar su cabeza con cariño como lo haría con una niña, incluso en esa situación no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ironía por sus posiciones " _se suponía que los adultos debían consolar a los niños no al revés_ " él pensó con un poco de humor

Pasaron aproximadamente un par de minutos hasta que Claudia logro liberar el dolor que estaba reteniendo, Ichigo en todo ese tiempo no dejo de acariciar el cabello de la guerrera celestial, cuando noto que ella ya había dejado de llorar intento separarse pero esta vez ella afirmo el agarre sobre él

-"… lo siento pero podría quedarme un momento más así" ella le pidió en voz baja, Ichigo levanto una ceja con curiosidad pero decidió aceptar su pedido, pasaron varios minutos en silencio e Ichigo comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo "si quieres podemos hablar ahora…" Ichigo le ofreció con un toque de esperanzas que ella aceptara, para su suerte Claudia asintió mientras rompía el abrazo, Ichigo asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la biblioteca, Claudia se sentó a su lado para su sorpresa, él hubiera esperado que ella se sentara en el sillón que estaba al lado

-"¿puedo preguntarte algo?" ella le pidió algo vacilante, Ichigo al ver su expresión dudosa decidió aceptar su petición "me disculpo de ante mano si esto es muy personal pero… ¿Quién fue esa persona que perdiste?" Ichigo desvió la mirada después de esa pregunta, sabía que ella podía hacer esa pregunta después de pedir disculpas pero seguía siendo un tema delicado

-"mi madre… ella es la persona de quien hablaba" Ichigo le respondió con un toque de tristeza en su voz, Claudia fue un poco sorprendida por esa declaración "ella murió tratando de protegerme cuando tenía nueve años… porque caí en la trampa de un monstruo y su poder se le fue arrebatado… incluso después de saber toda la verdad detrás de ese día, todavía me siento algo culpable por su muerte" Claudia observo como el ambiente alrededor de Ichigo se volvía sombrío, incluso ella se sentía triste por escuchar la historia del Shinigami

-"lo siento por traer esos malos recuerdos devuelta a tu mente" la princesa de cabellera marrón se disculpó honestamente, Ichigo simplemente desestimo el tema "me disculpo igualmente… supongo que es mi turno de hablar" su estado de ánimo decayó notablemente en la última parte de su comentario "hay muchas cosas que nunca le dije a nadie… Kurausu tenía muchos defectos que hacían que su padre lo despreciara" Ichigo torció su boca con disgusto al recordar a aquel hombre, sin duda era una de las personas más despreciables que había conocido en su vida, Claudia bajo la mirada y tenía un ligero tinte en sus mejillas, lo cual confundió al Shinigami "él era un gran hombre pero era impotente e infértil… aunque lo deseara no podría tener un hijo con su sangre, incluso cuando su padre lo presionaba por darle un heredero digno para suceder la familia… con el tiempo él se fue desgastando con las constantes críticas de su padre, Kurausu fue quedándose cada vez más en el silencio, dejando que su padre hiciera lo que quisiera con la familia" Ichigo escuchó atentamente las palabras de la guerrera celestial, ella tenía una expresión de enojo mientras hablaba pero era algo razonable dado que esa persona fue la culpable de sus desgracias "incluso bajo toda esa presión, Kurausu nunca dejo de ser un hombre amable y gentil con otras personas, aunque tuviera problemas en la alcoba él siempre trataba de ser un buen esposo, por las mañanas siempre me despertaba con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro, recordaba las fechas importantes como nuestro aniversario o cumpleaños y me llevaba a pasear por la ciudad… pero todo eso cambio cuando su padre descubrió que nuestra vida marital era casi inexistente"

-" _supongo que debo darle algunos puntos_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente al recordar al hombre que había hecho salir de la biblioteca en aquella ocasión, la primera vez que el Shinigami había visto al esposo de Claudia pensó que era un hombre frágil, ahora sentía un poco de malestar por pensar de esa forma, sus ojos marrones volvieron a enfocarse en la mujer junto a él

-"los tiempos se volvieron bastante sombríos después de eso, Kurausu se volvió más lejano, nuestra relación comenzó a caer en un gran pozo negro, él se sentía culpable por no poder cumplir sus deberes como esposo y eso lo afectaba mucho en su vida diaria como una enfermedad que lo consumía lentamente, tuve que tomar las riendas de la familia porque él se volvió más solitario e introvertido… incluso cuando él estaba sufriendo tanto, yo no fui capaz de ayudarlo a superar sus problemas… incluso así no pude devolverle la felicidad que él me dio…" los mirada de Claudia se volvió lejana mientras hablaba, Ichigo pudo notar que ella otra vez estaba reteniendo sus lágrimas de salir libremente "cuando fui forzada a casarme con el hijo de la familia Levantine tenía odio por mi destino, me prepare mentalmente para aceptar casarme con algún hombre de baja moral y hábitos cuestionables, él ya era quince años mayor que yo, así que esperaba que fuera un viejo depravado… al principio pensé eso, el día que se suponía que iba a ser nuestra noche de bodas, sentí repulsión por él pero en vez de forzarme a hacerlo como seria lo normal en estos casos, Kurausu se negó a hacerlo y me juro que solo lo haría cuando yo estuviera lista… con el tiempo la imagen que tenia de él cambio, ya no lo veía de mala manera, creo que después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos comencé a respetarlo y quererlo… aunque no podía amarlo, pero aun así me entregue a él, y él se encargó de intentar hacerme feliz con todos los medios que tuviera… al final una de las personas que más me amaba murió sin que yo pudiera devolverle ese amor… no pude hacer nada" ella grito con frustración, la guerrera celestial repentinamente se levantó de una manera agresiva y de una fuerte patada mando a volar uno de los sillones

 _-"¿debería detenerla?"_ Ichigo se preguntó mentalmente algo dudoso por el arrebato violento de la princesa castaña, Claudia arremetió contra una mesa y mando a volar todo lo que tenía encima, el muchacho peli naranja estaba a punto de pararse para detenerla pero eso no fue necesario, ya que ella se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo

-"soy una mujer de lo peor…" ella comento en voz baja casi sin emociones, Ichigo se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la guerrera, quien no parecía percatarse de su presencia "… a pesar de ser la esposa de Kurausu no podía amarlo como hombre…" Ichigo puso una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa aprensiva

-"no creo que debas castigarte por eso, nadie puede mandar sobre sus sentimientos, estoy seguro que aunque no lo hayas amado de esa manera, él estaba feliz por todo lo que hacías por él" Ichigo le dijo en un intento de reconfortarla pero se sorprendió cuando ella le quito la mano de su hombro de un golpe

-"tu no lo entiendes… mientras Kurausu estaba muriendo… yo estaba pensando que eras un hombre increíble… esa confianza que trasmitías mientras ibas al campo de batalla, la fuerza que usabas para abrumar a tus enemigos… esa sonrisa gentil que les mostrabas a las demás princesas… la sensación de sentirse protegida cuando estaba cerca de ti… mientras él estaba muriendo… no pude evitar pensar que me gustaría estar en tu lecho… esa es la clase de sucia mujer que soy" ella le dijo en un tono completamente vacío de emociones, Ichigo inconscientemente retrocedió un paso al ver sus ojos sin brillo, casi como si estuvieran muertos, el joven Shinigami sintió una punzada en el pecho al verla en ese estado tan lamentable, fue en ese momento que casi como si fuera una memoria olvidada, su mente recordó algo importante

 **-flash back-**

Ichigo estaba parado en una de las murallas defensivas del castillo de la familia Levantine, sus ojos miraban con lejanía donde había ocurrido la batalla anterior, al ver los pastizales ennegrecidos por sus ataques de eléctricos, en ese momento sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su lado donde una presencia casi imperceptible se sentó, los ojos marrones de Ichigo se abrieron al ver que se trataba del espíritu del esposo de Claudia

-"sabes… me recuerdas al héroe de una de mis historias favoritas, el hijo de rey y una plebella que por el destino tuvo que enfrentarse a un tiránico rey demonio, él en la historia siempre enfrentaba a sus enemigos con una sonrisa confiada… me recordaste a esa persona cuando te enfrentaste a los mercenarios" Kurausu le dijo con una extraña sonrisa amable, que rápidamente se volvió desconcierto cuando Ichigo se paró y le hizo una reverencia

-"realmente lo siento… no pude protegerte" Ichigo se disculpó, su voz expresaba el remordimiento que sentía, el joven Shinigami fue sorprendido cuando el hombre dejo escapar una risa tranquila

-"no tienes que disculparte por mi muerte, tarde o temprano me llegaría… no estoy triste por mi muerte… si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es no poder devolverle a Claudia todo el tiempo y felicidad que ella me dio, tenía toda una vida por delante, infinitas posibilidades pero se vio obligada a encadenarse a la familia Levantine… incluso si yo no me casaba con ella, sin duda mi padre la hubiera tomado como una concubina… solo para poder mantener el titulo como la familia mano derecha de la diosa… no, incluso si Claudia no hubiera sido la elegida, él hubiera puesto sus ojos en ella solo por su belleza… mirando el tiempo hacia atrás me siento algo culpable, casarse conmigo le impidió encontrar a su verdadero amor y sentir la verdadera felicidad… eso es demasiado amargo, esa es la razón por la cual no pude ascender completamente… por eso en vez de aceptar tu disculpa por algo inevitable, cúmpleme mi último deseo y sé que tú tienes esa capacidad" el hombre mayor le pidió con la cabeza baja, Ichigo estaba sorprendido por el pedido del hombre, aunque se sentía algo culpable por su muerte por lo cual decidió aceptar

-"está bien… si es algo que pueda hacer, acepto" Ichigo le dijo con seguridad, el espíritu del esposo de Claudia sonrió débilmente ante esas palabras

-"es bastante extravagante lo que voy a decir así que espero que seas comprensible…" Kurausu se rasco la mejilla mientras miraba en la dirección opuesta donde estaba el Shinigami "me gustaría que le enseñes a Claudia los placeres que yo no pude… quiero que ella experimente lo que es ser amada como mujer y amar con toda el alma" antes que Ichigo pudiera replicar el hombre extendió una mano en señal de detenerse "si, si, se lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero por eso te lo pido… es por qué te lo pido a ti" el hombre dejo escapar un gran suspiro "fue la primera vez que la vi mostrar esa expresión tan femenina… mentiría si dijera que no me sentí un poco celoso al verla reaccionar así, ni siquiera mi padre pudo hacer que ella mostrara una cara como esa… por eso lo entendí en el momento… tan diferente a mí, tan diferente a mi padre… algo que jamás podríamos alcanzar, ella vio en ti todas las cualidades de su ideal… por eso creo que eres el único que puede cumplir mi último deseo tan descarado como suena" Ichigo bajo la mirada vacilante, ¿realmente podría hacer eso?... incluso si era la última voluntad de un muerto y valga la redundancia era el mismo esposo quien lo pedía, seguía siendo algo muy difícil descabellado "ya aceptaste esa petición, como un hombre no puedes retractarte de tu palabra"

-"pero… incluso si es así… yo…" Ichigo murmuro indeciso, sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente entre sí, el joven Shinigami fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano posarse en su hombre

-"estará bien… ella seguramente se culpara por mi muerte, hará un berrinche, se criticara a si misma por sentir algo natural por primera vez… es la clase de buena mujer que estaría dispuesta a mancillarse ella misma por el orgullo de alguien a quien fue forzada… por eso no puedo irme sin por lo menos darle una oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz… aunque el principio del camino puede estar algo rocoso" Kurausu le dijo de manera enigmática, las cejas de Ichigo inmediatamente se torcieron con disgusto ante aquel tono

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" el muchacho peli naranja le pregunto con el ceño fruncido en enojo

-"bueno… veras… ella será reacia al principio… mejor dicho, se opondrá a eso, por esa razón he dejado una carta en la biblioteca junto al libro luna de Plutón… si también me sorprendí un poco cuando note que podía mover pequeños objetos a pesar de ser un fantasma, aunque eso no viene al caso, he dejado esa carta ahí para que se la entregues… después de que ella lea a carta… bésala, bésala como si no tuvieran un mañana" Ichigo le estaba dando una mirada bastante peligrosa al espíritu del esposo de Claudia, quien al notarla comenzó a sentirse bastante incómodo "¿podrías dejar de mirarme de ese modo?, además de descortés es aterrador"

-"sabes… justo en éste momento, tu personalidad es la de un psicópata… y me recuerda a cierta persona" Ichigo le dijo con un tono bastante tenebroso, Kurausu trago audiblemente antes de separarse varios pasos del Shinigami

-"no es nada de eso… solo estoy poniendo a prueba todo el conocimiento de los libros que leí" él se defendió nerviosamente, Ichigo volvió a mirar las secuelas de su batalla antes de suspirar con fastidio, un destello azul a su lado le indico que el alma de Kurausu ya había partido al más allá según Ichigo, ya que no sabía cómo se regían las cosas en esa dimensión

 **-fin del flash back-**

-"no creo que debas mortificarte por esas cosas" Ichigo le dijo mientras caminaba hacia los estantes de libros en busca de aquel libro que Kurausu le había dicho

-"¿Qué clase de hipocresía es esa?... ¿estás diciendo que simplemente olvide todo lo que ha pasado?" Claudia le pregunto completamente atónita por el cambio de comportamiento del Shinigami, quien ahora parecía indiferente mientras miraba los libros con interés, ver esa escena la hacía sentir muy enojada de cierta manera "TU… porque tu…" antes de que pudiera terminar, Ichigo le lanzo un libro que por reflejo atrapo

-"léelo… o mejor dicho ábrelo" los ojos azules de Claudia miraron con desconcierto al Shinigami pero incluso así, ella decidió hacer lo que él le estaba diciendo, en el mismo instante que ella abrió la tapa del libro, un papel cayó al suelo "tómalo, es para ti… es de tu difunto marido" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, los ojos de Claudia se abrieron completamente ante esas palabras, ella se agacho para recoger el papel pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar, ella se volvió a sorprender cuando la mano de Ichigo apareció frente a la suya tomando el papel por ella, el adolescente de cabellera anaranjada le entrego la carta, Claudia vacilo un par de veces antes de tomar el papel entre sus manos "soy un Shinigami en otras palabras un dios de la muerte, hable con tu esposo después de la muerte… o mejor dicho el hablo conmigo" Ichigo comento la última parte con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas

Claudia rápidamente comenzó a leer lo que su esposo había escrito en la carta, sus ojos se movían velozmente entre párrafos, a cada palabra que leía sus manos apretaban con más fuerza el papel, a mitad de la carta Ichigo noto que sus manos aflojaron el agarre y sus ojos se humedecieron, a lo cual ella no tardo en dejar que las lágrimas caigan libremente por sus mejillas, al terminar de leerla ella dejo caer la carta al suelo, sus ojos miraban de manera débilmente sus manos enguantadas, fue en ese momento que Ichigo se acercó bruscamente a ella sacándola de su trance, antes que ella pudiera reaccionar Ichigo la tomo la de la cintura y la empujo contra una mesa, su mano izquierda se apodero de la parte trasera del cuello de la guerrera, mientras que su otra mano se posó firmemente en la cadera de la princesa castaña, sus labios rápidamente se encontraron con los desprevenidos labios de Claudia, quienes no pudieron reaccionar ante tal ataque… la lengua de Ichigo se introdujo libremente en la boca de la guerrera celestial quien seguía sorprendida por tal acción, Claudia al reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo intento liberarse del agarre del Shinigami pero sus intentos fueron en vano y inconscientemente se rindió ante el beso de Ichigo

-" _¿Cómo… sus labios… su lengua se mueven tan bien?_ " Claudia se preguntó al dejarse llevar por la sensación que el beso de Ichigo le estaba provocando, sus manos brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello del Shinigami, la sensación de una de las manos de Ichigo acercándose peligrosamente a sus pechos hizo que ella se apartara rápidamente del joven peli naranja, Claudia tenía un gran rubor en su rostro y su reparación era pesada, sus ojos se encontraron y ella le dio una mirada atónita por lo que acababa de suceder

-"lo siento… me deje llevar" Ichigo se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia hacia la guerrera celestial, Ichigo se froto la nuca algo avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, a pesar de haber solo querido besarla sus hormonas casi hacen que se salga de control, Claudia estaba mirando al suelo e Ichigo no podía notar su expresión pero la forma en que sujetaba su brazo con el otro brazo, y su pie izquierdo moviéndose ligeramente en semicírculo en el suelo le dio una idea de cómo posiblemente ella estuviera en ese momento "creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir ahora que podemos, mañana será un día largo" Ichigo comento algo inseguro del curso de acción que debía seguir en ese momento, sus ojos marrones se posaron en la carta en el suelo y su curiosidad despertó enormemente ¿Qué tipo de cosas había escrito para que ella estuviera en tal estado?

-"creo que es una buena idea" ella murmuro antes de voltear hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, antes de salir ella volvió y toma la carta del suelo y la destrozo en varios pedazos y los arrojo por una ventana, ella le hizo una pequeña reverencia al Shinigami antes de salir de la biblioteca, el muchacho peli naranja se quedó parado en medio de la biblioteca con una mirada desconcertada por lo repentino que fue el accionar de Claudia, cualquier cosa que hubiera escrito en la carta ahora quedaría en un enigma para él

-"voy a intentar dormir un par de horas antes de ponerme a trabajar sobre el ultimo castillo" el adolescente Shinigami comento a la vez que se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos anaranjados, con un pequeño suspiro él salió de la biblioteca hacia su dormitorio, al salir al pasillo noto que Claudia ya se había perdido de vista lo cual solo demostrado lo rápido que se había marchado, otra vez el adolescente de cabello naranja se encontraba caminando por los tenues pasillos de su castillo, sus ojos marrones miraron con aburrimiento lo que lo rodeaba "ahhh… estoy cansado… me pregunto cómo es la supuesta diosa de esté mundo, espero que tenga más decencia que ellas en nuestro primer encuentro… bhaa, a quien engaño… ella seguramente se vista igual" Ichigo comento con un toque de decepción, al pasar junto a una ventana se detuvo para ver la gran luna resplandecer en el cielo nocturno, sus ojos parecían perderse en la atrapante imagen del cielo estrellado, su seño se frunció un poco más de lo normal y su boca se torció con un toque de melancolía "me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora… ¿se estarán preocupando mucho por mí?" tras esa línea de pensamiento el rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y volvió a caminar por el pasillo del castillo "pensar en esto ahora no servirá de nada… primero concéntrate en lo que tienes en frente y cuando lo termines ahí puedes ponerte depresivo" Ichigo se dijo a sí mismo en un tono de regaño, al llegar a su dormitorio dejo escapar otro suspiro que estaba conteniendo, al entrar en la habitación pobremente iluminada camino hacia su gran cama pero se detuvo por un momento al ver algo que llamo su atención "¿era tan grande antes?..." Ichigo se preguntó al ver el huevo de dragón posado en uno de los sillones de su habitación "… seguramente es mi imaginación" Ichigo comento antes de dejarse caer sobre la suave y esponjosa sensación de su cama

 **\- Al día siguiente- medio día - entrada principal del castillo -**

Las cosas en el antiguo castillo de la familia Levantine ahora el castillo del Shinigami, estaban bastante agitadas por los preparativos para la partida del Shinigami y las princesas, una guarnición de guerreras ya había partido por la mañana bajo las ordenes de Claudia, las cuales tenían la función de comprobar el camino por posibles trampas, Ichigo para asegurarse que se encontraran seguras, les dio mantos Quincys con ligeras propiedades defensivas, además de que las sub capitanas tenían espadas creadas por Ichigo, aunque su poder era ligeramente superior a una espada normal humana, pero ese era el modo que tenía Ichigo de intentar protegerlas a la distancia, aunque sabía que si las cosas se complicaban podría ir allí en poco tiempo, actualmente Ichigo se encontraba sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol mirando el cielo despejado

-"Ichigo-sama, Ichigo-sama…" el muchacho peli naranja salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre, al mirar en la dirección donde la voz provenía se encontró con una de las criadas del castillo, ella era una mujer que parecía estar alrededor de los treinta años aunque tenía una figura bastante desarrollada con grandes curvas, la cual seguramente era envidiada por algunas mujeres, tenía grandes ojos azules casi violetas, usaba gafas de tamaño mediano sin cuerpo, tenía el cabello rubio grisáceo atado en un moño, con un broche plateado sosteniendo un mechón de cabello a su costado derecho, llevaba puesta la típica vestimenta de una maid, ella al darse cuenta de que había captado su atención le dio una reverencia formal antes de hablar "la princesa Alicia le informa que los carros están listos para partir inmediatamente, que lo están esperando en la entrada principal" la maid le comunico cordialmente, Ichigo asintió a sus palabras y se levantó de su lugar, ella le dio una respetuosa reverencia antes de retirarse, el joven Shinigami estiro sus brazos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada del castillo, su cuerpo fue envuelto en energía azul como si su ropa comenzara a prenderse fuego azul, cuando se disipo Ichigo estaba vestido con un manto blanco con un par de botones dorados en la parte delantera, sus zapatillas fueron cambiadas por un par de botas de estilo militar de color negro, sus ojos marrones miraron con un toque de lejanía el horizonte montañoso a su frente

-"parece que se aproxima una lluvia" Ichigo murmuro al ver a lo lejos la formación de nubes grises en el cielo, sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar junto a los carruajes en la entrada principal, al percatarse de su presencia los ojos de todos se posaron sobre él, Ichigo les dio una mirada extraña al notar como ellos lo veían

-"es raro verte vestir de esa manera" Origa le dijo, Ichigo levanto una ceja confundido por sus palabras, después de todo, casi todas ellas estaban usando el mismo manto que él, las únicas que no lo llevaban eran Prim y Kaguya, Ichigo al pensar en la sacerdotisa del brilla se dio cuenta que ella no estaba presente, pero al sentir su energía se dio cuenta de que ya se había subido a uno de los carruajes, lo cual le parecía un poco extraño, ya que últimamente ella parecía evitarlo intencionalmente, algo que lo confundía de cierta manera y despertaba su curiosidad por los motivos que ella pudiera tener para hacer eso

-"Ichigo-sama la capital del reino del sur está a unas horas, si partimos ahora podremos llegar antes del anochecer" Prim le dijo con su habitual tono amable, Ichigo le sonrió como respuesta y sacudió sus cabellos haciendo que ella se sonrojara en gran medida

-"esa bien, partiremos ahora… quiero llegar antes que llegue la lluvia, sinceramente no me quiero mojar" Ichigo comento, a lo cual una de las guerreras que se quedaron en el castillo le trajo su caballo blanco "ha pasado tiempo, Shiro" él le dijo al caballo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, había decidido nombrarlo Shiro porque llamarlo igual que su espíritu Zanpakuto había sido una mala idea, más cuando ese espíritu Zanpakuto era un maniaco que le enviaba imágenes subidas de tono con cualquier persona que veía cada vez que podía como venganza

-"yo encabezare la marcha, ya que conozco el camino de memoria" Claudia comento mientras se subía a su caballo de color marrón, Origa y Chloe se subieron a la carrosa junto a Prim y Alicia, en la otra carrosa estaban Ruu Ruu, Maia y Kaguya, las guardias de Kaguya iban en una carreta al final de la fila junto a las sub capitanas de Alicia, por otra parte su secta satánica como Ichigo solía nombrarlas o mejor conocidas como las monjas del Shinigami, se quedaron en el castillo por pedido de Ichigo, ya que él sabía que las cosas se iban a poner muy intensas en el futuro, Ichigo tomo las riendas de su caballo y subió a su lomo con un pequeño paso flash, del cual nadie se percató, Ichigo no necesito decirle que hacer al equino, ya que el caballo se trasladó junto al de Claudia como si pudiera entender sus pensamientos, Ichigo le dirigió una mirada a Claudia que asintió ante el mensaje que implícito en su mirada, ellos estaban a punto de comenzar a cabalgar cuando Ichigo repentinamente recordó algo importante

-"ho… mierda, casi me olvido del huevo…" Ichigo comento rápidamente mientras intentaba bajar del caballo pero fue detenido por Claudia quien sujeto una parte de su manto

-"el huevo ya ha sido cargado, está en el carruaje junto a Prim-dono" la guerrera celestial le dijo haciendo que Ichigo dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio al escuchar sus palabras "a decir verdad fue bastante problemático meterlo en el carruaje, creció al tamaño de medio hombre" ella comento mientras comenzaba a cabalgar en su caballo, Ichigo rápidamente la siguió en su corcel blanco, los carruajes que cargaban a las princesas rápidamente comenzaron su paso, en poco tiempo comenzaron a dejar atrás el gran castillo, el cual se perdió de vista por la vegetación frondosa del bosque, Ichigo cabalgo junto a Claudia la mayoría del trayecto, aunque ninguno de los dos hablo con el otro, simplemente se mantenían en silencio dejando que las pisadas de los caballos en la tierra fueran los únicos sonidos a su alrededor

-" _haaa… me duele el trasero…_ " Ichigo se quejó mentalmente con fastidio, ya habían pasado varias horas seguidas desde que comenzaron su viaje, no se habían detenido ni por una vez, lo cual sorprendió al peli naranja, los caballos que estaban montando tenían una tremenda resistencia física, los ojos de Ichigo miraron brevemente a Claudia quien mantenía su mirada en el camino sin inmutarse por nada, él no pudo evitar sentir un poco de respeto por ella, se notaba que había sido muy diligente con su entrenamiento para convertirse en un caballero, sus ojos marrones otra vez se dirigieron al bosque a su alrededor " _espero llegar pronto, dudo que pueda festejar el día del padre si tengo que cabalgar otra hora más_ " Ichigo volvió a quejarse mentalmente por la situación en la que se encontraba, sus ojos parpadearon sorprendidos al sentir una extraña energía a lo lejos, al observar detenidamente pudo ver entre los arboles frente a él, lo que parecía una ciudad, a una distancia considerable, posiblemente a media hora de su ubicación actual, o un segundo si usaba un shumpo

-"debemos estar cerca de la ciudad… creo que llegaremos antes de una hora" Claudia le dijo al Shinigami, Ichigo asintió a sus palabras sin dejar de mirar la carretera, repentinamente sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente, Claudia casi se cae del caballo cuando vio a Ichigo saltar en el aire hacia atrás, sus ojos azules observaron con confusión y sorpresa como Ichigo comenzaba a formar el arma de energía que les había mostrado antes, antes que pudiera pronunciar una palabra Ichigo apunto al bosque, los ojos de Claudia se abrieron ampliamente en shock al ver a un gran lobo negro salir de un salto de entre los árboles, antes que las patas del animal demoniaco pudieran tocar el suelo Ichigo disparó su arma y la cabeza del animal se destruyó en una explosión de sangre sesos, el Shinigami cambio la dirección a donde apuntaba y volvió a disparar antes de que otro lobo negro pudiera salir del bosque, Claudia detuvo su caballo al igual que los carruajes se detuvieron al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, la guerrera celestial rápidamente desenfundo su espada y corrió hacia donde estaba el peli naranja, las otras princesas rápidamente salieron de sus carruajes a ver lo que estaba sucediendo

-" _mierda… que son estas cosas, no pude sentir su energía espiritual hasta que decidieron atacar, si no fuera porque sentí su instinto asesino hubieran podido atacarnos por detrás_ " Ichigo pensó sorprendido por la repentina aparición de las criaturas, parecían ser alguna clase de lobos pero eran un poco más pequeños que un caballo, su pelaje era completamente negro y tenían ojos rojos, Ichigo noto que había varios que se estaban acercando al lugar, otro gran lobo salto de entre los arboles e Ichigo rápidamente le apunto con su pistola, un instante después la cabeza del lobo fue borrada del resto de su cuerpo, el cual fue el mismo destino que tuvo el siguiente lobo que intento atacarlo desde su lado, Ichigo le dio miro por encima de su hombro a Claudia quien estaba corriendo hacia él, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar al frente justo antes que uno de los lobos demoniacos saltara hacia su cabeza, Ichigo le apunto y apretó el gatillo de su arma, casi instantáneamente después la parte derecha de la cabeza del animal había sido destrozada, la sangre salió rociando el suelo al igual que el manto que Ichigo llevaba, Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de quejarse porque otro lobo volvió a saltar hacia él, esta vez Ichigo se movió a un lado y atrapo su cuello con su mano libre, sus ojos miraron sin sentimientos al animal antes de apretar con fuerza el cuello del animal, rápidamente su otro brazo se elevó hacia otro lobo que intentaba atacarlo, el estruendo del disparo de su arma opaco el sonido de los sesos del animal siendo explotados

-"Ichigo… ¿de dónde salieron estos lobos demoniacos?" Claudia le pregunto mientras se paraba en una postura de combate junto a él, ella le dio una mirada algo insegura al animal negro que se retorcía desesperadamente para poder escapar del agarre del Shinigami, Ichigo le dio una breve mirada en blanco a la guerrera antes de dispararle a otro lobo negro que intento atacarlo

-"¿Cómo quieres que sepa de dónde vinieron?" Ichigo le pregunto con sarcasmo antes de dispararle a un grupo de lobos demoniacos entre los árboles, Ichigo miro de reojo al perro que estaba sujetando por la tráquea con su mano libre, el animal intentaba atacarlo desesperadamente para poder liberarse de su agarre, Ichigo intensifico la fuerza que aplicaba sobre el cuello del monstruo y lo elevo en el aire antes de hacerlo descender de espaldas con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, el sonido del cráneo partiéndose en varios pedazos supero al sonido de la cabeza del lobo siendo enterrada en el suelo, Claudia miro completamente sorprendida por la ferocidad del ataque de Ichigo contra el lobo demoniaco, un instante después sus instintos hicieron que ella saltara hacia atrás esquivando por poco a un lobo negro que intento atacarla por el costado, antes de que pudiera balancear su espada hacia el lobo, Ichigo descendió una feroz patada de hacha contra la cabeza del animal, enterrándola en el suelo como el anterior, el sonido de su cráneo crujir desagradablemente les indico que ya estaba muerto "no te distraigas no sé exactamente cuántos son… pero son muchos" Ichigo le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y volver a dispararle a los lobos que intentaban acercarse a ellos

-"Claudia ¿qué está sucediendo?" Maia le pregunto mientras se abalanzaba con sus dos sables contra un lobo cerca del carruaje, ella de un rápido movimiento logro decapitar al animal antes de retroceder junto a Claudia, la princesa pelirroja pateo a uno de los lobos demoniacos mandándolo a volar de regreso cuando intento atacarla de frente, Claudia por su parte de rápidos swings eliminaba a cualquier lobo negro que intentara acercarse a ella, una lluvia de picos de tierra voló cerca de las guerreras acribillando a un grupo de lobos que intentaban atacarlas en conjunto, ellas miraron a Prim quien rápidamente volvió a canalizar el mismo hechizo y lanzarlo contra los animales demoniacos, uno de los lobos negros logro escabullirse por el costado de la princesa peli rosada pero antes que pudiera conectar su ataque su cuerpo fue dividido en dos por Chloe quien había salido disparada desde el interior del carruaje hacia el monstruo, la elfa oscura de cabello rubio se detuvo cerca de la joven Princesa y elevo sus armas en posición de combate

"tch… son muchos perros sucios" Chloe comento con disgusto, Alicia rápidamente se lanzó contra los lobos y con rápidos movimientos de su espada y un elegante juego de pies, su elegante espada ahora estaba cubierta de sangre de los lobos demoniacos, ella giro su cuerpo rápidamente antes de con un rápido swing hacia arriba decapitar a uno de los lobos que intentaba atacarla, un lobo intento entrar a uno de los carruajes solo para inmediatamente después salir volando a una velocidad segadora y estrellarse contra un árbol, Ruu Ruu bajo de ese carruaje portando su gran alabarda apoyada en uno de sus hombros, la princesa semi-humana dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido molesto antes de con un veloz movimientos girar su gran arma y dividir al medio a uno de los lobos negros más cercanos a ella, aunque la fuerza aplicada en el golpe hizo que el cuerpo muerto del animal se estrellara contra otro con gran fuerza aplastándolo contra un árbol

-"esto se está poniendo bastante molesto" Ichigo comento con enojo, su manto blanco ahora estaba completamente cubierto de sangre de los animales demoniacos asesinados, delante de él había una gran cantidad de lobos desmembrados, la sangre rojo y sus pelajes negros estaban poco a poco consumiendo todo el color del suelo, el Shinigami elevo su pistola y rápidamente desencadeno una rápida serie de disparos hacia los lobos que intentaban acercarse a ellos, los animales simplemente caían muertos sin una parte de su cuerpo un segundo después, Ichigo se detuvo un momento y miro detenidamente el bosque a su alrededor, no los había sentido antes pero ahora podía detectarlos, y lo que sintió hizo que su ceño se frunciera con fuerza, aunque no podía decir un número exacto sabía que el número de esos lobos negros era ridículamente grande y parecían llegar cada vez más, un grupo de lobos demoniacos lograron ponerse de espaldas a Ichigo pero antes que pudieran atacarlo un círculo mágico de color negro apareció sobre ellos del cual salió una gran cantidad de rayos, los cuales sin piedad arremetieron contra los animales demoniacos, hasta que se podía percibir el olor de sus huesos quemados

-"sucios animales… como se atreven a atacarlo… aprendan su lugar, insolentes" Origa declaro antes de que aparecieran varios círculos mágicos similares al anterior alrededor de donde ellos se encontraban, sin piedad los relámpagos azotaron contra la manada de los lobos negros, los cuerpos de los animales oscuros se desplomaron muertos en el suelo con un ruido seco, Ichigo miro con asombro a la reina de los elfos oscuros, era la primera vez que la veía utilizar magia, aunque ya sabía que podía hacerlo no esperaba que su nivel de habilidad fuera tan alto, ella sola había aniquilado a un gran número de lobos demoniacos, aunque fue una paz momentánea ya que los lobos volvieron a rodearlos en un instante, incluso no parecían importarles pararse sobre los cuerpos de sus anteriores compañeros, sus ojos rojos mostraban aún más sed de sangre que antes, sus grandes dientes temblaban con ansias por poder atacarlos sin piedad, sus gruñidos opacaban cualquier otro sonido de los alrededores, Ichigo les dio una rápida mirada a las mujeres detrás de él, a excepción de Kaguya quien todavía estaba dentro en la carrosa, el resto de ellas ya estaban en postura de combate, observando de manera desafiante a los lobos demoniacos, hubo un breve silencio entre los dos bandos, la tensión era prácticamente insoportable, Ichigo elevo lentamente su pistola hacia la manada del grupo, el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado porque ese simple movimiento parecía tardar una eternidad, el dedo del Shinigami peli naranja apretó el gatillo y la explosión del disparo parecía reanudar el tiempo, en ese mismo instante todos los lobos negros se lanzaron contra ellos con furia, al igual que las princesas comenzaron a realizar sus ataques

-"mueran malditos perros" Ruu Ruu grito con euforia mientras aniquilaba uno tras otro a los animales demoniacos, la sangre de los animales estaba siendo esparcida por todos los alrededores, los arboles ahora estaban teñidos de color rojo, la tierra estaba oscurecida por el pelaje de los cuerpos muertos de los lobos, Ichigo sin piedad disparo su arma matando fácilmente a cualquier lobo que intentara acercarse, los ojos marrones de Ichigo escanearon rápidamente el ambiente, no importaba cuantos mataran solo seguían llegando cada vez más y más, el Shinigami miro sobre su hombro a las mujeres detrás suyo, ellas se mantenían al día con los animales pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo comenzaban a ser presionadas por el gran número de enemigos

-" _tch… estas cosas no paran de salir… ¿de dónde carajos vienen tantos_?" Ichigo comento mentalmente con fastidio, estaba cubierto en sangre de esos lobos al igual que algunos otros fluidos orgánicos de los monstruos, sus ojos marrones miraron con malestar a los demonios que no paraban de llegar " _tengo que terminar con esto rápido… si esto sigue así las cosas se saldrán de control_ " Ichigo pensó con un toque de ansiedad, su mano libre se metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su placa de Shinigami sustituto, los lobos parecían detenerse y mirar a Ichigo ya que su cuerpo fue envuelto en energía, de la placa de calavera que sostenía varias cintas blancas salieron y comenzaron a envolverse alrededor del Shinigami, un instante después Ichigo estaba usando su armadura fullburing, de la placa del Shinigami salió una hoja y una empuñadura, la calavera fue sustituida por una equis, Ichigo les dio una breve mirada a las princesas que lo miraban con asombro, a excepción de Origa quien ya había visto esa transformación, Ichigo volvió a mirar al enjambre de lobos antes de que su arma estallara en partículas de energía las cuales se volvieron a reunir para formar un gran arco de energía que Ichigo sostenía, Ichigo puso su espada fullburing en la vaina ubicada en su espalda, Ichigo sostuvo la cuerda de energía del arco y la tiro hacia atrás, de inmediato una flecha de energía se formó en su mano la cual apuntaba hacia los demonios negros, los ojos marrones de Ichigo se entrecerraron antes de que más energía comenzó a acumularse alrededor del arco "Licht Regen" Ichigo pronuncio antes de que una lluvia de flechas asolara con los lobos frente a él, un instante después el arco se disipo e Ichigo se lanzó contra los lobos, su mano tomo la empuñadura del arma en su espalda y con un rápido movimiento la desenfundo antes de decapitar a uno de los lobos que intentaba atacarlo, sin detenerse en su vuelo hacia los demonios balanceo su espada varias veces, cortando a cualquier lobo que se interpusiera en su camino

-"wow… es increíble" Claudia murmuro asombrada mientras observaba a Ichigo sin mucha dificultad rebanar a los monstruos que intentaban atacarlo, su espada parecía simplemente no ser detenida por los cuerpos de los monstruos, era como si atravesara agua cada vez que los cortaba, aunque ella tuvo que agacharse para esquivar a un lobo que había saltado para morderle la cabeza, ella rápidamente balanceo su espada hacia el abdomen de la bestia, su arma abrió sin dificultad las entrañas del animal, haciendo que sus tripas salieran de su interior, y cayeran sobre el suelo salpicándola en el proceso

-"mierda… ¿cuántas de estas cosas ahí?" el adolescente peli naranja se preguntó con fastidio mientras su espada decapitaba a un lobo que intento morderle el brazo, pero sus colmillos no pudieron ni siquiera rayar su armadura de huesos, el Shinigami rápidamente volvió con el grupo de mujeres al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo abrumadas por la gran cantidad de lobos, su espada paso a través de los animales con velocidad, dividiendo sus cuerpos en partes, la sangre se dispersó como lluvia sobre el Shinigami, un lobo dio un salto hacia Prim quien estaba mirando en otra dirección pero antes que pudiera alcanzarla Ichigo le dio una patada en el pecho haciéndolo salir disparado a una velocidad increíble contra el resto de los animales, los cuales aullaron de dolor al ser golpeados por el cuerpo del lobo demoniaco

-"gracias por salvarme Ichigo-sama" Prim le dijo con algo de cansancio, Ichigo le dio una mirada de reojo a la princesa de cabello rosado, ella tenía varias gotas de sudor en su rostro y su respiración era algo agitada, tenía varias manchas de sangre en su cuerpo pero no parecía estar herida, los ojos de Ichigo rápidamente se movieron a las otras mujeres, ellas parecían estar en el mismo estado que Prim, Claudia agarro a un lobo negro del cuello antes de clavarle su espada en el pecho matándolo inmediatamente, aunque ella tuvo problemas para retirar la espada del animal muerto, lo cual hizo que Ichigo frunciera el ceño, ellas estaban casi en su límite, seguramente ya habían pasado más de media hora luchando sin detenerse para descansar

-"Kaguya se está quedando sin mana, dentro de poco ya no podrá proveernos de magia de recuperación" Claudia le dijo al resto de las princesas que asintieron a sus palabras, Ichigo vio como hubo una tenue luz verde sobre sus cuerpos antes que su respiración se regularizara y su aspecto se volviera un poco renovado, Ichigo por su parte miro en dirección a los lobos que seguían llegando en gran cantidad, la situación era desventajosa por donde se viera, era cuestión de tiempo antes que se viera sobre pasado y alguna de ellas fuera herida

-"¿ **Por qué estas dudando?... mátalos a todos, sabes que debes hacerlo… ¿Por qué no lo haces?** " la voz de Hollow Zangetsu resonó en su mente haciendo que sus ojos se estrecharan seriamente " **son solo demonios, has matado a un gran numero hasta ahora ¿Por qué dudas ahora?... ¿Por qué parecen animales y no monstruos violadores? Jajaja, no me hagas reír, una de ellas será herida si no haces algo pronto ¿o acaso prefieres que alguna de ellas muera a tener que matar a un par más de perritos?** " Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios tras las palabras del espíritu Zanpakuto albino, sus ojos brillaban de determinación renovada, la sangre goteaba de su espada sobre el suelo salpicando sus pies, sus manos teñidas en rojo con la sangre de los demonios apretaron con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma

-"solo deberías mantenerte callado… me da dolor de cabeza escuchar tu voz" Ichigo murmuro antes de que energía azul comenzara a acumularse en su espada, las mujeres al igual que los lobos se detuvieron para observar al Shinigami, Ichigo miro con determinación a los lobos antes de que la hoja de su espada pareciera estallar en llamarada de energía azul "getsuga tenshou" Ichigo rugió al descender su espada liberando una gran media luna de energía que arrasaba con cualquier cosas a su paso, los lobos no fueron una excepción, parecían simplemente desintegrase al entrar en contacto con el poderoso ataque, la medialuna de poder recorrió cien metros hasta explotar, la explosión causó una gran onda de choque que hizo temblar el suelo y los árboles del lugar, aunque el ataque haya causado una gran cantidad de daño, no paso mucho tiempo antes que más lobos volvieran a rodearlos, haciendo que las cejas de Ichigo se torcieran con disgusto, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como de entre los arboles comenzaban a aparecer una nueva especie de demonio, eran iguales a los lobos negros pero eran más grandes y tenían tres cabezas, ahora todos parecían estar concentrados en el Shinigami, lo cual le hizo tener un toque de alivio "quiero que se vallan a la capital, rápido" él les ordeno a las princesas quien se sorprendieron por el pedido

-"¿Qué estás diciendo, Ichigo?" Alicia le pregunto con malestar, el Shinigami la miro seriamente haciendo que ella bajara la mirada "no, no puedo… no puedo dejarte" la princesa rubia murmuro, sus manos sujetaron con fuerza su espada y ella dio un paso hacia el Shinigami pero fue detenida por Origa, quien la miraba seriamente

-"Ichigo ya ha hablado, respetemos su decisión" la reina de los elfos oscuros le dijo con seriedad haciendo que Alicia le diera una mirada sorprendida ante sus palabras

-"pero… si él se queda…" ella fue interrumpida cuando Chloe apareció detrás de ella y la empujo hacia la carrosa

-"no crees que estas subestimándolo, él no es como nosotras, Ichigo está en un nivel completamente diferente" Chloe le dijo con la misma seriedad que su reina, Alicia abrió la boca para decir algo pero rápidamente se detuvo, no podía negar esas palabras, había visto su poder pero no había visto mucho de su verdadero poder como dios de la muerte, su mirada decayó en el suelo, no podía negar que en el fondo sabía que eso era cierto pero no podía calmar el malestar que estaba sintiendo en su pecho

-"está decidido, te dejamos esto a ti" Claudia declaro antes de correr hacia su caballo, asa acción atrajo la atención de los lobos quien inmediatamente se lanzaron contra ella, Ichigo al ver eso corrió hacia ella pero se sorprendió cuando uno de los cerberos apareció a su lado y una de sus cabezas clavo sus dientes en su antebrazo, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que sus colmillos lograran penetras su armadura de huesos, aunque no lograron herirlo realmente, el joven Shinigami patio al animal en el pecho mandándolo a volar de regreso junto a los otros lobos demoniacos, los lobos que intentaban atacar a Claudia se detuvieron al ver a Ichigo ir hacia ellos y en su lugar se lanzaron contra él, aunque rápidamente fueron eliminados por el peli naranja, Ichigo se detuvo y lanzo otro getsuga tenshou hacia la multitud de lobos, pero volvió a suceder lo mismo que antes y más lobos volvieron a aparecer, Ichigo frunció el ceño con enojo

-" _esto es demasiado extraño… al menos deberían haber disminuido en número, pero solo siguen llegando sin detenerse… ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"_ Ichigo comento mentalmente con algo de preocupación, sus ojos miraron detenidamente a los animales sedientos de sangre, sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver algo que hizo que su piel se helara completamente, uno de los lobos tenía un brazo humano que lentamente se estaba cubriendo de pelaje negro "¿Q-Qué… mierda…?" Ichigo murmuro en estado de shock, fue solo un instante pero en ese instante que bajo su guardia un lobo negro logro alcanzar llegar a él y morderle el hombro, aunque sus colmillos no penetraran su armadura se aferraran con fuerza como para no soltarlo, Ichigo reacciono rápidamente e intento quitárselo pero otro lobo aprovecho ese momento y se aferró con los dientes a su brazo, en menos de un segundo estaba completamente rodeado de lobos mordiéndolo por todos lados, aunque realmente no le estaban haciendo daño pero eso no evito que las mujeres miraran con desesperación la escena, ellas rápidamente se lanzaron hacia el Shinigami para ayudarlo

-"… como se atreven…" los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar un susurro en su oído, la voz parecía provenir de una mujer, aunque él no la reconocía, el tiempo parecía detenerse en ese instante "como se atreven… como se atreven a atacarlo… sucios animales inferiores… como se atreven a atacar a mi padre" Ichigo se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, su voz parecía estar llena de enojo, una luz roja comenzó a iluminar el ambiente atrayendo la atención de todos, incluso los lobos negros dejar de morder al Shinigami y se concentraron en la luz, la luz brillante provenía de la carrosa donde se encontraba el huevo, lo cual hizo que los ojos de Ichigo se abrieran ampliamente, la luz roja comenzó a volverse más intensa, un instante después la carrosa estallo en pedazos, cuando la energía se calmó se podía ver una figura parada en medio del lugar donde antes había estado la carrosa "insignificantes seres como ustedes se atreven a atacar a mi padre… inaceptable" la extraña figura declaro con enojo, antes de que un enorme instinto asesino se hiciera sentir en el lugar, los lobos comenzaron a temblar y lentamente se alejaron del peli naranja, Ichigo estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo, era como si tuvieran miedo de esa figura, a decir verdad él también sentía un poco de escalofríos al sentir esa gran cantidad de sed de sangre ser liberada, cuando la energía se calmó completamente todos pudieron apreciar a la persona parada allí, era una muchacha que parecía estar en su adolescencia, tenía el cabello corto de color violeta, piel ligeramente bronceada, pechos de buen tamaño aunque no eran un poco más chicos que los de Prim, ojos rojos brillantes con pupilas rasgadas aunque lo más llamaba la atención era el par de cuernos toro que se inclinaban hacia adentro y arriba, un par de alas dragoneas y una gran cola de lagarto de escamas rojas detrás de ella que parecía salir de la parte baja de su espalda

-"¿Quién…?" Alicia no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que la muchacha camino hacia adelante en dirección a los lobos demoniacos, ella les dio una mirada intensa antes de elevar sus manos y dos círculos mágicos rojos se formaron delante de ellas, las chicas comenzaron a sudar frio ante la gran cantidad de magia que estaba recolectando, los animales demoniacos al sentir tal cosa rápidamente intentaron huir hacia el bosque pero ella tenía otros planes

-"¿creen que pueden huir después de atacar a mi padre?" ella rugió con rabia, la energía mágica aumento estrepitosamente "¡mueran!" la chica dragonica grito antes que dos torrentes de fuego se lanzaron contra la manada de lobos, las columnas de fuego chocaron entre si creando un colosal torbellino de fuego infernal que devoro una gran parte del bosque eliminando a todos los que se encontrara allí, Ichigo se sentó y miro con asombro como la enorme cúpula de fuego incinero todo a su alcance, después de uno segundos el fuego se extinguió dejando nada más que un gran pozo negro de cenizas ennegrecida, la muchacha se dio vuelta y miro fijamente al Shinigami, sus ojos se encontraron y su mirada reflejaba algo de ansiedad, el adolescente peli naranja se levantó y camino hacia ella, cuando estaba a un par de pasos de la muchacha, ella dio un paso hacia él pero de inmediato se tambaleo y se cayó hacia adelante, Ichigo inmediatamente se adelantó y la atrapo, haciendo que su cabeza se posara en su pecho musculoso

-"estas agotada, tu energía esta por el suelo… fue bastante temerario hacer ese ataque tan llamativo" Ichigo le dijo en voz baja pero también parecía que la estaba regañando, lo cual hizo que ella sonriera débilmente, una de sus delicadas manos suavemente se posó en la mejilla del peli naranja

-"jeje… no se puede evitar… no podía dejar que esos perros te faltaran el resto… Otaou-sama" los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ligeramente con incredulidad ante esas palabras, ¿ya era un padre? Y de una chica mitad dragón, pero antes que nada

"deberías ponerte algo de ropa"

* * *

Y así se fue el capítulo, como lo habrán notado… Claudia fue consolada… literalmente, no mentí en ese aspecto :P jejeje, espero que les haya gustado y dejen su amable review para mi fondo social de fanescritores sin talento… hasta la próxima y no se ansíen muchos, las declaraciones de impuestos son molestas

 **Dato súper importante: la chica dragonica que se presenta en esté capitulo pueden buscarla como "GREA de shingeki no bahamut manaria friends"** aunque literalmente no conozco nada de su personalidad ni hábitos, su apariencia física fue lo que me llamo la atención, era perfecta para lo que buscaba, ahora sí, en el próximo capítulo habrá citrus amargo, buena semana (y algunos días más :V)

Por cierto miren mi deviantart no soy tan bueno pero tampoco soy tan malo, suelo hacer fantart relacionados a los fics

para que se enteren, tuve muchos problemas para subir el capitulo, al final tuve que copiar y pegar todo el texto...


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ha pasado un largo tiempo ¿he?, una gran cantidad me daba por muerto pero si muriera como el resto ¿Qué serian de mis palabras al principio de mis actualizaciones? Hay algunas veces que obviamente debemos priorizar cosas más importantes que un hobby, aunque realmente me gusta mi hobby… esto es gratis, no recibo nada a cambio más que la sensación de que estoy complaciendo a alguien que como yo busca una historia como la mía para desconectarse aunque sea por poco del mundo que lo rodea, eso se siente genial, aunque actualmente las historias de Bleach-crossover están en una gran decadencia… al parecer que el manga haya terminado hizo que muchos dejaran de lado esta sección, al principio me encantaba leer fanfics pero ahora no hay casi nada que cumpla o supere mis expectativas, de cierta manera es frustrante… creo que si en vez de escribir cosas sin sentido y sin ningún propósito como fanafic escribieran un blechxHenta( i latina :V) esta sección se vería revitalizada nuevamente, créanme hay muchos henta que con un simple cambio de protagonista serian muchos mejores de las mierdas de henta que sacan ahora, hay algunos que en vez de darte ganas de ahorcar el ganso te dan ganas de replantear tu forma de vida :V y con eso dicho queridos lectores espero que disfruten el cap y sepan perdonar los errores gramaticales (y algunos horrores)… saben, soy disléxico pero aun así me gusta escribir historias, cuando consiga un beta lo voy a hacer arreglar todos los capítulos… y también por petición de un ¿fan? ¿Conocido? ¿Amigo? ¿sujeto extraño que me contacto por intenet?... bha ustedes entienden, esto haciendo un fan art de bleach-kuroinu… estaba con poca inspiración para este capítulo y estuve medio mes sin internet (TT_TT) y eso es bastante deprimente

No soy dueño de nada excepto de mi imaginación, y mi odio hacia Vault…

Disfruten del cap y dejen su review

* * *

Capítulo 14

El silencio del bosque que rodeaba la capital del reino del sur fue roto por el sonido de las ruedas de un carruaje y el cabalgar de los caballos por la carretera de tierra, a la cabeza del grupo de viajeros se encontraba nada menos que Ichigo, su atuendo ahora estaba completamente limpio, la sangre que había cubierto su cuerpo era cosa del pasado, su cabello anaranjado se meció suavemente con el viento a medida que su blanco corcel avanzo por el camino de tierra hacia la capital, sus ojos marrones miraron discretamente a la guerrera a su lado, Claudia parcia estar más seria de lo normal, aunque era razonable después de salir de una batalla como la que acababan de experimentar, sus ojos volvieron rápidamente al frente solo para presenciar que la distancia que faltaba para llegar a la ciudad era prácticamente nula, los árboles que estaban a cada lado acabaron solo para dar paso a las praderas que rodeaban la gran ciudad capital, un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver el gran castillo ubicado en el centro de la ciudad

-"parece que pronto podre poner fin a esto" Ichigo murmuro algo aliviado "ya prácticamente no siento mis nalgas" comentó con fastidio al sentir su parte trasera entumecida por el largo viaje, una vez más volvió a mirar a la guerrera a su lado antes de mirar por encima del hombro al carruaje que contenía a las demás princesas, seguramente ellas estarían un poco apretadas ahí dentro, una persona más y un carruaje menos fue lo que les quedo después de la batalla

-"hey Ichigo" Claudia comento atrayendo su atención "bueno… a decir verdad, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo… pero creo que puedo esperar hasta después que hayamos hablado con Celestine" Ichigo levanto una ceja con curiosidad ante ese pedido pero ella no parecía que fuera a soltar más información

-"se ve más animado que las anteriores ciudades" Ichigo comento al entrar a la ciudad capital, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, las calles estaban repletas de personas que iban en todas las direcciones, aunque todo parecía detenerse al verlos, la multitud rápidamente abrió paso y se puso a los lados de la acera, la cantidad de personas solo parecía aumentar mientras más se acercaban al castillo donde residía Celestine, Ichigo miro a la multitud y solo podía percibir dos clases de reacciones, felicidad por su llegada y malestar también por su llegada, aunque la segunda era en su mayoría por la parte masculina de la población, algo que no sorprendió para nada al Shinigami, pero tal como esperaba el primer incidente apareció tan pronto como llego a la puerta del castillo, una piedra voló en dirección a la cabeza del peli naranja, solo para ser atrapado por antes que lograra golpearlo, sin detenerse apretó con fuerza la roca volviéndola polvo, haciendo que la multitud quedara completamente atónita "detente Claudia" Ichigo le ordeno a la guerrera celestial que estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada

-"Como ordene" ella le respondió monótonamente, haciendo que la multitud otra vez se volviera a sorprender con lo ocurrido, las grandes puertas del blanco palacio fueron abiertas permitiéndoles que entraran, Ichigo observo a los que se encargaron de abrir las puertas y se sorprendió al percatarse que eran mujeres vestidas de Maid, Claudia al ver su reacción decidió calmar su sorpresa "no te sorprendas tanto, solo hay mujeres dentro de éste castillo, es una tradición que se sigue desde hace siglos, es para conservar la pureza de nuestra diosa, tampoco hay guardias dentro, solo sirvientas, por eso nosotros nos encargábamos de su seguridad" Ichigo tenía pensamientos encontrados acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar

 _-"¿Qué clase de idiota decidió eso?... puede que sea vea lindo en el exterior y todo eso, pero el castillo de Claudia está a varias horas de camino, si alguien decidiera tacar de manera repentina la capital y someter el castillo lo podría hacer realmente fácil_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente con cierto desdén, aunque había pasado varios días en esa dimensión, todavía no podía adaptarse a la lógica de ese mundo, era como si todo fuera predestinado para que algo así sucediera, las mujeres con poder político usaban trajes estúpidamente eróticos, la mayoría de todos los seres con un mínimo de inteligencia solo podían pensar en sexo, Ichigo no podía entender con qué tipo de sentido común se regía ese mundo pero pensar en eso solo lo hacía decepcionarse cada vez más, al final decidió dejar esos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente y preocuparse por su próximo movimiento

-"bienvenidas al castillo de Celestine-sama" una de las sirvientas les dijo a las princesas guerreras, aunque ella fue muy sorprendida al ver a Origa y Chloe, e Ichigo prácticamente podía ver el alma de su cuerpo irse al ver a la chica dragonica bajar del carruaje, cubierta por una capa blanca, aunque era algo provisional ya que Ichigo no pudo crear algo que se ajustara a su estructura corporal, dejándola completamente desnuda debajo de esa capa, aunque él esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de ese hecho

-"no te preocupes, ellas no son enemigas, ahora todas luchamos por los mismos objetivos y tenemos un verdadero enemigo del cual preocuparnos… además" la mirada de Claudia se volvió muy severa mientras observaba a la pobre criada "considero una falta a mi honor que no hayas saludado al nuevo líder ex familia Levantine ahora nombrada como la familia Kurosaki, quien se encargara a partir de ahora del cuidado de Celestine-sama y el reino" Ichigo parpadeo confuso ante esas palabras, ya sabía sobre el asunto de volverse el nuevo dueño del castillo y ser el líder de las personas que trabajaban allí pero nunca le habían dicho acerca de que se tenía que encargar de la protección de ese reino, por otro lado la Maid estaba atemorizada por la mirada que Claudia le estaba dando, así que rápidamente cumplió lo que la guerrera celestial le había dicho

-"lo siento mucho Kurosaki-sama, no fue mi intención ofenderlo, le pido humildemente que perdone mi descortesía" la maid le dijo con un toque de urgencia en su voz, Ichigo simplemente agito una mano con desdén para desestimar la situación

-"está bien… no te preocupes por eso, no lo sabias así que es razonable, y solo llámame Ichigo, no soy muy fanático de los honoríficos" el Shinigami peli naranja le dijo amistosamente, haciendo que el rostro de la mujer se iluminara pero ese ambiente fue abruptamente cortado

-"no puedes hacer eso Outo-sama, las personas deben conocer su lugar y dirigirse apropiadamente a usted" la chica dragón replico con seriedad haciendo que Ichigo rodara los ojos con fastidio, su actitud dio un giro rotundo y ella se volvió tímida "además… ¿Cuándo me vas a dar un nombre?" ella le pregunto avergonzada, por otro lado Ichigo le dio una mirada plana

-"elige cualquiera que te guste" él le respondió haciendo que la chica dragonica se desanimara visiblemente aunque su ánimo rápidamente volvió cuando Prim intervino

-"no se debe hacer eso Ichigo-sama, eres su padre es tu obligación como tal concederle un nombre, eso muestra su lazo como familia" la princesa más joven le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de acercarse a la muchacha, quien lo miraba expectante

-"sabes… realmente yo no entiendo eso de ser un padre, digo… realmente saliste de un huevo, tus padres son dragones y todo eso por eso yo…" Ichigo fue interrumpido cuando Prim se acercó a él con mucha seriedad

-"detente… no sigas, tus palabras la hieren, aunque ella originalmente haya sido engendradas por dragones tú la rescataste de su posible muerte y tomaste sus derechos como padre con el contrato mágico que hiciste, no pongas excusas porque no es un hijo que hayas engendrado con tu propia semilla, ella es tu hija y debes darle un nombre apropiado" Prim le dijo con seriedad, haciendo que el joven peli naranja quedara atónito ante ese arrebato, al igual que todos los que se encontraban allí

-" _debe ser su instinto materno_ " fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de las mujeres al ver la escena

-" _debes aceptar tu cargo como su padre, Ichigo_ " la voz del viejo Zangetsu resonó en su cabeza haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa, había pasado un tiempo desde que ellos decidieron comunicarse con él " _Ichigo, inclusos si no es lo que esperabas ese es el resultado de tus acciones, nunca has escapado a tu responsabilidad ¿y ahora tratas de hacerlo?... no me decepciones Ichigo_ " esas palabras hicieron que el Shinigami bajara la mirada apenado por su comportamiento

-" **si, rey, será divertido que crean que lo has hecho con un lagarto gigante jajaja** " el comentario informativo de Hollow Zangetsu hizo que Ichigo suspirara exasperadamente, aunque decidió dejar para después la respuesta para su contraparte albina, por el momento se encargaría de su nueva hija, su mirada recayó sobre la chica dragón

-"lo siento por lo que dije antes… esto es algo nuevo para mí… toda esa cosa de ser padre, sigue siendo algo increíble para mí… pero no por eso debí decir lo que dije… así que espero que me perdones… Grea" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fraternal, los ojos rojos de la ella se abrieron ampliamente ante la última parte de su comentario

-"G-Grea" ella murmuro como si intentara asimilar el nombre, ella rápidamente miro directamente al peli naranja como si esperara su confirmación

-"si… Grea, era el nombre que recibían las deidades antes que se creara el olimpo… ¿acaso es un mal nombre?... puedo elegir otro si quieres" Ichigo le pregunto algo dudoso pero ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza

-"no… Grea está bien, me gusta el nombre que me has dado Outo-sama, desde ahora me llamare Grea Kurosaki" ella declaró con orgullo en cada palabra, hubo algunas sonrisas ante la emoción que la chica dragón estaba desprendiendo al recibir su nombre por parte del Shinigami

-"etto… lo siento por interrumpir su momento pero Celestine los está esperando dentro del castillo" una de las criadas comento con ligera timidez por entrometerse en el momento, el grupo simplemente decidió seguir las instrucciones de la mujer y entrar dentro del gran castillo blanco

Ichigo miro con ligera admiración las decoraciones a su alrededor mientras avanzaba hacia el lugar donde la una de las maid los estaba guiando, sus ojos marrones miraron discretamente a la chica a su lado, Grea estaba caminando felizmente a su lado, su mirada cambio hacia las cuatro mujeres que lo seguían a un paso de distancia, Prim, Origa, Chloe y Alicia se mantenían detrás de él como si fueran una especie de guardias, a unos pasos detrás de ellos se encontraban Kaguya, Luu Luu, Maia y Claudia, el grupo fue guiado por los amplios pasillos del castillo hacia donde se suponía que se reunirían con Celestine, Ichigo mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad por conocerla, todas las princesas le habían dicho buenas cosas acerca de ella, Origa por otra parte parecía renuente a que él la conociera, aunque Chloe le dijo que era porque los elfos oscuros y los elfos de la luz mantenían una rivalidad ancestral

-"bien... Ya llegamos, Celestine-sama los está esperando aquí" la sirvienta les dijo con una breve inclinación antes de retirarse, Ichigo tomo una breve mirada hacia sus compañeras que parecían expectantes por su próxima acción, dejando escapar un suave suspiro abrió la puerta de la habitación

el joven Shinigami juraría que el tiempo se había vuelto más lento en el momento que sus ojos se posaron sobre el único ocupante dentro de la habitación, ella estaba parado al lado de una de las ventanas admirando el paisaje de la ciudad, el viento mecía suavemente su cabello dorado en el aire, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar levemente por la luz del sol, su piel blanca le deba una sensación de suavidad y delicadeza a simple vista, sus exuberantes atributos parecían acoplarse armónicamente a su figura, los adornos de oro en sus largas y puntiagudas orejas le agregaban un toque de majestuosidad a su persona, los extraños adornos sobre sus delicadas cejas le agregaban aún más aire de nobleza, la corona de hojas verdes sobre su cabeza le daba un toque de simpleza a su figura

Ichigo trago audiblemente aunque no por su gran belleza, sino por el hecho que su vestimenta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sus cejas se fruncieron aún más de lo habitual y sus mejillas se ruborizaron por ese hecho, incluso después de acostumbrarse al atuendo de Origa y Chloe pensó que algo como eso no le podría afectar pero su vestimenta estaba a otro nivel de erotismo, aunque en si parecía ser un vestido de estilo griego clásico, lo que resultaba muy evidente era la falta de una parte inferior, en su lugar solo había una correa de cuero con un adorno de oro al final que parecía interponerse entre su vista y sus partes privadas, ni siquiera parecía que hubiera algo más cubriéndola aparte de eso, la tira de cuero tampoco aprecia estar sujeta a algo simplemente colgaba allí libre, como si solo fuera cuestión de suerte que no se le vieran sus partes intimas

Celestine al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse aparto la mirada de la ventana y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, había estado esperando la llegada de las princesas desde hace un par de horas pero ella se congelo al ver a la persona parada allí, su cabello naranja brillante, sus ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente como si pudiera leer su alma, Celestine inconscientemente apretó los muslos al recordar el sueño que había tenido la otra noche, un extraño hormigueo despertó en su vientre haciendo que sus mejillas se calentaran ligeramente y haciéndola desviar la mirada de él

Las princesas guerreras que no tenían una relación romántica con Ichigo elevaron una ceja con curiosidad ante el extraño desarrollo que había tenido la escena, por otra parte Prim parecía tener una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en su rostro aunque la disimulaba muy bien, Alicia estaba completamente sorprendida por la reacción de Celestine, Origa por otro lado tenía el ceño fruncido con las mejillas ligeramente infladas de molestia, Chloe estaba comparando internamente a su reina y la reencarnación de la diosa, Grea parecía desinteresada sobre todo el asunto, Celestine decidió romper el silencio pero antes que pudiera hablar hubo un brillante resplandor sobre el peli naranja y luego le lanzo algo, ella rápidamente atrapo lo que él le había lanzado, ella lo extendió para darle una mejor mirada y una de sus delicadas cejas se elevó con curiosidad

-"un presente" Ichigo le dijo

-"gracias... Es una prenda muy hermosa" ella le respondió mientras admiraba el vestido verde que Ichigo le había dado

-"me alegra que sea de tu agrado, de donde vengo los elfos usualmente usan ropas de ese estilo... Sería conveniente que te lo pusieras" el peli naranja le dijo con algo de ventaja en su voz

-"realmente me gustaría hacerlo pero en éste momento consideró que deberíamos..." Ella fue interrumpida cuando Ichigo le hablo con más seriedad que antes

-"realmente no quiero sonar como un idiota mandón pero... Deberías ponerte eso, estoy seguro que si dan un paso en cualquier dirección podría verte todo, incluso aunque no lo quisiera, por esa razón ponte el vestido que te di" el Shinigami peli naranja declaro con seriedad, las mejillas de Celestine inmediatamente adquirieron un fuerte rubor ante esas palabras y rápidamente salió de la habitación para hacer lo que Ichigo le había ordenado, las princesas detrás de él estaban completamente sorprendidas por la actitud del adolescente peli naranja, quien un momento después dejo escapar un gran suspiro antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sillones de tres cuerpos de la habitación

-"como se esperaba de Outo-sama, incluso la persona más importante de esté reino no puede evitar cumplir tu voluntad" Grea declaro de manera orgullosa mientras se acomodaba al lado de su padre, el resto de las princesas rápidamente imito la acción del Shinigami, Origa ocupo el lugar vacío junto al peli naranja, ella rápidamente se aferró a su brazo y dejo su cabeza descansar en su hombro

-"supongo que exagere un poco al preocuparme demasiado acerca de que te enamoraras a primera vista de ella" Origa comento en voz baja con un toque de humor "los humanos caen perdidamente enamorados de su belleza al verla en persona pero como se esperaba de mi hombre, ni siquiera la elfa más bella es capaz de ganarle a tu personalidad" la reina de los elfos oscuros dejo escapar una suave risa divertida al darse cuenta de la cara de molestia del Shinigami

-"no digas más... Me haces sonar como un idiota" Ichigo se quejó con fastidio el cual fue rápidamente dejado a un lado cuando ella coloco sus labios sobre los de él, el peli naranja fue tomado por sorpresa por el beso pero rápidamente lo correspondió, su fuertes brazos se aferraron al delicado cuerpo de Origa atrayéndola hacia él, ese suceso atrajo la atención de todas las mujeres en la habitación, Prim, Chloe y Alicia estaban mirando ligeramente envidiosas la escena, mientras que Maia parecía mirar con diversión e interés el acto de afecto, Kaguya por otro lado parecía como si su vida dependiera de no mirar en esa dirección, Claudia mantenía los ojos cerrados con una mueca pacifica en su rostro, luu luu por otro lado los estaba mirando con admiración, Grea por otra parte estaba completamente sonrojada mientras miraba trataba de volverse invisible junto a la pareja, aunque sus ojos no perdían esa mirada de curiosidad que les estaba dando

-"sorprendentemente se ajustaba a mi figura ¿debería preguntar cómo...?" Celestine se quedó sin palabras al entrar al cuarto y ver a la reina de los elfos oscuros besarse apasionadamente con el muchacho peli naranja, un extraño sentimiento que ella no reconocía agito su corazón haciendo que ella se aclarara la garganta con un toque de aspereza, Ichigo y Origa se separaron cuando ella hizo ese sonido, el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación enfoco su mirada hacia la elfa rubia

-"se te ve bien, si Ichigo no fuera un excelente guerrero podría dedicarse a ser sastre" Maia comento con humor en un intento de romper el hielo, lo cual parecía funcionar ya que el ambiente perdió un poco de tensión

-"Maia tiene razón te vez bien Celestine" Ichigo le dijo mientras inconscientemente había puesto una mano en la cabeza de grea y la acariciaba suavemente, su mano también palpo suavemente los cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo, para gran disgusto de la chica dragón que estaba disfrutando del contacto

-"una mujer mitad dragón... Es la primera vez que veo una en persona en todos mis años de vida, había escuchado historias de los ancianos de mi tribu de seres como ella pero es la primera vez que veo a una en persona, es un momento realmente conmemorable" Celestine comento mientras observaba a Grea, quien estaba tratando de hacer que Ichigo la volviera a consentir "Claudia he escuchado los recientes sucesos realmente me apena la muerte de tu marido era un buen hombre" la guerrera celestial simplemente asintió con la cabeza ante sus palabras "por otro lado todavía no nos hemos presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Celestine Lucullus, actual gobernante del reino del sur y la reencarnación de la diosa de la luz" ella le dijo al Shinigami quien se había rendido y volvió a sobar la cabeza de Grea

-"mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami..." Ichigo iba a terminar su presentación pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de la mirada que Claudia le estaba dando "etto... También soy el actual líder de la nueva familia que controla a los guerreros de la anterior familia Levantine y las guerreras encargadas de su protección..." El Shinigami estaba a punto de terminar su presentación pero la sensación de Grea pujando ligeramente su camisa lo volvió a interrumpir, Origa también había apretado su agarre sobre el brazo del peli naranja, por otro lado Prim, Alicia y Chloe le estaban enviando una mirada seria que lo hizo suspirar ligeramente "... Y soy el padre de Grea Kurosaki, también soy el... Novio... Pareja... Amante... De Origa, Prim, Chloe y Alicia" los ojos verdes de Celestine se posaron en el suelo mientras sus manos jugaban tímidamente entre si ante esa última pieza de información, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de vergüenza, ella había intuido que mantenía una relación de ese tipo con la reina de los elfos oscuros pero nunca pensó que también tendría ese tipo de relación con tres mujeres más, sin contar que dos de ellas eran hermanas entre sí, ese tipo de relación era algo que ella no podía comprender, ella no podía levantar la mirada y no era por el hecho de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento por la situación sino por el hecho que en su sueño del futuro ella también se entregaría carnalmente a él

-"Celestine-sama se encuentra bien... Tienes el rostro algo rojo" Claudia comento con preocupación mientras miraba a la elfa de cabellera dorada

-"si, me encuentro completamente bien, es solo que hacia un poco de calor en la habitación... Eso es todo" ella le respondió algo nerviosa por ser tomada por sorpresa ante esas palabras, Celestine tomo una gran bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios y poner su habitual actitud calmada "bueno, ya que nos hemos presentado, deberíamos hablar del tema que nos preocupa... La armada maléfica Kuroinu" ante ese comentario todos pusieron su atención sobre ella

-"si, es por eso que vinimos aquí...ellos sin duda vendrán aquí" Ichigo comento con seriedad, su ceño fruncido con fuerza solo aumentaba la sensación tensa en el aire "he matado a un gran número de ellos pero aun así ellos vuelven a aparecer como la mugre, la razón por la que hemos venido es simple, ellos están acorralados y sin duda vendrán a intentar tomar la cabeza de Celestine para garantizar el futuro de sus planes… o mejor dicho, buscaran volverla un juguete sexual humano para desvalorizar este reino" el Shinigami declaro con seriedad, Celestine trago audiblemente ante esas palabras, incluso si alguien quería contradecir al peli naranja para aliviar un poco el peso que Celestine estaba sintiendo nadie podía negar que ese era el objetivo de la armada negra Kuroinu, sorprendentemente fue Origa quien decidió aliviar un poco la tensión de la elfa rubia

-"uff… sabes, no deberías preocuparte por esos excrementos andantes, Ichigo es realmente fuerte incluso si la mitad del mundo estuviera en su contra él resultaría victorioso" la reina de los elfos oscuros declaro con firmeza y confianza

-"sabes… no deberías sobrestimarme tanto Origa… no creo que alguien pueda pelear con tantas personas y salir ileso" Ichigo comento de forma aburrida, la reina de los elfos oscuros simplemente sonrió de forma divertida ante su replica

-"es bastante honorable que seas humilde y eso me atrae de ti… pero honestamente no hemos visto los límites de tu poder y con lo que hemos visto creo que suponer que puedas acabar con varios continentes por ti solo es posible" Origa

Discordia comento con los ojos entrecerrados, el Shinigami peli naranja desvió la mirada de forma desinteresada

-"mphm… no creo que me veas de la misma forma si te muestro todo mi poder" Ichigo murmuro con lejanía, sus ojos se perdieron un breve momento en el horizonte antes de volver a la realidad "pero incluso si no puedo con el mundo entero sin duda voy a eliminar a Kuroinu y todo su rastro… antes probablemente me hubiera limitado a solo darle una lección a Vault pero ahora… quiero que su cabeza esté separada del resto del cuerpo y cada uno de sus súbditos este enterrado" Ichigo les dijo con seriedad, todas las mujeres del cuarto parecían aprobar esa idea pero cierta princesa pelirroja estaba mirando de titubeante el suelo

-"aunque no sabemos cuándo harán su movimiento por esa razón he ordenado que todas las guerreras y guerreras bajo mi mando, la igual que todas las guerreras y guerreros bajo el mando de Alicia vendrán a la capital del reino del sur para mañana, para no dejar desprotegidas las demás ciudades hemos acordado que la guardia de Prim junto a los soldados de Maia se encargaran de su cuidado, por otra parte los subordinados de Luu Luu se encargaran distribuir la información a través de los distintos reinos y sus jerarcas… además, hemos distribuidos a varios espías por todas las casas de los nobles para recaudar información sobre sus actividades por si alguno tenga algún tipo de trato con Kuroinu" Claudia le dijo a Celestine quien simplemente asintió en entendimiento

-"hay algo que me gustaría saber antes que nada… hace cuánto tiempo Ichigo-sama esta con ustedes" Celestine les pregunto a las princesas con seriedad, Ichigo elevo una ceja con curiosidad ante esas palabras

-"¿Por qué eso es algo importante?" el Shinigami le pregunto con de manera curiosa

-"la verdad es que yo poseo un poder que ocasionalmente me permite ver fragmentos del futuro cercano y eso me ayudaba a prever los movimientos del ejercito maligno del norte, de esa manera logre detener sus movimientos, también vi la creación de Kuroinu antes que sucediera y por eso cree los 7 castillos, pero no sabía que ellos tendrían la ayuda de algunos nobles para derrotar los castillos… la última visión que tuve fue sobre la caída del castillo de Alicia hace más de una semana, por eso me gustaría corroborar una inquietud que tengo" Celestine le respondió al peli naranja quien parecía como si estuviera recordando algo

-"poder ver el futuro es algo impresionante…" Ichigo murmuro como si estuviera en su propio mundo, las mujeres dentro de la habitación le dieron una mirada confusa ante su extraño comportamiento, el Shinigami al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo rápidamente volvió a la realidad "he… lo siento solo me perdí en mis pensamientos recordando a alguien que poseía el poder de ver el futuro" el adolescente comento ligeramente nostálgico

-"bueno… volviendo a lo que preguntaste, Ichigo llego un par de días después… o mejor dicho, yo lo convoque mediante un hechizo prohibido cuando estaba a punto de ser violada por la escoria de Vault y sus seguidores" Origa le respondió a la elfa rubia quien asintió de manera pensativa

-"supongo que el futuro puede ser cambiado…" Celestine murmuro como si acabara de descubrir algo muy importante "ha… lo siento, solo estaba pensando que la llegada de Ichigo estaría relacionada con la falta de visiones sobre el futuro que he tenido estos últimos días… ya que mis visiones suelen ser totalmente acertadas, fui tomada por sorpresa al enterarme que Alicia y Prim se habían salvado junto a su reino… ya que había previsto su inminente derrota a manos de

Vault y sus hombres, al enterarme de que Ichigo las había salvado sentí curiosidad de cómo se relacionaban" la elfa rubia comento

-"sabes… el futuro el algo muy voluble, en eso que llamas futuro no hay solo un camino, el futuro es como los granos de arena volando por el viento hacia un pozo negro, tu estas parado sobre uno y saltas hacia otro para no ser tragado por ese pozo negro, dependiendo de a que grano de arena saltes es el futuro que tendrás, cada grano de arena es una decisión que tomes, así es como te mueves por el futuro, el destino no está escrito en piedra, puedes cambiarlo solo de levantarte por el otro lado al que acostumbras hacerlo, así es como es el futuro" Ichigo comento con algo de desdén, esas palabras sorprendieron a las mujeres dentro de la habitación, su actitud era como si estuviera hablando mientras recordaba el pasado, el peli naranja dejo escapar un suspiro antes de mirar directamente a la elfa rubia "cambiando de tema, donde vamos a quedarnos… o mejor dicho donde me voy a quedar, escuche que aquí solo se permiten mujeres… lo cual creo que es muy tonto, es como si les dijeran, _vengan a atacarnos estamos indefensas_ … pero no puedo cambiar esa tonta tradición que tienen, así que solo dime donde me quedare mientras estamos esperando el ataque de ese bastardo" el Shinigami le dijo con desdén

-"etto… bueno… creo que lo mejor es que te quedaras aquí, es cierto que tendremos que romper esa tontería pero considero que es lo más seguro quedarte aquí" Celestine le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa amable

-"si… supongo, aunque creo que algunos idiotas allí afuera no le agradara saber eso" Ichigo comento mientras se aceraba a una de las ventanas de la habitación, las princesas se acercaron para ver a lo que Ichigo se refería y vieron a varios hombres mirando seriamente en dirección del castillo, eso no sería nada raro si no fuera por la cara extremadamente amargada que estaban poniendo "hay traidores por todas partes, esa es una conclusión a la que llegamos pero realmente… ¿Cuántos traidores hay?" el joven Shinigami comento seriamente mientras observaba al grupo de hombres en la calle

-"bueno… podrían ser solo un par o todo la mitad de los habitantes, eso no lo puedes manejar por ahora… solo concentrarte en descansar, tengo el sentimiento de que la batalla que viene será a una escala completamente diferente de lo que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora, aunque eres poderoso mi corazón de doncella no puede dejar de preocuparse por ti, Ichigo" Origa comento suavemente mientras envolvía desde atrás sus delgados brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ichigo, el muchacho peli naranja asintió con un toque ligero de vergüenza al sentir la gran delantera de la reina de los elfos oscuros apretarse contra su espalda

-"creo que lo mejor es dejar esta conversación por ahora, parecen algo cansados y si mi suposición es correcta, ustedes estuvieron involucrados con esa gran explosión en el bosque hace un par de horas" Celestine comento, los ojos de Ichigo rápidamente se fijaron en Grea quien se había quedado dormida durante la charla "no se preocupen, solo algunas personas que se encontraban en las plantas superiores del castillo pudieron haberla visto, los ciudadanos no se debieron percatar de ese incidente" ella les dijo haciendo que Ichigo suspirara ligeramente pero rápidamente la imagen que había rondado en su mente por un tiempo surgió otra vez

-"tengo una pregunta… ¿hay alguna clase de método para transformar a los humanos en lobos negros?" Ichigo les pregunto con seriedad, las princesas que habían viajado y combatido junto a él le dieron miradas de confusión ante esa pregunta, Celestine hizo una mueca como si estuviera pensando seriamente en su pregunta, un momento después ella cambio su mirada como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta pero a la vez no era algo bueno "… licántropos" ante esas palabras las mujeres mostraron una expresión de shock, por otro lado Ichigo levanto una ceja confundido, tenía una idea de lo que eran los licántropos pero no sabía si en ese mundo eran lo mismo que en el suyo

-"¿licántropos?" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad, Celestine se acercó al sillón donde Grea estaba durmiendo y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza

-"los licántropos son seres casi míticos, son en su mayoría rumores pero son reales, ellos se dividen en tres clases, peones, cabezas y reyes… cada uno tiene sus propias características pero solo los reyes son licántropos naturales y son los únicos conocidos verdaderamente con ese nombre, los cabezas o más conocidos como cerberos… y los peones son licántropos antinaturales que fueron creados a través de una maldición de los licántropos reyes sobre otras razas humanas y demi-humanas, aunque comúnmente se los conoce como lobos demoniacos o lobos sangrientos… pero los verdaderos lobos demoniacos ya no existen fueron exterminados hace más de dos mil años, por eso los licántropos de bajo nivel son asociados a ellos y no a los verdaderos licántropos reyes,… aunque si Kuroinu de verdad logro asociarse a un licántropo rey las cosas son más oscuras de lo que parecen, ellos probablemente sacrificaron a cientos de personas para cumplir ese pacto" la mirada de Ichigo se ensombreció ante esas palabras, ¿Cuánto más podía desagradarle una persona?

-"eso es todo lo que quería saber… si me disculpan, debo despejar mi mente un momento" el Shinigami les dijo antes de salir de la habitación, las mujeres dentro de la habitación se quedaron en silencio ante su salida repentina

-"supongo que yo también me retirare, la batalla de hoy contra esas cosas me dejo agotada y estoy segura de no ser la única, así que si no les importa prefiero irme a descansar por el resto del día" Origa comento con un tono cansado, las otras princesas asintieron de acuerdo ante esas palabras

-"comprendo, en ese caso permítanme llamar a una criada para que las guie a sus respectivos cuartos" Celestine les dijo antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en la chica dragón durmiendo en el sillón junto a ella "… ¿debemos despertarla?" la elfa rubio pregunto algo dudosa

-"nha… déjala ahí, ella debe estar agotada por el exceso de uso de mana, después de todo nació hace unas horas solamente… no creo que despierte hasta mañana, si lo hace solo puede guiarse por su olfato hasta donde esté su padre" Chloe comento con ligera diversión la última parte, aunque al parecer todas concordaban con sus palabras, Prim se acercó a la muchacha dormida y le puso su manto como una cobija improvisada

 **-un par de horas después- pasillos del palacio de Celestine-**

Ichigo estaba caminando por los largos y amplios pasillo del lujoso palacio sin ningún rumbo aparente, al doblar en una esquina se dirigió hacia un balcón al final del corredor, al llegar dejo que una sensación de paz invadiera su mente al sentir el aire fresco de la noche por su rostro, sus ojos marrones se dirigieron al lugar más alto del cielo, donde la luna brillaba intensamente, sus ojos se suavizaron tenuemente ante la vista del astro, había algo en la imagen de la luna que lo hacía sentir cómodo

-"es una bonita noche… justo como la calma antes que la tormenta" Ichigo comento al aire, sus mirada dejo la luna y cambio hacia la ciudad que rodeaba el castillo "hasta ahora nunca me lo había planteado pero… ¿Cuándo llegara a su fin esté gran sueño?... tal vez cuando acabe con la pesadilla que los atormenta… ¿o tal vez dentro de un momento a varios años?... no lo sé" el muchacho peli naranja murmuro algo afligido, dando media vuelta volvió a mirar hacia el palacio de Celestine "debí detenerme ante de crear todos esos lazos, ahora… ¿Cómo simplemente voy a decirles adiós cuando el tiempo llegue?" Ichigo se preguntó con malestar, había tenido ese pensamiento algunas veces pero nunca lo había cuestionado seriamente, pero hoy fue la excepción, se acercaba la última batalla, había aceptado ser el padre de una muchacha, se había comprometido a salvar a su mundo de Kuroinu y acepto el amor de varias mujeres, ahora que miraba sus acciones en ese mundo y comprendía que lo que había hecho, no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en su garganta, ¿dejar su mundo por el amor que sentía hacia ellas u olvidar su amor por ellas y volver a su mundo?... era una decisión más difícil que decidir si perder su poderes otra vez por el bien del mundo

-" _no te malgasten en pensar en estas cosas Ichigo, solo estas atormentando tu corazón nuevamente con esos pensamientos_ " la voz del viejo Zangetsu resonó en su mente haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran ligeramente en sorpresa " _¿Por qué tan sorprendido?... siempre estamos contigo Ichigo, aunque puede que te hayas olvidado de nosotros después de tanto con esas damas pero nosotros seguimos aquí listos para aconsejarte cuando tengas esté tipo de dudas_ " Ichigo se dejó deslizar por la pared, quedando sentado en el suelo junto al barandal del balcón

-"no sé qué hacer viejo… cualquiera de los dos caminos muestra que voy a terminar dañando a alguien que quiero" Ichigo murmuro algo afligido, hubo un suave suspiro en su mente antes que la representación de sus poderes Quincy volviera a hablar

-" _tienes muchas dudas ahora que estás viendo el final del camino pero… ¿es realmente ese el final de tu aventura?, un hombre debe tomar muchas decisiones difíciles a lo largo de su vida, esas son la que deciden tu destino y cuál es el final de tu aventura, en éste momento estas nervioso por no saber que elegir pero déjame decirte que la decisión que elijas es la correcta, no hay una decisión incorrecta en tu camino… solo estas cegado por el peso que tú mismo te pusiste en la espalda, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer en éste momento es quitarte un poco de ese peso para poder levantar la cabeza y ver correctamente el camino por el cual transitas_ " la voz serena del hombre resonó en su cabeza calmando la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo

-"gracias viejo, eso realmente me ayudo" el Shinigami susurro antes de ponerse de pie y salir del balcón en dirección hacia el cuarto que se le había asignado, su determinación de matar a Vault y su ejército no había cambiado pero ahora tenía una nueva resolución en cuanto al camino que quería seguir para su futuro " _debo decirles acerca de mi verdadera identidad y solucionar cualquier problema que ellas tengan… solo de esa forma puedo sentirme tranquilo con lo que ellas me han dado hasta ahora_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente con un toque de alivio, él estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que fue tomado por sorpresa cuando alguien lo empujo contra la pared más cercana, los ojos de Ichigo rápidamente escanearon al agresor listo para un contraataque, aunque fue sorprendido aún más cuando vio quien era "¿Maia?"

-"hey, Ichigo" la pelirroja le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, aunque el peli naranja noto la falsedad en la misma "parce que estabas muy metido en tu cabeza y no notaste cuando me acerque… ¿estabas pensando en cosas sucias?" ella le pregunto de forma burlona haciendo suspirar ligeramente al peli naranja

-"claro que no idiota, estaba pensando en la batalla que se avecina" el Shinigami le respondió con sarcasmo, aunque esas palabras parecían afectar a la princesa pelirroja ya que su sonrisa burlona ya ni estaba en su cara

-"sabes… probablemente ya te diste cuenta… estoy enamorada de Vault" ella declaro con seriedad, Ichigo por su parte no se sorprendió ante esa pieza de información, antes probablemente hubiera reaccionado escandalosamente por eso pero desde que había empezado a profundizar sus lazos con las mujeres que lo rodeaban, era capaz de comprender cosas que antes no hacía, y una de esas cosas fue los sentimientos de los demás, se había percatado del amor de Maia hacia el mercenario por sus reacciones cada vez que se anunciaba su muerte y otras cosas relacionadas a él, aunque en su era bastante sorprendente que ella albergara ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien como él, como si ella pudiera leer sus pensamientos continuo con sus palabras "te equivocas… yo no me enamore de esté Vault… antes él no era de éste modo, era un hombre justo que luchaba por el reino con todas sus fuerzas, iba al campo de batalla con la frente en alto y una sonrisa valiente, los ciudadanos los respetaban y alababan como un héroe… una vez hace algunos años, mi pueblo fue atacado por el ejército demoniaco, yo estaba por ser asesinada a manos de un ogro cuando él apareció y me salvo… cuando vi su fuerte espalda, me sentí protegida, aun cuando estaba peleando contra ese monstruo se dio vuelta y me dio una sonrisa amigable… desde ese día yo no podía sacarlo de mi mente, mi corazón se aceleraba tan solo de escuchar su nombre…" la princesa pelirroja fue interrumpida por el Shinigami quien la estaba mirando perezosamente, él realmente no quería escuchar cosas buenas acerca del hombre que había jurado matar

-"¿estas segura de estar diciéndome todo esto?" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, Maia simplemente asintió antes de continuar

-"una mujer enamorada es ciega y no quiere aceptar la realidad, por eso cuando escuche acerca del camino desviado que él había tomado no lo podía aceptar, a pesar de que me había vuelta una fuerte guerrera y había llegado a uno de los puestos más altos, era incapaz de hacer algo contra él, simplemente no podía aceptar lo que él estaba haciendo, mi corazón rechazaba esa realidad y mis sentimientos nublaban mi juicio, con el pasar del tiempo logre calmar ese amor que sentía pero hasta el día de hoy sigue firmemente pegado a mi pecho… incluso cuando soy capaz de aceptar todos los crímenes que ha cometido mi corazón vacila y no puedo decidirme… por esa razón, la yo actual no puede luchar contra él… incluso temo que sería capaz de traicionarlos a ustedes… no quiero eso… así que Ichigo… ¿podrías hacerme un favor un poco difícil?" Ichigo observo detenidamente los ojos rojizos de Maia, estaba comenzando a humedecerse por las lágrimas, esos sentimientos caóticos la estaban desbordando y asfixiando, en un estado así le estaba pidiendo ayuda era imposible que él se negara

-"está bien… hare lo que pueda para ayudarte" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, Maia sonrió suavemente ante la determinación que sus ojos estaban mostrando

-"arráncame esté sentimiento… hazme olvidar éste tonto amor que siento" la princesa pelirroja le dijo haciendo que los ojos de Ichigo se abrieran confusamente

-"etto… eso es un poco… ¿imposible?... no creo que exista una magia de ese tipo, yo no tengo ningún poder parecido a algo así… sabes, soy un dios de la muerte, no un cupido" Ichigo le dijo algo dudoso, en respuesta Maia se abrazó con fuerza al joven Shinigami sorprendido

-"rómpeme… y moldéame a tu gusto" ella le susurro suavemente al oído

* * *

Y ESO ES TODO POR HOY…jajaj bueno creo que es mil palabras más corto de lo usual pero preferí cortarlo aquí y entregárselos a ustedes lo más rápido posible, ya que muchos me daban por muerto, con eso dicho, al parecer ya estamos llegando a la muerte de nuestro no querido Vault (que se muera el hijo de P***, quien se atreve a profanar tan brutalmente a potenciales Waifus con futuro, se merece una muerte cruel y sé que ustedes me apoyan, si no no estarían leyendo esta historia :V) hasta la próxima y no olviden dejar su comentario… nos leemos luego


	15. Chapter 15

Hola como están, antes que nada felices fiestas y que reciban un gran regalo, bueno, no creo tener nada que decir, así que sin más a disfrutar del capitulo

No soy dueño de bleach, ni tampoco de cualquier anime/juego/manga/etc. Que se mencione en este fanfiction

Dejen su amable review con su opinión, siempre es bien recibido y me ayuda a motivarme, pasen por mi devianart para ver el fanart de Ichigo con el elenco de Kuroinu :D

* * *

Capítulo 15

La petición de Maia era demasiado irracional, cualquier persona con un poco de moral la hubiera rechazado e intentaría hablar con ella para poder encontrar otra solución, Ichigo es conocido por su moral y espíritu justiciero, además de su desagrado hacia los pervertidos, todas las estadísticas apuntarían a que él decidiría hablar con ella para buscar otra salida, tal vez el contexto del mundo en el que estaba influyo en él, ya que contra todo pronóstico él decidió aceptar la petición de Maia, incluso el mismo se sorprendió por haber aceptado pero no retrocedió a su palabra e hizo lo que ella le había pedido, esa era la razón por la cual los dos se encontraban solos en una habitación apartado de todas las otras, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor, su respiración era desigual y áspera, el sonido de los gemidos de Maia y el golpeteo constante de cierta partes de su cuerpo chocando entre sí, Ichigo no podía recordar el número exacto de veces que se había corrido dentro de ella pero estaba seguro que fueron más de diez, por otro lado estaba seguro que ella había llegado más que él doble de las veces que él al orgasmo, lo cual era sorprendente para ella, ya que nunca antes se había corrido al hacerlo con otro hombre, incluso así, ellos no se detuvieron, continuaron haciéndolo en diferentes posiciones, actualmente ella estaban en la clásica posición en cuatro

-"mierda... Me corro otra vez" Ichigo apretó los dientes, sujeto fuertemente las caderas de Maia y con una última profunda estocada libero su carga dentro del útero de la mujer pelirroja, quien jadeo fuertemente ante tal sensación, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por un momento ya que al igual que él ella también había llegado a su límite, el adolescente peli naranja dejo escapar un suspiro cansado antes de sacar su miembro del interior de Maia, quien cayo rendida sobre la cama, su estado era varias veces peor que el del Shinigami, su feminidad estaba chorreando libremente la semilla del peli naranja, ya que su interior estaba completamente lleno, sus ojos rojos habían perdido su brillo risueño y en cambio parecían mostrar un aspecto cansado, somnoliento, opaco... Ella tenía una mirada perdida con los ojos entrecerrados, tenía un rastro de baba escapándose de por las comisuras de sus labios, su respiración era errática, Ichigo también se había entregado a la lujuria en ese momento, su miembro nuevamente estaba erecto, así que como si fuera algo natural levanto las caderas de la pelirroja y hundió su virilidad en ella, lo cual hizo que sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente y un gemido escapara de su boca

-"nooo... Si te corres otra vez... Sin duda perderé la cabeza" Maia le dijo débilmente, incluso si dijera que quería que se detuviera, sus caderas ya se habían empezado a mover al ritmo del Shinigami, sus pechos rebotaban libres cada vez que él choco su pubis contra su trasero "detente... Si sigues... me volveré loca" Maia le dijo, aunque su tono estaba cubierto totalmente por la lujuria y ella estaba aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos "haaa... Ichi... Ichigo... Haa... Tu pene se siente muy bien... Tu pene es lo mejor... Si continuas así me volveré adicta a el" Maia jadeo felizmente, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida por la lujuria, una sonrisa pervertida plasmaba su rostro mientras empujaba con fuerza sus caderas contra la hombría del Shinigami "haaaa me corro" ella grito al sentir un nuevo orgasmo invadir su cuerpo, su mente estaba en blanco no podía pensar en nada más que el placer desbordante que recorría su cuerpo, su clímax estallo liberando un montón de fluidos, sus ojos subieron hasta su nuca y la fuerza de su cuerpo la abandono, pero aun así, Ichigo no se detuvo y continuo penetrándola vigorosamente "si me corro... una vez más... Yo no podré impedirlo... Me volveré tu esclava... Seré tu juguete humano" incluso después de esas palabras Ichigo siguió embistiéndola duramente

-"has cumplido correctamente... Vuelve en ti, mi valiente" una voz sonó en la mente del peli naranja, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente, la nube de lujuria que cubría su mente se dispersó y pudo volver a pensar con claridad, como un rayo de luz que ilumina entre las nubes, Ichigo recordó algo importante

-"Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo... Yo..." Antes de que Maia pudiera volver a correrse Ichigo saco su miembro del interior de la pelirroja "¿he?" Ella balbuceo confusamente ante tal acción repentina "haaa... Ya veo, así que quieres cambiar de posición" ella comento alegremente mientras giraba su cuerpo, Maia quedo en una posición sentada con las piernas abiertas "ven aquí... No puedo aguantarlo más" la princesa pelirroja le dijo mientras habría su feminidad para que él tuviera una mejor vista "ho... Ya veo, quieres hacerlo por aquí" ella comento mientras señalaba su ano, Ichigo miro a Maia directamente a los ojos, ella tenía una mirada febril mientras se estimulaba a si misma a la espera de su aceptación "vamos... no puedo esperar más" ella casi le imploro en su tono de voz tembloroso

-"no" fue la única palabra de Ichigo, los ojos de Maia rápidamente se abrieron en confusión, el Shinigami dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción y volvió a hablar "ya no voy a tener sexo contigo" él le dijo en un tono cortante, eso hizo que ella se quedara congelada en shock, su mente había sufrido un colapso tras esas palabras "ya no me interesa tener sexo contigo" Ichigo le dijo con desdén, un momento después él se dio vuelta listo para bajar de la cama pero Maia rápidamente se lanzó hacia el agarrando su brazo

-"espera... ¿es una broma, no?, no puedes, no puedes, no puedes... Lo necesito, yo soy tu esclava sexual, úsame a tu antojo ¿sí?... yo no soy más que tu juguete de carne puedes meterla por donde gustes" Maia le suplico en un estado de frenesí, Ichigo al ver eso dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción y libero su brazo del agarre de Maia, quien quedo en un completo estado de shock "ya soy tu esclava, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras" ella le imploro completamente desesperada

"No me interesa" Ichigo le dijo fríamente, la princesa pelirroja bajo la cabeza ante esas palabras, todo su cuerpo temblaba, ella estaba en un estado caótico, así que no pudo percibir cuando el adolescente peli naranja se acercó a ella "no me interesa tener una esclava sexual" Ichigo le dijo antes de levantar su barbilla y besarla suavemente, su beso fue diferente a los anteriores, era un beso cariñoso que no trasmitía más que ternura "no me interesa tener una esclava sexual, yo quiero que seas mi compañera" él le dijo antes de volver a besarla suavemente

-"he" fue lo único que Maia pudo decir en su estado caótico

-"no me interesa tener una mujer para que sea mi juguete sexual, Maia, yo no quiero que seas eso, te quiero Maia y por eso deseo que camines a mi lado, no quiero que seas algo que use para mi propia satisfacción" él la volvió a besar suavemente "siempre pensé que eras hermosa pero antes que tu cuerpo prefiero tener tu amistad, eres alguien increíble, tú te mereces lo mejor, mereces vivir una vida llena de amor junto a alguien y no volverte una puta barata, puede que no sea el apropiado para decirlo pero no debes entregarte tan fácilmente, tu valor es más alto de lo que crees, puedes exigir lo que quieras y puedes desechar lo que no quieras... sonara arrogante pero Maia... me gustas ¿quieres salir conmigo? Él declaro con seriedad

Maia no sabía cómo reaccionar, su mente seguía confusa, no podía entenderlo, su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, se le iba a escapar del pecho, su cara estaba ardiendo, no podía comprender que estaba sucediendo, repentinamente sentía una vergüenza que le decía que se escondiera debajo de una roca pero sus piernas no se movían, no tenían fuerza para hacerlo o simplemente no querían hacerlo, sus ojos opacos rápidamente fueron adquiriendo un nuevo brillo, ella parpadeo confusamente, su cuerpo ya no ardía, en cambio su pecho se sentía muy caliente, ella miro al Shinigami, su cuerpo lo pedía, no, su cuerpo lo necesitaba pero su necesidad era otra, ella quería que él la abrazara, quería que él la dejara dormir a su lado por la noche, quería sentirse protegida por él, quería protegerlo, su corazón palpitaba sin control cuando pensaba en que él podría hacerle el amor, su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos se sentían llorosos

-"yo... yo... yo también quiero estar contigo" ella le dijo en un tono lloroso, haciendo que Ichigo se riera ligeramente divertido, antes de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, Maia apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del peli naranja con una sonrisa serena "su corazón es fuerte, puedo escucharlo claramente, es como una canción... me siento aliviada" Maia pensó al escuchar el palpitar del corazón del Shinigami, sus delicadas manos se aferraron con fuerza a la espalda del muchacho peli naranja como si fuera a desaparecer si lo soltaba solo un momento, una pequeña lagrima brotó de uno de sus ojos y cayo por su mejilla, cuanto tiempo había anhelado sentirse de ese modo, no podía evitarlo, quería besarlo, así que ella cambio sus manos y las puso sobre la nuca del Shinigami, sus dedos juguetonamente se hundieron entre sus hebras de color naranja, sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron ahí, mirándose fijamente, el color rojo y marrón avellana se reflejaban entre sí, lentamente sus rostros se acercaron, anticipando tal acción, cerraron los ojos y dejaron que sus labios se encontraran en un dulce beso

-"me alegro" Ichigo pensó al sentir la sensación que ella le trasmitía a través del beso, ya no había esa hambre lujuriosa que lo hacía sentir tentado, ella ya no se sentía como la de hace unos minutos, su aura deplorable se había ido, ahora se sentía más cálida, más limpia, ya no había rastro de esa negra sensación que la rodeaba, sus labios se separaron he Ichigo quiso alejarse un poco de ella para tomar un poco de aire pero accidentalmente puso su mano sobre uno de sus grandes pechos, Maia al sentir la mano del peli naranja se sonrojo furiosamente y se alejó de él, Ichigo parpadeo confuso ante tal acción ¿acaso no lo habían hecho hasta perder la cordura? Fue el pensamiento que cruzo la me te del Shinigami

-"Ichigo tu cosa sigue grande" ella comento al ver la hombría del peli naranja en toda su gloria, el Shinigami al darse cuenta de eso rápidamente se rasco la cabeza algo avergonzado, el ambiente se sentía raro y no entendía porque se avergonzaba, si lo habían hecho como conejos hace no menos de cinco minutos, Ichigo parpadeo confusamente ¿porque se sentía así en primer lugar? Había algo extraño pero decidió dejar eso en segundo plano "si tanto lo deseas puedo dejarte hacerlo" Maia comento ligeramente avergonzada, Ichigo al ver su expresión tímida no pudo evitar pensar que se veía peligrosamente linda, no podía negarlo, el deseo volvió a nacer en su interior

-"si estás de acuerdo" Ichigo comento mientras cerraba la distancia con ella, la princesa pelirroja simplemente asintió afirmativamente a sus palabras, ellos una vez más se besaron pero esta vez, la lujuria comenzó a tomar parte y su beso rápidamente aumento de intensidad, las manos de Maia recorriendo todo el torso del Shinigami, delineando cada músculo a su paso, las manos del Shinigami hicieron lo mismo para terminar en sus pechos y comenzar a acariciarlos suavemente, la sensación de suavidad y firmeza que antes no se había percatado por estar nublado por la lujuria, lo sensible de sus pezones, el suave aroma que tenían, no pudo evitar romper el beso para que su boca probara esos celestiales pechos, su lengua recorrió suavemente la aureola de su pezón provocando que Maia liberara un gemido erótico, incluso el sabor le parecía adictivo, él succiono suavemente su pezón mientras que su otro pezón era frotado suavemente por los dedos del Shinigami, Maia gimió sonoramente pero a diferencia de antes eran más femeninos y placenteros

-"Ichigo... estoy lista" ella le dio en visto bueno para su entrada, Ichigo asintió y comenzó a meter su miembro dentro de la pelirroja, Maia se mordió el labio ante la sensación de Ichigo invadiendo su interior, el placer recorría cada fibra de su ser, no solo el placer carnal de ser penetrada, sino también el placer de volverse uno con la persona que amaba, el placer que sentía ahora era varias veces mejor que él que había sentido antes, ella no lo pudo evitar, comenzó a mover sus caderas contra su hombría, Ichigo aceptando el mensaje comenzó a hacer lo mismo, las piernas de Maia se envolvieron alrededor del peli naranja como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar

-"lo siento Ichigo... creo que me has vuelto una pervertida" Maia comento de manera excitada mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación de ser llenada por la persona que ella quería

-"supongo que lastimosamente en ese caso seriamos dos" Ichigo replico con un poco de diversión, su miembro ansiaba estar nuevamente en su interior, quería volver a ser acogido por su suave y cálido interior, la presión que la vagina de Maia estaba sobre su hombría era increíble, sin piedad comenzó a aumentar su ritmo, no había caso, los dos nuevamente se dejaron llevar por la lujuria, aunque en este ocasión, no había más que el deseo de amor involucrado entre ellos

Desconocido para ellos, el lugar que habían elegido no era el mejor después de todo, aunque el piso donde estaban, estaba sin ocupantes, el piso superior no era la misma historia, justo encima de su habitación, se encontraba la habitación de Celestine, la elfa rubia estaba mirando fijamente al techo, su rostro era completamente rojo, incluso sus orejas compartían ese color, ella estaba apretando las sabanas con fuerza, durante su sueño había sido molestado por un sonido que no reconocía, así que se despertó, aunque al hacerlo fue plenamente consciente de cual era ese sonido que estaba escuchando, lo cual hizo que se llenara de vergüenza y un poco de malestar, aunque no comprendía plenamente la razón de su malestar, aunque después de tres horas ya no lo sentía, en cambio sentía un calor que la sofocaba

-"esta va a ser una larga noche" ella murmuro al oírlos volver a la acción, una de sus manos viajo hasta su entrepierna "¿cómo es esto posible?" ella se preguntó completamente sorprendida al ver la humedad que recubría su zona más intima

 **-A la mañana siguiente-**

Ichigo camino por el corredor principal del castillo hacia el exterior, su mirada se posó sobre quien caminaba a su lado, Celestine mantenía una expresión tranquila mientras caminaba junto al Shinigami, el dúo camino hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde se encontraban las otras princesas y su hija, Ichigo fue recibido con una cálida sonrisa por parte de sus novias, Grea lo saludo enérgicamente, Kaguya por otra parte tenía una expresión neutral sin mostrar emociones, Luu Luu parecía un poco molesta por algún motivo... Aunque tendría que ocuparse de eso después, ya que había algo más importante ocurriendo, sin demorarse mucho, el grupo salió hacia el exterior del castillo y fueron testigos de un grupo de hombres vestidos con túnicas religiosas y algunos civiles sacudiendo con fuerza la reja de la entrada principal

-"Celestine-sama, como se ha atrevido a deshonrar las tradiciones de ese sagrado lugar" uno de los hombres que parecía tener algún nivel alto dentro de la iglesia grito con ira, las comentarios a favor de esas palabras no se hicieron esperar entre la multitud que intentaba forzar la entrada, las guerreras de Claudia se pusieron en alerta y la situación comenzaba a volverse más tensa

-"por favor cálmense, queridos ciudadanos" Celestine les pidió mientras entraba a la vista del grupo revoltoso, los hombres al verla calmaron un poco su animosidad pero en el instante que vieron al Shinigami detrás de ella, volvieron a su anterior estado de animo

-"ese impuro debe irse, no es digno de estar ante vuestra presencia... Que se largue" el mismo hombre comenzó a gritar con fuerza, Ichigo escupió con desprecio ante esas palabras y se pasó una mano por su cabello naranja, había dormido pocas horas y no tenía el humor de aguantar a esos revoltosos lanzando insultos hacia ellos

-"cálmense ciudadanos, él es una persona digna de confianza, ha salvado a las demás princesas de las malvadas garras del ejercito demoniaco Kuroinu, y ha venido a luchar de nuestro lado contra esos criminales" Celestine declaro mientras señalaba al peli naranja quien miraba a la multitud con fastidio

-"no se deje engañar Kami-sama, él está tratando de engañarla con palabras dulces para tomarla como una simple dama de compañía para su diversión nocturna, al igual que ha hecho con las princesas y las elfas oscuras del norte, es bien sabido que ha eliminado a los hombres que se interponían en su camino para poder enamorar a las princesas, incluso ya la a hecho cambiarse su vestimenta tradicional, por un vestido común y provocativo" un hombre encapuchado replico con ferocidad Ichigo le dio una mirada dura a ese individuo mientras trataba de averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones, ya que decir que el vestido que le entrego era provocativo era casi una blasfemia, se ajustaba un poco al cuerpo pero no era nada comparado a su anterior vestimenta

-"alejen a estos individuos del castillo es una orden" Claudia declaro con seriedad, sus subordinadas rápidamente comenzaron a empujar a hacia atrás a las personas pero esa acción solo provoco que la multitud se enardeciera más aun

-"Claudia-sama ese hombre ha matado a su marido y la ha engañado, él solo quiere que sea su juguete, abra los ojos" el hombre encapuchado volvió a gritar, ante ese comentario la princesa de cabello marrón abrió los ojos incrédula antes de apretar con fuerza sus puños

-"traigan a ese idiota revoltoso" Claudia rugió con ira, el hombre al escuchar esas palabras inmediatamente se dio vuelta y corrió, las guerreras intentaron perseguirlo pero fueron detenidas por la multitud hombres de protestantes, quienes sujetaron a las guerreros para impedir que avanzaran, algunos aprovecharon para tocar a las guerreras, lo cual provoco que otras guerreras comenzaron a agredir a los hombres y en pocos segundos la situación se había comenzado a volver caótica, el Shinigami peli naranja al ver eso dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio y desencadeno un poco de su presión espiritual sobre el grupo de revoltosos, quienes fueron paralizados y puestos de rodillas al sentir tal presión sobre sus cuerpos, aunque las guerreras que estaban allí lamentablemente también se vieron afectadas por la fuerza de ichigo

-"es suficiente de sus quejas, idiotas, me están haciendo perder la paciencia" Ichigo declaro con seriedad antes de detener su presión espiritual "se preocupan por quien duerme aquí pero hacen caso omiso de los actos crueles que ocurren día a día en todas partes, dejen de ser hipócritas, cuantas veces habrán ignorados los actos viles de otras personas solo por cobardía y ahora vienen aquí a decir disparates como si tuvieran tal derecho... Lárguense de aquí, no tienen nada que hacer en este lugar" Ichigo les dijo con frialdad, muchas personas corrieron desesperadas después de esas palabras, sentir que su cuerpo era aplastado sin poder defenderse había aplastado cualquier mínimo de valentía que pudieran poseer, algunos otras retrocedieron maldiciendo en voz baja al muchacho de cabellera naranja

-"una gran demostración de poder y autoridad Outo-sama" Grea declaro alegremente antes de saltar hacia su padre y colgarse de su espalda, Ichigo no se quejó de esa acción brusca en cambio le dio una suave sonrisa a su hija, las mujeres presentes sudaron una gota ante la rapidez que la cola de la chica dragón se agitaba felizmente

-"creo que hacer eso solo los pondrá más molesto Ichigo" Origa le dijo mientras se acercaba a él, ella al invadir su espacio personal le dio un suave beso en los labios "voy a querer una compensación por anoche" la reina de los elfos oscuros le dijo en voz baja, aunque Celestine quien tenía una gran audición logro escuchar esas palabras, lo que provoco que su mirada se ensombreciera por un instante pero rápidamente regreso a su fachada habitual "creo que es tiempo de que el ejército comience a prepararse para la batalla, no creo que esta escena reciente haya sido solo una situación aislada" ella comento mientras se alejaba un par de pasos del Shinigami

-"mmm... Origa tiene razón, voy a ordenarles a mis caballeras que comiencen los preparativos" Alicia comento antes de dar una pequeña reverencia y comenzar a alejarse pero se detuvo un par de pasos después y rápidamente corrió hacia el Shinigami y conecto sus labios "es para la buena suerte" ella comento avergonzada antes de irse a toda prisa bajo la mirada sorprendida de las demás princesas y una mirada divertida de su joven hermana

-"Claudia quiero que hagas lo mismo" Ichigo le dijo a la guerrera celestial después de recuperarse del beso sorpresa de Alicia, la mujer de cabello castaño asintió en entendimiento, ella miro al Shinigami por unos segundos antes de negar y salir del lugar, Ichigo levanto una ceja ante esa acción pero rápidamente la alojo en el fondo de su mente, había comprendido que en ciertas ocasiones ella esperaría una orden de él antes de comenzar a moverse, lo cual era un poco incómodo para él ya que no iba con su personalidad

-"si me disculpan" Kaguya comento antes de alejarse del grupo, Ichigo frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la actitud de la sacerdotisa del brillo, ella había comenzado a volverse más distante que antes, como si tratara de alejarse de él con rapidez, disculpándose con el resto de las mujeres que lo rodeaban rápidamente decidió ir tras la princesa de cabello negro, inconscientemente mantuvo la distancia y trato de que ella no lo advirtiera

-"parezco un acosador" Ichigo comento con sarcasmo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, después de caminar unos minutos Kaguya entro a su habitación, Ichigo rápidamente se dirigió allí para poder hablar con ella pero se detuvo frente a la puerta al escucharla hablar sola, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y pudo apreciar a la miko en una posición de rezo

-"Kami-sama ¿porque?" Ella hablo con la voz ligeramente quebrada "devuélveme tu bendición Kami-sama... No puedo soportarlo más... este ardor que recorre mi cuerpo... solo empeora cuando está cerca... No lo puedo soportar... éste calor me está atormentando... Kami-sama ¿cuál fue mi pecado para tener este castigo?" Kaguya imploro mientras estaba en una posición de rodillas mirando hacia arriba, Ichigo al verla en ese estado no pudo contener su instinto protector

-"¿hey, estas bien?" Ichigo le dijo mientras entraba a la habitación, los ojos de Kaguya se abrieron con horror al ver al Shinigami entrar por la puerta de su habitación, ella se paró rápidamente e intento alejarse de él pero piso su hakama y resbalo hacia atrás, Ichigo al ver eso rápidamente se adelantó e impido que cayera pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, la cara de Kaguya se deformo en horror y empujo bruscamente al Shinigami para que se alejara de ella, Ichigo parpadeo confuso ante lo sucedido

-"aléjate... Vete... Ahora mismo" la sacerdotisa le dijo con firmeza, Ichigo frunció con fuerza su ceño ante la actitud de Kaguya "te he dicho que te largues" ella le grito, Ichigo sintió su paciencia desaparecer en un segundo ante lo que estaba sucediendo

-"oye... ¿Qué diablos te sucede?" Ichigo replico con enojo, su amabilidad ya era historia "¿acaso hice algo que te molestara?" él le pregunto con una ventaja en su voz, la cara de Kaguya se torció con rabia ante esas palabras

-"es tu culpa... es todo tu culpa" ella le recrimino con fuerza, Ichigo sintió como una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su frente

-"¿que hice yo?" Ichigo le pregunto con enojo por no entender de que se le acusaba

-"es tu culpa, ¿quién te crees que eres para hacerme tal cosa?, idiota pervertido" Ichigo ya no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia, ser acusado de algo que no entendía, además de no recibir una explicación de cuál era su culpa se llevó lo mejor de él, Kaguya se estremeció de temor al sentir como la energía de Ichigo se filtró por la habitación, ella no pudo contenerlo su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse débil "vete ahora mismo de aquí... nadie necesita de ti" ella replico con un tono de voz más bajo

-"oye, deja de quejarte y dime qué diablos se supone que hice... Porque no tengo la más mínima idea de que fue lo que te hice para que me trates así" Ichigo le dijo mientras intentaba calmarse, para su sorpresa Kaguya parecía comenzar a calmarse

-"tú eres el culpable... tu rompiste el sello... mi bendición me la arrebataste, es tu culpa... te detesto" Kaguya le dijo, aunque Ichigo había comenzado a entrar en confusión ya que la cara de la sacerdotisa comenzaba a ponerse roja y su respiración se volvía más pesada

-"¿te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara roja, ¿acaso estas enferma? ¿Tienes fiebre?" Ichigo le pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco para examinar mejor la condición de la Miko, quien intento retroceder pero una repentina falta de fuerza la hizo caer de rodillas, el Shinigami rápidamente se acercó y puso una mano en su frente para medir la temperatura, Kaguya al sentir el contacto rápidamente reaccionó intentando retroceder pero nuevamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada "mierda, tu temperatura está volando" Ichigo le dijo con un poco de preocupación, él intento levantarla pero ella lo volvió a empujar

-"no me toques... Te dije que te vayas... Es tu culpa que esto me suceda" ella le dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, aunque nuevamente perdió el equilibrio pero esta vez Ichigo se adelantó y la atrapo sus brazos, Kaguya abrió ampliamente los ojos al sentir los fuertes brazos del peli naranja rodear su cintura "no... aléjate" ella le dijo en un tono de voz casi sin fuerza, Ichigo estaba más preocupado al ver como la condición de la sacerdotisa parecía empeorar con cada segundo que pasaba, sin pensarlo mucho se apresuró para acostarla cobre la cama

-"necesitamos bajar esa fiebre... está muy alta" Ichigo murmuro mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de hacerlo, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue desnudarla pero rápidamente descarto esa idea, si lo hiciera ella definitivamente lo odiaría para siempre, así que decidió mojar algunos trapos con agua fría

-"te dije que no me tocaras... yo soy la sacerdotisa del brillo..." La princesa de cabello negro le dijo mientras trataba de sentarse pero Ichigo puso una mano sobre su hombro y se lo impidió, al hacerlo Kaguya no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido, que ha oídos del Shinigami parecía un sonido de malestar

-"idiota, puedes quejarte después, ahora solo recuéstate, si no bajamos esa fiebre estarás en serios problemas" Ichigo le dijo mientras ponía un paño húmedo sobre la frente de la sacerdotisa, Kaguya rápidamente trato de alejar la mano del Shinigami pero no tenía la fuerza para hacer tal cosa, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo

-"tu... Tu eres el culpable... debes tomar la responsabilidad" ella le dijo, Ichigo levanto una ceja ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la Miko, los ojos febriles de Kaguya se plasmaron en los suyos "debes tomar la responsabilidad por arruinar mi vida de éste modo... Mi cuerpo se siente caliente por mi desgracia" la sacerdotisa se acercó lentamente al Shinigami, sus manos temblorosas se apoderaron del rostro del muchacho " has roto la bendición de Kami-sama... ahora mi cuerpo no tiene dueño... debes hacerte responsable de lo que has hecho" ella le dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos

-" _ella está delirando_ " Ichigo pensó mientras observaba la actitud de Kaguya totalmente opuesta a la que había tenido hace unos minutos, aunque su argumento no había cambiado e Ichigo seguía sin comprenderlo, el Shinigami trago audiblemente al sentir las suaves manos de Kaguya acariciar su rostro, la situación se estaba tornando demasiado rara desde el punto de vista del Shinigami

-"haaa... el calor se vuelve insoportable... No puedo resistir más" los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ampliamente al sentir los suaves y delicados labios de la princesa sacerdotisa posarse sobre los suyos, ella movía su boca de una manera algo brusca mientras intentaba introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del Shinigami, Ichigo al salir de su sorpresa intento separarse de ella pero Kaguya se aferró con fuerza a él, después de ser besado por un par de minutos se rindió y la beso también, los ojos de la Miko se abrieron un momento de la sorpresa de ser retribuida en su acción pero rápidamente los cerro para dejarse llevar por la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando, sus delicados dedos se hundieron entre los cabellos naranja del muchacho, ella no pudo evitar pensar que él tenía un cabello muy sedoso

-" _el calor de su cuerpo parece haber disminuido un poco_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente al darse cuenta que la temperatura corporal de Kaguya había bajado un poco, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando él sintió un par de manos moverse peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, lo cual lo hizo alejarse rápidamente de ella, la sacerdotisa rápidamente volvió al ataque, con un pequeño salto ella se había sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello del Shinigami y volvió a besarlo mientras comenzaba a frotar sus activos contra el cuerpo del peli naranja

-"Ichigo, he analizado la situación, ella está bajo el efecto secundario de alguna lucha sobre el dominio de su alma, lo cual produce un extraño efecto secundario afrodisiaco sobre su cuerpo mortal... si esto sigue así, ella sin duda llegara a un punto en el que su cordura no pueda soportar la cantidad de estimulación que su alma está recibiendo" la voz del viejo Zangetsu resonó en su mente haciendo que los ojos del peli naranja se abrieran ligeramente

-" _espera... ¿qué quieres decir?_ " Ichigo le pregunto mentalmente a su espíritu Zanpakuto

-"a decir verdad, actualmente hay dos entidades que se disputan la tenencia de su alma, como sacerdotisa ella fue seleccionada por poseer un espíritu singular, lo cual le hace posible servir de intermediario entre una entidad espiritual de alto nivel y un ser que no posea una capacidad espiritual, como ella menciono antes, al ser reconocida como sacerdotisa recibió la bendición de un dios, es decir que ese dios le otorgo algo que demostrara su autoridad sobre ella, también menciono algún tipo de sello... en otras palabras ese sello impuesto sobre ella debe ser alguna clase de título de propiedad y si alguien lo rompe estaría de cierta manera arrebatando la propiedad de ese dios" el viejo Zangetsu comento con su habitual tono melancólico

-" _etto... lo entiendo un poco... pero, ¿cómo es que dos entidades pelean por ella?, ¿acaso es porque salió del templo o algo así?_ " Ichigo le pregunto confundido, aunque logro entender el trasfondo no comprendía por completo la situación, y cuál era su culpabilidad en toda la historia _"¿y cuáles son esas dos entidades que luchan por ella?"_ Ichigo le pregunto, hubo un leve suspiro de parte de su espíritu Zanpakuto que hizo que una de sus cejas se elevara de manera confusa

-"supongo que siempre debo ser un poco más claro contigo... El dios que ella veneraba es uno y el otro eres tú, Ichigo" la representación de Yhwach hablo con un poco de ironía, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron completamente ante esa pieza de información, antes de que el peli naranja pudiera poner en palabras la pregunta que estaba en su mente, el viejo Zangetsu le respondió "es tu reiatsu, como de costumbre siempre liberas cierta cantidad inconscientemente, además tienes el habito de rodear a las personas que sientes cercanos a ti con tu reiatsu de forma inconsciente, lo cual genera efectos secundarios como la obtención de habilidades sobrenaturales, es decir que dejaste que tu reiatsu la rodeara pero ella al tener un alma singular, tu reiatsu se adentró profundamente dentro de su alma y al parecer tu fuerza supera a la del dios que ella alaba, rompiendo su sello y sublimando su autoridad, en pocas palabras, tu reiatsu violo el sello de ese dios penetrando su alma" Ichigo escuchó atentamente las palabras de su espíritu Zanpakuto, estaba sorprendido, él ya sabía que tubo parte en que Orihime y Chad obtuvieran sus poderes espirituales, también que Tatsuki, Keigo, Chiziru y Mizuhiro fueran espiritualmente conscientes pero creyó que ya había detenido ese mal habito que tenía, pero al parecer ese no fue el caso y peor aún, prácticamente había violado el alma de Kaguya

 _-"¿qué puedo hacer para detener esto?"_ Ichigo le pregunto un poco ansioso, en el tiempo que ellos habían estado hablando, Kaguya había comenzado a besar el cuello del peli naranja sin dejar de restregarse contra él, por esa constante acción, la parte superior de su kimono se había deslizado hacia abajo, dejando prácticamente al descubierto sus suaves pechos, Ichigo se sorprendió un poco por el tamaño de su busto, era más grande de lo que parecía a través del kimono, ella no tendría nada que envidiarle a Chloe o Maia en el tamaño de su pecho, además su piel blanca pálida de una mujer asiática era realmente atrayente, las manos delicadas de Kaguya lentamente se deslizaron por el abdomen del peli naranja, en algún momento de su charla mental, ella le había quitado la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto, el cual era suavemente trazado por las manos de la Miko

-"eres un Quincy ¿no?... nuestra sangre es esencial para nosotros, creo que ya captas lo que estoy tratando de decir" el viejo Zangetsu le dijo, Ichigo simplemente asintió a sus palabras

-" _si, para solucionar este problema debo darle de beber mi sangre_ " Ichigo declaro con seriedad

-"espera eso no..." Su voz fue apagada cuando el muchacho peli naranja simplemente cortó la conexión mental con su mundo interior

-" _gracias por la información yo me encargo del resto_ " Ichigo le dijo con gratitud, silenciando por completo cualquier replica que él pudiera decirle, incluso si era para su beneficio, Ichigo apretó los dientes para ahogar un gemido que quería escapar de sus labios, al sentir la pequeña lengua de Kaguya recorrer su abdomen, el Shinigami decidió que ya no había tiempo que perder, un poco más y ella seguramente daría el siguiente paso, sin perder tiempo la aparto de su cuerpo pero ella rápidamente intento volver a él, por lo cual tuvo que rápidamente poner una distancia entre ellos "espera Kaguya, detente, esta no eres tú, tienes que pensar claramente, hay una solución para el problema que tienes" Ichigo le dijo, la princesa sacerdotisa se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras como si su mente estuviera procesándolas a un ritmo lento, la mirada febril que ella tenía disminuyo un poco como si estuviera tratando de volver a razonar correctamente

-"¿una... Solución?" Ella le pregunto con un poco de dificultad, todavía tenía el efecto afrodisiaco sobre su cuerpo, y estar frente a Ichigo era como un metal cerca de un imán, ella no podía controlar el intenso deseo que sentía por acercarse al Shinigami

-"si... hay una manera de detener esto" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, Kaguya asintió antes de sentarse en el suelo de manera expectante, Ichigo se acercó a ella, un momento después hubo un pequeño chispazo azul en su mano, y en su dedo índice podría verse un pequeño corte, el cual rápidamente comenzó a sangrar, el Shinigami dejo escapar un suave suspiro antes de acercar el dedo a la sacerdotisa "para los Quincys la sangre es algo muy importante ya que su poder correr por ella, y es la única manera de heredar ese poder, por lo que su sangre es muy valiosa en muchos sentidos, yo soy un Quincy llevo sangre Quincy en mis venas... calma tu dolor" Ichigo le dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, Kaguya miro la sangre fluir lentamente de la herida y sintió un extraño sentimiento invadiéndola, como si fuera algo natural, ella cerro los ojos y puso el dedo dentro de su boca y comenzó a succionarlo eróticamente, Ichigo se sorprendió por esa acción ya que esperaba algo más simple como que un par de gotas cayeran sobre ella o que ella tocara su sangre con su mano, o algo similar, no que comenzara a practicarle sexo oral a su dedo, aunque verla haciendo eso lo estaba haciendo sentir caliente en muchos sentidos, repentinamente la Miko dejo escapar un fuerte gemido y cayó de espaldas, su cuerpo se retorcía y temblaba, ella frotaba sus muslos juntos mientras gemía abiertamente

-"Ichigo-samaaaa..." Kaguya gimió su nombre, Ichigo fue sorprendido cuando repentinamente un humo negro comenzaba a salir de su parte inferior, cuando todo el humo dejo su cuerpo un momento después ella le dio una mirada extraña al Shinigami antes de caer rendida, Ichigo se apresuró rápidamente a ella al ver que había perdido la consciencia pero suspiro de alivio al ver que todavía seguía viva y con un ritmo cardiaco normal

-"me pagaste un buen susto, supongo que eso debió funcionar" él comento con un poco de alivio, una suave sonrisa se plasmó en su cara al ver su bello rostro mientras dormía, no pudo resistir la tentación y comenzó a cepillar su cerquillo con sus dedos de forma cariñosa, ante ese contacto la boca de Kaguya se torció en una suave sonrisa, Ichigo se hubiera quedado un rato en esa posición si no fuera por una frenética sirvienta corriendo hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban

-"Ichigo-sama, Ichigo-sama, Ichigo-sama, es urgente, una emergencia" ella le dijo prácticamente al borde de un ataque cardiaco, Ichigo al escucharla rápidamente se paró y corrió al lugar que ella lo guiaba, no demoraron prácticamente nada en llegar al lugar, uno de los grandes balcones, allí se encontraban todas reunidas, Ichigo no necesito una explicación, en el horizonte se podían apreciar como una enorme multitud se movía a la distancia, no tenía que ser un genio para saber quiénes eran, incluso aunque fuera algo anormal, su visión era un par de veces mejor que las de un humano promedio

-"así que ya están aquí" Ichigo comento, sus manos se apretaron ligeramente y una sonrisa depredadora se fue formando en su rostro "armada demoniaca Kuroinu, es hora de ponerle un fin a su miserable historia" el Shinigami proclamo con un poco de intenciones asesinas escapando de su voz

 **-mientras tanto en los sueños de Kaguya-**

La princesa sacerdotisa abrió los ojos y observo los alrededores, se encontraba en un lugar extraño que nunca había visto antes, todo a su entorno era blanco, había varias cruces doradas de cinco puntas flotando por todo el lugar, Kaguya se levantó lentamente, sentía su cuerpo extremadamente cansado, al ponerse de pie camino hacia una de las extrañas cruces, cuando llego a la más cercana a ella decidió tocarla y se sorprendió al ver como la cruz simplemente se hizo polvo antes de formar una especie de ventana, dentro de ella se podía ver al muchacho peli naranja sentado en un torno, por alguna razón Kaguya sintió que esa imagen era algo hermoso ante sus ojos, rápidamente la imagen desapareció y volvió a tener forma de cruz, por lo cual ella rápidamente corrió hacia otra de las cruces

-"he…" ella balbuceo al ver lo que la cruz mostraba, ella estaba de rodillas delante de Ichigo mientras él le extendía una versión pequeña de las muchas cruces que rodeaban el lugar, pero lo que más la había sorprendido fue el hecho que ella ya no tenía su habitual vestimenta como sacerdotisa del brillo, ahora llevaba un kimono negro a juego con el del Shinigami, rápidamente decidió dejar esa cruz y dirigirse hacia otra, pero se llevó una sorpresa aun mayor, en esa cruz estaba plasmada la imagen de ella desnuda sobre un igual desnudo Ichigo, y ella parecía disfrutarlo "¿Qué es esto?" Kaguya se preguntó confusamente

-"esto… es tu mundo interior después de volverte su familiar" una voz profunda hablo detrás de ella, haciendo que la muchacha de cabello negro saltara del susto, la princesa sacerdotisa rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver un hombre de gran tamaño, vestido completamente de negro, con una mueca permanente de melancolía y nostalgia en su rostro "no te preocupes, solo soy una parte de él, ahora solo soy una de sus Zanpakutos… no debes preocuparte" el viejo Zangetsu hablo con calma, Kaguya le dio una mirada sospechosa al hombre lo cual lo hizo sonreír ligeramente "je, Ichigo sigue haciendo cosas sin pensar, y ahora hace esto… me gustaría darle una lección para corregir su camino pero parece una idea tonta actualmente, ahora que él ha hecho eso ya no hay vuelta atrás… por esa razón déjame mostrarte la verdad detrás de tu nuevo dios" él le dijo con seriedad, Kaguya iba a intentar preguntarle que trataba de decir pero no lo pudo hacer ya que todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, un momento después la imagen de un joven niño de menos de ocho años corriendo por el césped tomo el ligar de la oscuridad, el niño de cabello naranja brillante corría de un lado al otro con una enorme sonrisa

"¿ese es Ichigo?" la Miko le pregunto sorprendida al ver a un niño con el cabello igual al del shinigami

-"si, estos son sus recuerdos" el viejo Zangetsu le dijo antes de comenzar a disolverse en el aire "después de apreciar esto, comprende la magnitud de todo y toma una decisión" él le dijo antes de desvanecerse

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutaran de una agradable lectura antes de las fiestas, dejen su amble review con su opinión y hasta la próxima

¿No les pareció un poco sorprendente que Maia no se haya corrido con ningún hombre antes? A mí si me sorprendió, es algo que se menciona en el hentai, un dato curioso simplemente, como que Prim tiene una personalidad algo dominante en la cama


	16. Chapter 16

hola, como han estado espero que bien... ha sido realmente un largo tiempo... demasiado para el gusto de cualquiera, me siento profundamente apenado con mi larga ausencia, yo quien proclamo que no iba a abandonar un fic sin antes terminarlo, seria una vergüenza a mi palabra si yo hiciera eso, ya que unas de las pocas cosas fiables de mi es mi palabra, han pasado muchas cosas en el trascurso de esté tiempo, me he mudado al campo para llevar una vida mas pacifica después de estar en una depresión, lo peor es que cuando fui a mi antigua casa mi ordenador se había fundido y me costaba mas de lo que podía costear arreglarlo mas en un momento delicado como en el que estaba, asi que chau pc... aunque actualmente sigo sin computadora y estoy viendo la posibilidad de comprar una nueva... en fin eso fue lo que sucedió por lo que no actualice hace bastante tiempo, el trabajo, mi nueva instituto, recién estoy pudiendo adaptarme a mis nuevos ritmos... en fin gracias por leerme hasta ahora, escribir estos fics y leer sus reviews es algo que me hace feliz aunque parezca bobo...

también estoy bastante decepcionado de ver lo que se ha convertido la sección de bleach... o mejor dicho fanfiction últimamente, la calidad bajo muchos niveles sin contar con el montón de personas que abandonaron y siguen abandonando... cuantas buenas historias sin final ni comienzo... "dude932" se ha ido junto con sus historias... una mierda, me encantaban sus historias, cualquier crossover que hiciera le quedaba bien, que se haya ido puedo aceptarlo pero que borrara sus historias es una mierda... solo por que había algunos "anónimos que le hacían cyber bullyng", es tan frustrante que sucedan este tipo de cosas, no pude ver ni un final en algunos de sus fics, peor aun no vi ni el desarrollo de la trama completamente y eso que tenían un grandioso futuro, hay tantos fics que me gustan y no son actualizados, es un desperdicio.

en fin cambiando de tema, no se cuando pueda volver a publicar un capitulo, sin más preámbulos no soy dueño de ningún anime/manga/erogame/juego que se presentan en esté fic

* * *

capitulo 16

la capital del reino estaba en un caos total, no había ocurrido nada importante recientemente pero algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, ya que Celestine había declarado que las mujeres y niños fueran llevados al palacio, por otro lado los hombres fueron dejados afuera pero se les advirtió cual era el asunto por tanto ajetreo, sin duda alguna malas noticias habían llegado y la suposición de Origa era real, el ejercito demoniaco Kuroinu estaba dirigiéndose hacia allí en toda su existencia, por esa razón los ciudadanos fueron resguardado aunque se le dio prioridad a los mas indefensos, por esa razón los hombres se encontraban en las calles de la ciudad en un estado de pánico, algunos se habían encerrado en sus casas otros en escondites, algunos otros seguían afuera sin saber que hacer, la iglesia le proporciono cobertura a un gran numero de fieles pero rápidamente fue repleta y no pudo entrar mas gente

-"he... parece que todavía hay gente afuera, pero eso no será un gran problema, ya que ningún miembro de Kuroinu lograra entrar a esta ciudad" Ichigo comento mientras caminaba casualmente por las calles de la ciudad, detrás de él estaba Origa, Chloe, Maia y Grea, las mujeres miraron a su alrededor con ligera desconfianza, desde el aviso de la cercana invasión de Kuroinu ellas se habían estado preparando mentalmente para la batalla, aunque estaban sorprendidas por la actitud tranquila de Ichigo, aunque Grea solo se regocijo diciendo lo genial quien era su padre, aunque en el fondo todas sabían que él no era precisamente nuevo en la batalla y mas con su nivel pero mantener la calma ante un ejercito tan grande era un poco demasiado

-"Ichigo ¿no estas subestimando un poco sus números?" Maia le pregunto algo cautelosa, Ichigo la miro por el rabillo del ojo antes de dejar que una extraña sonrisa apareciera en su cara

-"no lo hago, ellos vienen con todo, es normal considerando como las cosas le han resultado últimamente" Ichigo comento con seriedad un momento después el miro al horizonte con frialdad "es mejor de esta manera, así podre borrar desde sus raíces a esas escorias de una vez por todas" el Shinigami declaro con un poco de malicia en sus palabras, sus compañeras se miraron entre si antes de asentir internamente

-" _parece que es su fin bastardos_ " Origa comento mentalmente con un toque de diversión, ella no sentía ningún remordimiento o pesar al sentir felicidad ante el exterminio que se aproximaba, ya que ellos destruyeron su patria mataron a sus ciudadanos y cometieron actos imperdonables contra sus seres queridos, aunque la reina de los elfos oscuros estaba un poco agradecida ya que por ellos logro conocer a su alma gemela

-"Ichigo... estas seguro de luchar solo contra ellos, aunque seas realmente poderoso, no me gustaría que cargaras ese peso tu solo" Chloe le dijo con seriedad lo cual lo sorprendió, el Shinigami se detuvo y luego miro a las chicas detrás de él con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa

-"realmente no puedo expresar lo mucho que las quiero chicas pero solo puedo hacer una cosa... borrar la fuente de sus sufrimientos, se que es presuntuoso pero hasta ahora no he dado mi cien porciento" si lo hubiera querido habría podido matar a Vault desde nuestro primer encuentro... solo que dude y por esto las cosas se pusieron de esta manera, fue mi debilidad" el muchacho peli naranja comento con seriedad sus ojos rápidamente cambiaron al horizonte frente a ellos "pero gracias a eso pude conocerlas y madurar... incluso tengo una hija" Ichigo comento con cierta diversión mientras revolvía los cabellos de Grea quien no se opuso ante tal contacto, la chica dragón tenia un sonrisa feliz al sentir a su padre desordenándole el cabello "por esa razón pensé en darles una muerte rápida como agradecimiento" Ichigo comento

-"humph... deberías simplemente destruirlos como la escoria que son" Origa comento con cierto fastidio, ella no lo admitiría pero tenia un pensamiento similar al del joven Shinigami

-"bueno... esto no viene al caso actualmente, solo procura no esforzarte de más Ichigo" Maia le dijo con seriedad Ichigo simplemente asintió antes de reanudar su camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad "además no debes desconcentrarte si algunos logran pasar tu línea, nosotras los acabaremos antes de que lleguen a la ciudad, no somos solo damiselas Ichigo, esta también es nuestra venganza, por otro lado sus números no son para subestimar, no son solo mercenarios, hay varias razas de monstruos allí también, goblins, duendes, demonios, ogros, ciclopes, minotauros, gárgolas, orcos, lobos demoniacos, licántropos, cerberus y otras más, entiendes ¿no?, no es algo que pueda ser tomado a la ligera" Maia le advirtió con seriedad, el Shinigami solo pudo asentir en entendimiento "me alegra que lo entiendas" ella replico con un tono igual al anterior "si te lastimas no se lo que seria de mi" la princesa pelirroja susurro, aunque Ichigo logro escucharla y eso trajo una mirada compresiva a sus facciones

-"esta bien seré cuidadoso" Ichigo le dijo en ese momento el sonido del galopeo de caballos trajo su atención, Claudia, Luu Luu, Alicia y Prim venían en su dirección, sus caballos se detuvieron junto al grupo

-"Ichigo... ya pasaron la línea perimetral... pero ya todo esta organizado como acordamos" Alicia le dijo un poco agitada, después de todo ella se había estado encargando de los preparativos con muy poco tiempo a su favor, así que fue apresuradamente todos esos lugares "Celestine-sama también esta bien resguardada en el castillo con un fuerte grupo de mis guerreras" la princesa rubia declaro con un toque de suficiencia

-"Ichigo-sama, todas tus guerreras ya están puestas como ordenaste, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que indiques la señal" Claudia le dijo mientras se bajaba de su caballo, la guerrera celestinas asintió también bajo un pequeño cajón del lomo de su corcel y lo puso en el suelo "aquí están los mantos que hiciste anteriormente" ella comento mientras abría el pequeño baúl, ella saco un manto de color blanco con botones dorados y se lo puso "esto sin duda será de gran utilidad, ya estoy sintiendo la fuerza correr por mi cuerpo" Claudia comento mientras apreciaba su manto, las demás princesas rápidamente se acercaron al baúl y tomaron uno acorde a sus gustos, Origa y Chloe tomaron mantos completamente negros, Alicia tomo un manto azul claro con botones blancos, Prim tomo un manto rosa claro con botones dorados, Maia tomo uno Rojo con botones negros, Luu Luu tomo uno verde que le quedo un poco largo pero ella simplemente ignoro ese hecho, Ichigo les dio una mirada calculadora a sus ultimas creaciones, no eran nada fuera de lo que haya visto anteriormente pero para esté mundo eran ropas extremadamente raras, sus mantos eran resistentes a distintos tipos de elementos a un alto nivel además de tener una alta defensa que sin problemas podría parar el corte de una filosa espada como si no fuera nada, aunque solo era a un nivel ligeramente superior al humano

-"parece que todo esta resuelto ¿no?" Ichigo comento antes de reanudar su caminar, sus compañeras rápidamente lo siguieron "bien, ya saben que hacer, yo les daré la indicación de cuando comenzar y recuerden no acercarse a mi a menos de 150 metros o mi poder podría debilitarlas" el Shinigami les ordeno con seriedad, ellas simplemente asintieron en silencio, aunque el estuviera siendo algo rudo con ellas, todas sabían que lo hacia para mantenerlas a salvo y aunque quisieran protestar no tendrían con que replicar a sus palabras, el estaba en otro nivel y ese nivel era demasiado para ellas

 **-afuera de la ciudad-**

Ichigo estaba parado en medio de una gran pradera no había mas que pasto a su alrededor pero aun así el mantuvo una mirada fría y un aura intimidante a su alrededor, sus cabello naranja se mecía suavemente por el viento del lugar, sus ojos marrones visualizaron algo en el horizonte haciendo que sus ojos se estrecharan y su ceño habitual aumentara drásticamente, un momento después se podía ver como en el horizonte una increíble cantidad de seres se dirigían hacia su lugar, todo el horizonte se estaba llenando de negrura, Ichigo miro hacia la ciudad de tras de él, había cerca de medio kilometro de distancia desde su posición, volviendo su mirada hacia el frente fue capaz de ver que tan grande era la magnitud de Kuroinu

-"supongo que si tendrán que pelear" Ichigo pensó en voz alta, el quería deshacerse de todos rápido y fácil pero ahora que contemplaba toda su extensión supo que eso seria algo bastante lejano, aunque se sentía un poco reconfortado por haber tomado todas esas medidas anteriores, dejando escapar un suspiro miro al cielo azul sobre su cabeza "quien diría que pasarían tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... lo he estado sintiendo desde ayer pero parece que realmente se acerca" el joven Shinigami comento con ligera melancolía "bueno, les debo dar una verdad antes de eso, ellas se lo merecen" él dijo antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante "pero antes debo sacar la basura" el retumbar de las pisadas del ejercito poco a poco se volvían mas fuertes pero Ichigo no retrocedió un centímetro desde su posición pasaron varios minutos antes de que el sonido de las tropas avanzando secara

-"mhpm... parece que en verdad tienes un poco de demasiadas pelotas" Vault comento desde su caballo a varios metros delante de Ichigo, el joven Shinigami no dijo nada solo permaneció impasible observando a su enemigo "pero parece que tu cerebro ha sido cegado por la ira que tienes contra mi, una historia triste, hubieras sido un gran aliado si no fueran un maldito afeminado" el líder de Kuroinu declaro con desprecio, sin embargo Ichigo no cambio la postura se mantuvo quieto apreciando al ejercito delante de él, podía ver a los monstruos ligeramente perturbados por su presencia ""parece que te has dado cuenta del final de esta batalla sin necesidad de que suceda, sabes... te odio pero si me imploras de rodillas por tu vida podría perdonarte la vida, además he pensado que podrías ser la pieza clave para derribar mas fácilmente la resistencia de esas putas" una sonrisa repugnante apareció en las facciones del líder de la armada demoniaca Kuroinu "piensa que pasaría si el chico que ellas aman las observa ser violadas continuamente... sin duda su resistencia seria menor de lo normal además sus corazones rotos por la perdida de su alma gemela y su virginidad las destrozaría completamente como mujeres dejándolas solo como un pedazo de carne" Vault le dijo con cierta malicia en su voz, por su parte el sustituto Shinigami hizo su primer movimiento desde que Vault había llegado a su frente, el suspiro ruidosamente

-"en serio me pregunto como tu mente funciona... déjame decirte algo que será de tu agrado... ninguna de ellas es virgen" Ichigo declaro con cierta diversión al ver como la mirada de Vault se volvió poco a poco más furiosa "has estado maquineando tus absurdos planes detrás de escena una y otra vez... pero desde que llegue el resultado fue el mismo... ni una vez has podido superarme, la ultima vez que nos encontramos saliste corriendo con las colas entre las patas como el perro que eres" la mirada del Shinigami poco a poco comenzó a volverse desafiante con un brillo azulado "¿quien dijo que esto no seria lo mismo?... incluso cuando tus números son gigantescos sigues estancado en el mismo nivel... el de un simple humano... no deberías oponerte a algo que te hace sentir miedo desde la medula" Ichigo poco a poco se acerco al ejercito "no puedes hacer nada solo sentarte obedientemente y morir" el Shinigami le dijo fríamente, los ojos de Vault se estrecharon peligrosamente

-"te has vuelto más engreído de lo que recuerdo... dios de las fresas" el líder de Kuroinu sonrió antes de dejar que su capa negra se cayera de sus hombros revelando una nueva armadura, a diferencia de la anterior esta era de cuerpo completo, completamente negra a excepción de algunas joyas en el pecho del blindaje "sabes... esta armadura es conocida como la armadura del héroe mata dioses, es un nombre que le queda magníficamente al poder que posee, incluso alguien como tu es una mera escoria delante de esta armadura" Vault comento mientras se bajaba del caballo, una sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su cara continuamente mientras se acercaba al Shinigami "morirás por tu impertinencia... Shinigami" el hombre comento antes de desenfundar su gran espada, Ichigo simplemente lo miro con un toque de diversión haciendo que la confianza del hombre tambaleara ligeramente "¿que te causa gracia mocoso?"

-"es solo que es raro ver a un idiota de tu nivel" Ichigo le dijo antes de que su mirada se obscureciera "hablas sin siquiera saber mis verdaderos limites... aunque esto resulta un poco irónico... la armadura del héroe, jaja, entonces solo debo tomar el papel del rey demonio, el cual se ajusta perfectamente a mi verdadero poder" el Shinigami comento antes de que la presión a su alrededor comenzara a aumentar rápidamente "te voy a enseñar lo que es el verdadero poder, imbécil" en un instante Vault sintió que su ser fue aplastado completamente, como si un volcán estallara debajo de Ichigo, un torrente inmenso de poder fue despedido hacia el cielo, el cual no parecía poder contenerlo ya que la luz parecía ser absorbida por esa cantidad absurda de poder, como un torrente de fuego sin fin el poder de Ichigo aplasto a todos los soldados delante de él, Vault no era una excepción, esta postrado a cuatro patas como un animal delante de una colosal columna de poder puro "comprendes ahora tu posición" después de esas palabras como si la energía ya no pudiera soportar su propio peso, exploto hacia todas las dirección generando un pequeño sismo, la sensación de ahogamiento desapareció pero el recuerdo del miedo quedo grabado en sus almas, los ojos de todos los presentes se ensancharon a un punto casi inhumano al ver la apariencia del peli naranja, aunque los mas afectados eran los seres inhumanos que se encontraban en ese ejercito

-"un demonio" fue un débil susurro de un mercenario al azar pero era lo mas correcto para describir la apariencia del Shinigami, aunque en si seguía siendo el mismo había cosas inhumanas en él, un solo cuerno blanco y puntiagudo que apuntaba hacia adelante salía desde el costado de su cabeza una marca negra cubría una gran parte de una de las mitades de su rostro, aunque lo mas aterrador era su ojo, el cual se había vuelto de esclerótica negra y una pupila dorada, su atuendo también había cambiado, ahora llevaba unas túnicas negras, con algunos adornos aquí y allá, se podía apreciar dos espadas en su posesión, una de gran tamaño que podía rivalizar con la de Vault y otra mas corta e su costado, Vault rápidamente recupero la compostura rápidamente, no quería ser ridiculizado una vez más

-"Así que esa es tu verdadera forma... Shinigami" Vault comento con desprecio antes de que el supiera que estaba sucediendo sintió el peso de su espada aligerar en gran medida lo que lo hizo mirar hacia su arma solo para descubrir que le faltaba la mitad de la hoja, sus ojos rápidamente buscar a Ichigo delante de él solo para sentir el verdadero miedo recorrer su espalda, debajo de uno de los pies del peli naranja se encontraba la otra mitad de su arma, podía sentir el frio sudor correr por su espalda era una sensación desagradable que ya había experimentado una vez antes

-"mueran" Ichigo susurro antes de levantar una de sus manos hacia ellos, Vault fue el primero en reaccionar cubriendo su rostro son sus antebrazos, un momento después su campo de visión se volvió completamente rojo lo cual lo obligo a cerrar los ojos, cuando el sonido ensordecedor desapareció, el líder de Kuroinu se congelo en el lugar, detrás de el no quedaba mas que destrucción, todos los mercenarios y monstruos detrás de el fueron vaporizados, solo algunos pedazos de carne carbonizada quedo en el suelo "hoo... es sorprendente que sigas vivo después de mi ataque... parece que tu armadura si es un poco útil después de todo" Ichigo comento al ver a Vault prácticamente sano después de su cero, por otra parte el líder de Kuroinu trago audiblemente

-" _mierda... él no es broma_ " Vault pensó un poco atemorizado sus ojos miraron a sus camaradas detrás suyo, incluso si ese ataque había eliminado a un montón de camaradas todavía sus numero seguía siendo increíblemente grande, fue una buena idea haber juntado a los diez mil mercenarios y mas de cinco mil monstruos, un ejercito así arrasaría con cualquier país en poco tiempo pero su oponente no era un país sino un dios, era normal intentar llevar todo lo que pudiese, el líder de Kuroinu al darse cuenta de que su armadura lo protegió sintió la confianza volver a él una vez más, esta era su única oportunidad de triunfar era ganar o morir "a la carga no se preocupen por esté idiota yo me encargare de él" Vault grito a sus tropas las cuales inmediatamente cargaron hacia ala ciudad, el Shinigami al ver eso dejo que un pequeño suspiro escapara de sus labios antes de levantar la mano hacia el cielo

-"no crean que será tan fácil" Ichigo declaro antes de que un arco de energía azul se formara en su mano, un momento después una fecha azul voló hacia el cielo a gran velocidad, Vault al ver eso sintió la cicatriz de su brazo palpitar

-"cúbranse" él les ordeno con un toque de desespero, los mercenarios rápidamente intentaron cubrirse con cualquier cosa a su alcance solo para sentir el miedo una vez más viajar por su espalda, al ver como del cielo descendía una incontable lluvia de flechas de energía, Vault volvió a repetir su anterior movimiento y cubrió su cara con sus antebrazos, como una lluvia de inverno las fechas descendieron sobre la pradera, los afortunados que lograron cubriese y los que estaban fuera del rango de ataque miraron estupefactos como el aluvión de energía mataba cualquier cosa en su camino, cientos de sus camaradas fueron reducidos a simples brochetas de carne, el silencio resonó en el claro antes de que Vault volviera a tomar la palabra "no se detengan continúen, si se dejan intimidar por eso no son dignos de ser llamados hombres, solo hay un obstáculo para nuestro sueño, yo lo detendré, sigan adelante" ante esas palabras todos volvieron a correr hacia la ciudad haciendo que el muchacho peli naranja suspirara decepcionado nuevamente, el levanto su mano nuevamente pero esta vez Vault previendo tal movimiento corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, Ichigo al ver eso cambio de acción y desenvaino a Zangetsu de su espalda, con un rápido swing envió una onda de choque a los mercenarios cercanos enviándolos a volar por los aires antes de caer duramente contra el suelo

-"getsuga tensho" Ichigo murmuro mientras descendía su espada velozmente, enviando una enorme medialuna de poder al ejercito frente a él, todo a su paso fue reducido a la nada, Vault miro con asombro ese ataque, estaba a escalas superiores de cualquier cosa que el haya visto, el no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un puño se enterró en su rostro enviándolo a volar varios metros antes de rodar por el suelo, sus ojos miraron al lugar donde estuvo solo para ver al Shinigami parado allí con aburrimiento, un momento después envió otro de sus ataques de medialuna a los miembros de Kuroinu, gritos y rugidos de terror podían escucharse por todas partes y sin darles tiempo de comprender completamente que estaba sucediendo otro getsuga tensho fue lanzado hacia ellos, las explosiones resultantes sacudían la tierra como un terremoto, Vault volvió a tragar saliva, las cosas no habían cambiado, sus acciones parecían ser detenidas sin muchos problemas por el Shinigami

-"imposible... solo me queda una cosa por hacer" Vault murmuro al ver sus sueños lentamente alejarse con cada nuevo camarada muerto, sus ojos se llenaron de determinación, no permitiría que tal humillación se prolongara aun más "yo doy mi alma a las criaturas de la oscuridad por el poder necesario para bajar de su pedestal a un inmundo dios" Vault rugió con ira, Ichigo detuvo sus ataques para mirar al líder de Kuroinu quien parecía haber entrado en trance, los ojos de Ichigo se estrecharon peligrosamente al ver como una extrañas líneas comenzaron a aparecer sobre el cuerpo del mercenario, un instante después una Columba de poder corrupto escapo de su cuerpo, como si el dia se hubiera vuelto noche el poder ascendió hacia los cielo ferozmente, cuando la energía se disipo Vault estaba parado allí con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro "las cosas cambiaron" el murmuro y con una explosión de velocidad que sorprendió al peli naranja acorto distancia entre ellos, Ichigo rápidamente se puso serio y salto hacia Vault con la intención de rebanarlo por la mitad de solo golpe para su sorpresa el mercenario parecía leer su movimiento ya que esquivo su ataque en el ultimo instante y sin perder tiempo le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen del Shinigami, Ichigo no pudo reaccionar por su estupor y fue mandado a volar varios metras

-"tch... no te pongas engreído" Ichigo declaro antes de detenerse en seco en el aire, el levanto su espada sobre su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada fría a Vault "muere" con una increíble velocidad desceñido su zanpakuto hacia el suelo "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo rugió, su espada brillo intensamente antes de desencadenar el ataque sobre el mercenario, Vault estrecho sus mirada antes de volver a cubrirse como antes, solo que a diferencia de antes el ataque se sintió como si una montaña lo golpeara, su cuerpo fue arrastrado varios metros antes de que la energía explotara enviando una poderosa onda de choque por todo el campo de batalla, Vault volvió a pararse solo para darse cuenta de que había sido arrastrado mas de quinientos metros por el ataque, sus manos se apretaron fuertemente, su ejercito había sido reducido a la mitad en cuestión de unos minutos, Vault instintivamente se tiro al suelo solo para que un segundo después un enorme as de luz roja pasara muy cerca de su cabeza, los ojos de Vault miraron a su costado solo para ver como dos mas de esas cosas cruzaron por todo el campo de batalla eliminando cualquier cosa en su camino, un momento después todo a su alrededor parecía explotar enviando torrentes de fuego por todos lados, esos ataques no eran un chiste

-"tu no te pongas engreído" Vault grito antes de salir volando a toda velocidad hacia el Shinigami, la furia escrita en su rostro, sus ojos escanearon el paisaje, miles de cuerpos muertos por todos lados, algunos solo eran pedazos de carnes, humanos y monstruos por igual, nada sobrevivía ante los ataques del Shinigami, sin perder tiempo Vault desenfundo una segunda espada que traía escondida en su espalda, la legendaria espada mata dragones, sin duda las cosas se podrían parejas a partir de ese momento, fue el pensamiento del mercenario, al ver al peli naranja pronto para disparar otro de sus ataques hacia sus soldados apresuro su paso y descendió su espada sobre el joven Shinigami, para su consternación su espada fue bloqueada con la segunda zanpakuto de Ichigo, la hoja mas corta no parecía mostrar ningún signo de ser empujada por la espada de Vault

-"no seas apresurado" Ichigo le dijo antes de liberar el getsuga tensho a quemarropa sobre el líder de Kuroinu quien fue engullido por el torrente de poder y desapareció de la vista del Shinigami, un momento después cuando la energía se calmo, Vault estaba parado allí con humo saliendo de su armadura pero no mostraba signos de haber sido herido por ese ataque "ya veo... esa armadura bloque los ataques energéticos" Ichigo comento antes de ponerse en una posición de pelea, Vault por otro lado sonrió ante tal revelación, parece que las cosas se ponen de mi lado, él comento con cierta arrogancia naciendo en su voz

-"muere Shinigami... brilla espada asesina de dragones" Vault rugió, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de sorpresa cuando un torrente de fuego fue disparado hacia él, fue tomado con la guardia baja, el ataque impacto de lleno sobre el cuerpo del peli naranja, aunque fue algo rápido ya que el ataque se disipo rápidamente cuando Ichigo balanceo sus espadas

-"lo siento... parece que me he vuelto algo arrogante, te subestime pero... eso no va a volver a ocurrir... no se en que punto o en que momento pero comencé a olvidarme de algunas cosas importantes, deje de ver al mundo y comencé a centrarme en matarte, el odio comenzó a consumirme lentamente... incluso cuando ellas estaban junto a mi, yo solo podía pensar en matarte... me contamine, pero ahora, descuidadamente estoy delante de ti, dejando que respires y alargando mi tormento... así que te lo voy a preguntar solo una vez... ¿te vas a rendir?" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, Vault lo miro con recelo ante esas palabras "esta es la única oportunidad que te daré, ya que estoy algo agradecido contigo, ya que tus acciones hicieron que pudiera conocerlas a ellas, pero eso no quiere decir que te perdono o algo de eso, simplemente te dejaría vivir si te rindes... aunque iras a prisión, obviamente pero podrás vivir" el Shinigami declaro con seriedad "y eso va para todos ustedes, ríndanse y vivan o sigan y mueran" el adolescente grito haciendo que la determinación de las tropas vacilara

-"no lo escuchen, no hay duda que él dice esas palabras solo porque se ha dado cuenta que me he vuelto superior a él en términos de fuerza" Vault replico captando la atención de sus seguidores "él aunque no lo demuestre esta asustado, chicos, es nuestro momento de brillar, saben cuantas mujeres hay en esa ciudad... miles, sin contar que todas las princesas y la reina delo elfos oscuros también esta allí, no duden, poder abusar de su cuerpo tanto como quieran esta a unos pasos de distancia... ya puedo sentir sus delicadas manos acariciando mi miembro" Vault declaro con arrogancia, todos sus hombres parecían cobrar coraje después de esas palabras lo que disgusto enormemente al Shinigami "adelante no se detengan, rodéenlo, yo lo mantendré aquí ocupado mientras ustedes se divierten allí adentro" el líder de Kuroinu les dijo con diversión

-"parece que ya obtuve una respuesta" el joven Shinigami comento antes de desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Vault en medio de lo que quedaba de su ejercito "ahora, terminare esto rápidamente..." Ichigo declaro un momento después sus espadas ya estaban cubiertas de sangre, la fila de hombres más cercana a él cayeron muertos al suelo, sangre desbordándose desde sus heridos que parecían abrirse mágicamente de la nada "vengan, no tengo todo el día" él les dijo antes de volver a desaparecer en medio de la multitud, Vault, quien estaba afuera de ese grupo rápidamente corrió hacia allí, podía escuchar los gritos de sus hombres junto a la sangre que se esparcía por el cielo como una lluvia, al llegar cerca vio a Ichigo apuñalando con su espada mas corta en el torso de un orco mientras que con la otra decapito a un ogro que se acercaba listo para atacar, debajo de sus pies ya habían varios cuerpos, de sus camaradas y monstruos que entreno, al ver a Vault acercarse velozmente le tiro el cuerpo del orco antes de saltar a él y darle una patada la cara mandándolo de regreso afuera de la multitud "no puedo dejar que ellos lleguen a la ciudad mientras me encargo de ti" Ichigo declaro antes de seguir con su masacre hacia Kuroinu

-"he he he... idiota, quien dijo que ellos eran los únicos por aquí... según la información que tengo, no pudiste sentir la presencia de los licántropos hasta que estaban arriba de ustedes... fue buena idea mandarlos por la parte de atrás de la ciudad" Vault comento mientras se levantaba del suelo, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ante tal revelación, sus manos se apretaron sobre las empuñadoras de sus zanpakutos, el miro hacia el cielo y en la punta de su cuerno se empezó a formar una bola de energía de color rojo, los mercenarios que ya habían visto eso suceder inconscientemente retrocedieron

-"cero" el murmuro y el ataque de energía salió disparado hacia el cielo, un momento después el volvió a fijar la mirada en sus adversarios "acabare esto rápidamente" el Shinigami declaro, sus espadas emitían un extraño brillo siniestro

 **-dentro de la ciudad-**

las princesas guerreras al ver el haz de luz subiendo por el horizonte sabían que esa era la señal, algo había escapado de su zona y se dirigía hacia allí, rápidamente supusieron que el enemigo no vendría desde la posición donde Ichigo estaba, probablemente fuera por los flancos o la retaguardia, ellas estaban ubicadas a las afueras del castillo, hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que ellas se miraron entre si antes de asentir

-"Prim, es hora" Alicia declaro con seriedad, la más joven de las princesas asintió con determinación

-"hai, onee-sama" ella asintió rápidamente antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a concentrar su energía, un tenue brillo blanco comenzó a notarse a su alrededor antes de que ella comenzara a cantar su hechizo "espíritus de la tierra, amigos de las rocas y compañeros del barro, protejan la integridad con su escudo del mundo, sálvennos de la mísera, muro de tierra" ella declaro mientras se formaba un circulo mágico de color verde encima de ella, hubo una pequeña vibración por toda la capital y las princesas miraron hacia las afuera de la ciudad para ver justo a tiempo cuando un enorme muro de tierra emergía del suelo y se alzaba ante la vista, cuando las vibraciones acabaron, la pared de tierra media mas de veinte metros de altura, en ese instante las piernas de Prim cedieron y ella cayo de rodillas jadeando fuertemente "esta hecho... pero como pensé... es muy agotador para mi... todavía... no poseo suficiente poder... no creo que puede ir a luchar después de esto" la princesa peli rosa dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas

-"no te preocupes Prim, has hecho un gran trabajo... ahora déjanoslo a nosotras" Alicia le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante, un momento después desenvaino su elegante espada, con una mirada determinado ella miro a su alrededor esperando por donde atacarían los invasores

-"vienen por detrás... hay varios de ellos" Luu Luu comento mientras olfateaba el ambiente, ellas rápidamente se dirigieron en esa dirección hacia los limites de la capital, Prim entro al castillo escoltada por las guerreras de Alicia, por otra parte los guerreros de Claudia estaban dispersos por la capital "huele a perro mojado... deben ser las mismas cosas del camino" la pequeña princesa semi-humana comento con seriedad, su instinto de batalla estaba ardiendo, desde la ultima pelea ella había quedado insatisfecha, desde que conoció a Ichigo había empezado a sentir un hambre lujuriosa por la batalla, como si su sola presencia la hiciera querer pelear con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino aparte del hecho de la lujuria que le despertaba era como si estuviera en época de celo, dejando de lados esos pensamientos ella sonrió de manera depredadora al ver un par de licántropos comenzar a escalar el muro de tierra "mueran malditos perros" ella grito alegremente y balanceo su alabarda dorada sobre el licántropo mas cercano, quien fue dividido al medio con relativa facilidad

-"mphm... no eres la única con esos sentimientos Luu Luu" Maia rugió y desenvaino sus dos sables antes de presipitarse hacia uno de los hombres transformados en lobos y con rápidos swings cortar velozmente por todo el cuerpo del animal demoniaco, la sangre no tardo en salir dispara del animal salpicándole algunas gotas a la princesa pelirroja, un licántropo intento atacarla pero ella rápidamente lo esquivo y lo apuñalo en el abdomen haciendo que sus viseras salgan del cuerpo grotescamente "mphm... no te metas en mi camino sucio perro... Ichigo me espera" Maia declaro antes de girar sobre sus pies y degollar a otro licántropo que intentaba atacarla

-"buena con el manejo de la espada como siempre, Maia" Alicia comento con una sonrisa mientras rebanaba a un licántropo, con elegantes movimientos ella parecía bailar entre los licántropos mientras los cortaba fácilmente con su hermosa espada, la cual poco a poco se teñía de sangra "deberíamos tener un larguero en el futuro" la princesa caballero le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, Maia simplemente devolvió el gesto mientras sacaba sus sables de un hombre lobo que inmediatamente cayo al suelo muerto

-"no se desconcentren, aunque nos sintamos más fuertes eso no cambia el hecho de que nos superan en número" Claudia les dijo con seriedad antes de descender su hoja poderosamente sobre la cabeza de un hombre lobo haciendo que se dividiera en dos, salpicándola de sangre en el proceso "debemos estar al frente de las expectativas de Ichigo, él fue muy renuente a dejarnos pelear en esta que ni siquiera es su batalla, en cambio el esta cargando con todo el peso en su espalda, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es demostrar nuestra seriedad acabando con esta escoria lo más rápido que podamos sin sufrir algún daño" la guerrera celestial declaro con seriedad sin dejar de masacrar a sus oponentes, su espada no demoraba más de un segundo en entrar y salir de un licántropo antes de ir a otro y así sucesivamente, arrasando sus números con extrema facilidad, Alicia y Maia no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de admiración por la habilidad de Claudia en el manejo de la espada

-"es tal como dices, Claudia" Origa comento desde una parte más lejana de donde se encontraban ellas luchando "si Ichigo se diera cuenta que fuimos heridas por nuestros tontos descuidos ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría?" la reina de los elfos oscuros pregunto con seriedad ella alzo las manos al aire y sus ojos se volvieron fríos, una chispa eléctrica comenzó a bailar entre sus dos manos "sean serias... ¿Cómo creen que se esta sintiendo Ichigo actualmente mientras masacra a débiles humanos en el campo de batalla?" la elfa oscura pregunto, después de esas palabras las tres mujeres que se encontraban en un auge de batalla parecían calmarse "mphm... por ahora, limpiemos esto y reconfortémoslo por la noche" Origa comento, el rayo entre sus manos se había vuelto bastante grande "reng ray" ella pronuncio antes que el rayo en sus manos pareciera explotar hacia el cielo, un momento después como esos rayos se precipitaron hacia el suelo acabando con cualquiera a su paso, para sorpresa de las princesas guerreras los rayos pasaban cerca de sus cuerpos pero ninguno las tocaba, en cambio impactaban ferozmente contra los licántropos "esto es verdadera magia" Origa discordia declaro con un toque de diversión al ver la destrucción que su ataque había causado, un hombre lobo que se había escabullido intento atacarla por la espalda, acción que la reina detecto pero decidió ignorarlo y comenzó a cargar otro ataque, la bestia oscura dio un salto con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza a la elfa oscura pero en cambio su cabeza fue la que se separo de su cuerpo

-"no te acerques tanto a su majestad" Chloe declaro con frialdad hacia en licántropo decapitado, ella rápidamente giro su cuerpo y enterró su pie el hocico de otro que intentaba acercase enviándolo a volar varios muertos cayendo muerto en el suelo, la reina de los elfos oscuros sonrió discretamente a las acciones de su guardiana "es tal como dice Origa-sama, Ichigo es todavía joven, y aunque parezca que tiene mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla, creo que sus luchas son solo contra monstruos, demonios y otros seres poderosos, en cambio aquí se ve obligado a matar a seres humanos ordinarios, alguien tan noble como él no debería sentirse bien haciendo tal cosa, el debe estar sufriendo aunque no lo demuestre" la medio elfo comento con seriedad, ella miro las cuchillas que Ichigo le había dado "creo que aunque sea imprudente, deberíamos ir a acompañarlo" las demás mujeres miraron a Chloe con nuevos ojos después de esas palabras

-"tienes razón... debemos apresurarnos y ayudarlo a limpiar un poco la mugre" Alicia comento con una sonrisa, el espíritu de lucha parecía aumentar tras ese discurso, las hojas en sus manos parecían pedir más sangre "bien... limpiemos aquí y ayudemos a Ichigo" la princesa rubia declaro con euforia entes de volver a lanzarse contra los licántropos

-"mphm... no se quien te volvió nuestra capitana pero estoy de acuerdo con tus palabras... los enseñare la magia de los elfos oscuros" después de decir esas palabras, Origa volvió a levantar sus manos sobre se cabeza, un circulo mágico de color negro puro empezó a formarse encima de ella, la magia parecía comenzar a exudar de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente "natt slakting" ella declaro, las princesas a su alrededor sintieron una extraña sensación recorrer sus cuerpos, un momento después el día parecía volverse noche "hubo un sonido vibrante y todos los licántropos a su alrededor parecían estar quemándose en la agonía a su alrededor, cuando la oscuridad se acabo no parecía quedar ningún licántropo a su alrededor, por otra parte Origa dejo escapar un jadeo, y su cuerpo se sintió debilitado pero se mantuvo de pie "no se preocupen... ningún humano sufrió daños por mi magia... tampoco es la gran cosa... solo absorbe la energía vital de su objetivo, para aclarar, a ustedes solo las agotaría pero no las mataría... tienen más fuerza que esas cosas... diría que tienen más vitalidad que un ogro" la reina de los elfos oscuros comento al ver la mirada de las princesas, ella recupero el aliento y se volvió a parar estoicamente "esta magia no tendría ningún efecto en Ichigo, tendría que lanzarle más de cien del mismo tipo y aun así dudo que le absorbería toda la fuerza vital... y yo apenas puedo lanzar dos y el segundo me dejaría en un estado deplorable" ella comento mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Ichigo

-"espera... no hemos terminado aquí todavía" Claudia le dijo a la reina de los elfos oscuros al notar como más licántropos comenzaban a aparecer por encima del muro de tierra, Origa simplemente dios una mirada antes de volver a reanudar su paso-"esta bien... por algo tienen soldados" ella declaro sin detenerse, en ese momento aparecieron varias guerreras

-"hemos recibido la información de que estaban intentando invadir por aquí y acudimos tan rápido como pudimos, Claudia-sama" una de ellas declaro mientras desenvainaba su espada, el resto copio la acción y desenvainaron sus espadas, sin perder tiempo corrieron y comenzaron a atacar a los licántropos que estaban intentando entrar, la guerrera celestial dejo escapar un leve suspiro antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar en la dirección que Origa estaba yendo

-"bien, se lo dejare a ustedes chicas, acábenlos y no dejen que ninguno entre aquí... Luu Luu tu te quedas con ellas tus sentidos serán más útiles aquí" Claudia declaro con autoridad, la pequeña princesa semi-humana simplemente asintió en entendimiento antes de volver a atacar a los licántropos con su alabarda dorada, el sonido de las hojas surcando el aire y la carne siendo desgarrada se volvió lejano mientras las princesas avanzaban por la calle hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, Maia y Alicia seguían de cerca a Claudia mientras avanzaban por la capital

-"Claudia... hay algo que me ha molestando desde hace un rato... ¿Dónde están los magos?" la princesa caballero pregunto con curiosidad, si los datos que ella tenia eran ciertos, en el ejercito principal y la fuerza de infiltración de Vault no había ni un mago, lo cual era raro, ya que Kuroinu era un gran ejercito y tenia un país conquistado antes, era conocido que había varios magos entre sus filas

-"probablemente tenga que ver con el sentimiento que he estado teniendo desde hace un rato... serán una carta bajo la manga de Vault en un intento de acabar con Ichigo" la guerrera celestial declaro con seriedad, hubo un pequeño silencio después de esas palabras el cual fue roto por la pelirroja

-"cambiando de tema... ¿Dónde esta Grea?" Alicia pregunto con algo de curiosidad al no ver a la chica dragón enérgica a su alrededor, estaba segura de que ella estaba allí cuando esperaban la señal de Ichigo pero se había concentrado tanto en la batalla que la perdió de vista

-"estoy segura de que ella entro con Prim al castillo... ya sabes, Ichigo es su padre y Prim vendría a ser su madre" Maia comento un poco insegura de esas palabras. ya que desde un punto de vista exterior esa relación no parecía lógica, Ichigo era el padre y era solo un par de años mayor que Grea, Prim por otro lado era vista como su madre pero la chica dragón parecía ser más vieja que la princesa de cabello rosado, Alicia sintió un extraño sentimiento cruzar por su mente ante ese comentario

-" _has crecido sin que me diera cuenta Prim_ " Alicia comento mentalmente con algo de nostalgia, aunque se sentía un poco reconfortada de que Prim haya madurado junto a Ichigo, pero por otro lado era un poco raro ya que ella misma había sido convertida en una mujer completa por Ichigo, dos hermanas de sangre disputando el mismo lecho, era simplemente raro pero ella había comenzado a aceptarlo lentamente, era mejor que la opción de convertirse en juguetes sexuales de la armada demoniaca y estaba segura de que ella no renunciaría a su amor por el Shinigami

-" _madre ¿he?... no creo que seria tan malo_ " Claudia pensó mientras observaba a sus dos compañeras hablar, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ante tal posibilidad pero antes que nada ella debía asegurarse que su futuro fuera tranquilo

 **-otra parte de la ciudad-**

Grea corría a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su padre, sus instintos le gritaban que fuera allí, algo se estaba aproximando rápidamente a ese lugar y no le agradaba nada la sensación que le daba, esa vibración en su columna le daba la sensación de que era peligrosa pero aun así corrió con todas sus fuerzan en esa dirección, una masiva medialuna de poder destruyendo todo a su paso le indico que estaba cerca, fue algo impactante ver por primera vez el campo de batalla, la pradera una vez verde no era mas que un baldío sucio y quemado, se podía ver fuego en varios lugares, cadáveres y partes de cuerpos por todas partes, un olor fétido abundaba por todo el lugar, ella lo comprendió, una masacre, no había otras palabras para describir esa escena, ella fue sacada de su estupor cuando algo negro salió volando en esa dirección y cayo cerca de su posición, era un hombre, por su descripción ese seguramente era ese tipo llamado Vault, el hombre comenzó a levantarse débilmente parecía muy golpeado, antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, hubo un borrón negro que impacto duramente contra el líder de Kuroinu mandándolo a volar nuevamente

-"tch...es sorprendente que siga bloqueando mis ataques... debo darle un poco de merito" Ichigo comento, el inmediatamente se dio vuelta en la dirección que sintió la nueva presencia y se sorprendió cuando descubrió quien era "¿Grea?" por otro lado la chica dragón se congelo ante la apariencia de su padre, no era solo su aspecto demoniaco algo chocante para ella sino, que el estaba bañado en sangre, sus manos, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus ropas, su espada, todo estaba manchado de sangre y por lo visto no era de él, aunque lo que la congelo fue ver sus ojos, no había brillo, ni una pisca de luz, era como si estuvieran muertos... la chica dragón lo comprendió, si la lucha continuaba él no podría volver atrás, ella sintió su sangre comenzar a hervir, su corazón se acelero, sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza

-"bajaste la guardia estúpido" Vault grito mientras corría hacia la espalda del Shinigami, su espada estaba lista para conectar con la carne del adolescente pero sorpresivamente fue enviado devuelta a volar pero esta vez no fue Ichigo, sus ojos miraron en shock a la nueva persona, sin duda era ella, lo cual provoco una sonrisa en su rostro, era el fin "jejeje... te jodiste Shinigami... espero que estés preparado para lo que se viene" Vault declaro con diversión, fue en ese momento que Grea lo sintió, su cuerpo se erizo y sus ojos rápidamente viajaron al cielo justo para ver como las nueves parecían abrirse para revelar algo, sintió el sudor frio bajar por su espalda, era como ver una escena sacada de algún apocalipsis, desde el cielo comenzaron a aparecer varios dragones, sus grandes cuerpos descendían con gracia desde las nubes, Ichigo también entrecerró los ojos ante los nuevos visitantes, fue justo en ese momento que las otras princesas llegaron

-"D-Dragones..." Alicia pronuncio en shock al ver a las criaturas míticas bajar del cielo, eran en total cuatro pero sin duda ese numero era un numero casi imposible de vencer, aunque todos ellos parecían concentrados en Ichigo

-"esto es malo... no puedo ver una escapatoria" Origa comento con el sudor comenzando a formarse en su frente, todas ellas parecían estar de la misma forma, sus corazones estaban a un ritmo rápido mientras trataban de pensar en una solución para su problema

-"creíste que ese era todo mi ejercito... vine por la victoria es imposible que me valla con una derrota de aquí, lo apostare todo, esos dragones están aquí por algo que tu les robaste... no es cierto Grea" Vault pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, la chica dragón sintió un peso comenzar a presionar su pecho

-"así que el hecho de que Grea se convirtiera en mi hija es parte de tu plan" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, Vault le dio una sonrisa condescendiente ante esa pregunta

-"claro... de que otra forma podría hacer que los dragones te atacaran, además ellos ahora se desharán tanto de ti como de la pequeña Grea por ensuciar su raza" Vault les dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, Ichigo sintió la ira comenzar a crecer lentamente dentro de su cuerpo "con una explosión de velocidad y fuerza apareció delante de Vault quien rápidamente levanto su espada para bloquear la zanpakuto de Ichigo, Ichigo simplemente pivoteo hollow zangetsu haciendo que la espada mata dragones de Vault saliera del camino y con un rápido movimiento hizo que Quincy zangetsu pasara limpiamente por el brazo de Vault, dicho hombre retrocedió inmediatamente y lanzo un ataques de fuego contra el Shinigami, quien simplemente lo bateo para otro lado con su zanpakuto "mierda..." el líder de Kuroinu escupió al sentir la sangre comenzar a salir a borbotones de su brazo recién amputado, Ichigo nuevamente arremetió contra Vault pero esta vez su camino fue bloqueado por unas enormes garras antes de que el pudiera reaccionar fue golpeado de regreso a su anterior posición

-"tch... esto no podría ponerse peor" Ichigo murmuro con fastidio, fue en ese momento que vio como cientos de círculos mágicos se formaban en el cielo al mismo tiempo "no me jodas" Ichigo rugió y se lanzo nuevamente contra Vault quien estaba sonriendo victoriosamente

-"adiós Shinigami" el mercenario le dijo antes que todos los círculos mágicos en el cielo explotaran creando cientos de barras de luz que se dirigieron hacia él, Ichigo podría decir que el ataque le resultaba algo familiar así que intento esquivarlas pero una le dio en el hombro desestabilizándolo lo cual produjo que los otras lograran alcanzarlo y detenerlo "magia de restricción algo perdido en el tiempo... la encontré en unas antiguas ruinas" sabia que tendrían su utilidad, ahora solo disfrutare ver como te cocinas a fuego lento" Vault rio divertido justo en ese momento aparecieron cientos de hombres vistiendo túnicas extrañas con báculos, Ichigo supuso que eran ellos los magos que lanzaron los hechizos, uno de ellos rápidamente se acerco y comenzó a aplicar magia de sanación a Vault

-"crees que esto será así de fácil, nosotras también estamos aquí" Origa declaro con frialdad, Chloe rápidamente su puso en posición de pelea, Alicia, Maia y Claudia copiaron esta acción, por otra parte Grea entrecerró los ojos, su padre estaba siendo humillado por débiles humanos no había forma de que ella se quedara de manos cruzadas, un circulo mágico rojo comenzó a formarse delante de su boca como si ella tomara una bocanada de aire, un momento después lanzo el torrente de llamas hacia los magos pero uno de los dragones se interpuso en su camino y lanzo su propio ataque de llamas deteniendo el de Grea y creando una explosión de fuego abrazador, un momento después el dragón se lanzo contra Grea quien también se lanzo contra él para sorpresa de todos, ella fue lanzada al aire cuando el dragón le dio un manotazo pero rápidamente extendió sus alas y rápidamente recupero la compostura antes de formar otro circulo de mágico delante de ella enviando una poderosa ola de llamas contra el dragón quien imito la acción y lanzo uno de los suyos

-"no debemos quedarnos atrás, es por el bien de Ichigo, incluso un dragón parece de poca monta" Kaguya comento mientras entraba a escena atrayendo la atención del resto de las princesas, junto a ella estaba Prim y Celestine con miradas determinada, el resto de las princesas asintió con determinación, era tiempo de salvarlo a él y demostrar su valía como sus compañeras no solo de batalla, sin demoras ya que otro dragón estaba intentando freír a Ichigo, el cual cambio su atención hacia las princesas guerreras y rugió de furia ante la pelea que se aproximaba, Vault escupió con disgusto ante los acontecimientos, no le agradaba lo que estaba sucediendo así que decido encargarse el mismo de las cosas, tomo su espada y camino hacia el lugar donde Ichigo estaba arrodillado he inmovilizado, los otros dos dragones que estaban mirando las peleas le dieron una breve mirada a Vault antes de volver a mirar hacia sus otros dos compañeros

-"muere para que cada hombre en este mundo pueda cumplir sus fantasías" Vault le dijo al Shinigami mientras levantaba su espada mata dragones frente a él sin vacilar descendió su espada sobre el cuerpo del Shinigami aunque lo que ocurrió después lo hizo retroceder ligeramente

-"eso es todo lo que tienes" Ichigo le pregunto con sarcasmo, la espada de Vault solo había rasgado su ropa en cambio su piel no sufrió ningún daño, Vault entrecerró los ojos al ver que las venas de Ichigo estaban brillando intensamente de un color celeste "y quien dijo que simplemente me quedaría quieto mientras intentas apuñalarme" el líder de Kuroinu retrocedió un poco al sentir como la presión a su alrededor poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse mas pesada y las espigas de luz incrustadas en el cuerpo de Ichigo comenzaban a destrozarse, aunque esta acción atrajo la atención de los dos dragones quienes comenzaron a crear sus ataques rápidamente, y sin dudarlo los lanzaron contra el Shinigami, Vault tuvo suerte de lograr salir a tiempo antes de que los ataques impactaran, sin perder tiempo ordeno que sus magos atracaran también, lo cual rápidamente hicieron, una lluvia de distintos ataques fueron lanzados sin parar hacia el Shinigami, Vault dudaba que Ichigo saliera de esa pero para su sorpresa, una medialuna de energía salió disparada del lugar donde los ataques estaban dando, lo cual hizo que se detuvieran, el getsuga tenshou golpeo de lleno el cuello del dragón haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo, Ichigo estaba parado en medio de un cráter con el suelo ardiendo en rojo intenso, la mayoría de su ropa se había ido, solo le quedaba un pedazo de su hakama para cubrir su decencia, había varias marcas de quemadura por todo su cuerpo

-"bien... este es el fin" Ichigo declaro mientras entraba en posición de batalla, su poder parecía comenzar a salir de su cuerpo visiblemente "getsuga juujishou" el peli naranja Rugio enviando un poderoso ataque en forma de cruz hacia los magos quien rápidamente invocaron diversas cosas que pudieran servirle de defensa

- **1 hora después-**

Grea fue enviada hacia el suelo a una gran velocidad, el fuerte impacto contra el suelo la hizo escupir sangre pero antes que pudiera volver a pararse una enorme pata de lagarto la hundió mas en el suelo con fuerza, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un grito ahogado, sus ojos rápidamente miraron al dragón encima de ella con ira, la mayoría de su ropa ya no existía y se podían ver diversos cortes y quemaduras a lo largo de su cuerpo, los ojos rojas de Grea brillaban intensamente, sin dudarlo ella formo un circulo mágico delante de su boca y lo libero a directo a la cara del dragón, quien se vio obligado a retroceder, Grea miro al reptil gigante delante de ella, al igual que ella también bastante daño repartido a lo largo de su cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces ella se lanzo volando hacia él y le entrego una poderosa patada al mentón antes de escupirle otra llamarada, aunque no pudo esquivar a tiempo cuando uno de los brazos del dragon la golpeo y la mando volando hacia la ciudad, destruyendo varios edificios a su paso

-"no te pongas engreído lagartija gigante" Grea declaro con firmeza mientras se levantaba de entre los escombros, uno de sus brazos comenzó a brillar de dorado y poco a poco parecía ser recubierto por escamas del mismo color "te matare por el bien de mi padre" ella rugió antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra el animal mítico quien estaba entrando a la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso

en otra parte un poco mas alejada de la ciudad, las princesas guerreras estaban teniendo una dura lucha contra su dragón, Kaguya, Prim y Celestine se encargarían de defender sus ataques mientras Alicia, Maia, Chloe y Claudia lo atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, por otro lado Origa se encargaría de retener sus movimientos y lo atacaría desde la distancia, parecía una buena táctica pero lo que hacia la pelea muy pareja era el hecho de que su oponente era un dragón, algunas veces las defensas fallarían contra uno de sus ataques generándoles daño, pero fortuitamente el manto que Ichigo les dio parecía reducir el daño significativamente aunque actualmente sus mantos estaban casi completamente destruidos, una vez más Origa lanzo un gran ataque llamativo que impacto directo en el cuerpo del dragón, aprovechando esa abertura las cuatro mujeres de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo atacarían con todo lo que tienen antes de ser enviadas volando devuelta hacia atrás, el daño que estaban teniendo era grande pero no podían bajar la guardia, el dragón sin dudar mandaría uno de sus ataques el cual seria recibido por un escudo invisible de Kaguya, un muro de tierra de Prim y un ataque de viento de Celestine para reducir su poder, aunque aun así el escudo invisible de Kaguya seria destruido y el escudo de tierra de Prim a duras penas sobrevivía al impacto restante, aunque cada vez más, sus defensas se volvían débiles por el desgaste que estaban teniendo, sus respiraciones pesadas y el sudor eran un claro indicativo del desgaste físico que estaban sintiendo, aunque el dragón tampoco estaba completamente sano, los continuos ataques que recibió no eran broma

-"no pierdan la formación... debemos atacarlo en su punto débil" Claudia declaro con un poco de dificultad, su cuerpo le estaba implorando por un descanso pero aun así se mantuvo firme, todas ellas asintieron, el punto débil del dragón era bien conocido que se encontraba en su garganta, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el animal mitológico envió un manotazo hacia las mujeres guerreras, en un intento desesperado para evitar el ataque Prim invoco una pared de piedra pero no sirvió de mucho ya que fue derribada fácilmente por la mano del dragón, pero antes de que fueran golpeadas un borrón dorado salió volando he impacto contra el ojo del dragón, haciendo que se detuviera instantáneamente, las princesas reconocieron instantáneamente a quien le pertenecía esa arma

-"parece que están teniendo problemas, déjenme unirme a la fiesta" Luu Luu rugió enérgicamente como trepo por la pata del dragón hacia su cabeza, el cual se estaba sacudiendo intentando sacar a la pequeña princesa de su lomo, pero aun así la princesa semi-humano se mantuvo firme y logro llegar hasta su alabarda en el ojo de la bestia, quien rugió de dolor cuando la alabarda fue retirada de su ojo, aprovechando esa ocasión las princesas decidieron atacar una vez más esta vez Origa comenzó a juntar toda la energía que le quedaba en su cuerpo para un ultimo ataque, el dragón al ver a sus atacantes invadir su perímetro rápidamente se puso a la defensiva, pero aun así las mujeres lograron esquivar su brazada y lanzaron sus ataques al cuello del dragón, pero sus escamas gruesas impedían que sus armas pudieran penetrar con eficiencia

-"Origa déjame ayudarte" Celestine declaro mientras también comenzaba a reunir toda su energía en un ultimo ataque, la elfa oscura no respondió a las palabras de la elfa simplemente le dio un débil movimiento de cabeza como respuesta, el dragón logro mandar a volar nuevamente a las princesas guerreras y al sentir el poder en el ataque de las dos elfas decidió que debía alejarse de la tierra pero sus movimientos fueron bloqueados por Prim que invoco dos manos de tierra que lo sujetaron el lugar, Kaguya estaba dándole energía a Prim para que su ataque no se desmoronara pero ambas estaban en el limite

-"God lanseringar" Rugió Origa y lanzo su ataque que tomaba forma de una lanza de poder puro de color negro

-"gudomliga vind" Celestine Rugió de igual manera y lanzo su ataque que se mesclo con el de la reina de los elfos oscuros ampliando su poder, el dragón miro al ataque y estaba listo para disparar uno de los suyos pero fue detenido por una de los sables de Maia que se clavo en su otro ojo, el ataque masivo de energía golpeo directamente su punto débil pero sus escamas parecían detenerlo pero lentamente comenzó a abrirse paso hasta atravesar completamente su garganta, un momento después la bestia cayo muerto al suelo, un momento después hubo un gran estruendo cerca de la entrada de la ciudad y una explosión de fuego dorado alcanzo cientos de metros de altura, un momento después se vio la figura de Grea solo cubierta por unas bragas volar en esa dirección, ella tenia una expresión victoriosa en su rostro, su atención rápidamente cambio hasta el lugar donde Ichigo se encontraba los magos eran historia, dos dragones murtos a sus pies y Vault en un estado lamentable, sin dudarlo rápidamente se dirigieron allí

-"este es tu fin, Vault" Ichigo le dijo con frialdad su forma hollow se había ido y había vuelto a su forma Shinigami normal, el líder de Kuroinu miro a su alrededor en blanco, todo se había acabado, sus ojos miraron con furia silenciosa al Shinigami

-"jajajajaja... maldito seas Shinigami... ¿Cómo te sientes después de matar a tantas personas?, ¿podrás dormir por la noche?... eres un asesino, un despiadado, a cuantos masacraste sin que pudieran defenderse, solo eres un monstruo" Vault le dijo con desprecio, Ichigo no se inmuto antes esas palabras

-"si lo soy. no tengo excusa... yo los mate, no hay nada mas que decir" Ichigo declaro con la misma monotonía que antes "pero tu tampoco eres diferente la única diferencia es que las cosas por las que luchamos, yo peleo por lo que creo correcto incluso hasta el punto de bañarme en la misma sangre de mis enemigos por otro lado... tu lo haces por razones egoístas" el muchacho peli naranja declaro sin emociones, dejo escapar un suspiro y su forma Shinigami fue dejada atrás, ahora estaba vestido con su ropa casual "aun quiero tener algo de orgullo... así que te lo preguntare otra vez... ¿te rindes?" Ichigo le pregunto para sorpresa de todos

-"jajajaja imbécil crees que me rendiré ante ti, prefiero morir... aunque hay una solución, podrías entregarme una noche a esas zorras tuyas y me rendiré, estoy seguro que una vez que pruebes mi enorme miembro no podrán olvidarlo, tu cosa insignificante no se compara con mi hombría" el líder de Kuroinu declaro locamente con una sonrisa torcida, Ichigo suspiro con exasperación y formo su colt45 de reishi, el mercenario miro con un toque de nerviosismo el arma, lo siguiente que supo es que hubo un destello azul y un dolor agonizante recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus ojos miraron con desesperación su zona baja y se horrorizaron ante la vista, justo la parte donde debería estar su hombría había un agujero y salía mucha sangre

-"ahora que ya no tienes tu orgullo estas dispuesto a salvarte y vivir o sigues prefiriendo la muerte" Ichigo le pregunto sin emociones Vault apretó los dientes con rabia, no lo soportaba, tal humillación

-"no importa, mátame, ya he vendido mi alma a los demonios después de todo" Vault declaro sin emociones al igual que el Shinigami, Ichigo levanto su arma listo para matar al mercenario peor fue detenido por Prim-"no lo hagas Ichigo-sama, no te pierdas mas en la oscuridad" la joven princesa le imploro entre lagrimas, hubo un pequeño brillo de emociones en los ojos muerto de Ichigo tras esas palabras

-"es cierto deja que nosotras nos encarguemos de esto, después de todo desde un principio, este era nuestro problema" Origa declaro como una pequeña acumulación de poder se estaba formando en su mano

-"nosotros también queremos venganza" Claudia declaro mientras desenvainaba su espada, Ichigo iba a replicar pero Prim agarro su rostro y lo obligo a mirarla, sus ojos llorosos hicieron que el corazón del Shinigami se despertara de su letargo

-"esta bien, si no vez... ya has luchado mas que suficiente" Prim le dijo en un tono maternal, Ichigo sintió alguien abrazarlo por detrás, no tuvo que darse vuelta para ver quien era esa persona, la sensación de dos cosas puntiagudas clavándose en su espalda lo dijeron todo, solo una persona que conocía tenia cuerno su hija Grea

-"esta bien, descansa Otou-sama" Grea le dijo con cariño, Ichigo sintió el sueño apoderarse de su cuerpo lentamente

-"si, esta bien dejare esto a su cuidado" Ichigo comento antes de caer en la inconciencia, Prim los sostuvo cariñosamente contra su pecho, Kaguya lo ayudo a sostenerlo

-"buen trabajo salvando el mundo otra vez" la sacerdotisa le dijo al oído suavemente, cosa que solo el pudiera escuchar pese a estar inconsciente, los ojos de Kaguya se posaron en las mujeres frente a él, quienes miraban a Vault con claras intenciones asesinas, Kaguya tuvo un toque de pena por el hombre su muerte iba a ser lenta y dolorosa

 **-cielo de la capital- sobre el castillo-**

en el cielo lentamente una chispa azul apareció de la nada y comenzó a multiplicarse rápidamente hasta que hubo un ruido sordo y el espacio comenzó a distorsionarse, lentamente un espacio negro comenzó a verse desde el interior del fuego azul, el extraño portal creció hasta tener el diámetro de una personas

-"vaya Kurosaki-san ¿en que desastre te has metido?" una voz jovial comento con un toque de seriedad al admirar la situación debajo de sus pies, podía ver mucha destrucción y fuego arder frescamente en algunas partes de la ciudad "¿que debería hacer ahora?" el visitante se pregunto con un toque de preocupación

* * *

bien, eso fue todo por hoy, gracias por leer mi pequeña historia y disfrutar conmigo de las desventuras de Ichigo en este fic


End file.
